


Jak and Daxter : La Guerre des Secteurs

by Omiganox



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Après Jak 3 et avant Jak X, Gen, Grena-Thanatorobots, Histoire présente sur fanfic-fr.net, Histoire présente sur fanfiction.net, I agree if you want to translate it. Just prevent me before begin !, Ligue pour la Liberté, Metal Heads, Publication mensuelle, Renégats, Traumatismes
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 109,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omiganox/pseuds/Omiganox
Summary: Une troisième aventure à peine terminée, une quatrième commence immédiatement. Les Grena-Thanatorobots ont été mystérieusement réactivés et les Metal Heads font leur retour en force. Mais cette fois-ci, Jak, Daxter et leurs amis sont dépassés par les événements.Pour surmonter ces menaces, anciennes comme nouvelles, le duo devra compter sur de nouveaux coéquipiers. Ensemble, ils lutteront pour renverser le sort en leur faveur et laver les honneurs bafoués.Du moins, s'ils ne se font pas broyés par la pire des guerres qu'ait connu la planète…





	1. Prologue (1/4) : Retour mouvementé

**Author's Note:**

> PÉRIODE UNIVERSITAIRE => TEMPS D'ÉCRITURE RÉDUIT
> 
> [MAJ du 03/05/2019] Aucun nouveau chapitre avant le début du mois de juin (et encore, je ne garantis rien non plus pour cette date)...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quelques précisions avant que vous ne commenciez vraiment la lecture de la fiction : 
> 
> \- À la fin de "Jak 3", on ne sait pas combien de temps sépare la victoire de Jak et Daxter sur Cyber-Errol et la discussion avec leurs amis et les Précurseurs dans l'arène de Spargus. On pourrait penser qu'il s'agit du lendemain de la bataille finale, mais j'ai fixé cette rencontre deux jours après le combat du boss final. Ainsi, l'intrigue - qui commence dès le premier chapitre - n'est pas précipitée, contrairement à ce que vous pourriez penser. Dites-vous que la Ligue pour la Liberté avait à peine réinvesti la zone industrielle et qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de démanteler toutes les chaînes de montage Grena-Thanatorobot restantes.
> 
> \- L'histoire générale sera encore plus sombre que celles de "Jak II : Hors-la-loi" et "Jak 3". Il n'y aura pas de scènes de sexe ou de torture, mais l'ambiance présentée va lentement et assurément descendre dans la dépression dès le prologue. Préparez-vous au drama à foison !
> 
> \- Enfin, je publie au début de chaque mois ; ainsi, ça me laisse beaucoup de temps pour écrire et peaufiner mes chapitres. La publication se fait en priorité sur le site "fanfic-fr.net". Puis sur "fanfiction.net" et enfin sur ce site. Après, ça peut arriver que je n'ai pas le temps de continuer faute de motivation ou à cause d'un trop plein de boulot IRL... Bref, je tâcherai de prévenir comme je peux sur l'avancée de l'écriture.
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Tous les regards étaient portés sur le vaisseau Précurseur. Quittant lentement le ciel de la planète pour rejoindre le cosmos, il n'était déjà plus qu'une minuscule étoile bleue en train de s'évanouir. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Daxter savait pertinemment, c'était que la vie serait bien différente sans son partenaire de toujours. Pourtant, ce dernier n'hésita pas à se placer derrière le piédestal où se tenaient les deux beloutres et à regarder en direction du ciel, un sourire aux lèvres. Quand Daxter remarqua sa présence, il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi il se tenait derrière lui. Quelques instants plus tôt, il l'avait pourtant vu monter dans ce vaisseau pour venir en aide aux Précurseurs ailleurs. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer quoi que ce soit, changeant juste la direction de son regard entre lui et le ciel, Jak lui annonça :

 

– Je ne peux pas te laisser, Dax. Avec toutes les aventures à venir, tu ne tiendras jamais le coup sans moi.

– Ah, on forme une superbe équipe, déclara Pecker alors qu'il atterrit sur le piédestal.

– Ah ouais ? Rétorqua Daxter. Pour la prochaine aventure, c'est moi qui serait le chef. Tope-là, mon pote !

 

La main tendue, mais avec un rictus en coin de bouche et un regard malicieux, Daxter la retira lorsque Pecker allait la serrer d'un geste vif. Le visage renfrogné, Le singe-oiseau lui fit la tête tandis que la beloutre se vantait d'un air satisfait.

 

– Ah, je t'ai eu ! Eh ouais, la vie est belle…

 

Le reste du groupe ne tarda pas à remarquer la présence de Jak sur la plate-forme. Sig se contenta de rire un bon coup, Samos expira un bout coup, l'air déçu de son choix, et Kleiver fit une mauvaise mine. Quant aux autres, ils se contentèrent d'un regard approbateur. Le rassemblement terminé, il ne leur restait plus qu'à rentrer chez eux. Seem partit le premier, suivi de Torn et Ashelin. Sur la tribune centrale, Sig se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, tandis que Pecker décolla pour le rejoindre. Keira aida Onin à se lever et à se déplacer tandis que Samos vint à la rencontre du trio que formaient Jak, Daxter et Tess.

 

– Bon sang de bois, Jak ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu avais là une chance unique d'explorer l'univers, et tout ce que tu décides de faire, c'est de rester sur ce caillou à problème…

– Justement, Samos, répondit Jak. Il reste encore beaucoup à faire ici et à Abriville avant de pouvoir s'aventurer au-delà de notre bonne vieille planète. Vous n'avez quand même pas oublié les Metal Heads ?

– Comme si c'était facile à oublier ! Bon, puisque vous avez l'air motivé, nous avons un nid à dératiser dans la section ouest de la ville. Alors, dépêchons-nous en allant rejoindre Torn. Et Daxter, quand ils auront terminés, tu n'oublieras pas de passer la serpillière.

– Ben voyons, pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas… ? Déclara Daxter sur un air familier.

– Puisque vous parlez de dégommer des Metal Heads, les gars…

 

Kleiver leur adressa la parole sur un ton défiant, ce qui ne rassurait ni Jak, ni ses compagnons.

 

– Quelques-uns de mes gars m'ont rapporté une activité étrange du côté du nid des métalpodes.

– Étrange dans quel sens ? Demanda Jak.

– Eh bien, en faisant une patrouille de reconnaissance après le passage du robot noir géant que vous avez complètement détruit…

– Ouais, quand il s'agit d'annihiler des menaces inter-planétaires, nous sommes les meilleurs, l'interrompit Daxter.

– Laisse-moi continuer ! Grogna Kleiver. Ils ont trouvés des cadavres de dinosaures dans les ruines de la première Spargus, pas très loin de l'entrée de leur nuit. Si quelques-uns sont encore intacts, le reste de leur horde s'est fait décimé par quelque chose de dévastateur.

– Et vous n'avez pas envisagé que c'était peut-être l’œuvre d'Errol aux commandes de ce Terra-formeur Noir ? Lui demanda Samos, avec un air dubitatif.

– Ça aurait pu, en effet. Mais je doute que celui-ci, à défaut de vous avoir raté, ait pris le temps de rentrer dans le tunnel pour accéder au nid principal et pondre des œufs d'une taille démesurée.

– Démesuré à quel point ? Insista le vieux sage, plus intéressé par la suite de la conversation.

– Au point qu'un de ces nouveaux monstres pourraient vous déchiqueter d'un seul coup de patte. Mes gars ont fait un relevé d'éco et ils se trouvent que ces œufs pompent au moins vingt fois plus d'éco noire que la normale. Donc, ce serait vraiment pas mal que vous partiez faire un tour là-bas, avec votre armée d'hommes bleus, pour faire un nettoyage de printemps. Juste au cas où.

– On en parlera à Torn, répondit Jak, mais je ne garantis rien de ce côté-là. Au revoir, Kleiver.

– Ouais, c'est ça ; au revoir, les fillettes ! Grogna à nouveau le renégat.

 

Le laissant à ses occupations, peu importe leur nature, Jak et ses amis prirent congé de Kleiver. Passant par la sortie située à la gauche de la tribune, ils ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre Torn et Ashelin en pleine discussion avec Sig et Pecker au pied du grand escalier.

 

– Donc, nous sommes d'accord ? Questionna Sig sur un ton sérieux. Si on vous fournit une aide militaire pour vous débarrasser des Metal Heads restants à Abriville, tous les renégats pourront y accéder librement, et ce sans restrictions particulières ?

– Pour la question du bannissement, c'est déjà réglée, Sig, répondit Ashelin. Je l'avais promis à Damus et il n'a pas hésité un seul instant à revenir à Abriville pour prêter main forte. Par contre, comment a-t-il réussi à ramener son véhicule personnel jusque là-bas ? Aux dernières nouvelles, vous ne possédez pas de véhicules aériens…

– Il avait ses secrets, Ashelin, et il les a emporté avec lui. En ce qui me concerne, j'utilisais un passe d'aérotrain trafiqué.

– Moyens détournés à part, répliqua Torn, on ne pourra pas admettre vos armes dans la métropole une fois la situation stabilisée. Je ne pense pas que nos citoyens et mes gardes apprécient votre armement.

– Tu m'étonnes, pesta Sig. Mais on reparlera de ça plus tard, Kleiver insiste depuis un moment pour agir contre le nid des Metal Pods du Désert. Bon retour à Abriville !

 

Il salua le reste du groupe et partit en direction du Palais. Torn et Ashelin se joignit au groupe de Jak et, ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la ville. Dans le garage, Keira et Onin les attendaient, puis lorsque la grande porte s'ouvrit, ils embarquèrent ensemble dans l'aérotrain de la Ligue stationné devant celle-ci. Décollant vers la métropole en ruines, chacun avait pris place sur les bancs latéraux de l'appareil : Jak était assis en face d'Ashelin, Keira et Onin étaient à côté d'elle, Daxter et Tess se trouvaient à sa gauche, et Samos méditait au fond du compartiment, près de la porte de débarquement. Torn, quant à lui, était entré dans le cockpit grâce à la porte du fond. Le trajet se passa sans encombre, personne ne dit un mot. Le regard de Jak croisait parfois celui d'Ashelin, mais cette dernière préférait le détourner et le perdre dans le vide. Et lorsqu'il croisait celui de Keira, il ne savait pas quoi penser. Pourquoi avait-il embrassé Ashelin après son combat ? Peut-être était-ce l'adrénaline, peut-être qu'après tout ce qu'il avait vécu en si peu de temps, cela lui permettra de décrocher de cette folle aventure… ? Mais pour l'heure, cela importait peu. Non pas qu'il ne lui faudrait pas aborder ces questions avec Ashelin, mais à cause de la brutale entrée de Torn dans le compartiment arrière. Avec un visage renfrogné, au bord de la colère, il annonça d'une vive voix :

 

– Nous avons un énorme problème : les Grenats ont été réactivés et sont en train de semer le chaos en ville !

– Quoi ?! S'exclama tout le monde, excepté Onin.

– Comment est-ce que c'est possible, Torn ? Demanda de suite Ashelin. On a pourtant fait le nécessaire pour mettre un terme à cette situation !

– Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Demanda à son tour Jak.

– Eh bien, commença Torn, nous avons lancé une opération de grande envergure pour désactiver la zone industrielle pendant que toi et Daxter étiez occupés à vous rendre dans les Catacombes. Nos troupes ont d'abord nettoyés les quartiers du nord et le Ghetto, puis nous avons ciblé les points de distribution d'énergie du quartier industriel.

– La plupart ont été détruits dans le feu de l'action, poursuivit Ashelin, mais nos ingénieurs ont pu couper suffisamment de transformateurs pour stopper les chaînes d'assemblages Grena-Thanatorobots. Ensuite, il n'y avait plus qu'à finir le nettoyage du secteur des robots restants. Ce qui a été facilité par la mort d'Errol, d'ailleurs. Apparemment, c'est son esprit qui maintenait le réseau Grena-Thanatorobot en activité.

– En gros, faut croire que vos gars ont loupé quelques-unes de leurs cibles, commenta Daxter.

– C'est facile de critiquer lorsqu'on n'y connaît rien, Dax, rétorqua Torn sur un ton colérique. Le département d'ingénierie pense que les Grenats ont des réseaux de distribution auxiliaires, et on n'a pas vraiment coupé leur production énergétique car nous ignorons toujours d'où celle-ci provient. En tout cas, pas depuis que nous avons détruit les centrales éco-énergétiques de la zone.

– Et si nous mettions de côté les détails techniques pour se focaliser sur la situation actuelle, proposa Samos. Que se passe-t-il exactement ?

– Nos troupes ont été repoussées d'une bonne partie de la zone industrielle. Les accès sud et nord subissent des assauts lourds, car il semblerait que les usines avaient quelques stocks d'unités de combat non-négligeables. Les défenses tiennent au nord, mais celles du Port se sont faites débordées. De plus, les Metal Heads en profitent car les rapports du sud sont très alarmants.

– Donc, la priorité est le Port ? Questionna Keira.

– Exactement, affirma Torn. Mais on ne pourra pas tous y descendre. Le dernier assaut des Grena-Thanatorobots sur le quartier général a un peu trop clarifié la chaîne de commandement de la Ligue et on manque de coordination pour les manœuvres. Samos et moi devrons y remonter pour organiser la défense. D'ailleurs, Keira, mes ingénieurs et mes mécaniciens auront sans doute besoin de ton aide pour quelques réparations. Ils t'expliqueront une fois sur place.

– Entendu, Torn, répondit la jeune fille.

– Quant à moi, reprit Ashelin, je descendrai au Port.

– Même chose pour moi, répondit Jak. Tu es de la partie, Daxter ?

– Et comment ! Affirma Daxter. À la seule condition que tu t'occupes de tout une fois en bas. J'ai déjà assez donné pour les Créateurs Noirs et je ne voudrais pas abîmer tout de suite mon pantalon tout neuf…

– Alors, nous tenons notre plan d'action, conclut Torn. Onin, Tess, nous vous déposerons dans les quartiers nord.

– Vous savez, je peux vous aider au niveau du matériel et de l'armement, précisa Tess. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai changé de taille et de… « Statut », que ça ne signifie pas que je ne puisse plus donner un coup de main. Enfin, plutôt un coup de patte !

 

Elle lâcha un petit ricanement d'amusement. Onin acquiesça d'un hochement de tête à la proposition de Torn, et celui-ci fit de même pour la proposition de Tess. Les deux dirigeants sortirent leurs armes respectives, un exemple que Jak suivit en prenant en main son Blaster. Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'arrière du véhicule alors que l'appareil volait à vive allure vers Abriville, dont le Mur Protecteur devenait de plus en plus visible depuis le cockpit. Torn le rejoignit et ouvrit la porte de débarquement à l'aide de son badge de la Ligue, un petit bouclier bleu coupé par une ligne blanche et jaune diagonale, orné de trois extrémités bleus sur le haut. Contrairement au symbole de la Ligue, les épées entre-croisées ne figurent pas sur ce badge, permettant au propriétaire d'utiliser les deux boutons rouges opposés, situés sur le bas du badge.

 

Le Mur passé, l'aérotrain survolait les deux tours du Port. Les deux comparses purent alors avoir un aperçu détaillé de la situation : la tour est était en partie occupée par des soldats de la Ligue, qui repoussaient tant bien de mal les unités robotiques et les Metal Heads, en provenance des deux ponts ; la tour ouest, quant à elle, était complètement envahie par les troupes ennemies. Néanmoins, Jak remarqua que des Robogardes s'attaquaient aux Metal Heads sur le grand pont, mais la scène était lointaine ; donc ce n'était pas certain. Faisant fi de ce détail, il fit signe à Daxter de monter sur son épaule, puis il finit la conversation avec Torn avant de sauter de l'appareil :

 

– On se revoit plus tard, Torn. Bonne chance dans le Ghetto !

– Mais t'es complètement taré, JAAAAAAAAAAAAK ! Cria Daxter, complètement surpris par son geste.

 

En chute libre et les membres étendus, le jeune homme ne pouvait nier le fait qu'en dehors du danger d'une mort probable, il aimait prendre des risques. Daxter, qui l'avait attrapé de justesse lorsqu'ils étaient encore dans le véhicule, s'accrocha solidement à sa sacoche et fit une tête complètement effrayée, les larmes aux yeux. Une fois sa pensée mise de côté, Jak se rapprocha de la tour ouest et enclencha ses pouvoirs blancs alors que la navette bleue entamait sa descente sur la tour jumelle. Une fois ses ailes apparues, il put freiner sa chute à la hauteur du dernier étage et commença à tirer sur les cibles qui se présentaient à lui : Grunts, Robogardes, Robo-Grunts, Stingers, Rapid Gunners, Sentinels… Tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un Grena-Thanatorobot ou à un Metal Heads ne faisait pas long feu face à ses attaques aériennes. Arrivé à mi-hauteur de la tour, il rangea son Blaster, abandonna sa forme blanche pour laisser place à son alter-ego destructeur et atterrit en exécutant une bombe noire. Le poing droit sur le sol, qui se fissura sous la force de la pression, son atterrissage improvisé emporta au loin ses adversaires dans un rayon de dix mètres, frappés de plein fouet par la déflagration de l'éco noire. Comme à l'habitude, il reprit immédiatement sa forme normale et se releva tout en constatant l'impact de son attaque. Daxter, qui claquait des dents dans son dos, avala une bonne quantité de salive puis monta sur son épaule. Il ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de critiquer son compagnon à propos de sa folie passagère.

 

– Si tu me refais à nouveau un coup pareil, Jak, je quitte immédiatement la galère, peu importe à quel point la situation est catastrophique ! On aurait pu se tuer, sur un coup pareil !

– Daxter, répliqua Jak, je n'aurais jamais fait ça si je n'en étais pas capable. Et puis, bon, ça a eût au moins le mérite de nettoyer notre point d'atterrissage.

– En partie, Jak.

 

Son ami avait raison : quelques Metal Heads et Grenats survivants n'hésitèrent pas un seul instant à se ruer vers leur position. Jak dégaina sans tarder son Blaster et élimina rapidement ces quelques importuns, enchaînant les tirs longue distance et les coups au corps-à-corps. La place complètement nettoyée, il remarqua que plus aucun ennemi ne passa par le petit pont reliant les deux tours. Il se dirigea alors en direction du grand pont, où les renforts adversaires arrivaient en masse. Changeant son Morphoflingue en Vulcanoshooter, il avança lentement tout en évitant les nombreux tirs, qu'ils soient d'origine robotique ou d'éco noire. Pourtant, il dût se résoudre à s'arrêter et à se poster derrière une épave de zoomer biplace, le flot d'ennemis étant considérable et majoritairement composé de Metal Heads. Dans les quelques moments où il se mettait à découvert pour tirer, il put clairement voir que les Grena-Thanatorobots s'en prenaient aux troupes organiques qui passaient à côté d'eux. Aux dernières nouvelles, les deux camps étaient toujours alliés et il s'étonna de ce revirement soudain. Ralentis par les robots, les Grunts présents abandonnèrent leur avancée pour se concentrer sur leurs équivalents robotiques. Et lorsque Jak se mit une nouvelle fois à couvert, esquivant de peu une rafale de tirs de Spyder Gunner, il remarqua alors le cadavre d'un soldat de la Ligue pour la Liberté à ses côtés, écrasé jusqu'au torse par le véhicule.

 

Croisant son regard avec celui du garde décédé, il se souvint qu'après tout ce que lui et Daxter avaient vécu, ils n'étaient pas seuls dans cette guerre. Et il se surprit lui-même à s'apercevoir cette réalité : presque toute leur épopée avait été accomplie par eux seuls. Pourtant, Jak était plus que ravi lorsque leurs amis et alliés leur venaient en aide sur certaines missions. Non pas que ça leur facilitait la tâche, mais leur fardeau était un peu allégé. Maintenant, il se rendit compte du poids des responsabilités qui pesait sur ses épaules, que ce soit pour toutes ses actions passées ou celles à venir, et toutes les vies qui n'ont pas pu être sauvées. Mais il dût revenir à la réalité lorsqu'un soldat de la Ligue, bien vivant cette fois-ci, l'interpella alors que d'autres arrivèrent de la tour ouest et firent un tir de couverture.

 

– Monsieur, le gouverneur Ashelin nous envoie en renfort. Quelle stratégie préconisez-vous ?

– Ils sont en grand nombre mais plus aussi soudés qu'avant, rendit compte Jak. Certaines de nos cibles seront donc occupées à s'entre-tuer. On forme deux groupes : le premier avance rapidement en ligne et se débarrasse du maximum d'adversaires, aussi bien en tirant qu'en frappant pour les étourdir ; le second suit et couvre le premier tout en achevant ses loupés.

– Compris, monsieur ! Vous deux, avec nous en ligne étendue. Les autres, vous tirez sur tout ce qu'on laisse derrière nous.

 

Les deux soldats hochèrent de la tête en signe d'affirmation, puis Jak et l'officier quittèrent l'abri pour appliquer la stratégie établie. Le jeune homme changea son Vulcanoshooter en Pacificateur rapidement pour achever d'un tir le Spyder Gunner qui se trouvait non lui. Le tir l'atteignit en pleine tête, le faisant tituber près du rebord du pont jusqu'à tomber dans l'eau. Cette menace écartée, la ligne de quatre homme put commencer son avancée parmi les ennemis de diverses formes et natures. Alternant les tirs à moyenne et longue distance et les coups de crosse à courte portée, les soldats accomplissaient à merveille le plan, sans se soucier des Grunts et des Rapid Gunners mis à terre mais encore vivants. Le second groupe, quoique ralenti par un bon nombre d'ennemis loupés mais mal en point, faisait sa part du travail et sauvait de temps à autre la première ligne de quelques Stingers et Robogardes zélés. Au final, l'équipe n'eût aucun problème à atteindre les quais, le pont ne supportant plus que des carcasses de robots et des cadavres de Metal Heads. Ainsi que ceux de quelques soldats et civils de la zone… En revanche, l'arrivée massive de Grunts, de Stingers, de Juice Goons et de Sling Blasters depuis leur nid posa un réel problème. Aucune troupe, alliée ou ennemie, ne provenait du côté du Naughty Beloutre, ce qui poussa Jak à avancer son unité temporaire au devant de la horde pour la stopper. Il alterna aussi vite qu'il put entre les modes de son Morphoflingue pour repousser au maximum ses assaillants. Une fois quelques soucoupes de Tournoyeur déployées, il fit signe aux soldats de se déployer pour tirer sur tout ce qu'ils pouvaient atteindre. Ils tinrent le coup quelques minutes, mais le manque de munitions finit par se faire ressentir par tout le monde, excepté du côté des Cloakers venus en renfort.

 

Jak allait se transformer en Dark Jak pour faire un massacre, mais il put se retenir grâce à l'arrivée de deux aérotrains bleus qui transportaient chacun un tank de sécurité. Les cordes d'acier qui les retenaient les lâchèrent lorsqu'ils furent au sol, puis les engins commencèrent à tirer sur les Metal Heads, repoussant complètement l'invasion du côté ouest. Ashelin rejoignit Jak, accompagnée de quelques soldats, tandis que d'autres débarquaient des transporteurs aériens.

 

– À voir le nombre de cadavres, vous avez eu du mal, on dirait, commenta Ashelin. Heureusement que Keira et les hommes de Torn ont pu terminé les modifications des tanks de la Forteresse à temps.

– Vous l'avez ré-ouverte ? Demanda Jak.

– Oui, et c'est plutôt une bonne chose. Cette attaque était terrible, on a perdu pas mal d'hommes de valeur, et encore plus de civils. Allons au QG du Port pour connaître la suite des opérations à effectuer.

– Et par « QG du Port », tu sous-entends l'armurerie, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda à son tour Daxter, un sourire aux lèvres.

– Désolé, Daxter, mais on va encore avoir besoin du Naughty Beloutre, répondit Ashelin.

– De toute façon, l'enseigne est déjà foutue, alors je ne vois pas ce que vous pouvez bousiller d'autre…

– On te remboursera les dégâts quand tout ce bordel sera terminé.

– Dans ce cas, ça marche !

 

La beloutre contentée, le trio partit en direction du bar pendant que les troupes de la Ligue se déployaient et retiraient les cadavres du sol. Tout ce que Jak espérait maintenant, c'était que la situation allait se résoudre le plus vite possible.


	2. Prologue (2/4) : Premières missions

Arrivés au Naughty Beloutre, Jak, Daxter et Ashelin se tenaient à côté de la table de communication centrale. Divers soldats entraient et ressortaient peu après, récupérant les diverses caisses d'armes posées près des murs. Tandis que le gouverneur s'efforçait d'établir une connexion sécurisée avec le quartier général de la Ligue, Jak regardait d'un air mélancolique le sceau de Mar rouge que Damus lui avait confié. En un sens, la mission qu'il lui avait donné avant de lâcher son dernier souffle était accomplie, et de toute évidence, le « truc » que Sig devait retrouver en ville était lui ; ou sa version jeune, pour être exact. Mais s'ils l'avaient su plus tôt, que seraient-ils dit ? Entre un gouverneur déchu dans un monde en guerre et un enfant élevé il y a plus d'un millénaire dans un monde en paix, le fossé était gigantesque. Au final, les seuls souvenirs qu'il aura de lui seront ceux où il l'a accueilli en tant que renégat à Spargus et comme sauveur dans les ruines du Stade… Le regard perdu, il se fit un peu consoler par Daxter, qui lui donna deux tapes amicales sur le bras droit, avec un regard compréhensif. Lorsque Ashelin finit son travail, la tête holographique de Torn apparut au-dessus de la table. Jak rangea son sceau tandis que son amie entama la discussion.

 

– Torn, ici Ashelin. On vient de recevoir les tanks et l'attaque a pu être repoussée. Est-ce que tu es sûr qu'employer à nouveau ces engins télécommandés est une bonne idée ?

– Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Ashelin, répondit Torn. Pendant que Keira et nos mécanos effectuaient la majeure partie des réparations, nos ingénieurs ont retirés tous les composants de l'interface réseau des tanks. Ils ne sont plus autonomes et dépendent à nouveau d'un pilote humain.

– Entendu, c'est déjà une première bonne nouvelle. Comment est la situation de votre côté ?

– Les nouveaux quartiers et le Ghetto sont nettoyés et sécurisés. Mais l'attaque a provoqué pas mal de dommages. Par précaution, on a évacué le Ghetto de la présence civil et les champs de force sont à nouveau actifs. Dans les faits, Jinx a eu la brillante idée de faire exploser le bâtiment le plus proche de l'entrée nord de la zone industrielle, ce qui a bouché la petite ruelle adjacente. Et les Grenats ont fait s'écrouler de notre côté la petite tour qui surplombait à la fois les deux zones. Il n'y a donc plus qu'un chemin praticable depuis le Ghetto vers le territoire des Grena-Thanatorobots, et nos troupes sont en train de le barricader avec des épaves de zoomers. Le barrage sera bientôt terminé.

– Puisqu'on parle des loups chromées, comment ont réagi les Grenats ?

– Pour l'instant, ils se tiennent tranquille. L'éclaireur envoyé en reconnaissance après l'attaque m'a rapporté qu'ils ont eu la même idée que nous, mais avec des Explorobots et leurs propres tanks de sécurité. En revanche, ils sont en train de construire une nouvelle barrière énergétique. À mon avis, ce doit être la même chose de votre côté…

– Sans doute, exaspéra Ashelin, mais nous sommes plus exposés ici avec les Metal Heads. On ne peut donc pas risqué un assaut frontal pour les en empêcher.

– À ce propos, intervint Jak, on a surpris plusieurs Grenats tirer délibérément sur les Metal Heads. Voire à se battre entre eux en nous ignorant complètement.

– Vraiment ? Répondit Torn, étonné. Voilà qui est intéressant. On dirait que sans Errol, il n'y a plus d'alliance possible. J'espère juste que ça jouera en notre faveur pour plus tard.

– Quel est le plan, Torn ? Demanda Ashelin.

– C'est la question du moment, à vrai dire. On manque encore d'informations, mais il semblerait que les Grena-Thanatorobots aient trouvé des remplaçants pour les commander. Avant de se retirer de la zone industrielle au moment de leur réactivation, certains de nos hommes croient à avoir vu des unités rouges autonomes, d'un modèle que l'on ne connaîtrait pas, selon leurs dires. Si leur but est de continuer la guerre, alors ça risque encore de chauffer sur les jours à venir… Mais ils sont encore affaiblis par la chute d'Errol, on a donc du temps avant qu'ils ne relancent de nouveaux assauts.

– C'est très inquiétant, en effet, déclara Daxter. Mais puisqu'ils sont justement affaiblis, pourquoi ne pas en finir maintenant ? Au pire, envoyez-nous là-bas et on règle ça vite fait bien fait. Hein, Jak ?

– Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Daxter, rétorqua le commandant. Autrement, on serait déjà en train de les attaquer.

– Je me disais, aussi…

 

Le premier bilan de la situation générale ne laissait présager rien de bon. Errol semblait avoir pris des dispositions en cas d'échec, pensa Jak. Mais au vu du caractère de son ancien adversaire, c'était plutôt étonnant : il était si certain de sa réussite avec l'aide des Créateurs Noirs qu'il avait attribué toutes ses ressources à ce plan. Non, il devait y avoir autre chose. Malheureusement, il y avait trop peu d'éléments à l'heure actuelle pour supposer quoi que ce soit. La priorité, pour le moment, était de profiter du temps qui leur était accordé pour s'organiser. Torn continua alors la conversation.

 

– La bonne nouvelle, c'est que la Forteresse est ré-ouverte. Nous avons donc du matériel et plus d'armes à disposition. Même chose pour les munitions. Mais ça ne durera qu'un temps, et le bâtiment a beaucoup souffert durant la guerre. On n'a pu accéder qu'à une petite partie de son contenu, pour l'instant.

– Tu suggères que l'on renforce nos positions ? Demanda Ashelin. Pour une fois, je suis plus en accord avec l'avis de Daxter, même si nos chances de succès sont minces.

– C'est la meilleure stratégie à adopter, Ashelin. Les assauts de ces dernières semaines nous ont coûtés beaucoup trop d'hommes. Ici, il doit rester entre trois cents cinquante et cinq cents soldats. De votre côté, ça doit tourner aux alentours de deux cents cinquante pour deux fronts. Ils frappent déjà fort et ils sont tout aussi nombreux que nous, voire peut-être beaucoup plus qu'ils ne le laissent paraître. Si on lance un assaut de notre côté et qu'on l'on perd, c'en est fini de la Ligue pour la Liberté !

– Bref, c'est une mauvaise idée, commenta Daxter, un peu paniqué.

– Tout juste, Dax. Il faut absolument que l'on renforce notre armée et l'ouverture de la Forteresse est une première étape. En second, je pense à investir la section des égouts se trouvant sous notre quartier pour la transformer en usine d'armement.

– Bonne idée, ça permettra de sécuriser tous les accès possibles tout en réapprovisionnant nos troupes, approuva Ashelin. D'ailleurs, les Metal Heads sont toujours présents au nord de votre section ?

– Négatif, on pourra donc récupérer une partie des débris pour notre effort de guerre. Mais aucune troupe n'y est établie pour l'instant : la Forteresse reste prioritaire.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as pour nous, du coup ? Questionna Jak.

– T'en fais pas, Jak, j'ai quelque chose pour toi et Daxter. Keira, explique-leur.

 

La tête de Torn disparut pour laisser place à celle de Keira. Bien qu'il était monochrome et ne laissait pas paraître les expressions faciales à la perfection, Jak sentit que son amie était réconfortée de les savoir en vie.

 

– Jak, Daxter ? Content de vous revoir, les gars ! Exprima Keira, enjouée. Vous nous avez fait une belle peur quand vous avez sauté de l'aérotrain !

– Ouais, c'était une grosse frayeur, Jak, pesta Daxter. Mais on a assuré, comme toujours.

– Tu nous connais, ce n'est pas une chute libre ou une invasion qui va nous arrêter, s'amusa Jak. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour faire pencher la balance en notre faveur ?

– C'est assez simple, vous allez comprendre : avec le nouvel accès à la Forteresse, expliqua Keira, on s'est aperçu que son réservoir principal contient encore quelques centaines de litres d'éco noire. Bien que l'on ne puisse pas encore descendre jusqu'à ce niveau, nous sommes assurés d'avoir une réserve d'énergie pour la suite des opérations militaires. Le souci, c'est que même avec les dégâts lourds qu'a subi la structure, l'éco se fait toujours pompée par le Mur Protecteur !

– Vraiment ?! L'interrompit Ashelin, surprise par la nouvelle. Je pensais que le Mur n'était plus fonctionnel, depuis que la destruction du Palais l'a percé du côté est…

– Ça aurait dû être le cas, reprit Keira, mais la Centrale n'est plus connectée au Mur Protecteur et n'a donc pas pu gérée l'interruption de la consommation. En tout cas, c'est l'hypothèse la plus probable. Le Mur de la ville continue donc de pomper l'éco pour maintenir le bouclier à quinze pour cent de sa capacité, mais le débit d'éco est plus important qu'il ne devrait l'être.

– Il y a des fuites ? Demanda la beloutre, interloquée.

– Et pas que, continua Jak. Les Metal Heads tirent une partie de l'éco du Mur grâce à leur nid. Quand on se rend à l'Abriforêt, on ne peut pas louper les espèces de veines qui s'enfoncent dans la paroi métallique.

– Vous avez tous les deux raisons, confirma la jeune demoiselle. L'éco parvient à la fois jusqu'à la zone industrielle et la section ouest depuis le réservoir principal. Il faut donc que vous coupiez l'alimentation de ces parties du Mur.

– Bah, pourquoi vous ne le coupez directement à la source ? Demanda à nouveau Daxter.

– Il y a des réservoirs secondaires, répliqua Keira. Si la Forteresse ne fournit plus d'énergie, ces derniers se brancheront automatiquement pour subvenir à la coupure. Pour éviter ça, vous allez devoir accéder aux panneaux de contrôle des sections concernées et couper manuellement l'alimentation principale.

– Une équipe d'ingénierie spécialisée est en route et vous attendra devant l'entrée du bar, précisa Torn, dont la tête réapparut à la place de celle de Keira. Selon nos estimations, la réserve d'éco du Port est toujours intacte et pleine à ras-bord. On a déjà du mal à tenir face aux assauts intérieurs, donc je serai plus rassuré si on pouvait éviter les attaques en provenance de l'extérieur du Mur.

– À moins que les Thanatorobots ne récupèrent la fréquence du bouclier, s'inquiéta Ashelin.

– Aucun risque à ce niveau, Ashelin, répondit Torn. Depuis que l'on a transféré la fonction d'activation du Mur au QG nord, on contrôle le signal de cette fréquence. Et lorsque la section de la zone industrielle ne sera plus alimentée, ils n'auront aucun moyen pour connaître les nouvelles fréquences. Jak, tu devras couvrir les ingénieurs chargés des modifications. Ils ont une petite escorte, mais les panneaux de contrôle se trouvent très près des territoires ennemies. Donc, faites gaffe une fois déployés.

– On fera attention, c'est promis, confirma Jak.

– Parfait. Une dernière chose : on a capté un signal de basse fréquence en provenance du nord de la ville, mais on ignore d'où il provient exactement. On vous recontactera lorsqu'on aura du nouveau.

– Rien d'inquiétant, j'espère… Dit Daxter.

– Même chose ici, répondit Torn, mais je tiens à écarter toutes sortes de risques, peu importe leur nature. Torn, terminé.

 

Jak délaissa la table de communication alors que l'hologramme disparut. Il se dirigea vers l'une des caisses d'armes restantes et fit le plein de munitions tandis que Daxter admirait un Pulvérisator accroché au mur. Quant à Ashelin, elle vérifiait quelques informations, manipulant lentement la table circulaire. Le jeune homme fit signe à son ami de remonter sur son épaule, puis il se dirigea vers la sortie. Néanmoins, avant de sortir, il posa quelques questions au gouverneur.

 

– Qu'est-ce que tu prévois de faire ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton calme.

– Si Torn veut renforcer nos territoires, alors je dois m'assurer que le Port puisse accueillir des défenses supplémentaires, répondit-elle calmement. De plus, avec l'arrivée des tanks, il faut que je réorganise les patrouilles et que j'optimise au mieux la stratégie globale.

– D'accord, on ne va donc pas te gêner davantage.

 

Il s'apprêtait à sortir complètement du bar, mais elle l'interpella de vive voix, sur le ton le plus sérieux qu'il ait entendu de sa part.

 

– Écoute, Jak. Pour ce qui s'est passé dans le Désert, je souhaite que ça reste entre nous. Et qu'on n'en reparle plus jamais, d'ailleurs, annonça-t-elle d'une voix gênée. La situation actuelle est déjà assez compliqué comme ça, je ne veux donc pas me rajouter une pression supplémentaire inutile. Ça vaudra mieux pour nous deux et pour les autres. Sinon, bonne chance pour votre mission, les gars.

 

Le dialogue terminé, Jak quitta enfin le bar. Ashelin avait sans doute raison, pensa-t-il, que ce n'était pas utile de revenir sur un détail aussi futile en ces temps troubles. Avec cette histoire bouclée, ils pouvaient enfin se concentrer sur les problèmes du moment. Comme Torn le leur avait dit, un aérotrain atterrit aux abords du quai, en face de la devanture du Naughty Beloutre. La porte arrière s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître quatre soldats debout, dont l'un d'eux débarqua pour leur parler.

 

– Monsieur, je suis le sergent Edge, déclara le soldat en effectuant un salut militaire. Le commandant nous a affecté à vous dans le cadre de la mission lié au Mur Protecteur.

– Hum, entendu, répondit Jak, un peu gêné par cette présentation. Combien de sites doit-on atteindre pour effectuer les modifications ?

– Quatre, au total, tous situés sur des zones sensibles. On se trouvera en hauteur sur les toits, mais on sera au plus près des positions ennemies.

– Il n'y a pas moyen de faire autrement ? Demanda Daxter.

– Négatif, monsieur. Tous les panneaux de contrôle sont situés à l'intérieur de la ville et leurs emplacements sont stratégiques.

– Très bien, reprit Jak. Dans ce cas, allons commencer par celui qui se trouve près de la section des Metal Heads.

– C'est un choix particulier, Jak, ou tu aimes les dangers à tout-va ? Questionna Daxter sur un ton sarcastique.

– Bah, quoi ? Il faut bien commencer quelque part, Dax.

 

Sans plus tarder sur le quai, les trois hommes montèrent à bord du véhicule. Il partit en direction du toit de l'entrepôt accolé au Mur Protecteur, non loin de l'entrée du nid des Metal Heads. Tout le monde descendit et partit en direction de leur premier objectif. Sur le chemin, Jak vit que les ingénieurs étaient équipés d'un jet-pack et d'une petite caisse rectangulaire noire, qu'ils portaient dans leur dos. Quant au second soldat, il n'avait rien de particulier, hormis le fait qu'il semblait éviter de croiser le regard du jeune homme. Les toits étant plats, ils avancèrent sans encombre jusqu'à arriver au rebord opposé. Là, ils durent se laisser tomber deux mètres plus bas sur la plate-forme suivante avant d'atteindre le troisième et dernier toit. Si les ingénieurs montèrent dessus sans souci grâce à leur engin de propulsion, Jak et les deux gardes furent obligés d'escalader la plaque métallique ondulée. En haut, ils remarquèrent que la place pour se mouvoir était plus limitée et qu'ils étaient particulièrement visibles si quelqu'un – ou quelque chose – se décidait à lever les yeux depuis l'allée. Les gardes de l'escorte s'agenouillèrent donc et se répartirent aux extrémités du toit. Jak, quant à lui, regarda les ingénieurs se mettre à l’œuvre : près du panneau recherché, dont les contours étaient facilement remarquables sur la partie inférieure du Mur, ils posèrent à terre leurs boîtes noires et les ouvrirent pour en sortir une grande visseuse jaune et noire, une clé avec une tête hexagonale et un ordinateur portable renforcé. L'un d'eux retira le panneau après l'avoir dessoudé avec le premier outil, l'enfonçant et l'activant tour à tour dans les quatre encoches visibles. Une série de circuits étranges accouplée à des tuyaux devinrent alors accessibles. Ils se mirent au travail en branchant l'ordinateur à ces circuits et en effectuant des manipulations informatiques. De temps à autre, l'un des ingénieurs prenait la clé et l'insérait dans un embout de tuyau, vissant ou dévissant au besoin.

 

Dans la rue, en contre-bas, l'activité était relativement calme. Quelques Grunts patrouillaient, dévorant au passage les cadavres de leurs partenaires morts au combat. Ils n'osèrent cependant pas avancer au-delà de l'angle de la rue, le blocus de la Ligue ayant prouvé son efficacité quelques instants plus tôt. Et au grand bonheur de l'équipe, ils ne remarquèrent pas leur présence. Deux minutes plus tard, lorsque les deux ingénieurs eurent terminés leur tâche, ils remirent le panneau et rangèrent leurs outils. Ils présentèrent chacun un pouce levé vers le ciel, puis tout le monde repartit en direction de l'aérotrain. Descendus du toit, Jak et les deux soldats durent faire la courte échelle pour remonter sur le premier. Néanmoins, celui qui ne voulait pas croiser son regard le poussa d'un geste vif sur le côté droit alors que le sergent Edge lui proposait de monter en premier. Ce dernier lui donna l'élan malgré tout, priorisant la mission, puis ce fut au tour de Jak. Lorsqu'il atteignit le rebord, il se hissa puis tendit la main droite au sergent, qui sauta pour l'attraper et monta à son tour. Ils se dirigèrent finalement vers l'aérotrain qui les récupéra, puis il les transporta de l'autre côté du Port, sur le toit de l'entrepôt opposé au premier sur le plan de la ville. L'architecture des bâtiments étant identique, ils firent exactement le même chemin qu'auparavant, au détail près que la section ennemie était la zone industrielle des Grena-Thanatorobots.

 

Pendant tout le long de ce trajet, Jak avait senti peser sur lui un regard insistant du garde qui le méprisait. S'il l'avait ignoré au début de la mission, la tension avait grimpée d'elle-même après sa bousculade. Mais ce n'était pas le plus préoccupant pour l'instant Lorsque les ingénieurs eurent commencés les modifications une fois le second panneau retiré, un groupe de cinq Hovergardes rouges apparut dans les airs, en provenance du nord. Ils firent feu sur l'équipe de soldats, qui répliquèrent en tandem avec Jak, le Blaster dégainé. Les Grenats volants n'esquivèrent pas tout le temps et rataient la plupart de leurs tirs, ce qui n'était pas le cas des défenseurs bleus. En revanche, au fur et à mesure qu'ils éliminaient les unités adverses, de nouvelles arrivèrent, toujours plus nombreuses et accompagnées de Sentinels. Pendant le combat, Jak remarqua que le duo d'ingénieurs était à l'abri des tirs et qu'en fait, c'était lui et les deux autres soldats – en plus de Daxter – qui étaient visés. Il ordonna donc un repli sur le toit précédent où ils pourraient plus facilement esquiver les tirs. Quittant la petite plate-forme, ils profitèrent du plus grand espace pour mieux se déployer et bouger quand c'était nécessaire. La stratégie fonctionna une trentaine de secondes, jusqu'à ce que l'horizon proche soit complètement couvert d'Hovergardes. Par chance, le blocus allié remarqua le déploiement Grenagarde et avança les deux tanks postés, ainsi qu'une dizaine de soldats, pour effectuer un tir de barrage dévastateur. Dans un premier temps désorganisés par ce renfort inattendu, les robots survivants redirigèrent leur attaque sur la formation au sol, laissant Jak et ses coéquipiers tranquille. Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois minutes que les ingénieurs travaillaient sur les circuits du Mur. S'ils n'avaient pas bientôt fini leur boulot, ils allaient finir par se faire déborder par l'arrivée incessante d'unités aériennes.

 

Heureusement pour eux, après une dizaine de secondes passées, le duo remballa enfin les outils, fermèrent le panneau et partit en trombes avec leur jet-pack en direction de l'aérotrain. Jak ne leur en voulut pas vraiment, la situation des lieux étant devenue alarmante. Le sergent Edge fit remonter son compagnon en premier pendant que le jeune homme les couvrait, puis les deux hommes restants réitérèrent leur première escalade. Au pas de course, ils regagnèrent le véhicule tandis que le blocus, ayant aperçu leur repli, reprit sa position initiale tout en continuant de nettoyer le ciel. Remontés à bord de l'aérotrain, ce dernier décolla en direction du sud et passa au-dessus du Mur Protecteur. Un événement se produisit alors : le haut de la barrière scintilla d'une couleur bleue, et ce jusqu'aux piliers proches des panneaux de contrôles modifiés. Quelques seconde après, un flash de lumière fit disparaître ces étincelles et Jak crut voir une barrière transparente pendant un bref instant, partant de l'extrémité du Mur et montant jusque haut dans le ciel. Puis l'aérotrain descendit au niveau de l'eau et contourna la ville par l'est pour rejoindre le Ghetto. Pendant ce court temps de trajet, Jak remarqua un détail supplémentaire sur la tenue des soldats qui s'occupaient de la défense : chacun d'eux possédait un insigne distinct sur leur écharpe jaune. Celui du sergent Edge était une barrette dorée rectangulaire, aux coins arrondis et accrochée verticalement. Quant au soldat haineux, il s'agissait de deux barrettes argentés, ayant la même forme et mise côté-à-côte. Le jeune homme connaissait assez peu les distinctions de la Ligue, mais cela devait avoir son importance pour que ces gardes les porte en permanence. À vrai dire, sans formation militaire – bien qu'il n'en ait jamais vraiment eu besoin – et ne travaillant qu'avec Daxter en tant que soldat indépendant, il ne s'était jamais intéressé à l'organisation que la Ligue pour la Liberté avait adoptée.

 

Arrivé dans le Ghetto, l'aérotrain se posa près de l'ancienne localisation de la planque des Souterrains. L'équipe descendit et se mêla au reste de l'armée présente, que Torn et Samos supervisaient du côté de la Forteresse. L'un des ingénieurs s'adressa alors au reste de l'équipe.

 

– Le prochain panneau de contrôle est situé sur le toit d'un de ces bâtiments en ruines. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de nous défendre, notre position sera couverte par les hauts immeubles.

– Tant mieux, répondit Daxter. Et ici, au moins, nous avons tous les renforts possibles !

– Si ça me permet de respirer de l'air non pollué par cet éco-dégénéré, alors tant mieux aussi, rétorqua le soldat haineux.

– Officier Stevans ! Exclama le sergent Edge tout en le pointant de l'index. Arrêtez tout de suite vos conneries et rompez.

 

Sans discuter davantage, le garde quitta la formation et alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin sur une pile de caisses posée à terre. Les deux ingénieurs décollèrent en direction du toit indiqué et ne furent plus visibles. Seuls restaient Jak, Daxter et le sergent, alors que les autres soldats de la zone s'activaient énergiquement pour la sécuriser et amener tout le matériel possible en provenance de la Forteresse. Le soldat Edge expira un grand soupir en regardant l'officier Stevans, puis il se tourna vers Jak, qui avait fini par exprimer son mécontentement intérieur par un visage énervé.

 

– Monsieur, je peux vous parler franchement ?

– Au point où on en est, je ne pense pas que ça fera une grande différence, pesta Jak.

– C'est ce sujet que je souhaite aborder. Quand je vois ce que vous avez fait auparavant, tous les risques, les morts et les résultats successifs qui nous ont conduit à ce moment, je me dis que vous n'auriez jamais dû sauver ces gens…

– Que… ? Pardon ? Déchanta le jeune homme, qui s'attendait à un lynchage supplémentaire. Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Vous n'êtes pas en train de protéger ces gens-là, justement ?

– C'est ce pourquoi j'ai signé en rejoignant l'armée. Mais quand il s'agit de remettre notre survie à une personne qui en est capable et qui s'en permet les moyens, les haineux et les simples d'esprit se rangent du même côté pour abattre les sauveurs de votre catégorie. De mon point de vue, vous ne méritez pas cette haine. N'en déplaisent qu'aux jaloux de votre succès et de vos capacités.

– Et pour cette histoire « d'éco-dégénéré », quel est votre avis ? Demanda Daxter sur un ton aussi énervé que son partenaire.

– Vous avez été emprisonné de force et contraint aux expériences du Baron Praxis, répondit Edge. S'il vous traite de cette manière, c'est uniquement parce qu'ils ont peur de vous, rien de plus. C'est plus facile pour eux de vous rejeter plutôt que chercher à comprendre...

– Donc, vous êtes de notre côté ? L'interrogea Jak.

– Haha ! Non, il n'y a pas plusieurs côtés, monsieur, ria Edge. Nous sommes tous du même bord ; je suis seulement plus compréhensif que la majeure partie de mes camarades. Pour être exact, je ne refuse pas le coup de main que vous nous apportez, surtout maintenant.

 

En réalité, si Jak était revenu à Abriville, c'était surtout pour récupérer les affaires qu'il avait laissé derrière lui lors de son exil par Veger. Il y serait éventuellement retourné pour aider ses amis à reconstruire la ville, mais Spargus était devenu son nouveau foyer. Il ne possédait pas encore sa propre maison, mais les renégats l'avaient accueilli comme l'un des leurs, et non pas comme une bête de foire ou un soldat efficace. Mais maintenant qu'il en était rendu là, il se sentait une obligation pour arranger les choses. Non pas par devoir envers la Ligue, Torn, Ashelin ou le reste de ses amis, mais parce que lui et Daxter pouvaient faire la différence. Pourtant, une partie de lui voulait lâcher cette responsabilité et rester en retrait. S'étant calmé, il reprit la conversation sur un ton neutre.

 

– Et que pense vos camarades de votre avis ?

– Que je suis cinglé de vous faire confiance, pour la plupart. Les autres restent neutres au possible. Il n'y a que quelques ex-Souterrains et un ou deux anciens Grenagardes qui vous apprécient aussi.

– C'est toujours bon à savoir, conclut Daxter.

– Bref, vous n'avez plus beaucoup de supporteurs en ville. J'espère juste que les autre, civil comme militaire, ne vous planteront pas au plus mauvais moment. D'ailleurs, on dirait qu'ils ont terminé leur travail ici…

 

Levant la tête, Jak vit qu'effectivement, les deux ingénieurs descendaient des airs pour rallier le véhicule. Tout le monde remonta à bord, puis il se dirigea vers la dernière position, plus au nord d'Abriville. Le sergent présenta alors les risques.

 

– Pour le quatrième et dernier panneau, il faut que l'on se rende dans les ruines du Stade, dans le cul-de-sac nord, pas loin de l'entrée principale. D'après les éclaireurs envoyés là-bas, les Metal Heads ont quitté la zone où nous nous rendons, mais ils n'ont pas pu vérifié l'intérieur du bâtiment. Le pilote va nous déposer au sud-est de la section. On se rendra à pied jusqu'au cul-de-sac. Vous rejoignez le panneau et faîtes votre boulot fissa, puis on repart aussi vite qu'on est venu. Si on subit une attaque, nos options de repli seront très limitées et nous n'aurons aucun renfort sur ce coup-là. Donc, faites gaffe à vos fesses une fois sur place !

 

Le briefing terminé, l'aérotrain atterrit à l'endroit prévu, non loin du premier escalier de la section, où Jak et Daxter étaient passés la veille pour rejoindre les Catacombes, déposa l'équipe et repartit immédiatement en direction de l'extérieur de la ville. Comme Edge l'avait annoncé, les Spyder Gunners et les Mantis qui occupaient le chemin n'étaient plus présents. Ils purent donc accéder au lieu recherché rapidement. Pour une nouvelle et dernière fois, les ingénieurs usèrent leur jet-pack pour atteindre le toit de la structure, laissant en plan leurs trois protecteurs en bas. Le chemin que Jak avait ouvert avec son pouvoir noir l'était toujours et celui-ci put constater que l'endroit était aussi vide que leur point d'arrivée. L'officier Stevans resta dans l'allée principale, tandis que Jak et Edge s'étaient postés en haut de l'escalier qu'ils avaient empruntés. Le soleil, quoique haut dans le ciel, éclairait à peine, des nuages gris le recouvrant de plus en plus. Le vent se leva brusquement et le temps allait très probablement se dégrader encore. Alors qu'une minute s'était écoulée, Jak prit la peine, par précaution, de descendre les marches pour scruter l'allée dévastée. Sur les premiers instants, il ne vit que les ruines des murs de pierre et de béton effondrés, ainsi que ce qu'il restait de la tour-pilier du Palais qui était tombée de ce côté de la ville. Mais en se concentrant davantage, il crut percevoir du mouvement au loin. Il tira alors un coup au hasard avec son Blaster en direction d'un tas de gravats, et eût la surprise de voir un Cloaker apparaître dessus, tombant à cause de l'impact du projectile.

 

Jak eût à peine le temps de crier « Embuscade ! » qu'une multitude de projectiles noirs, en provenance du sud, vinrent dans sa direction. Il se mit à couvert de justesse derrière le mur accolé à l'escalier, puis il changea le Blaster en Tournoyeur. Edge descendit à son tour les marches, s'agenouilla et engagea le combat à son tour. Mais la différence avec tous les autres soldats que Jak avait pu voir en action jusqu'à maintenant, ce fut sa prodigieuse précision. Toutes les créatures qu'il visait se faisaient constamment toucher, et il esquiva aussi vite les projectiles noirs qu'il appuyait sur la gâchette de son arme sans échouer une seule occasion. Mis en déboire par le soldat, les attaquants encore debout se mirent à couvert là où ils le purent tandis que ceux qui étaient tombés sans mourir se redressaient à la hâte. Jak en profita pour lancer une soucoupe, qui partit en direction des Metal Heads et commença à lâcher ses rafales de tirs téléguidés, achevant les blessés et mutilant davantage ceux qui arrivaient. Lorsqu'elle fut à court de munitions, il sortit de sa cachette, prit son Vulcanoshooter et balaya tout ce qu'il voyait devant lui. De son côté, Edge s'occupait de débusquer les ennemis camouflés. Si leur tactique improvisé fonctionna un petit temps, ils durent l'abandonner lorsque des Flying Spiders arrivèrent par les airs et apportèrent à leurs alliés un feu aérien nourri. Cela permit ainsi à de nouvelles troupes de Cloakers, de Rapid Gunners et même de Spyder Gunners d'entrer en scène dans la zone. Les deux compères se replièrent du côté de l'escalier, débordés par l'afflux ennemi soudain. Daxter suggéra alors une idée à son ami.

 

– Jak, ça te dit de leur envoyer un petit coup de Supernova ?

– Désolé, Daxter, mais Torn m'a demandé de lui remettre ce mode un peu avant le discours des Précurseurs.

– Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi tu le lui as rendu ? Demanda de vive voix Daxter, complètement hystérique. Ça nous aurait super utile, là, tout de suite !

– Cette arme était expérimentale, Daxter. Sig ne le savait pas au moment où il l'a prise au QG, mais les ogives n'étaient pas complètement stables…

– Attends, ça veut dire qu'elles auraient pu exploser à n'importe quel moment ?

– Oui, entre autre…

– En tout cas, je n'ai jamais vu une telle organisation de la part des Metal Heads, rajouta Jak. Sergent, vous confirmez ?

– Affirmatif, monsieur, répondit Edge. Habituellement, c'est plutôt une tactique des Grenats. Et comme ils ont rompu avec eux, c'est très étonnant de leur part.

– Alors, quoi ? Il auraient eux aussi un nouveau leader, un genre de Metal Kor bis ? Questionna Daxter, apeuré.

– Aucune idée, Dax, et on ne va pas s'attarder sur place pour leur poser la question.

 

Il s'équipa de son RPG plasmique et lança quelques bombes sur les Metal Heads qui avançaient prudemment sur leur position. Edge profita de cette contre-attaque pour rejoindre le haut de l'escalier afin d'avoir une bonne vue sur l'allée inférieure. En bonne posture pour du tir de précision, il couvrit à son tour Jak qui quitta son abri et rejoindre le fond de l'allée supérieure. Il demanda en hurlant combien de temps ils devaient encore tenir, ce à quoi l'un des ingénieurs répondit haut et fort « Vingt secondes, tout au plus ! ». En revanche, l'absence de l'officier Stevans le mit en rogne. Passant par la petite ouverture pour rallier le chemin vers l'entrée du Stade, il vit alors le soldat manquant tirant en l'air en direction des Flying Spiders, avec moins de précisions que le sergent Edge. Ces dernières atterrirent une à une au sol sur la plate-forme voisine, bloquant l'accès au reste des ruines. Pacificateur en main, il tira quelques sphères d'électricité pour éliminer ces redoutables araignées géantes, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis son intrusion dans le nid de Metal Kor. Enfin, Edge les rejoignit au pas de course.

 

– Ils sont trop nombreux, s'excusa le sergent essoufflé. Et de ce qu'on peut voir ici, il en arrive encore…

– Apparemment, ils n'ont pas aimé qu'on leur coupe le courant, commenta Daxter.

– On allait se faire déborder à un moment ou un autre, sergent, reconnut le jeune homme. Mais ils sont plus efficaces que d'habitude, et ça m'inquiète pas mal… Edge, appelez le pilote de l'aérotrain et dites-lui de venir nous chercher ici.

– Et concernant nos camarades planqués en hauteur, monsieur « lèche-bottes » du commandant ? Immisça l'officier Stevans sur un ton désinvolte.

– On ne les abandonne pas ! Planquez-vous dans l'aérotrain si ça vous chante, rétorqua le Jak, énervé. On s'occupera de votre supposé travail.

 

Si les Metal Heads n'étaient pas si proches, Jak aurait continué à se lâcher contre son détracteur. Concentrant sa rage sur les Cloakers qui passaient l'ouverture, lui et ses compagnons les retinrent jusqu'à ce que l'aérotrain tant attendu descendit du ciel et se posta en contre-bas, juste au-dessus du vide. La porte arrière ouverte, l'officier Stevans s'y replia immédiatement, laissant en plan Jak, Daxter et Edge. En fin de compte, les ingénieurs descendirent à leur tour de leur position jusqu'au véhicule, couverts par le trio. Mais l'un d'eux se fit toucher et tomba au sol à mi-chemin du groupe des défenseurs et des Metal Heads. Le jeune homme et le sergent allèrent le chercher malgré les créatures qui s'acharnaient à forcer le passage, le relevèrent et le portèrent à deux. Du côté de l'aérotrain, le premier ingénieur les couvrit avec un fusil, probablement celui de l'officier fuyard, pensa Jak. Lorsqu'ils furent à bord, le véhicule quitta sans tarder la zone pour rejoindre les nouveaux quartiers. Stevans arracha l'arme des mains de l'ingénieur et attendit à la porte sans se retourner. Derrière, Jak et Edge examinaient l'état du blessé, mais ils virent que seul son jet-pack avait subi des dégâts majeurs. Quand l'aérotrain atterrit finalement près de l'entrée des quartiers dévastés, l'officier le quitta immédiatement, sans même attendre le reste de l'équipe, et se mêla au mouvement général de la zone. Torn arriva peu après, alors que Jak et les autres quittaient à leur tour l'engin volant. Les soldats le saluèrent et disposèrent, laissant le commandant avec le duo ravageur. Pendant ce temps, ce qui s'était produit avec le Mur Protecteur lorsque les deux premiers panneaux avaient été modifiés recommençait, la partie supérieure de la barrière proche s'illuminant.

 

– Je vois que vous avez réussi votre mission, commenta Torn en regardant l'événement se produire. Une de mes sentinelles m'a rapporté un mouvement de la part des Metal Heads dans votre secteur ; ils vous ont rendu visite ?

– Et comment ! Répondit Daxter sur un ton réciproque. On a bien failli y passer, d'ailleurs…

– Ils étaient très organisés pour une attaque surprise, poursuivit Jak. Torn, est-ce qu'on est certain qu'il n'y avait qu'Errol qui les commandait ?

– Attends, tu suggères qu'ils auraient eux aussi un nouveau leader ?! Rétorqua Torn. J'espère que non, en toute sincérité. D'un autre côté, les Metal Heads ont une sorte de conscience collective, et on ne sait pas comment Cyber-Errol a pu tous les convaincre de le rejoindre pour sa guerre personnelle. Si on a à nouveau à faire à un Metal Heads pondeur doué de parole, alors on a un nouveau problème sur les bras !

– Humpf, tu m'étonnes ! Répondit Daxter sur un ton provocateur. Sinon, certains de tes gars ne nous portent clairement pas dans leur cœur. C'est limite s'ils ne nous tireraient pas dessus à vue…

– Vous avez eu des soucis autre que les Metal Heads pendant la mission ?

– Un officier du nom de Stevans, déclara Jak. Il n'a pas fait capoter le déroulement du plan, mais la tension était bien présente. Quand tout ça sera fini, Torn, il faudra trouver un moyen pour apaiser les esprits de tout le monde, en ville.

– Eh, Jak, la Ligue pour la Liberté est une armée, pas une agence de communication, répondit son ami sur un ton amusé. Mais vous avez raison, on doit trouver quelque chose pour calmer la majorité. Si mes propres hommes se mutinent à cause de ces histoires sur vous, je ne donnerai pas longtemps à notre camp quand les Grenats et les Metal Heads relanceront leurs assauts, qu'ils soient alliés ou non. Bon, en attendant, Keira a peaufiné l'origine du signal capté par nos radars. Il se trouverait du côté de l'ancienne Station de Pompage, au nord de la ville. Reprenez l'aérotrain, trouvez le point d'émission sur place puis remontez le signal jusqu'à sa source. Si les Thanatorobots ont une base à l'extérieur de la ville, il faut la neutraliser à tout prix.

– Et en ce qui concerne l'Usine Flottante ? Demanda Jak.

– Toujours inactive au niveau de la production de robots. J'ai envoyé quelques soldats pour remettre en état les défenses anti-aériennes. S'ils y arrivent, les Grenats devront s'en passer s'ils veulent éviter de se faire tirer dessus par leurs propres tourelles… Par contre, on ignore toujours pourquoi elle flotte encore. Mais chaque chose en son temps, comme dirait Samos. On se recontacte plus tard, les gars.

– De toute façon, je ne vois pas comment la situation peut empirer, rajouta Daxter alors que Torn s'en retournait vers le quartier général.

 

La réponse à sa remarque ne se fit pas attendre : l'orage qui menaçait Abriville et ses environs depuis un moment avait fini par éclater. La beloutre prit un air blasé, alors que Jak étouffa du mieux qu'il pouvait un fou rire intérieur. Tandis que la pluie s'abattait dans les rues, ils quittèrent à leur tour le secteur, rembarquant dans l'aérotrain pour rejoindre leur prochaine destination.


	3. Prologue (3/4) : Complexes souterrains

Alors que la pluie s'abattait sur la zone, accompagnée de quelques éclairs, le transporteur aérien débarqua le duo sur la plage, juste à côté du Mur Protecteur. Lors de la reconstruction de la section nord de la ville, Ashelin avait fait retirer le sas du Ghetto inondé qui conduisait à la Station de Pompage. Mais afin de garder un accès terrestre à cette zone, une nouvelle entrée avait été installé par la Ligue : non loin de la barrière géante – sur le banc de sable proche, plus exactement – se trouvait une trappe métallique noire qui couvrait un monte-charge, situé quelque part dans les égouts nord de la métropole. Mais pour l'heure, ce n'était pas leur objectif. Depuis que la ville possédait son nouveau système de pompage pour l'approvisionnement en eau douce, l'utilisation de cette station n'était plus nécessaire et elle avait été laissée à l'abandon. Jak ne fut donc pas surpris de retrouver les débris du silo que Sig avait détruit avec son Pacificateur l'année passée ; même chose pour les pompes inactives au-devant de la première plate-forme. Il monta sur celle-ci et passa par le chemin de droite pour se rendre au centre de la zone. Le duo vit alors que la guerre avait touchée cette section, car des morceaux entiers de falaise s'étaient effondrés aussi bien sur les plate-formes métalliques que sur la plage de sable. Le long tuyau, qui reliait le bloc de métal à celui qui se situait en face, tenait encore malgré sa coupure en deux. Jak s'y engagea et avança normalement, en dépit des petits grincements aiguës qui signalèrent la pression exercée par le poids du jeune homme. Il dût sauter au milieu de l'étroit passage pour passer le vide, et son arrivée sur la seconde moitié ne la délogea pas de son accroche.

 

Se frayant un chemin parmi les débris de métal et de roche, il parvint finalement à atteindre le nord de la station. Il descendit de la plate-forme où il se trouvait et regarda la côte voisine. Les barres de fer qui lui permettaient d'y accéder avec le JET-Board avaient été retirés, et il ne se risqua pas à y aller à la nage. Il pourrait aussi utiliser son envol blanc pour survoler l'eau et éviter de déclencher le système de sécurité, si les Grenats en avaient remis un. Mais Torn avait été clair sur l'emplacement probable du signal. Il reprit donc l'exploration, remontant sur la structure métallique pour explorer le reste des ruines. Du côté où les Juice Goons pullulaient auparavant, il n'y avait aucune trace d'un quelconque dispositif Grenagarde ; même chose près de la valve du Ghetto ou l'emplacement du sceau de Mar, où il avait aidé Ashelin face aux Metal Heads. De plus, la pluie réduisait leur visibilité, ce qui n'aidait vraiment pas. Il repassa par le long tuyau pour rallier à nouveau l'accès vers l'ancienne Usine d'armement, où les Grena-Thanatorobots s'étaient rebellés pour la première fois. Aux abords de la rive, il ne tenta pas la traversée, préférant demander un peu d'aide à la Ligue. Il sortit donc son communicateur de sa sacoche, l'activa et appela le quartier général.

 

– Hum... Ici Jak ! Dit le héros un peu hésitant. Quelqu'un est en poste au QG de la Ligue ?

– Jak ? Il y a un problème ? Répondit la voix de Keira.

– Ah, Keira, tu tombes bien. Torn nous a envoyé à la Station de Pompage pour trouver la source du signal. Mais nous n'avons trouvé aucun dispositif Grenagarde, pour l'instant. À vrai dire, nous ne savons même pas quoi chercher…

– Si vous voulez mon avis, les gars, le dispositif rouge qui se trouve derrière vous est un bon point de départ, répondit la mécanicienne sur un ton moqueur.

 

Jak se retourna d'un coup et aperçut alors la présence dudit « dispositif ». Si le haut de la structure, sur laquelle il pouvait marcher, n'avait pas changé, ce n'était pas le cas de la machine qui supportait la plate-forme. À la place de l'immense bloc cubique qui faisait partie du mécanisme de pompage de la station, un grand cylindre rouge et gris, qui arborait le logo de la Grenagarde robotique, avait pris place. De solides coupleurs le tenaient au sol sur une surface de métal noire et neuve, et divers boîtiers rectangulaires y étaient attachés, des voyants jaunes, rouges et bleus clignotant par moment. Enfin, trois tuyaux, de taille moyenne et gris, étaient connectés à l'horizontale sur le côté gauche de l'étrange machine et plongeaient dans la mer environnante. Lorsqu'il s'en approcha, il entendit un vrombissement grave mais sourd ; le son produit par la pluie le couvrait parfaitement, ce qui fait qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite.

 

– Voilà, c'est quelque chose de ce genre-là qu'on doit trouver, Jak, commenta Daxter avec un grand sourire.

– Te moque pas, Daxter, répondit Jak, tu ne l'avais pas vu non plus. En tout cas, je doute que ça soit l'engin qui transmette le signal. Une antenne conviendrait mieux…

– Vous êtes certain de n'en avoir vu aucune ? Demanda Keira, alors que la caméra flottante examinait le cylindre Grenagarde sous divers angles. Hum, ça a l'air d'être une sorte de transformateur, installé après que les Thanatorobots aient investis la ville pour la guerre. Je me demande où ces tuyaux vont…

– Pour le signal, tu peux le capter avec le communicateur ? Demanda Jak.

– Oui, mais la portée de cet engin est limité. J'y pense : est-ce que vous avez regardé auprès des éoliennes ? Elles ont beau ne plus être fonctionnelles, elles constituent un bon support pour des dispositifs de communication furtifs.

– Bonne idée, Keira ! La remercia Jak. On est complètement passé à côté. J'espère juste que les Grenats n'ont pas remis en place ces vieux robots exterminateurs…

– J'espère aussi, lui confia son amie. Sinon, recontactez-moi quand vous aurez trouvé quelque chose de nouveau. Je vous indiquerai la marche à suivre.

 

Le communicateur se rangea automatiquement dans la sacoche de Jak, qui partit en direction de l'éolienne la plus proche. Celle-ci avait perdu sa tête et toutes ses pales. Il déploya son JET-Board, monta dessus et se lança sur l'eau au risque de déclencher une possible sécurité. Et une menace de mort imminente. Heureusement pour eux, rien ne se passe. En revanche, arrivé sur l'îlot, rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire non plus. N'abandonnant pas pour autant, il passa à la suivante, intacte mais avec les pales bloquées. Cette fois-ci, il trouva un boîtier rectangulaire rouge à sa base : un câble attaché au corps de l'éolienne et montant jusqu'à la tête y était connecté. L'antenne n'était clairement pas visible, mais c'était suffisant pour le duo. Contactant à nouveau le quartier général, Keira leur répondit.

 

– Vous avez trouvé l'une des antennes ?

– Nan, répondit Daxter avec un certain sarcasme, c'est pour commander une pizza aux anchois…

– Hin, hin, très drôle, Daxter… Rétorqua Keira sur le même ton que la beloutre. Non, plus sérieusement ?

– Il s'agit d'un boîtier rouge, dit Jak. Il semble relier à une antenne en hauteur, sans doute sur la tête de l'éolienne, mais on ne l'a pas en vue.

– Très bien, le boîtier suffira amplement. Ouvre-le, que je vois à quoi ressemble l'intérieur.

– Et sinon, tu n'es pas trop débordée avec toute cette pagaille ? Demanda Daxter, sur un ton plus sérieux tandis que son partenaire exécutait la demande de la jeune femme.

– On n'arrête pas le mouvement depuis que nous avons à nouveau accès à la Forteresse. Torn me demande beaucoup de choses, mais je peux compter sur les mécaniciens de la Ligue pour alléger ma charge de travail. D'ailleurs, ils ne te portent pas en grande estime, Jak.

– Je m'en doute, on en a eu un aperçu similaire lors de notre dernière mission, commenta Jak, soupirant un coup.

– Tiens le coup, surtout. Les choses s'amélioreront avec le temps… Ils ne pourront pas tout le temps te haïr, le réconforta Keira. Bref, branchez le com' sur la carte-mère, en bas à droite, en-dessous des trois diodes rouges et jaunes. Je vais implanter un traqueur informatique, qui aidera à localiser la source. Par contre, cette antenne est trop petite pour couvrir toute la zone. Il doit y en avoir d'autres dans le coin, voire peut-être même une antenne principale ; trouvez-les et répétez cette opération à chaque fois. Une fois fait, le traqueur remontera jusqu'à la source et signalera sa position sur nos radars.

– Entendu ! Répondirent ensemble les deux comparses.

 

Quittant l'îlot, ils vérifièrent une à une les éoliennes restantes. La suivante, qui était très endommagée, ne comportait pas d'équipement Grenagarde. En revanche, ce fut le cas pour la quatrième, dont les trois palmes intactes tournaient encore. Jak brancha à nouveau son communicateur sur le même port, puis il finit de vérifier les installations restantes, sans nouveau succès. Il entreprit donc un nouveau tour du sud de la station, où il trouva, en fin de compte, un autre boîtier embusqué. Il se situait sur l'un des murs du bloc métallique où Sig avait abattu le premier Spyder Gunner pour le compte de Krew, et y brancher le communicateur nécessita le JET-Board, faute de plate-forme sur l'eau. La manipulation effectuée, Keira les appela alors.

 

– Ok, les gars. D'après les informations que je reçois, ce ne sont que des relais. Le signal est émis depuis une autre position, probablement plus au nord. Retournez du côté du transformateur Grena-Thanatorobot, il doit sans doute y avoir une quatrième antenne.

– Et ça sera suffisant pour que le traqueur fonctionne ? Questionna Daxter. Parce qu'on se les caille, ici ! La pluie n'arrête pas de tomber…

– Si on veut que le programme fonctionne du mieux possible, alors oui, Daxter.

 

Le communicateur rentra dans la sacoche, puis le duo se redirigea une nouvelle fois vers le long tuyau fendu. L'orage tonnait plusieurs fois et la pluie tombait de plus en plus vite. Pour ne rien arranger, le vent se leva, rendant la marche et la visibilité difficile. Lorsqu'il emprunta le passage, les grincements métalliques se firent plus fort alors que l'étroite plate-forme branlante dût supporter une forte pression : le poids de Jak, Daxter et les milliers de gouttes tombant du ciel. Quand le jeune homme sauta au milieu du chemin, la seconde moitié du tuyau céda lorsqu'il atterrit dessus. Il se rattrapa de justesse malgré le dérapage dû au sol mouillé et sauta une nouvelle fois pour ne pas chuter avec la structure,. Celle-ci tomba sur la plage, au même titre que Jak et Daxter, en produisant un grand vacarme. Le sol trembla d'un coup, mais rien de plus n'arriva. En tout cas, pas jusqu'à ce que le héros fasse un pas en avant après s'être relevé de sa position accroupie. Le bout de sable sur lequel ils se trouvaient s'affaissa d'un coup, et un craquement sourd inquiétant se fit entendre. Les yeux grand ouverts et le visage interloqué, Jak n'osa pas bouger davantage, se demandant quoi faire. Daxter, quant à lui, quitta son épaule et tomba en-dehors du petit cratère formé. Les craquellements s'arrêtèrent soudainement, puis le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Ne s'étant pas extirpé de cette position délicate, Jak chuta dans ce qui semblait être une grotte, le fond et les parois n'étant pas visibles. Il ne vit aucun point d'accroche sur lequel se rattraper et il était trop surpris sur l'instant pour penser à activer ses pouvoirs blancs. La seule chose qu'il vit clairement au bout de quelques secondes fut un bout de tuyau, où de l'eau s'écoulait, et s'assomma la tête dessus, ne pouvant ni le saisir, ni l'esquiver à temps.

 

Il aurait dû avoir mal au crâne à cause du choc. Mais étrangement, il ne ressentit rien de négatif, voire rien du tout. En observant autour de lui, il n'y avait que de l'obscurité, et il n'était plus en chute libre. Par contre, il ne se trouvait pas sur le plancher des yacows. Il flottait au milieu du vide, sans raison apparente. Les yeux à peine ouverts, il entendit néanmoins une voix qui lui était familière ; une voix d'homme pour être exact.

 

– Des temps sombres arrivent, jeune Élu. Tu as beau avoir rassemblé les pouvoirs de la Lumière et des Ténèbres en toi, cela ne suffira pas pour cette épopée.

– Qui… Qui est là ? Demanda Jak d'une voix faible.

– Méfie-toi des apparences et des faux-semblants. Le monde tel que tu le connais s'apprête à changer pour toujours…

 

Jak n'eût pas le temps de répliquer, l'obscurité laissant immédiatement place à une intense lumière aveuglante. Puis le néant à nouveau. Mais cette fois, il sentit quelque chose de mouillé et de sablonneux sur sa joue droite. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit un long couloir de métal envahi par de la végétation, faiblement éclairé par des champignons luminescents. Sentant le reste de son corps, il s'aperçut qu'il était allongé par terre, sur un tas de sable humidifié. Il se releva avec difficulté, s'appuyant en partie sur le mur droit et sentit un liquide coulé sur sa tête : d'abord le front, puis sur le nez et la joue gauche, il s'épongea de la main droite pour le retirer. Mais il déchanta un peu plus lorsqu'il vit que c'était du sang. Cela expliquait son mal de crâne, la collision avec le tuyau précédent l'ayant gravement blessé. En plus de ce saignement, il sentit quelques côtes froissées et une entorse au pied gauche. Quant aux fractures, il évita d'y penser. En soi, ce fut une sacré chance que l'impact ne l'ai pas tué, ni plongé dans le coma. Il respira un bon coup, puis il activa sa Régénération Blanche, qui restaura son intégrité physique. Pour le moral, il devait trouver autre chose. Remis sur pied, il observa le plafond duquel il était passé à travers. Il constata alors qu'il se trouvait loin sous la surface, le trou d'où s'écoulaient du sable et de l'eau de pluie se situant à quelques dizaines de mètres au-dessus de lui. De toute évidence, Mar – ou un de ses doubles temporels – avait installé une immense plaque pour couvrir une crevasse naturelle. Quant au couloir où il se trouvait à présent, il s'agissait certainement d'un couloir de maintenance abandonné depuis longtemps. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, il se décida à le parcourir pour espérer trouver une sortie.

 

Avant de quitter sa position, il tenta un appel avec le communicateur, mais aucun signal ne semblait pas passer. De même, Daxter n'était pas présent, ce qui n'allait pas rendre son exploration aussi amusante que d'habitude. Son avancée fut ralentie par les débris de métal au sol, le manque de visibilité et la mousse abondante. Chaque pas effectué le manquait de le faire glisser, et il dût se rattraper à chaque fois contre un mur. Au premier embranchement, il ne put réellement choisir la suite de son parcours : la porte blindée du chemin de gauche refusait de s'ouvrir, les gonds étant trop rouillés pour permettre une ouverture. Quant au couloir central, un effondrement avait fait s'écrouler le plafond. Il prit donc le couloir de droite, avant de tourner quelques mètres plus loin à gauche. Cette foi-ci, s'il y avait moins d'obstacles, la diminution du nombre de champignons luminescents lui apporta moins de lumière. Il avait bien pensé à se transformer en Light Jak pour apporter son propre éclairage, vu qu'il n'a a jamais pris une lampe-torche dans son équipement, mais sa régénération passée lui avait coûté beaucoup d'énergie. Il préféra donc utiliser le peu qu'il lui restait pour des situations plus adéquates. Quelques instants plus tard, toujours à supporter l'humidité ambiante et une vielle odeur d'eau usée, il arriva dans une grande salle circulaire, où de multiples embouts de tuyau déversaient – ou non – de l'eau. Six piliers de béton étaient présents tout autour du mur, en position hexagonale. La pièce était éclairée par une lumière naturelle, qui passait par des bouches de ventilation plafonnales. Enfin, il vit un bout de plate-forme situé à mi-hauteur et des barres de fer fixés sur quelques-uns des piliers. Certaines d'entre elles semblaient être des échelles improvisées tandis que les autres formaient un parcours viable pour une montée en JET-Board. Il l'utilisa alors sur la barre la plus proche et commença son ascension. Bien qu'il manqua plusieurs fois de tomber, les fixations étant usées, et donc branlantes lorsqu'il traversait chacune d'elles, il parvint à se hisser suffisamment haut pour s'apercevoir que la plate-forme donnait accès à un grand tuyau ouvert et sombre. Y accéder, en revanche, s'avéra délicat. Si la montée fut plus facile qu'il ne le prévoyait, atteindre cette sortie relevait d'un autre niveau. Suspendu à une barre et prenant appui avec ses pieds sur le second pilier à droite de son objectif, il se propulsa vers le pilier suivant, glissa vers le bas à cause de la gravité et se lança une seconde fois en direction de la plate-forme, s'accrochant à son rebord de justesse.

 

Jak se hissa dessus, se releva et emprunta le tunnel sombre. Pour ne pas changer, il avait encore les pieds dans l'eau, mais l'air était à nouveau respirable, sans odeur nauséabonde. Il avança quelques mètres en aveugle, la lumière lui faisant cruellement défaut, puis buta contre un mur. Le visage l'ayant percuté, il secoua la tête et vérifia qu'il ne saignait pas du nez ou du front. Tâtant le cul-de-sac avec ses mains, il sentit que ce n'était pas du béton mais du métal. Et lorsqu'il toucha la paroi circulaire du grand tuyau, il remarqua au toucher qu'un petit vide existait entre les deux structures. De toute évidence, ce mur ne faisait pas partie de la construction originelle… En l'absence d'autre option, il activa son pouvoir blanc pour illuminer les alentours. Il constata alors que son intuition était fondée : le mur était en grande partie rouge, avec des marquages gris représentés sous la forme de lignes épaisses. En son centre se trouvait une plaque noire, avec le logo de la première Grenagarde en son centre. D'abord étonné, puisqu'il s'attendait surtout à trouver celui des Grena-Thanatorobots, il abandonna sa forme angélique pour faire appel à son alter-ego noir. Puis il planta ses griffes dans cette plaque pour l'arracher de son socle. Il reprit alors sa forme normale et s'y infiltra, toujours dans l'obscurité. Il était beaucoup plus étroit dans ce passage, mais celui-ci devait être un conduit de ventilation. Prenant un tournant à droite, il vit une première grille d'aération et aperçut à travers elle un bout de couloir éclairé, où des Spydroids patrouillaient, leur voyant étant bleu. Le doute n'était plus permis : Jak était au cœur de leur base secrète. Il ne s'attarda pas sur place et continua sa progression dans le conduit. Pour ne pas révéler sa position, il avait ralenti sa vitesse pour limiter le bruit qu'il produisait. Et cela paya lorsqu'il approcha d'une seconde grille : il entendit deux voix, en pleine discussion. Néanmoins, leur ton ne paraissait pas normal. C'était comme si les interlocuteurs parlaient au travers des filtres de masque à gaz que les soldats de la Ligue utilisaient, mais avec une intonation beaucoup plus grave, voire métallique.

 

– …-atif, commandant. Numéros Trois et Cinq poursuivent l'ordre dix-sept comme prévu, avec une heure et quart d'avance sur le planning prévu. Les opérations « Metal Fire » et « Éclosion » pourront être avancées.

– Initiative rejetée, numéro Deux. Les administrateurs ne souhaitent pas prendre de risques inconsidérés en précipitant les événements. L'objectif principal est d'occuper la Ligue pour la Liberté aussi longtemps que possible. En revanche, le fait que nos ennemis n'aient pas lancé d'offensive sur notre zone industrielle est surprenant. Les probabilités pour que leurs leaders l'ordonnent étaient de quatre-vingt six pour cent.

– Numéro Quatre nous a informé que leur capacité de combat avait été réduite lorsque notre Créateur était encore actif. Toutes les informations à leur sujet n'ont pas encore été complètement actualisées, mais numéro Quatre est focalisé sur cette tâche.

– Aucun ordre de ce type n'a été édicté sur le Réseau principal.

– Numéro Quatre est plus indépendant que nous pour pouvoir rester furtif. C'est son but ultime. Qu'en est-il du « Projet », commandant... ?

 

Jak entendit alors des bruits de pas lourd, couvrant le faible son de la conversation. Intrigué par ce qu'il avait pu entendre, il voulut en savoir davantage et s'enfonça plus en avant. Malheureusement, la plaque sur laquelle il arriva se déroba sous son poids et il tomba dans le coin d'une pièce de taille moyenne remplie de grandes caisses grises. Il se releva en hâte et cacha le bout de métal dans un interstice situé entre le mur proche et une pile de caisse. Mais le mal avait été fait : il entendit une porte s'ouvrir, puis le son familier d'un Spydroid en approche. Après tout, sa chute avait provoqué un boucan facilement perceptible par toute entité proche… Et sa malchance ne s'arrêtait pas là puisqu'il se rendit compte, en dégainant son arme, que celle-ci était à court de munitions, tous modes confondus. Se faire prendre en flagrant délit d'espionnage maintenant n'était ni une option, ni une fatalité acceptable. Alors que l'araignée mécanique était au coin de la pile, il tenta le tout pour le tout et ouvrit la caisse placée à sa gauche. Par un heureux hasard, il y découvrit une statuette de Précurseur noire. Sans tarder, il tendit sa main droite, laissa l'éclair mauve le rendre invisible puis referma la caisse une demi-seconde avant que le robot ne soit dans son champ de vision. Ce dernier s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de lui, scruta minutieusement les alentours avec sa caméra et finit par faire clignoter son voyant jaune. Finalement, il passa au bleu et repartit d'où il venait, Jak entendant la porte se refermer. Il redevint visible quelques secondes après et s'assura qu'aucun autre robot ne se trouvait dans cet entrepôt. Profitant du maigre répit qui lui était offert, il entreprit d'ouvrir des conteneurs supplémentaires, ne serait-ce que pour trouver quelque chose d'exploitable, comme une arme ou des munitions. Au lieu de cela, il trouva des composants de divers technologies, qu'elles soient Grenagarde, Précurseur ou même de leurs ennemis corrompus, les Créateurs Noirs. Les refermant pour masquer toute trace de son passage, il réactiva son invisibilité grâce à la statuette et quitta la salle.

 

Il ne disposait alors que d'une vingtaine de secondes avant de redevenir à nouveau visible. Les couloirs tagués des couleurs de la Grenagarde qui s'offraient à lui étaient peu nombreux, mais il n'avait aucune connaissance des lieux : il pouvait aussi bien se trouver proche de la sortie que s'y enfoncer davantage et risquer de se faire encercler par les Grenats. Sans réfléchir davantage, il prit le chemin de gauche et parcourut une bonne distance, passant devant d'autres portes fermées. Il prit un tournant à droite et vit un embranchement double. Arrivé à cette position, il vit alors dans le couloir de gauche un sas blindé, tandis que le couloir de droite contenait encore d'autres tournants et portes verrouillées. Il se dirigea vers le sas, qui s'ouvrit à son approche, et découvrit avec bonheur un ascenseur derrière celui-ci. Même s'il n'avait pas croisé d'autres unités ennemies en chemin, les bruits mécaniques proches ne le réconfortaient pas, loin de là. De plus, lorsque l'ascenseur s'actionna, il perdit son invisibilité. Remontant vers la surface, ou du moins vers des étages supérieurs, il n'était pas pour autant sorti d'affaire… Devant un second sas, lorsque la plate-forme s'arrêta, il l'emprunta et se retrouva dans une immense caverne souterraine, éclairée par des reflets bleus, visibles sur les murs et le plafond. Avançant sur le pont qui se présentait, il vit un grand monte-charge en face de lui, à une trentaine de mètres de l'ascenseur. Et à sa droite se trouvait une grande porte rouge et noire, gardée par les mêmes tourelles anti-aérienne qui protégeaient l'Usine Flottante. Il n'y avait aucun accès terrestre possible, et ce n'était pas la priorité de Jak pour l'instant. En contre-bas, lorsqu'il regarda par-dessus la rambarde de sécurité, il vit des dizaines de cuves rouges, reliés les unes aux autres par tout un assemblage de grands câbles. Elles contenaient de l'eau, quelques lumières dans le fond et un mécanisme particulier : une turbine démesurée, semblable à celle qu'il avait pu voir dans la Cité Précurseur perdue, lorsqu'il était dans le passé, des pylônes situés exactement à la surface du liquide et deux anneaux métalliques de taille différentes, posées dans le fond de la cuve. Certaines d'entre elles étaient actives, et le résultat fut pour le moins impressionnant : l'eau se changeait en éco bleue en l'espace de quelques secondes ! Ensuite, cette éco quittait le conteneur, probablement par des câbles précis, puis de l'eau était réinjecté pour répéter le processus.

 

Ne sachant pas quoi penser de tout ça, il mit encore ses questions en suspens lorsque la plate-forme du monte-charge descendit du plafond, une silhouette inconnue positionnée dessus. Sans abri disponible, il sauta par-dessus la rambarde et se pendit au pont, tout en gardant la tête suffisamment élevée pour observer l'arrivant. Quand le monte-charge eût fini de descendre, des pas lourds se firent à nouveau entendre. La marche était régulière et semblait mécanique. Lorsqu'il fut à la moitié du pont, Jak put clairement distinguer les formes de l'étranger : c'était un robot d'un nouveau genre, dont le corps avait des dimensions plus élevées que les Grenats habituels. Les yeux jaunes et la carcasse rouge, un long cou noir et des pinces fines faisant office de doigts, il s'agissait d'un androïde nouvelle génération. En-dehors de ces composants primaires, il arborait des minis lance-missiles sur ses épaules et un étrange dispositif noir sur son torse, semblable à un plastron. Il semblait robuste et paré pour le combat, donc une menace à éviter pour le moment, pensait Jak. Le robot stoppa sa progression et s'éleva alors dans les airs, un jet-pack officiant dans son dos, comme ce fut le cas pour le corps cybernétique d'Errol. Il vola vers la grande porte, qui s'ouvrit pour le laisser passer. Le danger écarté, le héros remonta sur le pont et courut pour prendre le monte-charge. À son bord, ce dernier s'activa et monta doucement vers le niveau suivant. En haut, un troisième sas, horizontal cette fois-ci, s'ouvrit à son approche, laissant une atmosphère différente s'engouffrer. L'air était plus chaud, et lorsque la plate-forme fut à sa hauteur maximale, Jak reconnut l'ancien Site Archéologique, son point de sortie prenant place exactement sur le trou auparavant creusé par la foreuse géante qu'il avait détruit l'année dernière.

 

Par contre, les Hovergardes et les turbocanons Grena-Thanatorobots présents furent une mauvaise surprise. Sans moyen de défense, il dût esquiver les tirs et courir en direction de la sortie de la caverne, toujours présente au même endroit. Passer la coulée de lave ne fut pas un problème majeure grâce au JET-Board, en grindant sur un bout de tuyau proche, mais le tunnel qui donnait sur la surface avait été piégé avec des explosifs. Pire encore : une nouvelle veine de lave passait sur le chemin. Il la survola malgré tout, mais son appareil anti-gravité fut trop près de la roche en fusion. Jak sentit perdre de l'altitude alors qu'il était encore au-dessus de ce danger naturel ; il sauta du JET-Board pour atteindre le sol, mais il perdit son moyen de transport, qui s'enfonçait dans la lave. Il ne tarda pas davantage et accéda au dernier monte-charge. Bientôt hors de danger, les Hovergardes ne l'ayant pas suivi, il souffla un bon coup. Hélas, en levant les yeux vers la surface, enfin visible, il vit également un bloc central d'Explorobot attaché au plafond par des câbles. Ceux-ci le lâchèrent sur la plate-forme, ce qui la fit stopper et même dérailler alors qu'elle était presque arrivé en haut du rail. Jak fit un dernier sprint alors que le bloc enclenchait son auto-destruction. Il explosa alors que le jeune homme sautait pour atteindre le sol rocheux. L'élan donné par le souffle le propulsa hors de la grotte et il glissa dans l'herbe, n'ayant pas réussi à freiner sa tombée. Quant à l'explosion, elle déclencha une réaction en chaîne avec les explosifs rencontrés précédemment qui condamna le passage pour de bon.

 

Ses oreilles sifflaient. Il avait beau avoir échappé de peu à l'explosion du robot, le choc était réel. Il se releva en titubant sur place, nettoya sa tenue de la terre et de l'herbe qui s'étaient collées lors de sa glissade involontaire et prit un moment pour souffler à nouveau et se remettre de ses émotions. En observant son environnement, il vit que celui-ci n'avait pas vraiment changé. La plate-forme d'atterrissage arborait toujours la couleur rouge de la Grenagarde, mais uniquement parce que la Ligue fut créée après la rébellion des Thanatorobots. En revanche, l'entrée de l'Usine d'armement avait été scellée et l'entrée du tunnel qui permettait d'accéder à la Station de Pompage s'était effondrée. En somme, il était bloqué sur place, à moins de pratiquer l'escalade de la paroi rocheuse. Le côté positif fut que l'orage était passé. Le ciel était encore nuageux, mais des rayons de soleil perçaient par endroit. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, un aérotrain bleu apparut par-dessus le paysage rocheux, en direction du sud. Le véhicule se posa sur la plate-forme prévue à cet effet, puis Daxter, Torn et une patrouille de quatre soldats de la Ligue en descendirent.

 

– JAK ! S'écria Daxter, courant vers son ami. Mais t'étais passé où, bon sang ?!

– Je vais bien, Dax, t'en fais pas pour ça, répondit Jak avec un air serein. J'ai dû me débrouiller pour sortir de cette caverne. Ce qui m'étonne, à vrai dire, c'est ta présence, Torn. Pas qu'elle soit dérangeante, loin de là…

– Daxter est revenu au point de largage après ta chute et a expliqué la situation au pilote, expliqua Torn. Il nous a prévenu et je suis venu en personne pour superviser l'exploration de l'endroit où tu avais atterri. Mais dès qu'on a entendu un bruit d'explosion, on a immédiatement rappliqué ici.

– Tu savais que ce serait moi ? Demanda Jak.

– Pas vraiment. Mais en général, les ennuis ne sont jamais loin de vous deux, les gars. Sinon, on en a profité pour trouver la dernière antenne et elle est équipée du traqueur de la Ligue. Tu es prêt pour trouver la base cachée des Grenats ?

– À vrai dire, Torn… Commença Jak.

 

Il présenta en détail ses découvertes et ce qu'il avait pu entendre. Pendant qu'il écoutait, Torn perdit son air calme pour un visage renfrogné. Les mains sur les hanches, il hocha la tête horizontalement lorsque Jak eût terminé son rapport.

 

– C'est mauvais, ça. Très mauvais pour nous et la ville… marmonna-t-il.

– Du coup, quel est le plan, maintenant ? Questionna la beloutre, qui remonta sur l'épaule de Jak. On lance une attaque ou on reste encore en retrait ?

– Ça me désole, mais on en reste au plan A, reprit Torn d'une voix normale. Lancer une offensive maintenant serait suicidaire. Tant que la Ligue n'aura pas terminé son réapprovisionnement en matériel de guerre et en vivres, on doit se contenter de rester sur la touche. D'ailleurs, j'ai encore besoin de vous pour aujourd'hui. Le Port a reçu de nouvelles défenses sol-sol et sol-air, mais elles ne sont pas encore reliées au réservoir d'éco du secteur. En attendant que ce soit le cas, on doit fournir le sud avec des conteneurs d'éco.

– Laisse-moi deviner, supposa Daxter. Les Grena-Thanatorobots s'en sont mêlés pour que tu nous demandes d'effectuer une nouvelle mission d'escorte ?

– Je suis impressionné, Daxter, tu as doublement bon ! Ils ont eu la même idée que nous et ont équipé leur territoire de défenses anti-aériennes. La première équipe a utilisé un aérotrain qui a atterrit en catastrophe dans les ruines du Bazar est. J'ai envoyé une patrouille pour sauver ce qui peut l'être, mais ça va prendre du temps. Donc, il faut que nous fassions passer le second convoi dans les égouts.

– Et en contournant leurs défenses par l'extérieur de la ville, ça le ferait ? Proposa Jak.

– Ils ont des capteurs d'éco très sensibles. Tant que nos véhicules ne disposeront pas d'une unité de brouillage perfectionnée, la voie aérienne autour de la zone industrielle est à exclure pour le moment. Et puis, dites-vous que votre escapade souterraine servira à sécuriser les lieux pour les prochains convois. Ashelin ne peut pas accéder dans ces couloirs depuis le sud, il faudra donc que vous passiez par le sas depuis les égouts pour rendre l'opération possible.

– Si c'est pour la bonne cause, alors autant s'y mouiller le plus vite possible, répondit Jak sur un ton amusé.

– C'est ça, rétorqua Daxter sur un air dégoûté. Tu ne m'auras pas laissé la journée pour que je profite d'un pantalon propre flambant neuf, toi…

 

La conversation terminée, tout le monde monta à bord du véhicule, qui partit en direction d'Abriville. Il atterrit dans les nouveaux quartiers, exactement au même endroit où Jak et Daxter avaient décollés quelques heures auparavant. Torn et le duo débarquèrent tandis que la patrouille resta à bord. Lorsque le véhicule quitta la rue, le trio se dirigea vers le champ de force blanc. Le commandant de la Ligue donna alors un badge-bouclier au héros.

 

– Tiens, Jak. Il contient les autorisations nécessaires pour passer les champs d'énergie de nos territoires. De plus, il te garantira l'accès à toutes nos installations, y compris celles de la première Grenagarde. Le codex que vous avez récupérez à la Centrale contenait plus que les plans de l'Usine Flottante.

– Merci, répondit Jak en le prenant. Et si jamais je le perds ?

– Alors tu auras des complications pour les accès. Avec les Grenats qui filtrent nos signaux, garder les codes d'identification dans ton communicateur est risqué. D'ailleurs, il sera formaté lorsque tu seras au Naughty Beloutre. Pour les personnes non autorisées, il explosera à la moindre tentative d'intrusion sur les circuits internes. Donc, évite de le perdre. Ça nous évitera aussi la paperasse pour le remplacement.

 

Puis il les laissa, partant en direction du quartier général de la Ligue. Avec ce nouveau badge, le duo put passer le champ de force, comme Torn l'avait dit. De l'autre côté, dans la zone dévastée, ils trouvèrent une nouvelle équipe composée de cinq soldats. Trois d'entre eux portaient des cylindres dans leur dos, de trois couleurs différentes : rouge, jaune et noire. Quant au deux autres, ils arboraient les mêmes insignes sur leurs échappes que le sergent Edge et l'officier Stevans. Jak se demandait si c'était bien eux, et il eût la réponse lorsque le garde avec les barrettes argentées déclara d'une voix basse et agacée :

 

– Oh non, pas encore lui…


	4. Prologue (4/4) : La triste réalité de l'histoire

Deux bonnes nouvelles accompagnaient cette deuxième mission d'escorte : Jak avait pu récupérer quelques munitions pour ses modes jaunes et bleus, et les quartiers dévastés étaient toujours débarrassés des Metal Heads. À la surface, du moins. En tête de l'équipe avec le sergent Edge, ils couvraient les trois soldats portant la cargaison d'éco tandis que l'officier Stevans fermait la marche. Lorsqu'ils eurent le sas en visuel, Edge entama la conversation.

 

– Le commandant Torn nous a communiqué l'objectif principal bien avant votre arrivée. Je n'ai donc pas jugé nécessaire de refaire un briefing. Notamment avec l'officier Stevans qui ne vous porte pas en haute estime.

– Merci, sergent, dit Jak. Je ne pensais pas retomber sur vous, à vrai dire.

– Je comprends. Je m'attendais aussi à être affecté ailleurs, mais le commandant a préféré maintenir mon attachement à votre unité. Pas que vous soyez ennuyant, loin de là, mais je pourrai davantage être utile sur le front.

– Eh, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? L'interrogea Daxter. Vous croyez pouvoir faire mieux que nous, hein ?

– Est-ce que c'est lié à votre insigne ? Reprit Jak.

– Ah, ceci ? Répondit Edge en montrant sa barrette dorée. En quelque sorte. Mais vous confirmez mon doute quant à votre connaissance de la Ligue pour la Liberté.

– On était pas mal débordés, ces derniers temps, justifia Jak sur un ton ironique. Mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour rattraper les leçons, n'est-ce pas ?

– C'est vrai, mais le moment est mal choisi. Je vous expliquerai un peu plus tard.

 

Arrivés devant le sas, celui-ci s'ouvrit et laissa entrer l'équipe qui prit place sur l'ascenseur. Ils descendirent alors dans les égouts et, une fois la seconde porte blindée ouverte, pénétrèrent la grande salle circulaire. Les armes dégainées, Jak et Edge ouvrirent la voie et scrutèrent minutieusement chaque recoin, à la recherche de Metal Heads embusqué.s Mais aucune créature n'était présente. Cependant, le jeune homme remarqua des différences majeures par rapport à son précédent passage : les parois arboraient une multitude d'impact de balles, des poutres métalliques murales s'étaient faites explosées, le sol avait été lacéré et noirci par endroit, comme s'il avait été bombardé par un puissant ennemi, et plusieurs câbles électriques sortaient du plafond, produisant un flot ininterrompu d'étincelles. Quelques-uns des projecteurs du cylindre descendant du plafond clignotaient irrégulièrement, indiquant que la bataille ayant eu lieu à cet endroit fut terrible. Il s'accroupit par terre, passa deux de ses doigts sur l'une des parties noircies de la première plate-forme et sentit alors que la trace de cendres était encore chaude. Edge vint à ses côtés et posa la question évidente :

 

– On doit s'attendre à des ennuis majeurs ?

– C'est très probable, répondit Jak. On a dû affronter des Metal Jackets en arrivant ici, mais apparemment, quelqu'un qui hait les Metal Heads nous a précédé. Il y a dû avoir un carnage, ici, et c'est très récent…

– Ce serait les Thanatorobots, tu penses ? Demanda Daxter d'une voix inquiète. Car si c'est ça, je tenterai bien ma chance avec un autre aérotrain.

– C'est trop risqué, monsieur, précisa Edge.

– Je sais, rétorqua la beloutre sur un ton énervé. Mais si les Grenats et les Metal Heads sont en train de régler leur compte alors qu'ils sont sur notre chemin, je ne me risquerai pas à les déranger.

– D'un autre côté, il nous mâche le boulot, reprit Jak sur un air confiant. Si on tient nos distances et qu'on redouble de discrétion, on pourra passer sous leurs feux et rallier le Port sans se faire remarquer.

– Tu sais que ce plan va foirer comme les autres ?

– Il y a des chances, oui. Mais ce ne sera pas du deux contre un, cette fois-ci. Edge, on garde la formation actuelle.

– Si je peux me permettre, monsieur, répliqua le sergent, ma spécialité est l'éclairage et l'infiltration des lignes ennemis. En passant devant, je pourrai m'assurer qu'on ne courra aucun danger imminent, et ce sans réduire notre vitesse de marche. Vous pouvez ainsi rester près du reste de l'équipe et la protéger si besoin est.

– D'accord, on fait comme ça, alors.

 

Suivant le chemin relativement intact, le groupe arriva jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle, où Jak avait dû utilisé son JET-Board pour franchir la rampe demi-circulaire. Cette fois-ci, il devait non seulement s'en passer, mais ils étaient six personnes à devoir monter. Par chance, des morceaux de métal avaient été arrachés des murs et du plafond environnant, probablement lors de cette mystérieuse bataille, et gisaient en tas devant eux. Avec un peu d'effort, Jak et Edge réussirent à former un escalier improvisé, permettant aux soldats transportant l'éco de grimper sans souci. Ayant pris de l'avance pour repérer le terrain, le sergent signala que la voie était libre, malgré un trou percé à même dans le mur gauche du couloir. Néanmoins, lorsqu'ils furent devant le second sas de la zone, ils déchantèrent une nouvelle fois : la lourde porte blindée refusait de s'ouvrir. Un peu de fumée noire s'échappait du cadran de l'accès et l'ouverture manuelle semblait vain. À contre-cœur, le groupe prit le chemin visible à travers la brèche du couloir, ce qui agaçait le jeune homme car ni lui ni son ami ne connaissaient ce passage. D'un autre côté, le chemin initial était difficilement praticable sans JET-Board, et il fallait envisager que les Metal Heads et leurs agresseurs avaient saccagés la zone.

 

Ce nouveau passage était infesté par de l'eau boueuse et divers nuisibles, allant du rat à quelques insectes difformes. Les couloirs furent peu éclairés et nombreux, mais le support du sergent en tant qu'éclaireur aida le groupe à garder une bonne cadence de marche, comme il l'avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt. Les deux hommes avaient convenu d'un signal sonore pour assurer la viabilité du chemin. Edge avançait au loin et produisait un double tintement, toutes les dix secondes environ, sur les murs avec son arme pour les voies libres de tout danger. S'il arrêtait de le faire, Jak et le convoi devait s'arrêter et aviser de la stratégie à prendre. Cette stratégie fonctionna pendant un temps, la descente vers le sud de la ville se passant sans problème. Mais après s'être enfoncés loin dans les tunnels, personne ne perçut le tintement attendu. Jak fit alors signe au groupe de l'attendre dans le couloir où ils se trouvaient, puis il rejoignit la position du sergent. Ce dernier était tapi dans l'ombre et était dos au mur droit, à l'angle d'un tournant. Le jeune homme prit place à côté du soldat et entendit alors des bruits de pas lourds en provenance du couloir non exploré. En tendant l'oreille, il crut reconnaître le son de la démarche mécanique du robot qu'il avait aperçu dans la base souterraine Grena-Thanatorobot, en-dessous du Site Archéologique. Heureusement pour eux, la créature inconnue s'éloigna de leur position, mais si Jak avait raison à propos de sa nature, ils se retrouveraient dans une situation délicate. Le sergent lui fit signe de rebrousser chemin, ce qu'il approuva d'un signe de tête. Ayant rejoint le convoi, ils retournèrent en arrière pour rallier le précédent embranchement et prendre le second couloir disponible, qui les mènerait davantage vers l'est de la ville. Edge s'éloigna à nouveau pour s'assurer que la voie était sûre et recommença les tintements. Ce nouveau chemin les fit s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le réseau des égouts, et Jak put constater que celui-ci était beaucoup plus vaste qu'il ne le pensait.

 

En chemin, il vit d'innombrables systèmes de traitement de l'eau obsolètes, des réservoirs d'eau sales percés et tout un tas d'équipement secondaire laissé à l'abandon depuis des années. Il comprit pourquoi ni la Grenagarde ni la Ligue pour la Liberté n'avaient jamais déployé de gardes dans les égouts pour éviter une infestation de Metal Heads. Le réseau semblait si vaste qu'il se demanda alors jusqu'à quel point il s'étendait, et si ces égouts étaient réellement l’œuvre de Mar lors de la fondation de la ville. Après quelques couloirs passés, les tintements ne parvinrent plus jusqu'à l'équipe. Elle continua malgré tout son avancée, le passage où elle se trouvait n'étant pas éclairé. Et donc difficilement défendable en cas d'attaque. En fin de compte, elle rejoignit Edge dans un embranchement à quatre directions. Le passage vers le sud avait été bloqué par un effondrement, et le sergent ne semblait pas certain du chemin à prendre.

 

– Un souci, monsieur l'éclaireur qualifié ? Demanda Daxter d'une voix amusée.

– Si on veut, monsieur… Répondit le sergent. D'après mon estimation, on doit se trouver au sud-ouest de la Forteresse. Si on prend le chemin de droite, on va se retrouver du côté des secteurs dévastés, et il y a fort à parier que la structure des couloirs aura été affaiblie par l'effondrement du Palais et des tours-piliers de la zone.

– Et pour le chemin de gauche ? Demanda à son tour Jak.

– Ce sera un aller simple pour la gueule du loup, monsieur. Et ce loup sera mécanique et impitoyable, si je peux me permettre l'expression.

– En gros, la gauche conduit aux souterrains de la zone industrielle, et donc à une mort certaine ; et la droite conduit à des couloirs possiblement fragilisés, voire effondrés, et donc à une mort certaine, résuma Daxter. Entre un enterrement vivant et une excursion suicide chez les Grenats, vous préférez quoi, les gars ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le reste de l'équipe.

– Humpf, alors c'est ça, le soi-disant redoutable « duo ravageur » préféré du commandant et du gouverneur ? S'exclama l'officier Stevans, qui quitta l'arrière du groupe pour se joindre à la conversation. Un rat orange qui vanne quand il ne se pisse pas dessus et un éco-dégénéré qui sait à peine ce qu'il fait ?

– Stevans, retirez immédiatement vos paroles, commença Edge sur un ton énervé. Vous ne savez pas de qu-…

– De quoi vous vous mêlez, sergent ? L'interrompit Stevans en s'approchant davantage de lui, le fixant droit dans les yeux. C'est à ces psychopathes que je m'adresse, pas à un taré d'Élite qui croit savoir ce qui est le mieux pour nous ! Sans déconner, j'en reviens pas qu'on doive vous faire confiance et suivre aveuglément vos ordres. Combien d'hommes ont perdu la vie pour que vous ayez mérité votre insigne de bourge, hein ?!

– Ça suffit, officier !

 

Sans prévenir, Edge lâcha son arme par terre et asséna un puissant coup de poing droit dans la mâchoire de Stevans. L'officier fut directement mis à terre, poussant un halètement lié à la douleur. Jak ne fit rien pour l'arrêter, interloqué par la tournure qu'avait pris la discussion, et se fit un peu poussé par l'un des soldats du convoi qui tenta de bloquer Edge, décidé à continuer son action envers l'officier.

 

– Arrêtez, ce n'est ni le moment, ni le lieu pour régler vos comptes ! Déclara le soldat qui s'était tut jusqu'à présent. Officier, si vous êtes si en colère que ça, je vous conseille vivement de la rediriger sur nos vraies cibles plutôt que sur nos alliés. Sergent, on sait tous ce que votre insigne représente, mais il n'y a que les imbéciles pour sortir de telles conneries à cet égard. Contenez-vous jusqu'à la fin de la mission ou on y passe tous. Quant à vous, monsieur, continua-t-il en regardant Jak, je vous demande de ne pas tenir compte de que cet enfoiré vous a dit. Aucun de nous ne vous a demandé quoi que ce soit quand il a fallu sauver Abriville et ses habitants, mais ça ne vous a pas empêché de le faire quand même. Donc, reprenez-vous aussi ; ce n'est pas le moment de flancher maintenant !

 

Lorsque Edge écarta ses mains en l'air et arrêta de persister envers l'officier, le soldat le relâcha. Il ramassa son arme et le lui remit en main tandis que les deux autres gardes aidaient Stevans à se relever. Jak, quant à lui, inspira un grand coup, ferma les yeux, calma sa colère montante et le flux de ses pensées, puis expira longuement. Les idées remises en place, il conclut la discussion sans en rajouter sur ce qui s'était passé, bien que cela aurait été nécessaire.

 

– Très bien, on tente le coup par la zone industrielle. On peut tous se défendre en cas de besoin et avec un peu de chance, tous leurs accès souterrains ne doivent pas encore être verrouillés. Si on repart d'où on vient, on risque de se perdre ou de tomber en plein milieu d'un combat entre les Grenats et les Metal Heads. Donc, profitons du fait que nous ne soyons pas repérés. En cas de souci, on revient par ici et on passera par le second couloir. Des objections ?

 

Personne ne dit un mot, pas même l'officier qui vérifiait l'état de sa mâchoire avec la main gauche.

 

– Dans ce cas, en avant ! Edge, on reste groupé sur ce coup. Si on se fait séparer, je dois m'assurer que chaque groupe soit en mesure de répliquer efficacement.

– Compris, monsieur, dit le sergent sur un ton calme.

 

À nouveau en formation défensive, ils s'engagèrent dans le tunnel de gauche et s'y enfoncèrent, les pieds toujours dans l'eau boueuse. Le chemin commençait à remonter et aucune trace de sentinelle robotique n'avait été encore perçue par la tête du groupe. Après avoir pris un pont qui enjambait l'arrivée d'une chute d'eau sale, il se trouvèrent devant un embranchement en forme d'un Y. L'accès de droite était bloqué par une barrière énergétique rouge, générée par un encadrement rouge et gris installé sur les parois du couloir. L'accès de gauche, quant à lui, était ouvert et menait à une salle carré de taille moyenne, équipée de plusieurs grilles d'aération sur les murs qui éjectaient un flot de fumée noire continu, et d'une porte lourde noire arborant le logo des Grena-Thanatorobots. Un large fossé proche de cette sortie les en séparait, et des consoles de commande figuraient des deux côtés de celle-ci. Bien que la salle avait des allures pour permettre un traquenard, Jak prit avec lui Edge et Stevans pour voir ce qu'il en retournait, laissant les trois gardes en arrière dans l'embranchement. Le trou étant trop large pour être passé avec une roulade, et étant en manque d'énergie pour activer ses pouvoirs blancs, le jeune homme prit Daxter par sa taille avec la main droite et un peu d'élan pour le lancer de l'autre côté. La beloutre comprit son action et approuva, malgré un petit râlement pour exprimer son mécontentement. Elle vola brièvement au-dessus du fossé et atterrit sur ses pattes, puis elle monta sur l'une des consoles et appuya sur des boutons au hasard, ne sachant pas à quoi ceux-ci servaient. Le but premier fut de désactiver le champ de force. Et s'il réussit à ouvrir la porte, ce qui était derrière fit braquer les armes du trio de tireur : un androïde rouge entra dans la pièce tout en les fixant et ne remarqua pas la présence de Daxter. Contrairement au robot de la base secrète, il était dépourvu d'armes montées sur son corps. En revanche, quelque chose figurait dans son dos, ce qui ne rassura personne dans un premier temps.

 

– Alerte, intrusion détectée dans les couloirs souterrains ! Déclara-t-il d'une voix grave et métallique. Transmission en cours sur le Réseau… Terminé. Soldats de la Ligue pour la Liberté identifiés. Troisième individu inconnu. Recherche dans la base de données…

– Oublie un peu tes protocoles, tas de ferrailles ! Le provoqua l'officier Stevans. On va te dessouder boulon par boulon, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.

– Recherches interrompues. Lancement du protocole quatorze. Quelle est la raison de votre intrusion sur le territoire des Thanatorobots ? Qu'espériez-vous y faire, morceaux de chair ?

– En fait, on se baladait dans les égouts et on s'est simplement perdu, répondit Jak sur un ton sarcastique . Mais ne vous dérangez pas pour nous, on comptait faire demi-tour.

– Activation du verrouillage de la zone. En cours…

 

La porte se referma derrière le robot tandis qu'une nouvelle barrière énergétique barra l'accès au tunnel où attendait le reste de l'équipe. L'androïde s'avança encore et se propulsa, à la grande surprise des quatre hommes, de l'autre côté du fossé, sans l'aide d'un jet-pack. Étant proches des trois tireurs, il sortit ce qu'il avait dans son dos, à savoir un Vulcanoshooter deux fois plus grand que celui de Jak et aux couleurs de la Grenagarde.

 

– Verrouillage effectif. Préparez-vous à être exterminer par l'unité robotique de huitième génération, appellation numéro Cinq.

– Euh, excusez-moi, monsieur le robot ? L'interpella Daxter d'une voix forte, signalant ainsi sa présence au Grena-Thanatorobot. Vous n'auriez pas un nom plus simple à retenir ? Pour qu'on puisse facilement s'en rappeler et pour, vous savez, le dire à nos alliés lorsqu'on vous aura explosé dans les règles de l'art qui consiste à détruire des boîtes de conserve.

– Quatrième forme de vie identifiée, poursuivit le Grenat après avoir tourné la tête en direction de Daxter. Précurseur, menace prioritaire n°3. Pour répondre à ton interrogation, nous sommes les UR-80, la plus récente génération de Thanathorob-… Erreur ! Protocole trois corrompu. Application d'un patch de correction à partir du Réseau… Corrigé. Lancement du protocole un : extermination de la menace prioritaire. Engagé !

 

D'un mouvement vif, UR-85 se retourna en direction de Daxter et commença à lui tirer dessus. Pendant que la beloutre évitait de terminer comme les consoles de contrôle, pris dans le feu de l'action, Jak et les deux soldats tirèrent à leur tour sur l'imposant robot. Le Blaster en joue, le jeune homme toucha sans problème l'androïde rouge immobile . Ce fut de même pour le sergent Edge, qui visait plutôt les articulations, davantage exposées par rapport aux membres principaux. Quant à l'officier Stevans, à distance égale que les deux autres tireurs alliés, il ne parvient qu'à le toucher trois coups sur quatre. Cependant, le blindage de l'UR-80 tenait très bien le coup, encaissant les tirs d''énergie sans laisser apparaître de failles dans son armure corporelle. Se rendant compte qu'un feu nourri n'était pas efficace, Jak changea son Morphoflingue en RPG Plasmique et utilisa ce qui lui restait en munition d'éco rouge pour un tir précis. Il visa ce qui correspondait à la nuque du robot et lança une seule et unique sphère explosive, rendant ses modes rouges caduc pour la suite du combat. Lorsque l'explosion se produisit à l'arrière de sa tête, UR-85 stoppa son Vulcanoshooter et se tourna vers Jak. Derrière, Daxter se plaqua contre un mur, complètement essoufflé, alors que tous les engins électroniques disjonctèrent, irrémédiablement détruits par les salves de balles noires.

 

– Ah, ah, ça fait du bien quand ça s'arrête… Annonça-t-il pour lui-même entre deux respirations. Pfiou… Merci, Jak ! Et les autres, aussi…

 

De l'autre côté du fossé, la tête du robot fit quelques étincelles. La bombe de Jak semblait l'avoir assez endommagée pour redéfinir ses priorités, mais pas suffisamment pour le court-circuiter. Les deux soldats avaient aussi arrêter de tirer mais continuèrent de tenir en joue leur ennemi. Celui-ci fixa longuement le jeune homme, puis se remit à parler.

 

– Erreur ! Erreur ! Déclara-t-il dans un premier temps. Structure endommagée à onze pour cent. Diagnostique lancé… Terminé. Viabilité pour le combat non-compromise. Recherche de l'identification « Jak » dans la base de données… Term-… Alerte de niveau 1 ! Lança-t-il alors d'une voix alarmée et plus forte. Menace prioritaire n°1 détectée ! Changement de cible immédiat, la menace prioritaire n°3 peut attendre.

– Euh, bonne chance, Jak ! Lança Daxter au loin, un sourire aux lèvres et le pouce droit levé. Évite de te faire tuer, surtout…

 

Braquant son arme démesurée sur le héros, il tira de plus belle sur lui, qui le fit quitter sa position pour esquiver la rafale de balles. Jak n'eût pas une seule occasion pour le viser, courant et changeant de direction quand il le put pour ne pas que les soldats de la Ligue se prennent des balles perdues. Ces derniers avaient d'ailleurs repris leur offensive en visant le haut du corps de leur assaillant, mais ils le firent à peine bouger. Edge cria alors à Stevans « Projectiles ! », puis les deux hommes en armure bleue cessèrent les tirs pour charger leurs armes avec des petites bombes en éco noire appauvrie. Leur première salve de tir fonctionna, le robot arrêtant de tirer pendant un bref instant. Jak en profita pour se transformer en Dark Jak et se dirigea droit sur l'androïde. Il lui asséna un coup de poing droit suivi d'un coup de pied circulaire en plein sur son torse, mais il restait immuable à cette attaque et se contenta de repousser sa cible d'un coup de Vulcanoshooter. Envoyé en arrière, le héros glissa un peu sur le sol après son atterrissage sur le dos et retrouva son apparence normale, souffrant du coup. Avant que le robot ne se remit une nouvelle fois à tirer, il utilisa ce qu'il lui restait d'énergie pour prendre sa forme angélique et activer son Bouclier blanc. S'il encaissa la nouvelle salve de balles sans broncher, cette protection allait rapidement tomber. Devant la situation désespérée, le sergent entreprit une action folle : il rangea son arme à feu dans un étui, accroché dans son dos, et sortit un couteau de combat de sa ceinture avant de se jeter sur le flanc droit de UR-85. Ignorant dans un premier temps cette menace secondaire, l'androïde arrêta de tirer sur Jak lorsque Edge planta sa lame dans la partie intérieure du torse qui lui était accessible. Il découpa d'un geste plusieurs câbles noirs et détruisit en partie quelques circuits, endommageant encore plus le robot. Avant de se faire dégager, il put atteindre l’œil droit de la machine tueuse, brisant la lentille jaune et enfonçant le couteau suffisamment loin pour atteindre des composants vitaux.

 

Propulsé par son adversaire du bras droit, le sergent atterrit sur le dos, mais effectua une roulade arrière et finit en position accroupie. Il dégaina alors son arme et tira plusieurs fois sur la tête et le torse. L'UR-80 prononça de nouveaux mots, mais ces derniers furent incompréhensibles pour la majeure partie d'entre eux. Jak crut entendre « Cibles secondaires sous-estimées » et un « Redéfinition des cibles ». Tout en continuant à tirer, le robot tourna son arme en direction du sergent, qui bougea du côté gauche. Lorsque la rafale arriva près de lui, au lieu de faire demi-tour et passer en-dessous comme l'avait fait Jak, il se jeta à terre en lançant un nouveau projectile d'éco appauvrie sur l'UR-80. Si l'explosion ne fit pas de nouveaux dégâts majeurs, cela désorienta un peu l'androïde pour lui laisser le temps de tirer de nouveaux rayons d'énergie. Le plus impressionnant dans cette action, ce fut le fait qu'il utilisa au maximum l'élan donné par sa chute au sol pour rouler, en position allongée, sur son flanc gauche. Et chacun de ses tirs faisaient mouche, de la tête aux pieds de UR-85. Quand la rafale de balles atteignit Stevans, qui rechargea son arme avec une autre capsule d'éco noire, il l'esquiva en effectuant à son tour une roulade sur sa droite, passant par-dessus sans se faire toucher, tandis que le sergent se releva en hâte. L'officier tira alors sa cartouche explosive, touchant de plein fouet le côté gauche de la tête de l'androïde. Sa lentille restante se brisa un peu et il produisit davantage d'étincelles et de fumée qu'auparavant. De son côté, Jak avait usé de son temps de répit pour prendre son Arcbuteur et l'utilisa en direction de leur agresseur. Le rayon électrique passa près de Edge – mais sans le blesser – et toucha en premier le Vulcanoshooter toujours actif. Son embout, surchauffé par le tir ininterrompu, explosa alors, rendant l'arme inutilisable. Puis le reste du rayon électrisa UR-85. Pour contrer cela, le robot lança d'un geste vif son arme en direction du jeune homme, qui releva son Bouclier blanc de justesse. Mais la force d'impact draina ce qui lui restait d'énergie et il se retrouva à nouveau sans défense ; le côté positif fut le rebond du projectile, qui finit sa course dans le plafond, à proximité du champ de force rouge. L'arme explosa complètement au second impact, qui endommagea la paroi et désactiva la barrière de sécurité. Les trois gardes qui transportait l'éco arrivèrent alors et offrirent à leur allié un tir de soutien. Au même instant, la porte lourde s'ouvrit et plusieurs Hovergardes en sortirent, traversèrent le gouffre par les airs et couvrirent leur chef qui fuyait le combat. Ce dernier sauta une seconde fois par-dessus le fossé, mais les dégâts reçus avaient handicapés une partie de sa motricité. Il atteignit quand même l'autre côté, mais de justesse, s'accrochant au rebord avec son bras gauche. Daxter, quant à lui, sauta sur l'un des robots volants et rejoignit sans problème ses compagnons, qui avait ouvert le feu sur les renforts ennemis. Lorsqu'il remonta sur l'épaule de Jak, tout le monde quitta la salle et retourna dans l'embranchement en Y. Cette fois-ci, la première barrière n'était plus présente et ils s'y engouffrèrent sans tarder davantage sur place.

 

Les Hovergardes rouges aux fesses, l'équipe s'éloignait tout de même de la zone industrielle, selon les dires d'Edge. Après quelques couloirs en partie immergés dans de l'eau boueuse et les derniers poursuivants éliminés, ils finirent par retrouver le chemin initial, un mur en briques explosé leur donnant accès à la grande salle d'eau où Jak et Daxter avaient face à des Metal Heads et à quelques crapauds épineux. Heureusement pour eux, le sas était intact et fonctionnel, mais tout le monde entendit une bataille faisant rage non loin de leur position. Le jeune homme et le sergent délaissèrent temporairement le reste du groupe pour aller voir ce qui se passait. À l'angle d'un mur, ils virent alors des groupes de Juice Goons, d'Hoseheads et de Sling Blasters affronter toute une légion de Grena-Thanatorobots composée de Robogardes, d'Hopper bots, de Robo-goons, de Sentinels, et même d'Explorobots. L'affrontement faisait rage, et au vu des dizaines de cadavres de Metal Heads, les Grenats dominaient leurs anciens alliés. Ne s'attardant pas sur place, ils retournèrent auprès de leur groupe. Pendant que le sas se déverrouillait, Jak vérifia que tout le monde allait bien.

 

– Personne n'est blessé ?

– De vous à moi, répondit l'un des soldats du convoi, ça ira mieux quand on sera remontés à la surface.

– Nous n'en sommes plus très loin, le rassura Edge. Plus que la salle suivante à traverser et vous pourrez respirer de l'air frais…

– Ouais, c'est ça, rétorqua Stevans d'une voix moqueuse. On a failli crever à cause de leur incompétence et c'est la seule pensée qui vous vient à l'esprit ? Allez prendre une bouffée d'air frais ? Et puis quoi, après ? Vous allez faire un câlin aux Metal Heads et offrir des cadeaux aux boîtes de conserve ?

– Eh, on s'en est sorti, soldat ! Répliqua Jak qui ne pouvait plus ignorer la situation. Que vous me détestiez, ça passe encore, j'en ai l'habitude. Mais continuez comme ça et on règle ça entre nous, si ça vous démange autant d'en finir avec moi…

– Ouais, portez vos noisettes pour une fois ! Ajouta Daxter avec un air défiant.

 

L'officier Stevans commença à rire sournoisement tandis que la porte blindée s'ouvrait, puis il braqua le duo avec son arme en ajoutant sur une voix plus que sérieuse :

 

– Si c'est ce que vous voulez, les clowns…

 

Le visage renfrogné par la provocation et la colère, Jak n'eût pas le temps de le viser avec son Arcbuteur ; ce fut la même chose pour les autres gardes, trop éloignés de leur camarade qui était dos à leur sortie. Lorsque ce dernier tira, il se fit pousser en avant par une force inconnue et émit un gémissement de douleur à moitié étouffé. Le mouvement fit dévier son arme et le rayon passa pile entre les têtes de Jak et de Daxter pour finir sa course sur le mur arrière. Stevans tomba à genou, révélant alors un Rapid Gunner accompagné par quelques Metal Jackets, en attente dans la salle annexe. Se mettant à couvert sur les côtés pendant que l'officier tomba face contre terre, une grave blessure ouverte dans son dos, Edge et Jak engagèrent les Metal Heads, les éliminant rapidement. Ils pénétrèrent par la suite dans la grande pièce pour la nettoyer complètement, suivi par le trio de soldats. Deux entre eux portaient le garde blessé sur leurs épaules, le troisième couvrant leurs arrières. Les dernières créatures tuées, ils se hâtèrent de rejoindre l'ascenseur avant de subir une nouvelle attaque. Quand tout le monde fut sur la plate-forme, elle les remonta jusqu'au Port. Stevans, allongé par terre et se vidant de son sang, respirait difficilement et leva son bras droit pour pointer du doigt Jak. Puis il expira brièvement et son bras tomba, inerte. Il était mort. Lorsque le dernier sas s'ouvrit, tout le monde vit Ashelin attendre devant avec une patrouille de quatre hommes. Pendant que ceux-ci s'attelaient à bloquer la porte blindée, en accord avec le plan de Torn, Edge traîna le corps de son défunt partenaire en-dehors de l'ascenseur, tandis que les trois soldats déposèrent leur conteneur près de l'éco-véhicule stationné non loin de là. Le jeune homme sortit à son tour, sentant un air frais sur sa peau, et se fit aborder par son amie.

 

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Jak ?

– On a eu pas mal de complications en bas, lui répondit le héros. Les Grena-Thanatorobots se battent contre les Metal Heads et on a croisé un androïde de nouvelle génération, qui ressemblait à celui que j'ai vu dans leur base extérieure.

– Ouais, un grand tas de boulon rouge accro au Vulcanoshooter et aux protocoles, précisa Daxter. On lui a échappé de justesse, mais il s'en est tiré aussi.

– Vous avez réussi à récupérer quelque chose, au moins ? Insista Ashelin.

– Rien de matériel, en tout cas, reprit Jak. Nous avons juste le nom de ces saletés : les UR-80. Celui qu'on a vu était le numéro Cinq. Et il nous a vraiment donner du fil à retordre !

– Ok, on sait au moins qui viser pour descendre les Thanatorobots, maintenant. Bon, je vous laisse, les gars. J'ai encore beaucoup à faire ici et vous avez l'air d'en avoir bavé en bas. Allez vous reposer, on se reparlera plus tard.

 

Ashelin partit en direction du sud, laissant le duo ainsi que les soldats vaquer à leurs occupations. Alors qu'il allait retourner au Naughty Beloutre, la fatigue et la faim se faisant de plus en plus ressentir, il vit que le sergent Edge avait déposé le corps de l'officier Stevans non loin de l'ancienne tour-pilier qui bloquait la rue. La trace de sang, partant du sas jusqu'à sa position, était pratiquement impossible à louper. Il se rendit alors auprès de lui et entama une brève conversation.

 

– Je suis désolé pour votre collègue, sergent, confessa Jak. Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se termine comme ça.

– Le soyez pas, monsieur, répondit Edge. Stevans était un imbécile et il est mort comme tel. Nous n'y sommes pour rien dans l'histoire et il faut aller de l'avant.

– Genre, c'est tout ce que ça vous fait ? L'interrogea Daxter, interloqué par sa réponse.

– Beaucoup de soldats sont morts, dernièrement. Aussi bien des recrues que des gars expérimentés, un peu comme notre Vétéran ici présent. Humpf, le Metal Heads qui lui a tiré dessus n'a pas lésiné sur la charge d'éco noire…

– Un « Vétéran » ? Demanda Jak.

– Ah oui, je devais vous expliquer le principe des insignes, se souvint le sergent. Les deux Grenagardes, l'ancienne comme la Nouvelle, n'avait qu'un système de grade pour structurer la hiérarchie. Officier, caporal, sergent, sergent-chef… Le tout jusqu'à commandant. Mais quand la Ligue a été fondée, le commandant Torn et le gouverneur Ashelin ont introduit un nouveau système, lié au mérite dû aux actions passées. C'est ainsi qu'ont été créés les nominations « Vétéran » et « Élite ».

– Je vois : les barrettes argentées correspondent aux Vétérans, et les dorées, comme la vôtre, désignent les soldats « Élite ». Il y a un rapport avec leur nombre sur l'écharpe ?

– Affirmatif. Leur nombre détermine la classe à laquelle on appartient. Il y a six distinctions, au total : la plus basse est la « Vétéran de troisième classe » et la plus élevée est la « Élite de première classe ».

– Donc, vous avez la nomination la plus haute ? En conclut Jak.

– Exact. J'ai vu beaucoup d'horreur dans ma carrière – mais sans doute moins que vous et à chaque fois, j'ai survécu à ces missions à haut risque. Et avec mon entraînement personnel, j'ai pu accéder rapidement à la nomination « Élite ».

– À vous avoir vu combattre contre l'UR-80, je vous crois sur parole ! Exprima le jeune homme.

– Pareillement, répliqua Daxter. Mais si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai aller me piauter dans mon bar et remettre ça à plus tard.

– Entendu, dit le sergent. De toute façon, je reste ici jusqu'à recevoir de nouveaux ordres. En espérant vous revoir plus tard, messieurs !

 

Jak salua le garde et partit en direction du Naughty Beloutre. En levant la tête, il remarqua que la nuit était tombée depuis un moment, le ciel était à nouveau dégagé et la lune rayonnait de toute sa splendeur. En chemin, il croisa des patrouilles de soldats de la Ligue qui transportaient du matériel, allant des armes lourdes aux caisses de munitions. Au loin, des aérotrains déposaient des engins sur les plate-formes des tours du Port, mais il ne sut pas desquels il s'agissait. D'un autre côté, il pourrait aller les voir demain. Arrivés près du bar, il vit que les entrepôts annexes au bâtiment de Daxter avaient été ouverts. Des chalumeaux étaient présents à côté de ces nouvelles entrées, ce qui lui indiqua le moyen employé pour l'ouverture, et des gardes en sortaient un tas de grandes caisses. Ne cherchant pas à savoir ce qu'elles contenaient, il continua son bout de chemin, rentra dans le Naughty Beloutre et s'assit au comptoir, où Daxter quitta son épaule et passa derrière ce dernier pour en sortir des boissons et de la nourriture. Les posant sur la table, il invita son ami à se servir, qui ne se fit pas prier pour accepter. Il saisit quelques fruits, un paquet de chips et une bouteille d'eau et consomma le tout sans prononcer un mot, perdu dans ses esprits. Daxter fit de même, puis il lui posa une première question.

 

– Dure journée, hein ? Dit-il d'une voix sereine.

– Ouais, ça me ferait presque regretter de ne pas être parti dans l'espace avec les Précurseurs ! Ria un peu Jak, avant de reprendre son sérieux.

– Mais on sait tous les deux que tu préfères attendre que les ennuis arrivent plutôt que d'aller les chercher, rétorqua la beloutre. Tu comptes repartir à Spargus, demain ?

– Je pourrais, mais nos amis ont encore besoin d'aide, Dax. On ne peut pas les lâcher comme ça.

– Même si ça implique de se faire tirer dessus par des officiers Vétérans dans des égouts miteux ?

– Pour ça, Torn trouvera bien quelque chose pour calmer les tensions à mon égard, espéra Jak. En attendant, on va devoir faire avec…

– Tu l'as dit, mon pote ! Bon, c'est l'heure du dodo. Je n'ai pas de lit à te proposer, mais tu trouveras aussi quelque chose pour palier à ce problème. Et ne sors pas en douce, j'ai une ouïe super sensible !

 

Daxter descendit alors du comptoir, sortit un oreiller de l'étagère du meuble et l'emmena jusqu'à la cellule la plus proche. Là, il monta sur l'un des deux bancs, plaça le bout de tissu rembourré dessus, bailla un bon coup et s’affaissa sur son lit improvisé. Quant à Jak, il alla s'allonger sur le banc d'une autre cellule et repensa aux événements de la journée. Que contenait la base Grena-Thanatorobots cachée ? Qui étaient ces fameux administrateurs qu'avaient évoqué les UR-80 postés là-bas ? En ce qui concernait l'opération « Metal Fire », la bataille des égouts entre les deux forces ennemies fut une réponse convenable, mais qu'en était-il pour « Éclosion » ? Et le « Projet » ? De toute évidence, lui et ses amis allaient faire face à des ennuis gigantesques à l'avenir. Il ne regretta pas son choix de rester sur sa planète natale, mais la guerre qui s'annonçait risquait d'être décisive pour eux et pour Abriville, qui allait la diviser encore plus. Une Guerre des Secteurs, en somme…


	5. Acte I (1/12) : Bienvenue dans la Ligue pour la Liberté !

Le reste de la nuit avait été calme. Le sommeil fut réparateur à souhait et lorsque Jak se réveilla, il eût la surprise de trouver deux pintes en fer sur la table de la cellule. Son ami arrivait depuis le comptoir avec une bouteille violette, sauta d'abord sur le banc voisin puis sur la table et déversa le contenu dans les deux chopines. La couleur blanche lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait de lait, remercia Daxter pour le verre et but quelques gorgées avant de reposer sa pinte. Puis il vit des barres vitaminées sur sa gauche, plaquées contre le mur. Il en prit une, ouvrit le sachet et commença à manger le produit. La beloutre but une gorgée de lait, puis il entama la discussion :

 

– Alors, Jak, tu as bien dormi ?

– Oui, répondit-il entre deux mastications. Et pour toi ?

– Oh que oui ! Mais désolé pour ce maigre ptit-dej', Torn et ses troupes ont pratiquement terminé toutes les boîtes de céréales du bar…

– C'est déjà très bien, Dax. Tu es debout depuis longtemps ?

– Nan, j'ai pu faire une belle grasse matinée. Enfin, façon de parler puisqu'il n'est que sept heures et demi du mat'… Et on n'a encore rien reçu de la part des autres. Pas de messages, pas d'envoi en mission suicide, QUE DALLE ! Donc, on peut profiter peinard de ce moment de tranquillité.

– Si tu le dis, commenta Jak avec un sourire en coin.

 

Il finit alors sa barre énergétique, déposant le sachet plastique sur la table. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à boire encore du lait, un bruit sourd lointain ainsi que quelques vibrations se firent ressentir par le duo. Pinte en main et les visages tournés vers l'est, ils entendirent deux nouveaux bruits sourds successifs. Reposant immédiatement sa chopine de fer alors que les lumières du bar se coupèrent par instant, il sortit du Naugthty Beloutre et vit un paquet de soldats de la Ligue se diriger vers le côté est du Port. Daxter le rejoignit et grimpa sur son épaule, ruminant pour leur instant de tranquillité gâché, puis Jak interpella l'un des gardes en mouvement :

 

– Que se passe-t-il, soldat ?

– Les Grenats remettent ça, monsieur, répondit le soldat en s'arrêtant brièvement devant lui. Ils tentent de forcer notre barrage et la majeure partie de leurs troupes d'assaut est composée d'Hovergardes, ainsi que de planeurs en grand nombre. Si vous souhaitez nous filer un coup, rendez-vous à la tour est : ils doivent manquer de main-d’œuvre avec l'attaque.

 

La réponse donnée, le garde reprit son pas de course en direction du barrage est. Le jeune homme suivit son conseil et monta sur le zoomer monoplace garé à côté du bâtiment. Traversant d'une traite l'étendue d'eau, alors que le soleil se levait progressivement au-dessus du Mur Protecteur, il arriva au pied de la tour et put voir quelles étaient les nouvelles défenses qui avaient été installées la veille. Le premier étage supportait quatre tourelles simples, très différentes de celles qu'il avait utilisé à la Plate-forme de Forage : au lieu d'un cockpit classique, il ne s'agissait que d'un fauteuil à l'air libre équipé d'un anneau en métal, sur lequel étaient fixés quatre paire de canons de Char Aspic, d'un levier et d'un écran transparent. Sur le second et dernier étage, des lance-missiles rectangulaires bleus étaient positionnés. Tous ces appareils possédaient un câble gris, qui partait de leur base et montait en direction du toit de la tour. À l'évidence, c'était là-haut que les éco-réacteurs, qui les alimentaient, se trouvaient. Comme le soldat le lui avait dit, il trouva peu de personnel à proximité ; seuls quelques hommes furent en poste sur le premier étage de chaque structure portuaire. Quittant le zoomer, il monta ensuite sur une plate-forme anti-gravité, la même que Vin avait dans l'ancienne Centrale. Il l'activa et rejoignit la tourelle qui faisait face au grand pont ouest. Un garde bleu était en train de la bricoler, ce qui l'arrangea. Il posa la plate-forme près du mur, puis il en descendit et alla demander quelques explications sur le fonctionnement de l'engin. Au loin, les troupes de défense s'amassaient pour contenir l'assaut aérien fulgurant.

 

– Excusez-moi, mais est-ce que cette tourelle est active ?

– Oui, attendez quelques secondes… Voilà ! Répondit le soldat.

 

Ce dernier se releva et regarda son interlocuteur tout en époussetant ses gants. Il eût alors un léger mouvement de tête en arrière, comme surpris, puis il enchaîna sur un ton amusé.

 

– Décidément, nous n'arrêtons de nous croiser, messieurs !

– Sergent Edge ? Le questionna Jak, tout en reconnaissant l'insigne dorée épinglé à son écharpe jaune.

– Eh ouais... Je n'ai pas reçu de consignes depuis la fin de notre dernière mission, j'ai donc passé une partie de la nuit à mettre mes compétences de technicien au service de ces engins. Cette tourelle marche très bien, maintenant. Vous voulez la tester ?

– À vrai dire, on en a besoin tout de suite, sergent, l'informa Jak. Les Thanatorobots arrivent en force par les airs.

– Tant mieux, dit Edge en prenant son arme en main. Montez à bord de la tourelle et dégommez tout ce que vous pouvez ; je m'occuperai de vos ratés. Les générateurs secondaires sont sur le toit : si on les perd, on perdra ces défenses.

– Et les lance-missiles du dessus, c'est juste de la décoration ? Demanda Daxter d'une voix sarcastique.

– Oh que non, lui répondit l’Élite. Chaque lanceur est relié à la tourelle qui se trouve en-dessous de lui. Pressez la gâchette secondaire avec le majeur pour verrouiller les cibles avec l'écran, puis relâchez pour lancer les missiles. Mais on en a peu, pour le moment, donc réservez-les pour les cibles importantes.

– Compris, sergent. C'est parti, les gars !

 

Le jeune homme s'assit sur le siège et activa l'engin, qui se suréleva de quelques centimètres du sol. Avec le levier gauche, il pouvait bouger la tourelle dans tous les sens ; quant à la poignée située à sa droite, il sentit deux gâchettes : une pour l'index et l'autre pour le majeur. Les premiers planeurs Grena-Thanatorobots qui franchirent le barrage vinrent dans leur direction, ce qui permit à Jak d'ouvrir le feu avec une bonne précision. Les canons crachèrent une quantité impressionnante de balles à haute vélocité, et les ennemis touchés explosèrent immédiatement. Néanmoins, quoique très rapide à tourner, il se rendit vite compte que l'engin ne pouvait pas tourner au-delà de certains angles de tir. Mais il ne s'en soucia guère, le sergent Edge touchant à chaque fois ses manqués. Si les vingt premières secondes furent relativement faciles à gérer, les minutes suivantes devinrent rapidement longues. Les UR-80 semblaient avoir concentré la production de leur infanterie sur les unités aériennes, car des centaines de planeurs rouges arrivèrent en provenance de la zone industrielle. Même avec le barrage de la Ligue, la cadence de tir de la tourelle et la précision d'Edge, le flux ennemi fut difficile à endiguer. Frôlant plusieurs fois la surchauffe des canons, Jak dût se reposer sur le lance-missiles relié à l'appareil, qui atteignit une bonne vingtaine de cibles à chaque verrouillage. Les rares Hovergardes à les atteindre leur donnèrent quelques difficultés, ne suivant pas une direction rectiligne comme celle des planeurs, mais ils finissaient inévitablement dans le même état que leurs congénères aériens.

 

Lorsque leur nombre diminua drastiquement, le jeune homme put prendre son temps pour viser les groupes adverses, mais il se concentra à nouveau lorsque des transports de robots – les mêmes qui avaient attaqué le quartier général de la Ligue – rentrèrent dans sa zone de tir. Bien qu'ils tiraient sur les quatre coins des blocs volants, ceux-ci ne subirent que peu de dégâts. Il dût donc utiliser les deux dernières salves de missiles qui lui restait, et à bon escient, pour détruire les cinq transporteurs en approche. La première salve envoyèrent deux d'entre eux dans les profondeurs du Port, mais ils avaient réussi à tirer chacun leur propre salve de missiles, que Jak et Edge durent neutraliser le plus vite possible. Les trois engins survivants purent s'approcher davantage et n'étaient plus qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres de la tour. La seconde salve du lanceur de la Ligue parvint à neutraliser deux unités supplémentaires et à endommager le dernier, mais pas suffisamment pour le stopper.

 

– Sergent ! Cria alors Jak en descendant du siège. Prenez la tourelle et tirez sur ce qu'il reste, on se charge du transporteur restant !

– Comment allez-vous faire pour l'abattre ? Demanda Edge qui prenait la place du héros. Ces engins ont l'air plus blindés que leurs homologues.

– On se débrouillera.

 

Jak voulut prendre son RPG Plasmique, mais il constata avec effroi qu'il n'avait pas récupéré une seule munition depuis leur retour au Port. Se changeant en Light Jak, il ralentit le temps, déploya ses ailes et plana jusqu'au transporteur Thanatorobot. Une fois face à lui, il changea son Morphoflingue en SuperImploseur, tira une charge anti-gravité pendant le ralenti et asséna un puissant coup de poing droit sur l'engin blindé. Lorsque le temps reprit son cours normal, le bloc rouge et noire subit l'inertie de son attaque, partiellement démultipliée par le tir du SuperImploseur. La surface que le poing de Jak avait touché se cabossa instantanément et l'appareil ennemi fut repoussé de quelques mètres du pied de la tour. Suspendu au-dessus de l'eau, il tenta une attaque avec ses lasers électriques, mais l'être lumineux prit son Pacificateur et envoya une sphère d'énergie qui explosa trois des réacteurs endommagées. Sans poussée suffisante, le transporteur finit en grande partie immergé dans l'eau et ne put rien faire d'autre, son lance-missiles s'étant fait neutralisé. Sur la tour, Edge finissait de nettoyer le ciel des planeurs, puis il visa la surface de l'eau et acheva la dernière unité ennemie. Au loin, dans la rue menant vers la zone industrielle, la plupart des soldats bleus la quittèrent, signalant la fin de l'offensive. Le jeune homme reprit sa forme normale tandis qu'Edge descendait de la structure avec la plate-forme anti-gravité. Le communicateur de Jak s'activa alors et la voix d'Ashelin se fit entendre du trio :

 

– Jak, ici Ashelin. Je suis au blocus est, est-ce que c'est toi qui a éliminé ces planeurs ?

– Oui, et on a eu le soutien du sergent Edge, répondit le jeune homme. Il y a eu un assaut terrestre ?

– Hélas. Je suppose que les Explorobots vous ont réveillés…

– Pas tout à fait, commenta Daxter, mais ça nous a donné une bonne raison d'aller prendre un bol d'air frais de si bonne heure. On peut aller finir notre petit-déjeuner ou c'est trop demandé ?

– Je vois que tu t'es levé du mauvais pied, constata Ashelin sur un ton défiant. Mais assez plaisanté. Torn veut vous parler. Allez au Naughty Beloutre pour le contacter, les transmissions sur ces communicateurs ne sont pas complètement sûrs.

– Madame, ici le sergent Edge, intervint le soldat. Mon boulot sur les tourelles du Port est terminé, je demande une réaffectation pour une mission où je peux être davantage utile.

– Entendu, sergent, mais vous allez devoir aviser avec Torn. Je ne suis pas aux faits des derniers rapports de la Ligue ; il saura vous répondre mieux que moi. Ashelin, terminé.

 

Tandis que le communicateur se rangea dans la sacoche de Jak, celui-ci aperçut un aérotrain passer au-dessus du Mur et atterrir aux abords du quai. Lorsque la porte arrière s'ouvrit, il vit Kleiver et Veger en descendre. Le renégat corpulent observait les alentours, et plus particulièrement les machines de guerre fraîchement installées sur les tours jumelles. Par rapport à d'habitude, il tenait un sac de toile dans sa main droite Quant au Comte, il marchait à ses côté, avec un visage à la fois exaspéré et apeuré. Ayant aussi remarqué ces deux visiteurs, le sergent leur adressa quelques mots :

 

– Des amis à vous, messieurs ?

– Pas vraiment, répondit Jak, et leurs allées et venues ne sont jamais de bon augure… On peut gérer ça, sergent, ne vous en faîtes pas.

– Entendu, monsieur. Je me rends au bar et je vous attendrai pour la communication avec le commandant.

– D'accord, sergent. On ne sera pas long, ajouta-t-il avant d'aller au contact du renégat. Kleiver, qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Abriville ?

– Je vois que la Grenagarde a refait la décoration depuis que j'ai quitté la ville, commenta l'homme à voix haute sans prêter d'attention au duo. J'espère que leur fournisseur est encore vivant, il me faudrait le même armement pour ma maison et mon territoire…

– Eh, gros dur ! S'exclama Daxter. Primo, ça fait un bail qu'on en a terminé avec la Grenagarde. Deuzio, qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?

– Ah, vous êtes ici, les sales mioches… Répliqua-t-il en les regardant du coin de l’œil droit. Notre bon et majestueux nouveau roi Sig m'envoie pour vous chercher. Il n'a eu aucune réponse de la part du dirigeant de votre ville pourrie pour le nettoyage de notre nid de Métalpodes et on a besoin de main-d’œuvre compétente pour la besogne. Entre nous, je ne sais même pas pourquoi il a pensé à vous pour ce genre de boulot…

– Eh bien, c'est peut-être parce qu'on a sauvé à nouveau le monde et détruit le machin noir qui menaçait de détruire Spargus, supposa Daxter d'une voix bête mais provocatrice. Ce qui est vraiment étonnant, en fait, c'est qu'il vous ait envoyé VOUS en guise de messager pour nous. C'est peut-être lui qui a reconnu votre véritable valeur ?

 

L'expression de Kleiver se figea, puis il éclata doucement de rire, s'approcha de Jak, lâcha à terre le sac et empoigna d'un geste vif et ferme la gorge de la beloutre. Jak, qui se méfiait toujours, dégaina son Blaster instantanément et appuya le canon de son arme sur la joue du renégat, l'index sur la gâchette. Alors que son ami tapotait de ses deux mains la poigne gauche de son « interlocuteur », étouffant complètement, le héros prévint ce dernier sur un ton agressif :

 

– Relâchez-le, Kleiver, ou Spargus devra se trouver un nouveau caïd…

– Haha ! Allons, les gars, dit-il d'une voix calme alors qu'il lâcha sa prise et recula doucement. Ce n'était que de la camaraderie, rien de plus…

– Ouais, allez dire à ça à d'autres, rétorqua Jak en baissant son arme. Dites à Sig que nous voudrions venir, mais que nous avons de nouveaux problèmes urgents à gérer. On prendra contact plus tard.

– Très bien, il aura votre message. Au fait, il m'a aussi demandé de vous redonner ça, soi-disant que vous en auriez besoin pour gérer la situation comme il faut.

 

Jak rangea le Blaster dans son étui, s'agenouilla pour récupérer le sac de toile et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit les jambières, les protège-bras et le plastron de l'armure de Mar ; en revanche, il manquait l'épaulière droite. Le jeune homme interpella le renégat à ce propos, et sa réponse fut un grognement prononcé suivi du lancer de la pièce manquante, qu'il sortit de son dos. Puis il remonta à bord du véhicule bleu. Pendant que Jak remettait toute l'armure, Veger vint à leur rencontre.

 

– S'il vous plaît, Jak… Et Daxter, implora la beloutre paniquée. Prenez-moi avec vous, ce mec est un malade doublé d'un dégénéré. Quand je lui ai demandé où je pouvais prendre une douche, il en a ri et m'a fait passé trois à heures à porter des caisses dans de la boue !

– Pour rappel, Vader... Commença Daxter alors qu'il se frottait la gorge.

– C'est Veger ! Répliqua le Comte de vive voix, vexé et énervé.

– Mouais, c'est kif-kif, reprit la première beloutre. Je vous rappelle que vous avez banni Jak après avoir monté toute la ville contre lui et vous avez tenté de nous tuer. Quatre fois !

– C'est vrai, je regrette, mais je ne dois pas être pire que lui, tenta Veger en pointant du doigt Kleiver.

– Euh, ça reste à voir, ça…

– D'ici à ce qu'on vous donne une réponse, continua Jak, vous n'êtes plus le bienvenu à Abriville. Prenez ceci comme un juste retour des choses.

 

Le duo termina ainsi la conversation sur un Comte révulsé, qui se fit rappeler à l'ordre par le renégat. Ils reprirent le zoomer monoplace et retournèrent au Naughty Beloutre. Entrant dans le bâtiment, Edge était posté devant la table circulaire. Jak lui fit un signe de tête et le sergent activa la communication avec Torn, dont la tête holographique apparut.

 

– Jak, content de te voir, commença le commandant, l'air ravi. Si tu as fait une nuit complète, tant mieux pour toi. De mon côté, je vais avoir des tonnes d'heures de sommeil à rattraper quand tout ceci sera terminé…

– En attendant, la fatigue n'a pas achevé ton humour légendaire, commenta Daxter.

– Ashelin m'a parlé du convoi ; tu as failli manquer de te faire tuer par un de nos hommes ?

– Oui, et ce n'est pas passé loin, répondit Jak.

– Loin ? Tu rigoles ?! Ajouta Daxter, vexé. Heureusement que ces Metal Heads étaient là pour nous sauver la peau, oui ! Et ce que je viens de dire est un doux euphémisme…

– À ce propos, monsieur, intervint Edge, je tiens à préciser que feu l'officier Stevans était déjà hors de contrôle lorsqu'il les a braqué. Le réaffecter à cette mission était une idée foireuse, sauf votre respect…

– Vous m'en voyez désolé, sergent, rétorqua Torn sur un ton plus sérieux, mais nous sommes toujours en sous-effectif.

– Quels sont mes nouveaux ordres ?

– J'y viens, justement. Jak, tu peux poser le badge que je t'ai passé hier sur la table ?

– D'accord, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix lente, qui s'exécuta. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ?

– Les officiers gradés peuvent être reconnus par tous les soldats et l'état-major par les identifiants de leur badge.

– Et quel est le rapport avec moi ?

– Cette nuit, tu es officiellement devenu lieutenant, Jak. Toutes mes félicitations !

– QUOI ?! S'exclamèrent Jak et Daxter, abasourdis par l'annonce de leur ami.

– Mais pourquoi ? Poursuivit le héros, ébahi. On avait déjà nos entrées au sein de la Ligue, non ?

– Oui, c'est vrai. Mais même ma position ne me confère pas le droit de confier une équipe permanente de soldats à un civil. Si je continue de franchir les lignes, notre armée va finir par se disloquer faute de responsabilités…

– Comment ça, une équipe permanente ? Rétorqua Daxter.

– Vous vouliez une solution pour remédier à votre souci de popularité ? La voilà : formez votre propre détachement, renversez la situation en notre faveur, sauvez la ville et ses habitants et le tour est joué.

– On peut le faire à deux, tu sais… Déclara Jak. Sans vouloir vous vexer, sergent.

– Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit ce dernier.

– Je sais que ça paraît fou, reprit Torn, mais il faut que les gens croient à nouveau en toi ET en la Ligue pour la Liberté. S'ils apprennent qu'une équipe de soldats dirigée par toi nous a permis de gagner la guerre, ils finiront par changer d'avis. Et comme je vous l'ai dit, nous sommes une armée, pas une agence de communication. Je fais avec les moyens du bord et le peu de temps dont nous disposons…

 

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Jak n'en revenait pas. Il avait beau avoir de très bonnes compétences en général et un vécu extraordinaire, l'idée même de prendre le commandement d'une troupe ne le rassurait pas. En comparaison, apprendre que les Précurseurs n'étaient que des beloutres fut plus facile à accepter que l'annonce soudaine de Torn. Daxter fixait longuement la tête holographique du commandant avec un visage impassible, au bord de l'explosion émotionnelle.

 

– Écoutez, les gars, reprit Torn après ce silence, ça peut paraître terrible annoncé comme ça, surtout lorsque vous travaillez en solo depuis le début, mais il y a un moment où il faut savoir évoluer.

– Monsieur, est-ce que cela signifie que je suis affecté à cette nouvelle unité ? Demanda Edge à son supérieur.

– C'est exact, sergent. Je pense qu'ils auront besoin de vous pour se former au rôle de chefs. Surtout Jak, en fait.

– Eh, t'es pas sympa, mec ! Répliqua Daxter sur un ton offensé.

– À vos ordres, commandant, affirma le sergent au garde-à-vous. Lieutenant Jak ?

– Euh, et bien… Commença Jak, encore confus. Est-ce que tu avais quelque chose d'autre à nous dire ?

– Oui, et ce sera plus dans vos cordes. J'ai redéployé en urgence les équipes que j'avais envoyé sur l'Usine Flottante pour la transformer en plate-forme alliée. Sauf qu'en arrivant sur le lieu de leur nouvelle affectation, ils nous ont signalé trois hommes manquant à l'appel. Vu l'état dans laquelle vous l'avez mise, je ne serai pas étonné que ces soldats se soient retrouvés bloqués dans certaines sections. J'envoie quelqu'un vous apporter le Char Aspic jusqu'au Port.

– Compris, Torn, répondit le nouveau lieutenant. Pour l'équipe, comment est-ce que je…

– On verra les détails plus tard si ça ne te dérange pas, le coupa Torn. Allez d'abord secourir nos gars, ils sont prioritaires pour le moment ! Torn, terminé.

– Je ne vais pas vous mentir ou faire mon faux-cul, mon lieutenant, ajouta Edge alors que l'hologramme disparut, mais c'est un plaisir et un honneur d'intégrer votre équipe. Vous en faîtes pas pour le grade et les responsabilités qui vont avec, vous vous y ferez rapidement.

– Merci, je suppose, termina Jak.

 

N'ayant rien de plus à ajouter, le jeune homme récupéra son badge lorsque les lumières de la table s'éteignirent. Puis les trois hommes quittèrent le bar et attendirent un bref instant sur les quais, durant lequel Jak se remettait encore de sa nomination. Quant à Daxter, il fixa cette fois-ci le sergent, les lèvres serrées et le regard méfiant, comme pour le provoquer. Ce dernier le remarqua mais se contenta de rester sur place et d'observer les alentours. Le Char Aspic arriva alors et se posa à côté de l'entrée du Naughty Beloutre. En revanche, Jak ne s'attendait pas à ce que le pilote fut Keira.

 

– Salut les gars ! Dit-elle d'une voix joyeuse. Et félicitations pour ton entrée officielle dans la Ligue, Jak ! Ajouta-t-elle sans se moquer. De mon point de vue, tu mérites largement plus que ça pour tout ce que tu as pu déjà faire, mais Torn a fait ce qu'il a pu.

– Merci Keira, mais c'est dérangeant, pour l'instant, répondit son ami. Torn n'a plus besoin de toi au quartier général ?

– Oh, ça ? Non, c'est juste que j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Et puis, on ne sera pas trop de quatre pour retrouver ces soldats perdus.

– Attends, tu viens avec nous ? La questionna Daxter sur un ton surpris. Ton vieux est au courant, au moins ?

– Pas vraiment, mais il est occupé à l'Abriforêt en ce moment. Si ça reste entre nous, ce n'est pas réellement nécessaire de l'en informer. Et puis, vous serez là pour me protéger en cas de besoin.

– Ce n'est pas vraiment une promenade de santé, tu sais ? L'informa Jak.

– Et c'est moi qui pilote, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton provocateur. Sauf si vous savez voler jusqu'à l'Usine, bien sûr…

– Ok, c'est bon, abdiqua le jeune homme. Mais tu restes près de nous une fois à l'intérieur, d'accord ?

– Je ne comptais pas m'éloigner, de toute façon.

 

Prenant la place du passager, Jak et Daxter montèrent à bord du Char Aspic tandis qu'Edge grimpa dans la tourelle arrière. Keira fit alors décoller le véhicule et ils partirent en direction du bâtiment Grena-Thanatorobot. L'Usine Flottante avait beau être inactive et en ruines, qui sait quels secrets terrifiants pouvait-elle encore contenir... ?


	6. Acte I (2/12) : Un souvenir d'un autre temps

L'extérieur de la structure se trouvait dans un état déplorable ; bien qu'une partie d'elle avait été détruite de prime abord par l'assaut de Jak et Daxter. Projecteurs détruits, multiples perforations dans sa coque, chemins des tanks de sécurité en partie écroulés, ce fut un miracle que l'Usine Flottante ne soit pas tombée du ciel pour s'écraser sur la ville. L'entrée principale étant bloquée par une poutre métallique, Keira dirigea le Char Aspic vers l'une des brèches de la partie inférieure, qui fut assez large pour laisser entrer le véhicule. La salle où ils atterrirent était celle où le duo avait trouvé le buggy Grenagarde, qui leur avait permis d'accéder au second ascenseur de la zone. Comme l'extérieur du bâtiment, elle avait subie de graves dégâts, les voies d'accès régulières étant devenues inaccessibles à cause de l'effondrement partiel du plafond et de certains murs. En revanche, de nouveaux passages semblaient s'être ouverts, notamment un premier au bout du tapis roulant et un second qui conduisait directement au premier ascenseur. Lorsque tout le monde descendit du Char Aspic, Jak tint à mettre les choses au clair pour la mission :

 

– Comme on a pu le voir, l'Usine semble être sur le point de s'écrouler. Il doit encore y avoir des voies praticables, mais restons sur nos gardes. Comme nous ne savons pas vraiment où chercher, on va se diviser en deux groupes. Moi et Daxter allons du côté est. Edge, Keira, regardez ce qu'il y a dans cette chaîne de montage. Les machines d'assemblage doivent être désactivées depuis que l'on a détruit les générateurs principaux. On maintient le contact, bien sûr. Des questions ?

– Aucune, mon lieutenant, répondit le sergent au garde-à-vous.

– Si on réussit à retrouver les soldats, comment est-ce que tu comptes les évacuer de là ? Demanda Keira.

– On préviendra Torn, annonça Jak. Il enverra sûrement un aérotrain. Daxter ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si on tombe sur des robots encore actifs ? Questionna la beloutre.

– Ce qu'on fait d'habitude, dit le jeune homme en dégainant son Blaster, un sourire aux lèvres.

 

Il rangea son arme et quitta le duo formé par Edge et Keira, qui rentrèrent dans le petit tunnel de la chaîne de montage. Quant à lui, il se changea en Light Jak et utilisa ses ailes pour franchir le gouffre qui les séparait de la seconde voie. Une fois passé, il retrouva son apparence normale et s'aperçut que le chemin menant à la salle des générateurs était partiellement bloqués par tout un tas de débris, que ce soit des plaques métalliques ou des câbles d'alimentation sortant du plafond. Il restait accessible, mais se faufiler dans cet amas avec un courant électrique actif n'était clairement pas une bonne idée. Jak partit donc à droite et vit les restes de Robogardes qu'il avait pulvérisé lors de son premier passage. Le sol était pas mal défoncé, probablement avec la chute de certains morceaux du plafond, mais cette zone avait été relativement épargnée. En revanche, ce ne fut pas le cas de l'ascenseur qui conduisait à l'entrée principale. À la place du monte-charge circulaire se trouvait désormais un trou béant, où le sol s'était effondré dans ce qui semblait être un couloir du niveau inférieur. Bien qu'il pouvait y accéder, Jak se ravisa et préféra continuer d'avancer vers la partie nord du rez-de-chaussée. Le chemin était encore praticable, mais ils ne purent avancer plus loin lorsqu'ils atteignirent la salle suivante. Les plate-formes permettant de progresser vers le reste de l'Usine n'étaient plus présente et le gouffre était trop grand pour pouvoir le traverser avec l'Envol blanc. Par contre, en regardant à gauche de leur position, en contre-bas, ils aperçurent un énième tas de débris, sous lequel se trouvait un soldat de la Ligue pour la Liberté. Jak descendit de la plate-forme pour s'approcher du corps et constater le décès du garde disparu. Ce dernier avait ses mains encore accrochés sur le côté de la plaque qui le retenait prisonnier, comme s'il avait cherché à la soulever. Les deux compères en déduisirent que le plafond s'était effondré alors qu'il se situait juste en-dessous. Sans accès possible, ils retournèrent d'où ils venaient pour aller explorer le niveau inférieur. En chemin, il rendit compte de leur trouvaille via le Communicateur.

 

– Edge, nous en avons retrouvé un, commença Jak. Mais il n'a pas eu de chance…

– Rah, mince ! Répondit le sergent, comme dégoûté par la nouvelle. De notre côté, nous n'avons encore rien trouvé, à part des carcasses de bras-monteurs. On vous tiens au courant, mon lieutenant.

– Compris, sergent. Jak, terminé.

 

De nouveau face à la brèche de l'ascenseur, le duo descendit pour se retrouver dans un passage inédit. Là encore, l'effondrement partiel du bâtiment flottant avait causé des ravages, mais le jeune homme put se frayer un chemin à travers les différents couloirs. Il y avait bien des doubles portes blindées, mais elles étaient soit verrouillées, soit inaccessibles. Néanmoins, des vitres de verre épais leur permettait de voir le contenu de certaines salles : dans l'une se trouvaient des turbines et des ventilateurs géants, dans l'autre, ce qui semblait être des colonnes de serveurs informatiques et des blocs massifs dont la fonctionnalité ne pouvait être déterminé au simple regard. Si les couloirs étaient en mauvais état, ce fut moins le cas pour ces pièces particulières. Lorsqu'il appuyait sur les boutons d'ouverture, le bruit grave indiquant le refus de l'ouverture se faisait toujours et encore entendre. Mais aucune unité de défense ne vint à leur rencontre. Mais arrivés dans un cul-de-sac, Jak et Daxter eurent enfin de la chance : une porte épaisse, plus encore que les autres rencontrées jusqu'ici, était partiellement ouverte, une poutre rouge l'empêchant de se fermer complètement. Pour entrer, le jeune homme dut se mettre à terre et ramper, le passage étant relativement étroit. Quant à la beloutre, elle prit de l'élan et glissa sur le sol, en prenant soin de baisser la tête pour éviter un malheureux coup. De l'autre côté, les deux comparses n'en revinrent pas : à part pour la couleur rouge des écrans et du sol, il s'agissait d'une copie conforme de la Centrale. La seconde différence fut la présence d'un petit ascenseur à la place du téléporteur. En revanche, malgré cette découverte inattendue, ils n'avaient trouvé aucune trace des deux autres soldats disparus.

 

S'installant devant une console, Jak réalisa quelques manipulations sur le clavier et réussit à afficher un plan de l'Usine Flottante sur un écran. Selon l'image et le point signalant leur position, ils se trouvaient à l'intérieur de la grande pointe située en plein milieu de la structure. Lorsqu'il continua à fouiller dans le système informatique, il trouva une quantité monstrueuse de données, aussi bien sur les diverses installations Grena-Thanatorobots implantés ici et là dans le monde qu'un nombre ahurissant de rapports d'alerte sur l'état général du bâtiment. Devant ce contenu inestimable pour la Ligue pour la Liberté, il tenta de contacter immédiatement Torn pour transmettre les informations trouvées ; hélas, la communication ne put aboutir faute d'antennes encore fonctionnelles, selon la base de données. À la place, il reçut un appel entrant de la part du second groupe :

 

– Les gars, c'est Keira, annonça la jeune femme. On vient juste de retrouver l'un des soldats dans un entrepôt à Explorobots. On ne craint rien de leur part, mais Edge est en train de les désamorcer pour éviter les mauvaises surprises. Vous en êtes où, de votre côté ?

– Aucun signe du troisième garde, répondit Jak, mais on est tombé sur ce qui semble être le centre de commandement des Grena-Thanatorobots. Vous devriez venir ici quand vous aurez terminé. J'ai survolé quelques fichiers et pourtant, j'en ai déjà appris beaucoup sur les plans d'Errol et tout ce qui est lié à ses machines !

– Vraiment ?!

– Oh que ouais, poupée ! Ajouta Daxter. Bon, ça intéressera davantage Torn, Ashelin et ton grincheux de père, mais c'est une véritable mine d'or. Sauf qu'au lieu de trouver de l'or, ce sont plutôt des zéros et des uns…

– Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit le jeune homme, on va avoir besoin d'aide pour extraire ces informations de là. Le système de communication de l'Usine est hors-service, il va donc falloir trouver un autre moyen.

– T'en fais pas pour ça, Jak, répondit Keira. Je reviendrai sur place avec des spécialistes pour se charger du transfert. Continuez d'explorer ce que vous pouvez, on se retrouve plus tard au Char Aspic.

– Bien reçu !

 

La conversation terminée, l'engin se rangea dans la sacoche du héros. Puis il prit le petit ascenseur, qui les fit descendre d'un niveau. La nouvelle salle qui s'offrait à eux était à peine plus grand qu'un placard à balai. Seuls un écran rectangulaire et rouge accroché au mur leur faisant face et une porte blindée présente sur le mur droit figuraient en ce lieu étroit. Déconcertés et concentrés à la fois, Jak quitta le monte-charge, appuya sur le bouton annexe à la porte pour l'ouvrir et entra dans la salle suivante. Mais il eût à peine le temps de visualiser cette dernière : une entité surgit rapidement sur son flanc droit et le poussa contre le mur gauche. Mais il prit appui sur ce même mur avec ses mains pour se propulser vers son agresseur, le poing gauche fermé, prêt à être asséné. Le coup finit dans la tête de la seconde personne, qui tomba en arrière sur le sol. Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à dégainer son Morphoflingue, mais il arrêta net son geste lorsqu'il reconnut l'armure bleue de la Ligue pour la Liberté ; son adversaire n'était autre que le troisième disparu. Il s'agenouilla alors auprès de lui, alors qu'il se massait la mâchoire avec sa main droite.

 

– Vous savez, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on accueille ses alliés, dit Jak en tendant sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

– Toutes mes excuses, monsieur, mais je préfère rester méfiant sur un territoire ennemi, répliqua le soldat, qui accepta le coup de main. Cette salle ne s'ouvre que de l'extérieur, je ne pouvais donc pas vraiment en sortir, même de mon plein gré.

– Dis comme ça, on croirait que vous voulez déserter… Fit remarquer Daxter.

– Si ça me permettait de rester en vie et de mener une belle vie, pourquoi pas, rétorqua le soldat sur un ton ironique. D'autres membres de mon unité étaient dans la même situation ?

– Oui, deux de vos coéquipiers étaient eux aussi portés disparu, répondit Jak. Le reste de notre groupe en a retrouvé un, mais le second n'a pas eu de chance.

– Mort comment ?

– Le plafond s'est écroulé sur lui…

– Fais chier. Bon, j'espère au moins que ce n'était pas mon officier encadrant ; je l'aime bien, ce gars.

– Bromance mis à part, vous savez à quoi sert ces salles ? Demanda Daxter, intrigué par les lieux.

– Je n'en suis pas certain, mais ce doit être l'emplacement du générateur de secours, répondit le garde de la Ligue.

– Dans une salle aussi petite ? Questionna Jak, surpris par cette supposition.

– Voyez par vous-même…

 

La salle en question était un peu plus grande en largeur que la précédente. Aucune autre porte ne fut présente, mais au lieu d'un écran sur le mur gauche, une console de commandes était accolée à une vitre, par laquelle jaillissait une intense lumière blanche. Sur le dispositif figuraient un petit cadran numérique, un clavier sur son côté gauche et un interrupteur à double couteau levé vers le haut. Jak manipula le clavier pour naviguer une nouvelle fois dans les programmes du système, jusqu'à trouver un régulateur de puissance. Une fois son objectif atteint, il baissa la quantité d'énergie produite au seuil minimum recommandé par un sous-programme de sécurité. L'éclat lumineux perdit alors de son intensité, ce qui permit au trio de voir au-delà de la vitre : un compartiment circulaire se trouvait derrière cette dernière, et celui-ci contenait une sphère de métal orange incrusté de petites bosses. Une multitude de câbles y étaient branchés et la suspendait au centre du dispositif. Enfin, cet artefact Précurseur – car la description correspondait parfaitement à leur technologie – rayonnait d'une faible lumière blanche, semblable à un petit soleil. Devant cette deuxième découverte, les deux héros n'en revinrent pas non plus. Pire encore, ils ne s'attendaient absolument à trouver ceci dans un bâtiment dont l'ancien propriétaire fut allié aux Créateurs Noirs…

 

– Jak, dis-moi si je me trompe, mais… Ce ne serait pas une Pile d'énergie ?! Demanda la beloutre avec un air ébahi.

– Hum, eh bien… Oui, c'en est une, Dax, répondit son ami sur un ton déconcerté. Wouah ! Pour une surprise, c'en est une belle !

– Quoi, vous savez ce que c'est ? Les questionna le soldat.

– Et comment ! Répliqua Daxter. On a passé une bonne partie de notre vie à les récolter. On en avait même cent une à la fin !

– O-K… Annonça le garde d'une voix lente et méfiante.

– En tout cas, tu connais la chanson et la danse, Jak. Comme au bon vieux temps !

– Non, attends Daxter !

 

La beloutre avait sauté de son épaule pour atterrir sur la console et abaisser l'interrupteur, dans le court laps de temps où Jak prononçait sa dernière phrase. Les câbles qui maintenaient la Pile d'énergie en suspension se retirèrent du compartiment, ce qui la fit tomber sur le sol du boîtier circulaire. Puis elle se mit à flotter et à libérer ses petits fragments, qui se mirent à tournoyer autour d'elle pour la faire briller à nouveau. Si les premières secondes de cette délivrance furent calme, la sirène d'alarme et la perte de l'éclairage principal, qui fut remplacé par un clignotement de couleur rouge, fit retirer le sourire du visage de la beloutre enjouée. Un long tremblement suivit, et les deux hommes semblaient perdre pied avec le sol, comme si l'Usine était en train tomber. Sans hésiter et malgré les intenses vibrations, Jak se précipita sur l'interrupteur et le releva vers le haut, puis il annula ses modifications sur l'interface de contrôle alors que la Pile était à nouveau connecté au système d'alimentation. Elle se mit à illuminer à nouveau le compartiment circulaire, occultant sa vue aux personnes présentes dans la pièce voisine. Un dernier tremblement survint alors, tandis que l'éclairage revint et qu'une voix automatisée se mit à énoncer des statuts :

 

– Alerte ! Perte d'altitude détectée ! Moteurs anti-gravité réactivés et fonctionnels à cinquante-trois pour cent. Nouvelles brèches détectées, structures principale et secondaire de l'Usine fragilisées. Multiples capteurs internes et externes endommagés, défense compromise. Évacuation des dernières unités produites ou mise en stockage recommandées.

– Daxter, avant de désactiver un générateur secondaire, assure-toi qu'il y en a un troisième de secours ! Avertit Jak avec colère. Ce n'est pas passé loin, cette fois…

– Bien compris. Désolé, mon pote, s'excusa Daxter tout en ravalant sa salive. Et si on dégageait fissa de cet endroit avant que tout le bâtiment s'effondre à nouveau ?

– Bonne idée ! Intervint le soldat. Je ne resterai pas une seconde de plus ici, même avec vous…

 

La porte ne s'étant pas refermée derrière eux, ils la passèrent et remontèrent dans la salle principale. Cette fois-ci, la lourde porte blindée qui en protégeaient l'accès depuis le reste de l'Usine avait pu se baisser complètement, coupant court toute forme de retraite. Heureusement pour eux, la copie de la Centrale n'avait subi aucun dégât lors de la courte chute du bâtiment. Jak put donc manipuler à nouveau la console pour déverrouiller de manière permanente cette entrée. En revanche, lorsque la porte blindée se rouvrit, le groupe eût une surprise de taille : une portion non-négligeable du couloir n'était plus présent. De multiples ouvertures vers l'extérieur remplaçaient des morceaux de sol manquants, et en tendant l'oreille, ils purent entendre un craquèlement relativement discret, mais tout de même inquiétant… Sans autre sortie possible, ils furent dans l'obligation de longer les murs là où ils le pouvaient : quelques câbles d'alimentation encore actifs pendaient du plafond et électrisaient certains bouts du chemin, et la taille du rebord les obligeaient à se plaquer complètement contre les surfaces restantes, la pointe de leur pied dépassant souvent du rebord. Leur mobilité réduite, leur avancée en fut difficile. Et quand ils atteignaient enfin les quelques plate-formes qui étaient encore assez larges pour pouvoir marcher normalement, ils ne pouvaient que constater avec effroi que la suite du parcours avait subi le même sort. Regagner leur point d'arrivée leur prit un bon quart d'heure, frôlant parfois la chute de l'un ou de l'autre à cause d'un débris tombant du plafond ou un sol capricieux. Par chance, la brèche qui conduisait au rez-de-chaussée ne fut pas boucher par le nouvel effondrement et l'entre-aide du héros, de la beloutre et du soldat leur permit de le regagner sans trop d'effort.

 

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent non loin du Char Aspic, ils virent Keira et Edge qui déposèrent au sol l'homme qu'ils avaient retrouvés de leur côté. Jak les rejoignit avec l'Envol blanc, en laissant le second garde derrière lui ; il avait déjà du mal à planer seul, alors un poids supplémentaire les ferait chuter dans le vide. Sans aborder tout de suite leurs compagnons, il monta dans le véhicule, le fit décoller et retourna en arrière pour récupérer le soldat. La manœuvre effectuée, il ramena le Char sur la plate-forme d'atterrissage, laissa tourner le moteur et aborda le reste du groupe.

 

– Tout le monde va bien ?

– Ah, c'est bon de vous revoir, les gars ! S'écria Keira qui se jeta sur Jak pour l'enlacer. Rassurez-moi, vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

– Euh, plus ou moins… Répondit un Daxter gêné par la question. Mais Jak a rattrapé la situation, pour ne pas changer ! Hein, Jak ?

– Oui, et de justesse, acquiesça le jeune homme qui se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son ami. Vous n'avez pas eu de souci de votre côté ?

– Pas vraiment, mon lieutenant, répondit Edge. Les chaînes d'assemblage ont résisté aux tremblements, mais je ne saurai en dire du reste de l'Usine Flottante…

– Croyez-moi, sergent, commenta Daxter, on en sait quelque chose.

– En tout cas, la prochaine fois que vous voulez la faire tomber, assurez-vous qu'on ne soit plus à l'intérieur, finit l'Élite sur un ton humoristique.

– Oh, c'est noté depuis le début, sergent, répondit Jak avec humour lui aussi.

 

Pendant que les deux soldats retrouvés se rassemblaient près du cul-de-sac annexe à leur position, le communicateur du jeune homme s'activa et la voix de Torn se fit entendre.

 

– Jak, tu en es où de l'opération de sauvetage ?

– Nous avons retrouvé deux de tes hommes vivants, mais le troisième n'a pas eu cette chance.

– C'est triste à entendre, mais ça aurait pu être pire. Bon boulot, les gars !

– Mais de rien, Torn, commenta Keira d'une voix moqueuse.

– Keira ? S'exclama-t-il d'un coup. Alors, c'est ici que tu étais parti ?

– Attends, ce n'est pas elle que tu as envoyé pour qu'on ait le Char Aspic ? Demanda Jak, surpris.

– Absolument pas. En tout cas, ce n'est pas moi qui me chargerai d'annoncer ce qui est arrivé à Samos.

– Il ne m'est rien arrivé de grave, donc ce n'est pas la peine de lui en parler, n'est-ce pas ? Lança la jeune femme au commandant de la Ligue.

– Au fait, Torn, reprit Jak, tu devrais envoyer des informaticiens dans la tour centrale de l'Usine. On a découvert une salle de contrôle reliée à la base de donnée principale d'Errol. Tout ce qu'il a planifié et créé y est stocké.

– Vraiment ?! Alors ça, ça nous serait d'un grand secours, annonça Torn d'une voix ravie.

– Ouais, et dis-leur d'amener des jet-packs, précisa Daxter. Le chemin habituel n'est plus vraiment praticable…

– Je leur transmettrai. En tout cas, vous avez été d'une bonne aide pour cette mission. Je vais envoyer un aérotrain avec une équipe d'ingénieurs, qui récupérera au passage nos ex-disparus. Maintenant, j'aurai besoin que vous survoliez le nid des Metal Heads. Nos sentinelles ont repéré du mouvement de leur côté et on entend des explosions depuis un bon moment déjà. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils fabriquent, mais ça n'en finit pas.

– Et après, ça ? Posa la question Jak.

– Rien de plus, pour l'instant. Je vous recontacterai quand j'aurai quelque chose qui soit plus dans vos cordes. Torn, terminé.

 

Après avoir prévenu les deux rescapés de la suite des événements, Jak remonta à bord du Char Aspic, toujours à la place du conducteur, tandis que Keira prit la place du passager. Quant à Edge, il monta dans la tourelle arrière, comme la première fois. Enclenchant les propulseurs, le véhicule quitta l'intérieur de l'Usine, puis se dirigea vers la section des Metal Heads alors que le soleil montait encore doucement dans le ciel nuageux. À l'approche de la zone de la tour organique, ils virent ce qui se passait réellement : le grabuge capté par la Ligue pour la Liberté résultait d'un conflit armé entre les Metal Heads et les Grena-Thanatorobots, qui sortaient en masse du sas menant aux égouts. Selon toute vraisemblance, ces derniers utilisaient les conduits souterrains de la zone industrielle – leur territoire, entre autre – pour amener un flot ininterrompu d'Hovergardes et de Sentinels, qui faisaient face à des dizaines de Cloakers, de Rapid Gunners et de Grunts. Mais la chose la plus inattendue de tous fut l'apparition soudaine d'une guêpe géante sortant du pied de leur tour détruite. D'apparence, son corps était noir sur la majeure partie de ses membres et bleu au niveau des rayures. Elle possédait six pattes à pointes aiguisées et des œufs de Metal Heads semblaient croître sur sa queue arrière. Une armure grise recouvrait une bonne partie de son corps et lorsqu'elle atterrit en face du sas, elle releva son abdomen et sa tête incrustée d'une gemme jaune-orange pour dévoiler une paire de bras équipé de mains à quatre doigts. Quant à ses ailes, elles étaient translucides et semblaient miroiter des rayons d'éco noire. Elle tira plusieurs projectiles noirs avec sa bouche, dont chacun d'entre eux explosa en onde de choc à l'impact ; les robots touchés explosaient immédiatement. Devant ce nouvel ennemi, Jak ne tarda pas davantage sur place et dirigea le vaisseau en direction du sud, vers le Port. Il appuya dans le même temps sur l'un des boutons proches du guidon pour contacter le quartier général de la Ligue.

 

– Torn, ici Jak. Les Grenats sont en train d'attaquer les Metal Heads en utilisant les égouts comme voie d'accès. Mais il semblerait que les Metal Heads aient un nouveau chef…

– T'es pas sérieux, j'espère ?! Répliqua Torn, affolé par la nouvelle. Même si les Grena-Thanatorobots font le boulot pour nous, c'est une mauvaise chose si ces saletés ont un nouveau pondeur en mesure de les commander.

– Tu souhaites qu'on s'en occupe maintenant ? Proposa le lieutenant.

– Négatif, je veux savoir si les machines en sont capables. Et pour rappel, je ne tiens à pas expliquer à Samos qu'il a perdu sa fille… Vous avez quartier libre, alors profitez-en pour vous organiser avec Edge. Torn, terminé.

 

Lorsqu'il coupa l'appel, le bouton se mit de suite à clignoter d'une couleur rouge. Jak le déclencha à nouveau pour entendre, cette fois-ci, une communication à moitié parasitée. Et la voix de Sig.

 

– Jak, rappl--…--raves problèmes avec--…--débordés par--…--tures inconnues--…

– Sig ?! Dit le jeune homme en tentant d'améliorer le signal. Tiens bon, on arrive !

 

Il ne savait pas si son message fut transmis correctement, mais ce qu'ils avaient pu comprendre ne présageait rien de bon. Quand ils survolèrent le Port, il commença à amorcer une descente pour débarquer Keira sur le quai. Mais cette dernière le prit par le bras droit et lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Il abandonna donc sa manœuvre et accéléra en direction du Mur Protecteur afin de quitter Abriville le plus vite possible. Ils connaissaient bien Sig et ce n'était pas le genre de personnes à reculer devant le premier danger venu. Quoi qu'il s'était passé au nid des métalpodes, ils devaient impérativement s'en méfier.


	7. Acte I (3/12) : Un nuage de mauvais augure

En approche des côtes de l'île-prison désertique, Jak amorça une première phase de descente pour que tout le monde puisse avoir un visuel précis de ce qui se passait au sol. Aucune tempête n'était en cours, ce qui fut en soi un premier soulagement. En revanche, alors que la barricade de Spargus était intacte, d'inquiétantes colonnes de fumées noires s'élevaient depuis l'ancienne ville, aux abords du nid des Métalpodes. Le Char Aspic se dirigea alors dans cette direction, mais ils virent au loin un buggy massif approcher à grande vitesse en direction de la cité des renégats. Lorsque ce dernier passa la petite rivière, Jak et Daxter reconnurent l'Écrabouilleur du Désert, le véhicule personnel de Sig. Ce dernier était à son bord, mais la distance qui les séparait les empêchait de savoir si tout allait bien pour lui. Le jeune homme fit descendre encore plus le vaisseau, mais il eût une mauvaise surprise quand il passa non loin de la cascade d'eau : un rayon noir les frôla de peu, manquant de les toucher. Jak décrocha alors de sa première trajectoire et tourna vers la droite, en direction du sud. Ce fut à ce moment qu'ils aperçurent le tireur : un amas de brouillard ténébreux. Quelques éclairs d'éco noir apparaissaient de temps à autre aux abords de cette étrange entité, mais ils ne purent l'observer davantage. Un second rayon en sortit et suivit l'arrière du Char Aspic. Il ne s'éteignit que quelques secondes après, bref temps pendant lequel le lieutenant avait mis la gomme pour y échapper. Il regagna de l'altitude pour esquiver les formations de pierre et survola l'entrée du nid pour constater les dégâts : l'origine des trois colonnes de fumées était des carcasses de buggys enflammés ; de plus, des corps sans vie de renégats gisaient ici et là, dont certains semblaient avoir été découpés en deux par le « nuage noir ». Sans s'attarder davantage de ce côté du Désert, Jak repartit en direction de Spargus et vit au passage que leur agresseur avançait dans la même direction qu'eux, mais à un rythme plus lent.

 

Sans avoir à esquiver de nouveaux tirs, le Char Aspic rattrapa l'Écrabouilleur, qui avait passé la grande dune, et une fois à son niveau, tout le monde put voir que Sig était inconscient, affalé sur le guidon. Pire encore, sa tête et sa tenue étaient recouvert de sang. Si personne ne sut dire s'il s'agissait de celui de ses compagnons décédés ou du sien, il ne faisait aucun doute que sans intervention, le buggy finirait par s'encastrer dans l'un des palmiers de la piste de course. Ne pouvant pas quitter son poste de pilotage sans mettre en danger ses amis, Jak ordonna à Edge de sauter sur l'Écrabouilleur pour l'arrêter et venir en aide à Sig. Le sergent s'exécuta et quitta la tourelle pour atterrir sur le toit du buggy. Quand il descendit sur la place du passager, il releva le renégat inconscient pour accéder au volant, puis il le fit tourner pour s'approcher de l'entrée de la ville. Jak continua à les suivre de près, puis il posa le Char Aspic devant la barricade tandis que le soldat de la Ligue réussit à stopper la voiture tout-terrain. Le jeune homme et Keira les rejoignirent et l'aidèrent à faire descendre le vieux renégat de son siège. Dans le même temps, la porte principale de Spargus s'ouvrit et Kleiver, accompagné de deux hommes, vinrent à leur rencontre.

 

– Alors les mioches, on s'invite à notre fête privée ? Lança-t-il sur un ton défiant et amusé.

– Pas maintenant, le gros plein de soupe ! Rétorqua Daxter, plus qu'énervé par sa présence et leur précédente conversation.

– Kleiver, au lieu de jouer les durs, aidez-nous plutôt à le mettre à l'abri, sortit un Jak tout aussi remonté, qui tenait Sig par son flanc gauche. J'espère que vous avez de l'artillerie lourde à proposer, car ce qui arrive sur nous n'est pas là pour plaisanter !

– Humpf, je suppose que mon couronnement ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui… Très bien, puisque vous voulez de l'aide, je vous laisse ces deux gugusses, dit-il en désignant les hommes qui l'accompagnait. Pour les armes lourdes, je vais voir ce que je peux trouver dans la réserve…

 

Kleiver partit alors dans la ville, laissant comme promis les deux autres renégats les aider à transporter Sig. Jak reconnut le premier, qui était l'un des hommes de main de son défunt père, un borgne roux. Quant au second, il portait une veste de cuir marron équipée de nombreuses poches, un pantalon bleu foncé dont le côté gauche était en lambeaux, des lunettes de ferrailleur sur son front et un Morphoflingue gris foncé à la place d'un Pacificateur, rangé dans l'étui du dos. Il était un peu plus grand que Jak mais aussi fin que lui. Ses cheveux courts arboraient une couleur noire teintée de reflets gris – sans doute à cause d'un âge avancée – et son visage était marqué par le temps ; quelques petites cicatrices sur les joues et le nez, des rides prononcés sur l'ensemble et une barbe grise de trois jours. Jak ne put voir la couleur de ses yeux, mais cela importait peu pour l'instant. Ce qu'il avait surtout remarqué à son égard fut la différence de style par rapport au reste des habitants de Spargus. Ces deux renégats prirent Sig sur leurs épaules et le rapatrièrent au-delà du mur d'enceinte. Quant à Jak, Daxter, Keira et Edge, ils s'accordèrent sur un plan :

 

– Quoi que soit cette chose, il faut impérativement l'empêcher d'atteindre la ville, commença Jak. Keira, tu as vu la même chose que nous du côté du nid des métalpodes ; il est donc hors de question que tu nous accompagnes sur cette opération.

– Pas de souci, acquiesça la jeune femme. De toute façon, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrai faire de plus que vous pour l'attaquer de front. Mais je ne compte pas non plus rester là à ne rien faire !

– Oui, et pour être franc, je n'ai pas confiance en Kleiver pour nous sauver. Tiens, prends mon passe pour entrer dans la ville, dit-il en sortant l'objet d'une de ses poches. Rattrape les renégats qui portent Sig et demande-leur un coup de main.

– Compte sur moi, Jak ! Confirma alors Keira en prenant son passe et en les quittant.

– Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, au juste ? Demanda Daxter.

– On gagne du temps comme on peut. Une équipe entière de renégats s'est faite décimée en affrontant ce Nuage de front. On doit donc l'approcher plus subtilement pour espérer la détruire…

– En gros, tu proposes de la contourner pour foncer dessus ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça sent le plan foireux, pesta la beloutre.

– C'est pour cette raison qu'on va se diviser en deux groupes : le premier au sol et le second dans les airs. Sergent, prenez les commandes du Char Aspic, vous nous fournirez le support aérien.

– Entendu, chef ! Annonça Edge d'un air ravi. Servez-vous de votre badge-bouclier pour communiquer avec moi, ce sera plus aisée qu'avec votre communicateur.

– Merci pour l'idée, Edge. Surtout, gardez les torpilles d'éco du véhicule pour le distraire et utilisez au maximum la tourelle avant pour des tirs de couverture.

– Et nous allons prendre l'Écrabouilleur, hein ? Posa la question Daxter sur un ton dégoûté.

– Oui, et j'ai besoin d'un tireur pour la tourelle, répondit Jak en haussant l'épaule sur laquelle son ami se trouvait, un sourire aux lèvres.

– D'un autre côté, si tu me prends par les sentiments… Changea de ton la beloutre, un rictus malsain se formant sur sa bouche.

– Dans ce cas, en avant !

 

Tandis que le sergent prenait place dans le Char Aspic, Jak monta aux commandes de l'imposant tout-terrain. Puis son compagnon orangé accéda au poste de tir de la tourelle montée. Chaque véhicule partit alors en direction du sud pour intercepter leur cible ; celle-ci venant tout juste de franchir la rivière. Lorsqu'il fut à portée de tir, Daxter fit immédiatement feu sur le nuage terrestre. Les projectiles l'atteignaient bien mais semblaient sans effet. Néanmoins, le jeune homme déchanta lorsqu'un rayon noir en sortit et vint toucher le flanc gauche de l'Écrabouilleur. Le blindage renforcé encaissa plutôt bien le choc d'éco noir, mais la poussée de l'impact le fit se soulever moyennement du sol. Manquant de planter le véhicule dans le cours d'eau, Jak put rétablir l'équilibre en donnant un coup sec de volant vers la droite. Les quatre pneus à nouveau au sol, il activa un coup de booster pour s'éloigner une première fois de la zone de tir adverse. Une fois de l'autre côté de la rivière, il s'écarta un peu plus encore pour profiter de la protection des quelques colonnes de pierre présentes. Et pendant ce temps, Daxter s'en donnait à cœur joie avec la tourelle, quand bien même cela faisait peu d'effet sur le nuage noir. Ce ne fut que lorsque le Char Aspic intervint que la donne changea : pendant que le buggy esquivait un second rayon grâce à la couverture offerte par les rochers, le sergent Edge lança à son tour quelques rafales vertes avec le canon avant du vaisseau. Les tirs qui touchèrent provoquaient un bruit contondant à l'impact, comme si ce qui se cachait sous cette fumée était métallique. Puis le véhicule aérien s'éloigna tout en esquivant les faisceaux noirs, ayant été pris pour cible par la chose, qui s'était enfin arrêtée. Le duo en profita alors pour se ré-engager dans la bataille et distraire à nouveau leur adversaire. Ce manège dura quelques minutes, où chaque groupe alternait successivement pour ralentir sa progression vers Spargus ; et ce même si personne ne sut vraiment si les attaques l'endommageaient ou pas.

 

Néanmoins, cette diversion ne s'éternisa pas. Prenant sans doute conscience de leur stratégie, le Nuage reprit sa lente marche nonobstant ses attaquants. Comme initialement prévu, chaque véhicule gardait ses distances, mais les projectiles simples ne fonctionnaient plus. Ne possédant pas de puissance de feu supérieure sur le buggy ou sur son Morphoflingue – il ne pensait pas que son Pacificateur ou son RPG Plasmique puisse réaliser mieux –, Jak demanda finalement un largage de torpilles de la part d'Edge. Ce dernier s'exécuta et balança une décharge d'éco concentrée à proximité du Nuage, rasant de peu sa position. À l'impact, à quelques centimètres devant la cible, l'onde de choc apparut et souleva massivement le sable dans un diamètre de dix mètres. Le lieutenant n'en fut pas sûr, mais il crut avoir vu le cercle d'énergie bleu frapper de plein fouet la mystérieuse entité. L'amas de poussière rendit leur visibilité caduc pendant un instant, mais l'apparition soudaine de nouveaux faisceaux noirs balayèrent leur possible victoire. Le ciel fut la première cible, où les rayons fusaient pour tenter de toucher le Char Aspic qui quitta cet espace aérien. Puis la nouvelle salve était dirigée en direction du buggy, alors positionné à quelques mètres d'une grande formation rocheuse. L'esquive fut moins aisée que celle du véhicule aérien, la plupart des faisceaux touchant de plein fouet l'Écrabouilleur, mais les deux comparses réussirent à s'en sortir en quittant à leur tour le champ de vision du Nuage. Proches de la piste de course et profitant d'un temps mort, Jak contacta Keira avec son communicateur :

 

– Keira ! S'exclama-t-il de vive voix. J'espère que Kleiver a pu vous dégotter quelque chose de puissant. On ne va plus pouvoir la retenir très longtemps…

– On y travaille, les gars ! Répondit-elle sur un ton énergique. Leur armurier a sorti une vieille tourelle lourde de leur réserve principale, mais ça fait des années qu'elle a pris la rouille et le sable. Il nous faut un peu plus de temps pour espérer la faire tirer !

– Bien reçu, on y retourne.

 

Pendant que l'engin anti-gravité se rangeait dans sa sacoche, il reprit le badge de la Ligue en main et coordonna une nouvelle action avec Edge :

 

– Changement de plan, sergent ! La grande dune sépare encore cette chose de la ville, mais les renégats ne sont pas encore prêts.

– Je vous vois venir, mon lieutenant, annonça Edge sur un ton sérieux. Maintenant qu'elle sait ce que l'on peut vraiment faire avec le Char Aspic, elle ne me laissera plus approcher d'aussi près pour éviter les torpilles.

– Vous en faîtes pas, Edge, je ne compte pas vous envoyer au casse-pipe. Cette fois-ci, on inverse les rôles !

– Hum… C'est vrai que vous avez un poids lourd entre les mains… Ouais, ça peut marcher ! Mais vous êtes conscient que vous n'aurez droit qu'à une seule tentative ?

– En si peu de temps, nos options sont limitées, sergent. Approchez par l'ouest et larguez une nouvelle torpille d'éco sur sa position. Ce n'est pas grave si elle touche ou pas ; le plus important est que vous repartiez vers le sud-est aussitôt après. On se charge du reste pendant qu'il a le regard ailleurs !

– Compris, chef !

 

Bien que le buggy n'était pas équipé d'un radar pour repérer la position du Char Aspic ou celle du Nuage, Jak le fit accélérer pour contourner par la droite la formation rocheuse. En chemin, il vit le vaisseau bleu survoler la plaine de collines sableuses, en approche de l'intersection pour le nouveau largage. Lorsqu'il l'effectua, la nouvelle onde de choc frappa de plein fouet le haut du second grand amas de rochers, où se trouvait l'une des bornes de défi de Kleiver. La structure naturelle se fractura aussitôt et des blocs de pierre tombèrent aux abords tandis que le véhicule aérien quittait la zone vers le sud-ouest, comme prévu. Le Nuage mordit à l'hameçon et s'arrêta à nouveau pour tirer dans sa direction, alors qu'il se trouvait à quelques mètres du champ de vision de la barricade de Spargus. La pédale d'accélération enfoncée au maximum, l'Écrabouilleur du Désert en profita pour arriver droit sur lui. Les faisceaux que tiraient ce dernier étaient exclusivement projetés sur Edge, et il ne résista aucunement lorsque Jak activa le booster de son véhicule pour le percuter violemment. Le buggy absorba parfaitement le choc et ne subit aucun dégât ; en revanche, le nuage noir – ou ce qui se trouvait au milieu de cette sombre fumée – tomba à la renverse. Quand Jak fit un demi-tour un peu plus loin, le Nuage produisait des éclairs mauves supplémentaires, mais son immobilité et sa non-réactivité indiquaient clairement que la ruade avait porté ses fruits. Sans relâcher la pression, le jeune homme accéléra à nouveau et fit sauter le buggy pour l'écrabouiller davantage, puis il commença à reculer et à avancer successivement pour lui rouler dessus. La tourelle étant devenue inutile, Daxter en sortit et se positionna sur le toit du véhicule.

 

– Vas-y, mon pote ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix enjouée. Imprime-lui les traces des pneus sur sa face ! S'il en possède une, bien sûr…

 

Si la joie était là quant à la réussite de la stratégie, elle fut de courte durée. Jak ne le vit pas, mais lorsqu'il avança à nouveau pour écraser un peu plus l'entité, cette dernière concentra de l'énergie noire. Le nombre d'éclairs augmenta exponentiellement, et lorsqu'il passa à nouveau dessus, le Nuage relâcha une soudaine explosion. La détonation projeta alors l'Écrabouilleur dans les airs à une allure folle, droit vers le nord. Le buggy retomba une première fois à terre sur son pare-chocs avant, non loin de la barricade de Spargus. Surpris mais très réactif, Jak saisit cette occasion pour quitter son siège et tomber sur le sol. Quant à Daxter, l'inertie le fit décrocher de la barre à laquelle il se tenait et il atterrit la tête la première dans le sable. Leur éjection plus ou moins réussi, les deux amis se relevèrent tandis que l'Écrabouilleur finissait son envol dans le mur extérieur de la ville : il explosa contre lui à l'impact et la carcasse enflammée tomba à son pied. Pendant que le jeune homme sortit du sable son ami, qui en extirpa une bonne quantité par la bouche et les oreilles, le Nuage apparut sur le sommet de la grande dune et les vit. Il tira alors de nouveaux rayons noirs, que Jak esquiva du mieux possible. Edge revint à la charge par le sud et largua une nouvelle torpille, en direction du sable cette fois-ci. Le point d'impact se situait entre l'entité noire et les deux héros, et l'important nuage de sable soulevé couvrit la vue de cette dernière. Tirant à l'aveugle, le sergent en profita pour récupérer les deux hommes au sol. Puis il redécolla et les déposa sur la barricade à la demande de Jak, avant de repartir se mettre à l'abri ailleurs.

 

Le jeune homme avait envisagé de prendre un nouveau buggy, mais la vitesse d'attaque ainsi que l'étonnante précision de leur adversaire viendraient à bout d'un véhicule terrestre moins résistant. De plus, la stratégie précédente ne fonctionnerait pas une seconde fois, pensa-t-il. La solution restante fut le plan de Kleiver, peu importe ce que c'était. En regardant vers l'ouest, il vit alors ce dernier, accompagné par Keira et le renégat à la veste de cuir. Ces deux-là travaillaient d'arrache-pied sur une tourelle qui ressemblait à celle de la plage, mais vêtue d'une apparence rouillée. Elle était aussi montée sur une remorque à roues et positionnée assez loin du rempart de la barricade. Les rejoignant, Kleiver les interpella alors que la jeune femme soudait au chalumeau la partie inférieure de l'arme lourde, un masque de fer au visage pour la protéger des étincelles et de l'intense lumière jaune. Quant au second renégat, il réglait l'un des canons avec une clé à molette.

 

– Alors les mioches, on a raté ses tentatives de destruction de cette chose ? Se moqua-t-il en riant sournoisement.

– Nos plans seront toujours plus efficaces que vos répliques tout droit sorties d'une série Z, rétorqua Daxter, énervé.

– Keira, les réparations sont terminées ? Demanda Jak à la jeune fille, sans prêter attention à Kleiver.

– Elle va avoir du mal à vous entendre avec cette soudure, dit d'une voix grave le renégat à la veste de cuir. Mais pour répondre à votre question, elles le sont. Enfin, on estime qu'elle pourra tirer…

– Ça fait combien d'années que vous ne l'avez pas utilisée ?

– Beaucoup trop longtemps. Mais on n'a pas le temps pour les tests. Pour l'heure, tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, c'est d'éviter de la surchauffer ou d'enchaîner les tirs trop rapidement. Votre amie est en train de renforcer sa base pour éviter que le recul l'arrache de cette remorque, mais je ne peux pas vous dire précisément si elle va être aussi efficace que la seconde tourelle.

– Ça passe ou ça casse, en fait… ? Renchérit la beloutre.

– C'est l'idée, déclara le renégat.

– C'est bon, dit alors Keira en levant le masque de protection pour montrer son visage. Fais gaffe avec elle, Jak, je ne suis pas vraiment confiante avec cet engin…

– Dans ce cas, finissons-en avec ce truc ! Termina Jak.

 

Tout le monde – excepté Kleiver – poussa la remorque en direction du rempart. Lorsque la tourelle eût un champ de tir correct, le héros en prit les commandes et lança une première salve. Le nuage noir, qui n'était plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètres de la porte principale, l'encaissa et s'arrêta à nouveau pour tirer une nouvelle fois. Comme annoncé par le renégat réparateur, l'arme lourde justifiait son grand âge par une cadence de tir lente et une difficulté à bouger. Cependant, le blindage rouillé tint le coup à merveille. Aucun des deux ne l'emporta tout de suite, mais Jak commença à s'inquiéter lorsque la tourelle se bloqua : le canon droit refusait tout simplement de tirer. Il le signala au renégat qui vint immédiatement vérifier et demanda une nouvelle frappe aérienne pour le couvrir. Pendant que le Char Aspic intervint une énième fois et souleva un nouveau nuage de sable, le réparateur regarda d'abord la réserve d'énergie accrochée sous la remorque, puis il grimpa sur le côté droit de la structure pour contrôler les différents composants. Lorsque leur couverture visuelle disparut, l'entité tira à nouveau et manqua de peu le renégat. Ce dernier se dégagea en hâte de la remorque, mais donna en premier lieu un coup de clé à molette sur le canon droit. Le tube de fer cracha alors un projectile d'énergie d'une puissance fulgurante, ce qui le délogea et le fit s'enfoncer dans la cabine du pilote. Grâce à ses réflexes, Jak put néanmoins se pousser à temps de sa trajectoire et s'en sortir indemne. Quant à la déflagration, elle transperça d'un coup le nuage noir. Il diminua de volume et fut entièrement recouvert d'éclairs mauves, avant d'exploser. L'onde de choc de la détonation releva le sable, couvrant à nouveau la vue, puis seule une trace noire figurait sur la position de leur agresseur quand le nuage sablonneux tomba. Le combat enfin terminée, Jak quitta la tourelle endommagée et aida le renégat à la veste de cuir à se relever. Près d'eux, Keira rangeait les outils de réparation et Kleiver s'éloignait en direction du nord.

 

– Ce n'est pas passé loin, mais merci du coup de main ! Le remercia le jeune homme.

– Je ne vous le fait pas dire, répondit le réparateur. Au passage, je m'appelle Gravos. Ravi de vous rencontrer, les gars !

– De même, déclara Jak.

– En tout cas, c'est une chouette tenue que vous avez ! Commenta Daxter. Rien à voir avec la mode locale…

– Vous savez, banni ou pas, on garde certaines manies et quelques comportements, répondit Gravos, les bras croisés. Mais la chaleur ne me dérange pas plus que ça et cette tenue est très pratique pour l'entretien et la réparation de nos buggys.

– Wouaw, ce n'est pas passé loin ! Annonça Keira en arrivant. Au fait, où est passé Kleiver ?

– Le connaissant, dit Gravos, je pense qu'il a dû redescendre pour se vanter auprès de ses larbins et ramasser toute la gloire.

– C'est bizarre, ça me rappelle quelqu'un, réfléchit Daxter d'un air dubitatif.

– Allez, Dax, Torn n'est pas aussi terrible, le contredit son ami.

– En tout cas, reprit la beloutre, tout ça a été terrible ! Tu sais, comme quand on a affronté ce taré d'Errol et le machin noir qu'il commandait. Heureusement qu'Ashelin était là pour te câliner à la fin, hein... ?

– Que… Quoi ?!

 

Keira perdit son sourire et alterna rapidement entre les regards de Jak et de Daxter. Si le second abandonna son air radieux pour un visage inquiet, le premier resta stoïque et ne dit mot. Les yeux grands ouverts et l'expression faciale neutre, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ces réjouissances prennent une tournure plus désastreuses. À chaque fois qu'elle changeait de côté, la jeune femme perdait son sourire pour revêtir un visage maussade, comprenant peu à peu les paroles de Daxter et l'action passée de Jak avec Ashelin. Puis après avoir fixé longuement ce dernier, elle retira le masque de fer de sa tête et le jeta violemment aux pieds du jeune homme. Elle tourna les talons et partit dans la même direction que Kleiver, laissant les trois hommes sur place. Ravalant sa salive un coup, Daxter lâcha un « Oups... » alors que leur amie s'éloignait rapidement d'eux.


	8. Acte I (4/12) : Mises au point

En route vers la plage de Spargus, Jak et Daxter sortaient de « l'hôpital » de la ville. Le faible niveau de technologie ainsi que le peu de ressources à leur disposition n'aidaient pas les renégats à soigner leurs blessés grave dans les meilleures conditions, mais leurs infirmiers se débrouillaient malgré tout. Grâce à des plantes médicinales rares, l'hémorragie qu'avait subi Sig put être stoppé, mais les blessures furent si importantes qu'il avait plongé dans un coma. Personne ne sut exactement dire à ses amis quand est-ce qu'il allait se réveiller, car seul le temps le leur annoncerait. Le jeune homme regrettait un peu de ne pas l'avoir rejoint pour affronter cette chose à leurs côtés. Mais d'un autre côté, sans le support du sergent Edge aux commandes du Char Aspic et les talents de mécanicienne de Keira, le combat aurait aussi tourné court. Leurs compagnons les attendaient non loin du côté ouest de la plage, mais Gravos, le renégat qui avait amené la vieille tourelle, les avait invité à passer chez lui pour leur donner quelque chose. Sa maison se situait aux abords de l'endroit où s'était crashé le Satellite Noir, lieu qu'Edge avait choisi pour faire atterrir le vaisseau bleu. Une petite foule de renégats s'était rassemblée autour de l'engin pour mieux l'observer et faire des remarques désobligeantes à propos de leur bannissement au sergent de la Ligue. Ce dernier feint de les écouter et fit signe aux deux héros. Jak lui déclara à haute voix d'attendre encore un peu, ce qu'il fit en s'adossant au flanc gauche du véhicule. Quant à Keira, elle se trouvait à la pointe ouest de la plage, à observer l'horizon. Le ciel était nuageux et le vent soufflait pas mal, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça ; en tout cas, pas autant que « l'affront » du jeune homme envers ses sentiments. Comme Gravos le leur avait indiqué, le mur de sa maison avait été tagué d'un symbole bleu, que Jak n'avait vu nul part ailleurs. Mais il n'y prêta guère attention.

 

Il frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit immédiatement pour laisser apparaître leur nouvel allié. Il les fit entrer et referma derrière lui. À l'intérieur, les deux héros découvrirent une cuisine ouverte, où un plan de travail en pierre, une marmite en métal et un « séchoir de Kangourats » étaient installés. Une table en bois bordée de chaises se trouvaient juste à côté, et le reste de l'espace du rez-de-chaussée était occupée par un bureau éclairé par une lanterne à huile. En-dehors des outils posés en vrac sur celui-ci, ce fut la quantité effarante de Pacificateurs posés contre les murs et de morceaux d'armes empilés dans de grandes caisses en bois qui attira le coup d’œil des visiteurs. Ils comprirent alors que Gravos était plus qu'un simple mécanicien : il s'agissait de l'armurier de la ville. Ce dernier les invita à s'asseoir à la table, puis une fois sur les chaises, il engagea une petite conversation :

 

– Je sais que vous êtes occupés avec une nouvelle guerre à Abriville, donc je tâcherai d'être le plus concis possible, commença-t-il d'une voix sérieuse. Tout d'abord, ne vous en faîtes pas pour Sig, il sera protégé constamment. Beaucoup de personnes – dont moi – ne souhaitent voir Kleiver aux commandes de notre peuple ; avec un rapace comme ce véreux, il faut toujours rester méfiant. Ensuite, sachez que je peux vous accorder un coup de main non-négligeable. Armes améliorées, plans secrets de la métropole, demande de soutien… Tout ce qui peut vous être utile pour votre combat !

– Et où se trouve l'arnaque ? Demanda Daxter sur un ton méfiant, coupant Jak dans son élan pour prendre la parole. C'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance, mais nous avons déjà eu notre quota d'ennuis avec les alliés inattendus. Avec Kor en tête de liste…

– Je ne demande aucune contrepartie, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, répondit Gravos d'une voix calme. De même, je n'ai pas vraiment de position politique ou commerciale, dans une certaine mesure. Je m'implique rarement dans les situations périlleuses ; question de neutralité intelligente.

– Mais si vous souhaitez nous aider, pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas contacté plus tôt ? Posa la question Jak, curieux de ce détail intriguant.

– Je suis… J'étais souvent en désaccord avec Damus, rectifia le renégat, et quand vous êtes arrivés, vous n'étiez que des bannis supplémentaires. Donc, ce n'était pas une raison valable pour vous aborder. Mais quand j'ai entendu parler de vos exploits, j'ai tenté des approches. Malheureusement, notre ancien roi a refusé que j'intervienne, sous prétexte que ça perturberait son plan.

– Qui était… ? Demanda Daxter.

– Il ne l'a jamais dit à personne. On se contentait de ramasser les artefacts Précurseurs trouvés dans le Désert et les triait dans son Palais. Mais lui et ses secrets font partie du passé, désormais. Aujourd'hui, les choses changent et je souhaite qu'elles évoluent dans le bon sens. Alors, acceptez-vous mon aide ?

– Et si on refuse, qu'est-ce que vous ferez ?

– Je respecterai votre choix.

– Sans coup dans le dos ? Insista la beloutre avec un regard lourd.

– Ce n'est pas mon genre. Pour ça, allez plutôt voir Kleiver.

– Ce serait dommage de passer à côté d'une telle offre, Daxter, dit Jak. Je suppose que vous avez déjà quelque chose de prêt ?

– Bien sûr ! Répondit Gravos avec un air ravi. Passez-moi juste votre arme pour que je puisse la modifier.

 

Souhaitant lui faire confiance mais aussi curieux, Jak la lui passa après l'avoir sorti de son étui. L'armurier la récupéra alors et s'installa à son bureau, de l'autre côté du rez-de-chaussé. Aucun des deux héros ne put voir ce qu'il fit, mais il revint un bref instant plus tard vers eux et redonna le Morphoflingue au jeune homme. Au premier coup d’œil, la base de l'arme modifiable paraissait inchangé. Mais en y regardant de plus près, il vit que le bloc cylindrique sur lequel étaient mis les chargeurs avait changé de couleur, passant du gris au noir avec des bandes jaunes sur les arêtes. De plus, le Pulvérisateur pesait légèrement plus lourd qu'avant.

 

– J'ai remplacé le conteneur de munitions et le régulateur d'énergie par mes prototypes expérimentaux, expliqua Gravos. Comme vous avez pu le constater depuis votre arrivée en ville, nos moyens sont limités, donc ils ne sont pas optimaux en l'état. Mais ces nouveaux modules gèrent beaucoup mieux le stockage de l'éco dans le fond du canon. Davantage d'énergie peut ainsi être accumulée et la puissance de feu en est démultipliée. En revanche, votre arme sera plus lourde qu'à l'habitude et les chargeurs seront plus vite consommés, car plus d'éco sera drainée par rapport à d'habitude.

– Mais la puissance de feu sera accrue à quel point ? Le questionna Jak.

– Vous voyez les Grunts ? Un tir devrait les transpercer, ou du moins les blesser gravement au point de ne pas se relever.

– Rien que ça ?! S'exclama Daxter.

– Et ce n'est qu'un début, continua Gravos. Avec davantage de moyens, je pourrais faire mieux.

– Dans ce cas, je vous mettrai en contact avec ma Tessy d'amour ! C'est une armurière expérimentée et elle conçoit de nouveaux joujoux bien utiles. Vous devriez vous entendre pour la conception de nos nouvelles armes...

– Alors, c'est entendu, conclut le renégat. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser partir. Appelez-moi si besoin est !

 

La conversation terminée, les deux partenaires prirent congé de leur hôte et quittèrent sa maison, un sourire en coin quant à l'upgrade du Morphoflingue. Jak l'avait rangé dans son étui en sortant dans la rue, où il fit signe à Edge et Keira, qui était monté sur le siège du passager du Char Aspic, qu'il était temps de repartir à Abriville. Néanmoins, la jeune femme le pointa de l'index droit et lui indiqua la tourelle arrière du véhicule avant de détourner son regard furieux ailleurs. Il laissa donc les commandes du vaisseau au sergent et monta à l'arrière. Ils décollèrent alors de Spargus et quittèrent l'île du Désert. Le trajet du retour se fit dans le silence, alors que le soleil montait encore doucement à l'horizon. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux abords de la métropole fortifiée, Edge se dirigea non pas vers le Port mais vers les quartiers modernes, longeant le Mur Protecteur à l'est pour ne pas se faire attaquer par les défenses anti-aériennes Grena-Thanatorobots. Une fois la barrière passée, il dirigea le Char Aspic sur le toit du quartier général de la Ligue, qui s'ouvrit à son approche pour laisser entrer le véhicule dans le hangar. Quand l'atterrissage se termina, Keira descendit immédiatement et les laissèrent en plan, quittant d'un pas rapide le bâtiment. Le reste du groupe fit de même à un rythme de marche normal et fit le tour de la structure pour emprunter l'ascenseur. Comme la dernière fois, l'activité des soldats alentours battait son plein, sauf que des tourelles anti-aériennes semblables à celle du Port, ainsi que des lance-missiles, avaient été installés sur quelques toits de la place. De plus, deux aérotrains n'étaient plus présents aux abords de la fontaine, réduisant le nombres de transports garés à trois. L'ascenseur les montèrent à la salle de commandement du quartier général de la Ligue, où Torn et Ashelin les accueillirent. Tout autour de la table centrale, des gardes bleus s'affairaient sur les divers terminaux informatiques. En revanche, ils ne vinrent aucune trace de la mécanicienne…

 

– Ah, vous tombez bien, tous les trois ! Déclara Torn d'une voix sérieuse.

– À t'entendre, tu vas encore nous envoyer dans un endroit tropical, répliqua Daxter sur un ton sarcastique tout en sautant sur le terminal circulaire. Laisse-moi deviner : tu as à nouveau besoin de notre aide dans les égouts, hein ?

– Pas cette fois, Daxter, répondit-il. Nos hommes s'en sont déjà chargé. On contrôle désormais les couloirs qui se trouvent en-dessous de ces quartiers et du Ghetto.

– Et le conduit qui mène aux égouts de la zone industrielle ? Demanda Jak.

– On l'a scellé avec une bombe équipée de deux kilos de plasmite, annonça-t-il avec un rictus en coin de lèvres. La salle où débouche le courant d'eau va pouvoir être retirée des plans de la ville.

– On a déjà commencé à réaménager ces souterrains avec une partie du matériel extrait de la Forteresse, continua Ashelin, mais il nous manque de quoi installer des chaînes de montage et les alimenter.

– Nous n'avons toujours pas accès au réservoir d'éco noire de la Forteresse ? Posa la question Edge.

– Pas encore, reprit Torn. Nos hommes se frottent à des obstacles supplémentaires que nous n'avions pas prévu. Mais d'ici-là, il faut que l'on récupère de l'éco supplémentaire et des pièces mécaniques utiles. On a donc pensé aux ruines de la Plate-forme de Forage.

– Comment ça, les ruines de la Plate-forme de Forage ? Demanda Daxter.

– Peu après votre « départ forcé » de la ville, les Grenats ont lancé un assaut surprise sur cette structure en passant par les téléporteurs. Nos troupes sur place se sont faites débordées et nous avons rapidement perdu le contact avec elles. Quand nous sommes allé voir sur place, les Thanatorobots étaient en train de construire leur Usine Flottante avec les ressources extraites de ce site minier.

– Ils nous ont repoussés une première fois, mais nous avons redoublé d'efforts, continua Ashelin. Nous avons mis au point une opération de destruction avec Jinx et des artificiers expérimentés de la Ligue. Ils se sont infiltrés sur place et ont pu poser des charges explosives sur deux des supports principaux de la Plate-forme, alors que les Grenats avaient débuté la construction d'une seconde usine. Malheureusement, les robots les ont repérés et ont tué la majeure partie de l'escouade. Le bon côté des choses, c'est que Jinx et les survivants ont pu faire sauter les charges et toute la structure s'est effondrée. Nous n'y sommes pas retourné, depuis.

– Nous avons envoyé un détachement il y a quatre heures pour inspecter les lieux et rapatrier ce qui est encore en bon état. Mais leur dernier contact remonte à plus de vingt minutes, maintenant.

– Les Thanatorobots les auraient attaqués, commandant ? Intervint Edge.

– Ils n'ont signalé aucune activité robotique lors de leurs rapports réguliers. Quelque chose d'autre a donc dû leur arriver. Prenez l'un des aérotrains et allez les chercher. On a trop d'hommes là-bas pour se permettre de les perdre !

– Compris, déclara Jak. Daxter, Edge, on y va !

 

La beloutre retourna sur l'épaule de son compagnon sans broncher et les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Néanmoins, Torn interpella brièvement son ami :

 

– Au fait, nos ingénieurs ont récupéré la base de données de l'Usine ; ils sont d'ailleurs en train de l'analyser avec l'aide du super-calculateur du QG, précisa-t-il en désignant les soldats postés sur les terminaux. Elle est en partie corrompue et contient beaucoup de données brutes, mais ce que l'on a déjà traité aide grandement nos gars de la première ligne. Belle trouvaille, les gars !

– Il n'y a rien concernant les UR-80 ? Demanda alors le jeune homme.

– Toujours aucune trace d'eux dans les fichiers, mais on finira par trouver. Allez-y, maintenant !

 

Sans s'attarder davantage sur place, le groupe prit l'ascenseur et arriva sur la place publique. L'un des trois aérotrains ouvrit sa porte arrière à leur approche et, après que Jak ait fait le plein de munitions pour palier au nouvel inconvénient de son arme, ils montèrent à bord du transporteur. Ce dernier la referma ensuite et décolla en direction du nord-ouest, passant rapidement au-dessus des sections ravagées d'Abriville. Pendant le trajet, Edge engagea une conversation avec le duo :

 

– Lieutenant, je peux vous parler ?

– Encore une autre mise au point ? Intervint Daxter sur un ton déçu.

– Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Répondit Jak.

– Vous êtes un bon stratège et utilisez correctement les ressources à notre disposition, commença le sergent, mais pour les exploiter de manière optimale, il nous faudrait davantage de soldats avec nous.

– Je sais, mais à nous envoyer sur des missions dans des lieux isolés de la Ligue, nous n'allons pas en rencontrer des masses, déclara Jak avec un certain scepticisme.

– Ouais, ça plus le fait que si on continue de prendre d'autres personnes avec nous, on va finir par manquer de place sur la jaquette avec le titre à rallonge, commenta Daxter. Pour l'instant, ça donne « Daxter, Jak et Edge » ; qu'est-ce que ça sera quand on sera dix ?

– Oh, je ne pense pas qu'on sera aussi nombreux, dit le sergent en riant. De plus, cela peut devenir dangereux dans les situations risquées. Non, une équipe réduite mais suffisante conviendra, surtout si on se bat au plus près de nos adversaires !

– Vous avez des recommandations à me faire ? Le questionna le lieutenant junior.

– Je ne sais toujours pas à quoi ressemble l'armée d'aujourd'hui, mais la majeure partie des vétérans ne vous portent pas dans leur cœur. De plus, on ne peut pas prendre le risque d'engager des soldats réguliers maintenant. Si on tombe sur un bleu, ça va nous compliquer la vie dans le futur.

– Vous êtes tous bleus, fit remarquer la beloutre.

– Donc, il ne reste que les Élites ? Continua Jak.

– Exact, et si « très expérimenté » signifie « être complètement dingue », alors je pense que certains d'entre eux accepteront de vous rejoindre. Nous ne sommes plus très nombreux, mais les jumeaux pourraient être d'un grand secours. Et si mon instructeur est toujours vivant, on devrait pouvoir compter sur lui.

– Vous connaissez des frères jumeaux qui combattent ensemble ? Demanda Daxter, perplexe.

– À vrai dire, tout le monde les connaît au sein de la Ligue. Ils ont un sacré palmarès à leur actif et ont passé autant de temps sur les champs de bataille qu'en prison pour indiscipline constante du temps de la Grenagarde. Et pour vous avoir côtoyé depuis hier, votre relation amicale me rappelle la leur…

– Genre, ce sont des Élites taulards ? Renchérit la beloutre, étonnée.

– Une rumeur populaire au sein de la Ligue suppose qu'ils posséderaient leurs propres cellules dans la partie carcérale de la Forteresse. Mais personne n'a pu les trouver, jusqu'à maintenant. Vous devriez bien vous entendre avec eux, même s'ils sont parfois bizarres…

– Et votre ancien instructeur ? L'interrogea Jak.

– Une personne fiable et droit dans ses bottes, même s'il a un caractère d'acier trempé. De plus, c'est un excellent artificier. Mais je ne sais pas où il se trouve, actuellement. Comme le reste des Élites, en fait. Après, c'est à vous de faire vos choix. Avec des talents variés, on pourrait vraiment infliger des dégâts colossaux aux machines, aux Metal Heads, et peut-être même à d'autres « Nuages Noirs » ; il faudrait leur trouver un nom, d'ailleurs…

– Il nous faudrait un nom aussi, vous croyez pas, les mecs ? Proposa Daxter. Genre, la « Compagnie de l’Éclair Orange » !

– Quelque chose de plus neutre, dans ce cas, le rectifia Jak. Pourquoi pas… « L'escadron des Élites » ?

– Mouais, c'est très générique, commenta son ami.

– Dans notre jargon militaire, on appelle les forces d'assaut lourdes des « squads tactiques », proposa à son tour Edge. Pour reprendre votre idée, mon lieutenant, ça donnerait la « Squad Élite »…

 

Les deux héros se regardèrent et réfléchirent au terme donné par le sergent. Puis ils acquiescèrent de la tête, un sourire aux lèvres et lui répondirent d'une même voix par un « Ça le fait ! ». L'aérotrain atterrit alors aux abords des ruines de la Plate-forme de Forage, à flanc de la chaîne de montagnes, où un brouillard glacial était levé. Lorsqu'ils en descendirent, ils virent deux autres aéronefs stationnés à côté du leur et l'une des grandes cheminées de la structure minière encore debout – quoique penchée – au loin. Ils n'avaient pas encore pénétrer l'endroit, mais retrouver le détachement dans cet enfer blanc n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.


	9. Acte I (5/12) : Tempête de neige infernale

L'ambiance générale était glaciale. Certes, le climat de la zone y était pour beaucoup, mais un sentiment de désolation et de mort semblait peser dans l'atmosphère. Quand le trio quitta le site d'atterrissage pour se diriger vers les ruines de la plate-forme minière, ils en eurent un premier aperçu au bord d'une falaise : à part un pilier de support qui tenait encore debout, toute la structure était tombée dans le cratère formé par la foreuse principale. Le côté droit, qui ressemblait fort à la partie de la Plate-forme où Jak et Daxter avait piloté des tourelles pour détruire le Vaisseau d'éco Grenagarde, avait subi les plus grands dégâts. Selon toute vraisemblance, ce fut ce côté que l'équipe de Jinx avait réussi à miner pour faire s'effondrer le tout. Le reste fut relativement épargné, bien que les couches successives de neige avaient recouvert la majeure partie des ruines. En regardant vers l'ouest depuis leur position, ils virent alors la tête de la foreuse géante qui officiait au centre de la structure. Elle était intacte et son corps reposait sans doute en-dessous du plateau de métal géant. Mais nonobstant ce triste spectacle, ils remarquèrent la présence de faibles lumières de différentes couleurs parmi les bâtiments encore debout. Bleues, vertes, jaunes et rouges, une trentaine fut visible… Selon Edge, il s'agissait d'une forme de marquage pour indiquer ce qui pouvait encore servir ou pas. Et à la vue du nombre supérieur de lumières jaunes, la Ligue aura du mal à se construire une nouvelle usine dans les égouts, pensa Jak.

 

Quittant leur position, ils continuèrent leur descente en prenant une pente sinueuse. La couche neigeuse était épaisse et leurs pieds s'y enfonçaient aisément ; cependant, cela leur permit de retrouver la trace du détachement, une colonne de trace de pas étant visible à l’œil nu. Ils se trouvaient encore loin du rail circulaire, entre deux cents et trois cents mètres de distance. Et en-dehors du bruit de la neige écrasée, seul un vent léger se fit entendre. Tout le reste semblait être figé dans la glace et le temps. La lugubre silhouette des bâtiments en ruines se profilait de plus en plus, et Jak se rendit compte à quel point la Plate-forme était immense lorsqu'il n'était pas à son bord. Mais alors qu'ils ne restait plus qu'une faible distance avec un premier accès à la structure, son pied buta contre quelque chose. Comme le sol était complètement recouvert, il ne sut pas exactement ce que cela pouvait être et pensa en premier lieu à un rocher ou à une carcasse de Thanatorobot. Pris de curiosité, il s'arrêta, s'accroupit à côté de la bosse de neige d'où sortait le petit obstacle et se mit à le balayer. Et lorsqu'il retira assez de neige pour se faire une idée de l'entité cachée, il eût une surprise de taille : bien que l'armure fut rouge, il s'agissait d'un soldat Grenagarde. Ou, du moins, d'un cadavre pris dans la neige. Le voyant faire, le sergent vint à ses côtés et l'aida à sortir sa découverte du sol. À deux, ils n'eurent pas de mal à l'extirper. L'armure rouge avait gelée par endroit, une fine couche de glace recouvrant le symbole de la Grenagarde et la couleur fugace ; à l'intérieur, il ne restait plus qu'un squelette rempli de neige. En l'examinant plus attentivement, ils virent alors que ce soldat avait été équipé d'un jet-pack, mais selon l'expertise d'Edge, cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait rendu l'âme. Lorsqu'il coucha le corps au sol, il se releva et observa les alentours. Jak fit de même et vit alors des morceaux de coque rouge proches de leur position. Le sergent expira un coup, puis il prononça quelques mots d'une voix mélancolique :

 

– Je me rappelle d'un rapport de mission faisant état de la perte d'un de nos cargos ravitailleurs. Le vaisseau avait été envoyé ici pour récupérer une importante cargaison d'éco extraite en grande quantité. Seulement, lui et son escorte se sont fait attaqués par un agent des Souterrains. Je n'ai pas eu accès aux détails, mais j'ai perdu quelques amis, ce jour-là. Enfin bon, peu importe les guerres dans lesquelles on se trouve, c'est le genre de chose auxquelles il faut être prêt…

 

Il reprit la marche et suivit la trace de pas du groupe précédent. Quant à Jak, toujours accroupi, il fixa le regard vide du soldat décédé et se souvint exactement de ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là. Sa mission avait été un franc succès et le coup porté au Baron Praxis l'avait un peu plus déstabilisé. Mais il n'avait jamais vu les choses de ce point de vue. Toutes ces morts qu'il avait causé, les vies brisées qui en découlait… Cela avait été vraiment nécessaire, ou les événements auraient-ils pu être réglés différemment ? Perdu dans ses réflexions, Daxter, qui s'était tût depuis leur arrivée, lui tapota l'épaule et lui posa une question à voix basse :

 

– Dis, Jak, on lui dit que c'était nous ou on laisse couler ?

– Le passé est fixé, Daxter, répondit-il. On ne peut pas remonter dans le temps et on n'a pas le luxe de gérer des problèmes supplémentaires, actuellement. Mieux vaut éviter de revenir là-dessus.

– Et s'il le découvre, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

– C'est une personne compréhensive et les enjeux étaient différents, l'année dernière. J'espère simplement qu'on ne rejouera pas la scène de l'officier Stevans avec lui.

 

Mettant fin à leur messe basse, Jak se releva et rejoignit le soldat bleu qui les attendait en contre-bas. Ils reprirent leur progression, avançant relativement vite vers le rail terrestre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, ils remarquèrent qu'une large brèche l'avait fendu, rendant l'accès au cratère intérieur possible. Proche ce cette ouverture se trouvait un autre pilier de support, effondré et disloqué, sans nul doute responsable de cette brèche fortuite. En passant par celle-ci, ils virent un pic surmonté d'une lumière violette planté dans le sol neigeux. Son intensité était élevée et à priori, le détachement l'avait planté ici pour repérer facilement leur sortie. Le trio continuèrent de suivre la trace de pas, bien que le chemin restant fut évident, et arrivèrent enfin aux ruines de la plate-forme. Le premier bâtiment rencontré, selon Edge, fut l'entrepôt auquel les Vaisseaux d'éco se ravitaillaient et récupéraient les ressources extraites. Comme ils s'y attendaient, le réseau de rails où les tourelles anti-aériennes circulaient n'existait plus : soit il avait été détruit pendant la chute, soit la neige omniprésente l'avait recouvert entièrement. Voire peut-être les deux possibilités. Et le bâtiment en lui-même était coupé en plusieurs morceaux. Là encore, il fut difficile pour eux d'estimer la cause des dégâts structurels. Ils pouvaient continuer leur exploration en passant par plusieurs chemins, mais le plus rapide pour eux fut de suivre les balises de couleurs posées près des constructions métalliques. Ils s'infiltrèrent ainsi vers le centre de la Plate-forme et atteignirent finalement la tour de contrôle principale. À leur grande surprise, cette dernière était presque intacte ; seules les vitres pare-balles s'étaient brisées. En revanche, le bâtiment lui faisant face – le même qui contenait le seconde téléporteur de la zone – s'était effondré, rendant tout passage vers l'ouest impossible. Ainsi, le seul chemin disponible vers le reste de la zone fut vers l'est. Jak et Daxter n'avaient jamais accédé à cette partie de la Plate-forme de Forage auparavant, et cette destination nouvelle suscitèrent en eux une curiosité à satisfaire. Du moins pour le jeune homme ; la beloutre, elle, claquait à moitié des dents et ne fut pas rassurée par l'ambiance funèbre des lieux.

 

S'aventurant plus loin dans cette direction, ils eurent des difficultés à se frayer un chemin parmi des pointes d'acier coupantes qui ressortaient du sol. Mais cela était peu de chose comparé à la nouvelle vision qui s'offrit à eux quelques mètres plus loin : contre toute attente, la foreuse géante ne se trouvait pas en-dessous de la Plate-forme. Bien au contraire, elle semblait avoir transpercée les bâtiments auxquels Jak et Daxter n'avaient jamais eu accès auparavant. En observant mieux, ils virent que cette partie des ruines était davantage stigmatisée par la chute par rapport à ce qu'ils avaient déjà pu trouver. Les quelques bâtiments encore debout, bien que très endommagés, étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans le reste du cratère ; et à priori, la percée improbable de la foreuse de ce côté y était pour quelque chose. La bonne nouvelle fut la présence d'autres balises lumineuses, leur signalant à nouveau le passage de la troupe disparue. Pour continuer à avancer, ils durent utiliser des câbles de rappel, qui avaient été attachés à des poutres de métal plantés dans la neige. Posant le pied une dizaine de mètres plus bas, à même la roche givrée, ils s'apprêtèrent à reprendre la marche lorsqu'ils entendirent un rugissement perçant. Ce dernier n'avait rien d'humain, et bien qu'il ressemblait à celui d'un Metal Heads, aucun des trois hommes ne sut le rattacher à une espèce connue. Son point d'origine exact leur était aussi étranger, mais il provenait clairement de leur prochaine destination…

 

– Unité de récupération, ici la « Squad Élite », à vous ! Commença Edge en prenant son badge de la Ligue. Le QG nous envoie pour savoir pourquoi nous avons perdu contact avec vous. Si quelqu'un m'entend, répondez immédiatement !

– Dites, pourquoi vous ne cherchez à prendre de leur nouvelle que maintenant ? Demanda Daxter, qui grelottait à moitié.

– Vu l'étendue des dégâts dans cette zone, ce doit être ici que la majorité d'entre eux doit se trouver, répondit le sergent. Et s'il y a un « crâne de métal » qui traîne dans le coin, c'est aussi là qu'on va les croiser. Nous n'avons vu personne jusqu'à présent et notre zone de recherche était assez limitée.

– Et vous n'avez pas peur que l'appel radio trahisse leur présence si jamais ils sont planqués ? Posa la question Jak.

– J'ai lancé un message stationnaire, mon lieutenant. Les badges à portée de réception vibreront quand ils le recevront, qu'il soit entier ou en partie brouillé. Ils pourront ainsi l'écouter s'ils estiment qu'ils sont en sécurité. Mais je recommande qu'on continue malgré tout. Qui sait sur quoi est-ce qu'ils sont tombés lors de leur prospection ?

– Et donc, aller tout droit en direction de la bestiole qui s'égosille comme pas deux ? Lança la beloutre d'une voix peu rassurée.

– Allez, Dax, l'encouragea Jak. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être pire que les Metal Heads du Désert. On réussira à l'éliminer, comme d'habitude.

– En ce qui concerne le pire, je dirais qu'il y a eu ce tas de purée de pois noir, justement. Mais d'un autre côté, ça ferait un chouette trophée complètement inédit à donner à la Fédération des Chasseurs de Metal Heads, songea-t-il à voix haute. Allez, en avant, les fous de la gâchette ! Ou on risque de congeler sur place et de se faire voler notre future récompense…

 

Ils n'eurent pas à avancer bien longtemps avant d'atteindre le premier bâtiment relativement intact de cette zone : bien qu'il était fendu en deux dans le sens de la largeur, son côté droit ayant épousé une pente raide, sa forme leur fit penser à un genre d'usine de retraitement d'éco. L'architecture était semblable au reste des installations de la Plate-forme de Forage, mais la surabondance de pipelines et de cuves de stockage sphériques fixées sur les murs de cette structure les poussait à conclure cela. Ne voyant pas ce qui se trouvait au fond des fissures et des crevasses au sol, le groupe s'engouffra dans la ruine à travers la brèche et pénétra dans une salle à moitié dévastée. Une cuve cylindrique figurait sur leur droite et une bonne partie du plafond était tombé de l'autre côté de la pièce. Néanmoins, en marchant encore un peu à l'intérieur, ils virent un petit passage étroit et praticable dans ce tas de débris qui menait à une porte blindée entre-ouverte. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent un nouveau rugissement, suivi de bruits de pas proches. Ne sachant toujours pas à quoi ils avaient à faire, Jak se mit à couvert contre la paroi de la cuve tandis qu'Edge se planqua derrière une poutre métallique en biais, du côté gauche du héros. À couvert, ils virent deux soldats de la Ligue débarquer en trombes dans le bâtiment depuis l'autre côté de la cuve. Leurs souffles étaient rapides, de part leur course effrénée et les conditions glaciales, mais cela ne semblait pas être leur préoccupation principale. Tandis que l'un d'eux regardait en arrière, l'autre tapota une de ses épaules lorsqu'il aperçut l'étroit passage du tas de débris. Aucun des deux ne vit le trio caché au fond de la salle, mais ce dernier tarda à réagir pour signaler leur présence. Quand les deux soldats eurent pénétrés les débris, Jak fit un mouvement pour quitter sa position et les avertir de leur présence. Il n'en fut rien : un grand projectile, provenant de la seconde ouverture d'où les deux gardes étaient passés, vint se fracasser contre les poutres où ces derniers s'étaient engouffrés. L'impact fut brutale et provoqua l'effondrement de celles-ci. Enfin, un nouveau rugissement se fit entendre non loin de là.

 

Quittant malgré tout sa couverture, Jak avança plus en avant dans la salle pour constater ces nouveaux dégâts. Le petit passage n'existait plus, et si aucun corps ne fut visible, la porte entre-ouverte était devenue inaccessible. Et en regardant à sa droite, il vit la seconde brèche qui donnait sur un réseau de couloirs entre-mêlés, avec des sur-élévations de terrains fissurées ; le résultat d'années de forage dû à la Plate-forme, en d'autres termes. La présence d'hostilités étant nulle, il appela Edge et ensemble, ils quittèrent le bâtiment. Le jeune homme regarda une dernière fois en arrière, mais ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire pour ces deux soldats piégés. Néanmoins, la nouvelle piste qui s'offrait à eux avait été laissé par ces derniers. Ils la remontèrent, passant quelques minutes à tourner à gauche et à droite, se frayant un chemin parmi les crevasses et les morceaux de bâtiments qui gisaient un peu partout. Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans ce dédale et plus les risques de rencontrer cette mystérieuse créature augmentaient, mais ce fait ne les découragea pas pour autant. Sauf pour Daxter, qui en claquait des dents. Arrivant à un croisement, où quatre nouveaux chemins s'offraient à eux, ils virent plusieurs traces de pas au sol, ainsi que des débris fumants ou en flammes, comme si une grande bataille avait eu lieu ici récemment. En revanche, il n'y avait nul signe d'autres survivants alliés ; seul le calme était présent. Un calme inquiétant, d'ailleurs, que Jak et Edge relevèrent rapidement. Ils n'avaient plus rien entendu depuis le début de leur traque dans ce champ de ruines, et leur proie faisait preuve d'actions inédites. Soudain, alors qu'il fixait le carrefour, le héros releva la tête d'un geste vif et court, les yeux légèrement plissés. Une seconde passa sans qu'il ne bougea. Puis il bouscula Edge sans prévenir pour le faire tomber à terre du côté gauche ; quant à lui, il se jeta sur sa droite, fit une roulade latérale et dégaina son Blaster en position accroupie. Il ne sut dire si c'était le mauvais pressentiment ressenti ou son instinct, mais la bête les avait approchés par l'arrière. Elles s'étaient jetées sur eux et, sans la réaction in-extremis de Jak, les aurait percutés de plein fouet. Au lieu de cela, elle continua sa charge un peu plus loin en avant et finit par s'arrêter au milieu des débris métalliques. Tandis que le sergent se releva en vitesse pour viser le Metal Head, celui-ci se retourna et les trois hommes purent enfin voir à quoi il ressemblait. D'apparence, il s'agissait d'un Grunt, mais ce spécimen était deux à trois plus grand que ses semblables. Ses plaques métalliques arboraient une couleur noire sombre au lieu du gris chromé habituel et des cristaux d'éco noire faisaient office de griffes à ses pattes, de pics acérés rectilignes sur sa carapace arrière et de protection pour sa gemme crânienne. Enfin, ses muscles étaient très développés, encore plus que ceux des Metal Heads du Désert.

 

Restant debout et stoïque un bref instant, il prit rapidement appui sur son pied droit et fonça sur les deux hommes armés. Bien qu'il fut plus rapide qu'il ne le laissait apparaître, Jak et Edge ne bougèrent pas et tirèrent quelques salves. Si les projectiles du sergent atteignirent la cible mouvante sans problème, les dégâts furent minimales et ne freinèrent en rien la charge du monstre. En revanche, les tirs du jeune homme le fit s'arrêter par instant, le forçant à changer sa trajectoire pour esquiver les tirs. Le voyant comme la menace prioritaire, le Metal Head fonça alors dans sa direction et tenta un coup de griffe droit une fois à sa portée. Jak esquiva le coup en effectuant un bond arrière et put en profiter pour lui tirer dans la tête. Le tir faisant mouche, la créature recula de quelques pas en gémissant de douleur, plaquant ses mains sur son crâne pour couvrir sa blessure. Puis, entre deux souffles haletants, il lâcha des paroles avec une voix semblable à celle de Metal Kor, à la grande surprise du trio :

 

– Argh, comment est-ce possible ?! S'écria-t-il, le visage toujours couvert. Je suis invincible pour vous, misérables bouts de viande ! Aucune de vos armes n'est censé être en mesure de percer mon armure d'éco noire…

– Quoi ?! S'exclama Daxter qui s'était tût jusqu'à présent. Mais depuis quand ces décérébrés de Grunts savent-ils parler ? Ils sont à peine intelligent pour savoir quelle heure il est, d'habitude.

– Parlant ou pas, ça ne va pas nous empêcher de le descendre, Daxter, commenta Edge d'un air plus que sérieux.

– Exactement, répondit Jak sur le même ton. On ne lâche rien jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe face à terre !

– Hin, hin, hin, ricana sournoisement le Metal Head qui découvrit son crâne. Vous allez payer cet affront, bande de minables. Et lorsque je dévorerais vos cadavres, vos corps constateront que je n'ai rien à envier de ces pâles copies de « Metal Heads » !

 

N'ajoutant rien de plus, il poussa un nouveau rugissement et activa ses cristaux d'éco noire. Ces derniers produisirent de fins éclairs et enveloppèrent peu à peu leur propriétaire d'une aura mauve. Pendant qu'il effectuait sa manœuvre, Jak vit que le cristal qui recouvrait sa gemme crânienne avait été complètement brisé : il put ainsi voir que la gemme en question n'était pas jaune mais d'un violet sombre. Cependant, il quitta la tête des yeux lorsque le Metal Head repoussa toutes les particules autour de lui dans un faible rayon. Son aura se dissipa et le vent se leva soudainement. Le ciel dégagé laissa place en quelques secondes à de multiples rafales de neige. La vue s'obstrua tout aussi rapidement et la température chuta brutalement, allant jusqu'à provoquer des gelures blanches sur les sourcils du héros et de son partenaire. L'endroit devenant très dangereux, Jak mit son foulard sur sa bouche, abaissa sa lunette de visée pour couvrir ses yeux – ce que Daxter fit aussi – et fit signe au sergent à peine visible de dégager de là. Ils avaient à peine quitté leur position que la tempête de neige était à son apogée. Avec une visibilité presque nulle, Edge eût l'idée d'accrocher un morceau de câble qui traînait par terre à leur taille. Cela leur permit de ne pas se séparer accidentellement pendant leur fuite.

 

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le croisement, ils avaient parcouru une bonne distance dans ce dédale de couloirs rocheux. Mais les conditions météorologiques et la traque lancée par cet étrange Metal Head – car il ne pouvait en être autrement au vu des conditions – ne leur firent pas baisser leur garde. Loin de là, à chaque nouveau tournant, la prudence et la panique furent de mise ; et bien qu'il était hors de question de faire demi-tour, aucun d'eux ne sut vraiment dans quelle direction ils allaient. Les violentes rafales de vent et la relevée de la neige effaçaient constamment leurs traces de pas. Et le bruit de la tempête dans leurs oreilles les empêchait de prévoir les dangers approchants. Après avoir tourné à gauche dans un autre carrefour naturel, Jak mit, sans le voir, le pied sur une surface métallique recouverte de givre. Cette dernière était dangereusement penchée et son extrémité opposé donnait sur un gouffre. Ce qui devait arriver arriva et le jeune homme, sans aucun possibilité de se rattraper, glissa et tomba sur la plate-forme gelée. Toujours attaché au cordon, il entraîna son coéquipier de la Ligue dans sa chute et, ensemble, ils dévalèrent à toute vitesse en direction du fond de la crevasse. Arrivé au bout, Jak tenta le tout pour le tout et agrippa le rebord avec ses mains. Il quitta malgré tout la pente, mais son action avait réussie : accroché de justesse, et bien que le bout de ses doigts furent en train de geler, il avait échappé de peu à une chute mortelle. Temporairement, du moins…

 

Edge arriva en trombes, à plat ventre sur la plaqua et passa au-delà du rebord. Dans sa chute, il entraîna le jeune lieutenant qui ne put rien faire de plus. Le cordon le tira en arrière, le faisant décrocher du bord de la plaque métallique. Tout ce qu'il vit à présent à travers ses lunettes, ce fut un ciel recouvert par une quantité incalculable de flocons de neige vire-voletant à pleine vitesse dans une tempête infernale. Après toutes ces aventures, son histoire, ainsi que celle de son ami Daxter, se finissait-elle ainsi ? Le bras droit levé vers le haut, il cherchait désespéramment à saisir quelque chose avec sa main, quand bien même cela n'arriverait plus. En effet, à la place, ce fut lui qui fut attrapé par une main inconnue. Il ne put voir tout de suite à qui elle appartenait, une paroi rocheuse apparaissant soudainement dans son champ de vision. Son corps se ramassa contre celle-ci à cause de l'inertie de sa trajectoire, mais les blessures furent minimes. Daxter, par contre, fut surpris et tomba de l'épaule de son ami. Il se rattrapa de justesse en s'agrippant au morceau de tissu bleu qui pendait dans son dos. En-dessous, Edge avait subi le même sort que Jak, mais il semblait toujours conscient. Au-dessus, leur mystérieux sauveur s'attelait à les remonter. Lorsqu'il vit le rebord du sol, il y posa son bras gauche pour y prendre appui, puis il sentit deux autres bras le saisir au niveau de son membre. Se laissant faire, il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux hommes en armure bleue à le remonter complètement avant de hisser le cordon métallique pour s'occuper du sergent. La beloutre lâcha la tenue de son ami et posa pied à terre dans la neige. Elle claquait des dents et avait tout le pelage blanchi par la température glaciale. Jak la vit dans ce piètre état et la prit dans ses bras, quand bien même il n'était pas en mesure de la réchauffer. Lorsque Edge fut remonté à son tour, les deux soldats de la Ligue, bien que leur tenue avait aussi souffert du gel ambiant, déclarèrent au jeune homme :

 

– Il s'en est fallu de peu, monsieur ! Cria le soldat de droite pour se faire entendre correctement. Heureusement que l'auteur n'a pas complètement réécrit ce passage ou ça aurait été vraiment chaud pour vous rattraper…

– Par contre, je ne suis pas certain que parler de « chaud » maintenant soit une bonne idée, Ronon ! Lança le soldat de gauche. Venez avec nous, on a une planque sûre et un feu de camp que vous allez apprécier à coup sûr !

 

Bien que Jak ne comprit pas tout ce qu'ils dirent, il ne prononça rien et se contenta d’acquiescer de la tête. Le lieu n'était pas propice à la discussion, et Daxter tremblait de moins en moins, ce qui ne le rassurait absolument pas quant à son état de santé. Edge revint près d'eux et détacha le cordon de leur taille, puis tout le groupe parcourut une petite distance contre la paroi rocheuse avant d'atteindre une grotte. L'entrée était gardée par deux autres soldats de la Ligue et à l'intérieur, un feu était allumée en son centre. Jak s'empressa de s'en approcher et de déposer son ami près de la source de chaleur. Quand il enleva sa lunette de visée, il recouvra une vue complète et vit d'autres hommes en armure dans la cavité rocheuse, installé ici et là tout autour du feu. Ce dernier était généré avec une plaque de métal rougeoyante plongée dans un liquide inflammable. Voyant l'état précaire de la beloutre, l'un d'eux s'approcha avec une couverture marron et la mit sur Daxter. Se passant la main sur le visage pour en retirer le givre, Jak s'assit près des flammes, ce que fit aussi Edge et leurs deux sauveurs. Lorsque ces derniers déblayèrent leur tenue de la neige qui les recouvrait, il aperçut une barrette dorée sur l'écharpe jaune de chacun d'eux. Quant aux sept autres soldats présents, deux d'entre eux possédaient deux ou trois barrettes dorées et les cinq autres arboraient des barrettes argentées, d'une à trois pour chaque garde. Les bras étendus pour réchauffer ses mains, Jak engagea la conversation sans tarder :

 

– Merci pour nous avoir rattrapés ! Commença-t-il d'une voix ravie. Sans vous, les choses se seraient passées différemment…

– Et comment ! Répliqua le soldat assis en face de lui. Pour la première fois en plus de dix ans de carrière, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir des renforts digne de ce nom !

– À croire que l'état-major éprouve enfin de la sympathie pour nous deux, continua le second garde assis à droite du premier.

– Eh, ramenez pas toute la couverture juste pour vous deux ! Rétorqua Edge sur un ton vexé. Si nous sommes là, c'est pour retrouver tout le détachement, pas juste vos gueules de diablotins ambulants.

– Il a parfaitement raison, les gars ! Commenta l’Élite de seconde classe en arrière-plan. C'est déjà une chance qu'on soit encore en vie ; et plus vite on quittera cet endroit de malheur, mieux on se portera !

– Surtout si on peut se passer de votre humour foireux, les jumeaux ! Renchérit un Vétéran de première classe, qui fit rire le cercle de soldats.

– Bah, les écoutez pas, monsieur, reprit le premier soldat assis. La situation est cauchemardesque pour eux, il faut qu'ils décompressent…

– D'ailleurs, nous n'avons pas été présentés, il me semble… Continua son voisin. Alors, vu que vous êtes avec cette tête d’œuf de sergent Edge, je présume que le commandant vous a nommé sergent-chef ? Ou capitaine, même ?

– Nan, c'est trop haut pour une première nomination, frérot. Lieutenant ? Proposa le premier interlocuteur.

– Gagné, répondit Jak, laissé perplexe par le manque consternant de discipline de ces deux hommes. Et à part des « rebelles de l'autorité hiérarchique », qui êtes-vous ?

– Ronon, fantassin d’Élite de première classe, répondit le soldat en face de lui, les deux mains mimant des pistolets pointés sur lui.

– Et ma gueule d'ange, c'est Vane, ajouta son voisin sur un ton moins défiant. Même statut que mon frangin, mais avec le Blaster militaire réglementaire.

– Bah quoi ? S'étonna Ronon. Pour la seule fois où j'ai pris exemple sur une figure d'autorité, on ne va quand même pas me reprocher mon choix pour un duo de pistolets. Je tiens même à dire que pour le « c-à-c », c'est l'idéal !

– Et c'est reparti… Murmura Edge à voix basse, comme lassé par ce duo.

– Si vous êtes aussi doués que vous le prétendez, reprit Jak sur un air sérieux, vous allez nous être d'un grand secours face à ce Metal Head. Mais d'abord, combien d'autres survivants y a-t-il, au total ? Et comment cette chose est apparue ici ?

– Pour le monstre qui rôde dehors, on n'en sait trop rien, répondit l'un des soldats du accolé à l'un des murs de la grotte. Quand on explorait les ruines, un groupe semblait avoir aperçu quelque chose dans une crevasse ; une sorte de fumée noire devant l'entrée d'un tunnel. Puis on a rapidement perdu contact avec.

– Ensuite, un brouillage radio s'est activé et toutes nos communications ont été perturbées, continua Vane. Nous n'avons toujours pas déterminer son origine, et on n'en a pas vraiment eu l'occasion. Ce Metal Head semble être sorti de cette crevasse et nous pourchasse depuis. Nos armes l'abîment à peine, donc la fuite est la seule solution possible.

– Pour le reste de notre détachement, nous sommes encore nombreux, précisa Ronon. Sur quarante-quatre hommes, on ne dénombre que trois morts pour le moment. Il y a d'autres groupes planqués ailleurs, aussi bien dans les bâtiments en ruine que dans des grottes comme la nôtre.

– Et il n'a trouvé aucune de vos cachettes, pour l'instant ? Les questionna Jak.

– Pas que l'on sache, répondit un autre soldat.

– On organise des diversions pour l'éloigner de chacune des planques, reprit Ronon. Deux de nous sort dehors et faisons exploser ce que nous trouvons à des points éloignés. Chaque groupe fait de même et si une cachette tombe, les autres ne courent pas de danger immédiat. On s'est assuré de les éloigner le plus possible.

– Mais vous êtes conscient que cette stratégie, aussi bonne soit-elle, ne fonctionnera pas éternellement ? Déclara le sergent Edge. Car soit vous arriverez à court d'épaves à faire exploser, soit le Metal Head s'adaptera et ne se laissera plus duper.

– Combien de chances pour que ce cas de figure arrive ? Posa la question l'un des Vétérans.

– Il est plus intelligent et plus fort qu'un Grunt classique. Et pour couronner le tout, il sait parler.

 

Cette dernière information déclencha des mouvements nerveux parmi les soldats. Certains croisaient leurs regards, d'autres échangèrent à voix basse et se demandaient si Jak et Edge n'étaient pas en train d'exagérer. Seuls les frères jumeaux gardaient leur calme. Vane nettoyait son Blaster tandis que Ronon se réchauffait tranquillement près du feu, les mains étendus. Le sergent expira un grand coup et le jeune lieutenant profita de cette excitation générale pour palper ses vêtements et son armure afin de retirer une partie du givre. Quant à Daxter, il tremblait à nouveau et claquait fortement des dents. Un filet de morve commençait à couler de son nez et son pelage, bien que mouillé par la fonte de la neige, retrouva doucement sa couleur orangée. À part un gros rhume, son état de santé s'améliorait. Il toussa un bon coup, puis il posa la question que tous redoutait :

 

– Du coup, cobbent on faire pour élibiner ce bachin ? Demanda-t-il avec une voix complètement prise par son rhume.

– Alors, c'était donc vrai, cette histoire de beloutre parlante… Commenta Ronon qui observa longuement Daxter d'un air curieux.

– Mon arme a réussi à le faire reculer, déclara Jak, mais je ne pense pas avoir assez de munitions pour en venir complètement à bout. Sans compter le fait qu'on sera à découvert dans cette tempête ; s'il réussit à nous flairer, la puissance de feu ne changera pas la donne.

– Dans ce cas, on revient au plan B, les gars ! Annonça avec fierté Vane qui se releva.

– Arrêtez, les frangins, c'est de la folie pure ! Lança un Vétéran de première classe.

– Et quand bien même il fonctionnerait, vous comptez vraiment jouer les appâts pour l'attirer dans le piège ? Appuya l’Élite de troisième classe.

– Quel est le plan B ? Demanda Jak, curieux.

– En arrivant sur le site, vous avez dû voir la foreuse géante qui est ressortie de ce côté des ruines de la Plate-forme ? Le questionna Ronon. Eh bien, on compte la remettre en marche et s'en servir contre notre cible !

– Rien que ça ? Et comment vous comptez vous y prendre ? Renchérit le jeune homme, plus que suspicieux.

– De plus, elle ne doit plus avoir d'énergie vu que, comme tout le monde ici présent le sait pertinemment, le générateur principal de la structure doit être hors-service, voire complètement en morceaux, rajouta Edge. À moins d'un miracle…

– Ou à moins que vos humbles serviteurs aient pensé à tout, ricana Ronon. Frérot, explique-leur.

– Quand on a organisé les planques de chaque groupe, on s'est assuré de laisser la majeure partie des ingénieurs et des techniciens du détachement du côté de la tête de la foreuse. Pour celle-ci, le corps n'est peut-être plus branché au circuit d'alimentation principal, mais il reste encore le générateur de secours des quatre têtes secondaires. Et l'engin a été conçu pour résister aux fortes pressions ainsi qu'aux températures extrêmes ; la tête principale et ses petites sœurs sont donc intactes et fonctionnelles.

– Le problème, continua Ronon, c'est que le générateur de secours n'alimente que les têtes secondaires, dans le cas où la tête principale se retrouve bloquée sous la surface, ou que le générateur principal ait une avarie l'empêchant de fonctionner. On a donc respectueusement demandé à nos ingés de détourner ces protocoles pour alimenter toutes les têtes en même temps.

– Mais même si vous parvenez à rétablir le courant, comment allez-vous diriger la foreuse sur le Metal Head ? Relança Jak avec un air perplexe. Et pendant combien de temps elle sera active ?

– Pour le temps, c'est le point noir du plan, reconnut Vane d'un air gêné. Mais il s'agit d'un réacteur de secours peu orthodoxe, d'après les techniciens. On devrait donc avoir droit à plusieurs essais possibles.

– Reste cette histoire « d'appât », les gars… Se méfia Edge. Vous allez l'attirer près de la foreuse, d'accord. Mais après ? Vous espérez qu'il va gentiment accepter de se laisser transpercer la gueule par un engin grand de plusieurs centaines de mètres de longueur et de diamètre ?

– Non, et c'est justement la partie géniale du plan ! Se vanta Ronon. En y regardant de plus près, les têtes et le bout inférieur du corps où elles sont fixées sont surélevés par rapport au site du piège. Selon nos estimations du terrain environnant, les restes de bâtiments et les blocs de rocher qui la maintiennent à niveau vont s'effondrer à cause des tremblements qu'elle va provoquer. Tout ce qu'on a à faire, au final, c'est d'occuper le futur trophée juste en-dessous de la foreuse jusqu'à ce que celle-ci tombe sur lui.

 

Un léger silence s'installa dans la grotte. En-dehors de Daxter qui continuait à trembler et claquer des dents, personne ne prit la parole de suite. Et de son point de vue, Jak lui-même ne sut pas dire exactement ce qui n'allait pas dans leur plan. Ou ce qui pouvait éventuellement fonctionner. Mais le blanc fut interrompu par l'un des rescapés :

 

– Complètement dingues, même pour des Élites… Commenta un Vétéran de troisième classe.

– Je vous rejoint, soldat, dit alors Edge qui se releva à son tour. Donc, pour résumer : vous et les quelques volontaires assez fous pour vous suivre dans votre entreprise insensée vont chercher à attirer un Metal Head surpuissant en-dessous d'une foreuse dont le bon fonctionnement est à remettre en question, puis le combattre suffisamment longtemps de près jusqu'à ce qu'un cylindre géant pesant largement plus de trente tonnes l'écrase… Ah, et que votre groupe ne se fasse pas avoir par la chute de l'engin. J'ai oublié quelque chose ?

– Non, c'est l'idée, répondit calmement Vane. C'est sûr que dit comme ça, ça paraît complètement foireux, mais personne n'a rien de mieux à proposer.

– N'est-ce pas ? Conclut son frère Ronon d'une voix provocatrice à l'encontre des autres soldats présents.

– Lieutenant Jak ?

 

Le jeune homme ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi Edge l'interpella, à cause d'un début de fatigue et du maigre confort offert par le camp de fortune. Puis il tilta rapidement à l'appel du grade : bien qu'il ne connaissait pas les places qu'occupaient les autres hommes de la Ligue dans la hiérarchie militaire, il semblait être de loin le plus gradé de tous. Et ce fut pour lui un son premier défi en tant que chef. Certes, il avait eu le support du sergent Élite lors de la défense de Spargus, mais ils n'étaient que trois à ce moment et ils savaient de quoi ils étaient capables. Tandis qu'ici, le nombre de combattants dépassaient la dizaine. Il réfléchit un bref instant mais ne sut trouver un plan plus audacieux que celui des jumeaux dans un temps aussi court. Ni lui, ni Daxter et ni Edge n'avaient pu établir un état précis des lieux ; et la tempête de neige l'empêchait désormais. Quant aux frères fantassins, c'était tout le contraire. Et bien qu'ils laissaient paraître un sentiment de « risques relativement inconsidérés » avec leur idée, leur assurance et leur vivacité lui inspira malgré tout confiance. Dans une certaine mesure, du moins. Il se leva alors, reprit son Blaster en main et annonça d'une voix haute :

 

– Comme nous n'avons pas mieux, on tente le coup avec la foreuse.

– Ouais ! S'exclamèrent alors les deux frères jumeaux.

– Et si nous, nous ne souhaitons pas y aller ? Contesta l'un des soldats, suivis par d'autres protestations diverses.

– Je ne force personne à nous suivre, répondit calmement Jak. Je reste conscient à propos des risques encourus, donc si vous le sentez bien, joignez notre groupe. Sinon, restez ici et soyez prêt à décamper si le Metal Head vous trouve. Edge ?

– C'est vous le chef, mon lieutenant, déclara le sergent sans une once de négation. Mais à cinq pour tenir la bête tranquille, ça risque d'être très tendu.

– À quatre, en fait, ajouta le jeune homme en regardant la beloutre. Comme tu ne tiens pas le coup face au froid, je préfère que tu restes ici, Dax.

– Attends une binute… Commença Daxter. Tu serais pas en train de be bettre au second plan, là ?!

– De nous deux, tu seras celui qui sera au chaud, accompagné de sept combattants aguerris et en sécurité vu que le Metal Head nous occupera, rétorqua le jeune homme avec un sourire rassurant. On se retrouvera plus tard, partenaire.

– Ouais, une fois bais pas deux ! Dit-il d'une voix rauque et forte, avant de baisser d'un ton pour le mot suivant. Partenaire.

 

Ils se firent un clin d’œil, puis Jak le laissa dans sa couverture près du feu pour gagner la sortie de la grotte. Edge et les frères jumeaux le suivirent, mais personne d'autre ne vint les rejoindre. Remettant sa lunette de visée et son foulard sur la bouche, il fit signe à l'un des deux fantassins d'ouvrir la voie dans la tempête. Et si quelques pas avaient été fait dans une direction certaine, l'entrée partiellement éclairée de la cachette n'était déjà plus visible lorsque le héros se retourna pour la voir. Bien qu'ils aient passé la majeure partie de leurs aventures ensemble, il ne regretta pas d'avoir laissé Daxter derrière lui. Les rafales glaciales de vent avaient déjà recouvert sa tenue d'une nouvelle couche fine de givre, et les bourrasques furent si fortes qu'ils durent parfois s'arrêter pour éviter de se faire emporter dans une crevasse. En file indienne, chaque combattant avançait avec beaucoup de peine. À un moment, Jak se demanda même si les jumeaux savaient où ils se dirigeaient ou pas. Mais le chemin continuait inlassablement dans la même direction depuis leur départ, à deux-trois détours près pour éviter de terminer le trajet dans une fosse profonde. De plus, les quelques balises lumineuses qu'il vit aux abords de bâtiments en ruine – ou de morceaux de métal arrachés – lui indiquaient que les deux fantassins connaissaient parfaitement le parcours à effectuer. En fin de compte, en-dehors de la tempête, ce n'était que la menace du Metal Head qui les effrayait. Comme ils l'avaient évoqués, une attaque surprise dans ces conditions leur était complètement défavorable, et si Jak et Edge venait à être séparés de Vane et Ronon, ils perdraient l'avantage du terrain ; en résumé, ce combat n'en serait pas un. Mais le sort fut en leur faveur, car hormis quelques silhouettes inquiétantes les surplombant à divers endroits, rien ne leur tomba dessus, monstre ou débris.

 

Une quinzaine de minutes après avoir quitté l'abri, ils dévalèrent une petite pente neigeuse pour arriver dans une large cuvette naturelle. À première vue, celle-ci n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle, mais en levant les yeux, une imposante structure reposait sur les parois rocheuses avoisinantes. En se rapprochant du centre du lieu, Jak distingua alors l'une des têtes secondaires de la foreuse : elle, ainsi que la tête principale, pointaient légèrement vers le ciel ; de plus, un énième bâtiment, semblable à la première structure de la zone que le trio avait découvert, gisait en-dessous de ces dernières. Les jumeaux s'arrêtèrent et indiquèrent un point précis de la paroi rocheuse à leurs compagnons. Ils reprirent tous brièvement la marche avant d'arriver à leur destination : une seconde grotte, plus grande que la première, où se planquaient d'autres soldats de la Ligue. Ils étaient un peu plus nombreux que le premier groupe – une douzaine, environ – et la plupart d'entre eux étaient équipés d'un jet-pack. Vane s'approcha de l'un d'eux et entama la conversation. Le reste de l'équipe en profita pour se rapprocher de l'un des feux de camp et se réchauffer un peu. Puis le soldat abordé vint à la rencontre de Jak et posa une question sur un ton abasourdi.

 

– Cet enfoiré de Vane prétend que vous souhaitez activer la foreuse, mais vous vous rendez bien compte des risques que ça implique ?

– Oui, j'en suis pleinement conscient, assura le jeune homme. Mais si vous ne voulez pas combattre, c'est votre choix. Personne ne sera forcé à nous aider quand le Metal Head sera sur nous.

– Très bien, souffla le garde bleu. On peut faire les dérivations nécessaires dans la foreuse pour votre plan, mais je ne ferais rien sans l'accord d'un haut-gradé.

– Où est votre chef ? Demanda Edge.

– Porté disparu, malheureusement. Et on n'a pas pu compter sur ces deux fous de la gâchette pour le retrouver, précisa-t-il en fixant du regard les frères jumeaux.

– C'est pas notre faute si on ne tombe jamais sur nos supérieurs en premier dans ces situations foireuses… Ronchonna Ronon à voix basse.

– Et un lieutenant dépêché sur place fera l'affaire ? Demanda Jak en sortant son badge de sa sacoche.

– Faites voir… Répondit le soldat en prenant l'objet en main. Merde, alors… La hiérarchie doit vraiment être mal en point pour que le commandant Torn vous ait nommé à ce grade. Bon, bah, en l'absence du supérieur direct de cette opération, le commandement vous revient, indiqua-t-il en rendant le badge à son propriétaire. Ça nous prendra quelques minutes pour les modifications.

– D'accord, reprit Jak. Mais on tient à garder l'effet de surprise quand il arrivera ici. Vous n'avez pas quelque chose en stock pour l'attirer ?

– On a pu trouver des explosifs industriels en bon état en fouillant aux bons endroits. Des dispositifs sont ici, mais Abriville en aura besoin dans les jours à venir. En revanche, on n'a pas pu tous les rentrer, donc vous pourrez utiliser ceux qui se trouvent au nord-est de cette position. Ils sont posés près de la balise rouge, vous ne pourrez donc pas les louper.

– Compris. Prévenez-nous quand vous aurez terminé, on les déclenchera à ce moment-là, ordonna le lieutenant. Et à mon signal radio, vous déclencherez la foreuse !

 

Hochant la tête d'un geste bref, le soldat fit signe à ses collègues de se mettre au travail. Jak et ses coéquipiers sortirent les premiers, suivi des pilotes de jet-pack. Malgré la force du vent, ces derniers s'élevèrent dans les airs et rejoignirent le corps du cylindre géant. De leur côté, les combattants s'éloignèrent de la grotte pour trouver les explosifs restants. Comme son interlocuteur le lui avait indiqué, le jeune homme vit la balise lumineuse rougeoyante non loin d'un grand rocher, puis en s'approchant davantage, une bâche noire qui recouvrait un tas de conteneurs métalliques. En la retirant, le groupe découvrit alors les dispositifs qui leur étaient nécessaire : semblable aux explosifs oranges qui étaient entreposés au Site Archéologique l'année dernière, ceux-ci arboraient une couleur bleu foncé et paraissaient en moins bon état. À côté du stock se trouvaient des pics de différentes couleurs posés contre le rocher. Identiques aux balises actives et étant pourvus d'une pointe sur l'extrémité inférieure de leur corps, cela donna une idée à Jak. Pendant que les trois soldats récupéraient un ou deux cylindres du stock d'explosifs, il prit l'un des pics, de couleur verte, l'alluma et le plaça près de son étui d'arme, entre les lanières en cuir et son dos. Puis il en ramassa trois autres, deux jaunes qu'il donna à Vane et Ronon, et un bleu pour Edge.

 

– Quand le Metal Head sera là, le combat se jouera surtout au corps-à-corps ! Cria-t-il à travers son foulard. Si vos Blasters sont inefficaces, ces lances improvisées vous seront d'une meilleure aide que vos couteaux de combat. Allumez la vôtre quand il vous engage : je lui tirerai dessus pour le rabattre sur ma position. Sinon, maintenez la distance et préparez-vous à ses assauts !

– Comment vous comptez viser dans cette pénombre ? Demanda Edge sur le même ton. Même moi, j'aurai du mal à distinguer mes cibles à moins de dix mètres !

– Je me rapprocherai et je ferais du mieux que je pourrais, conclut Jak. Et quand j'enverrai le signal aux ingénieurs, on détalera d'ici en vitesse !

 

Les derniers ordres donnés, le groupe prit les explosifs et les emmena jusqu'à l'entrée de la cuvette, par où ils étaient passés peu de temps auparavant. Lorsque le jeune homme reçut la confirmation des ingénieurs de la Ligue via son badge, ils reculèrent tous et, le Blaster en main, il tira sur les cylindres bleu foncé. L'explosion générée fit trembler temporairement les alentours et les nuages noirs apparus furent immédiatement balayés par les bourrasques polaires. Cependant, ce premier appât détonant fonctionna à merveille : un rugissement lointain leur parvint, et ce même avec le vent sifflant dans leurs oreilles. Edge, Vane et Ronon s'éparpillèrent tout autour de leur chef, attendant l'inévitable combat avec un certain intérêt. Quant au lieutenant, le Morphoflingue toujours en main, il ressentit un début de stress. Après tout, il allait être la première cible et cette extermination se terminerait avec l'aide d'une foreuse lourde de plusieurs dizaine de tonnes ; excepté ces détails, il n'y avait aucune raison de paniquer… Pendant les premières secondes qui suivirent la détonation, rien n'arriva. Les rafales de vent sifflaient toujours dans les oreilles de chacun et le gel qu'elles apportaient continuaient de les engourdir sur place. Néanmoins, alors que Jak expira un bon coup, une forme menaçante apparut dans son champ de vision, sur son flanc gauche. Ne pouvant esquiver sur le côté à temps, son seul réflexe fut de braquer son Blaster et de tirer en avant. Le projectile d'énergie fit mouche et perturba l'agresseur, mais ce dernier percuta tout de même le héros, l'allongeant directement dans la neige. Sans vraiment se remettre du choc, le jeune homme se releva en vitesse, tira à nouveau sur la masse noire qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui, recourbée sur elle-même, et commença à se diriger vers le dessous de la foreuse. Les trois soldats firent de même en tenant la distance, puis le Metal Head, dont les cristaux d'éco noire s'illuminèrent légèrement, se rua à nouveau sur Jak.

 

Étant moins rapide que lui, Jak eût du mal à effectuer ses esquives, aussi bien les pas et roulades de côté que les parades physiques. Quand il ne réussissait plus à utiliser son Morphoflingue, les frères jumeaux venaient à son secours en suivant le plan : leurs lances allumées, le jeune voyait les deux boules jaunes s'affairer autour de leur ennemi. Pendant ce bref instant de répit, il s'éloignait un peu ; assez pour différencier les silhouettes alliées et ennemies, mais relativement proche pour diriger l'adversaire au cœur du piège. Celui-ci, davantage occupé par le groupe de combattants, n'avait sans doute pas compris la manœuvre, pensa Jak. Mais pour l'heure, les pensées positives ou négatives n'étaient pas permis. Seul l'action comptait. Quand il regagnait l'attention du monstre, il devait toujours supporter l'activité physique de ce dernier, mais de temps à autre, lorsque Vane et Ronon mirent du temps à arriver, il pouvait compter sur Edge pour des tirs de couverture, quand bien même son arme était inefficace. La faible lueur mauve qu'émettait leur cible gagna un peu plus en luminosité au fur et à mesure que le combat durait, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon ; le point positif fut qu'il devenait de plus en plus visible malgré la purée de pois causée par la tempête. Après cinq bonnes minutes à batailler, Jak vit enfin le corps imposant de la foreuse juste au-dessus de leur position. Les jumeaux étaient à nouveau aux prises avec le futur trophée, mais le signal radio devait encore être transmis. Le lieutenant sortit son badge d'une de ses poches avec sa main gauche, mais l'attention qu'il y accorda l'empêcha de voir le Metal Head se ruer une énième fois sur lui. Le Grunt géant lui asséna un violent revers de la patte droite, le faisant lâcher son gadget. Il vola quelques instant, porté par le vent, avant de retomber quelque part en arrière derrière Jak. Puis son adversaire saisit d'un geste vif son Blaster par le canon avec son autre patte et le lui arracha aussi des mains. Cette fois-ci, il le lança loin devant lui, hors de vue de chacun. Enfin, il tenta un coup de griffes noirs sur le jeune homme, qui esquiva de justesse en reculant de quelques centimètres. Privé de son arme à feu, celui-ci dégaina son seul recours possible pour le corps-à-corps : la lance verte précédemment placée dans son dos.

 

Maintenant qu'il était à nouveau au plus près, et avec les cristaux d'éco noire au maximum de leur éclairage, Jak s'aperçut que les tirs de son Blaster avaient fragilisé son armure noire. Mais si les premiers coups donnés avec la lance touchèrent le monstre, les dégâts occasionnés furent minimes. Sans temps mort pour au moins retrouver son badge-bouclier, il devait obligatoirement se concentrer sur lui jusqu'à obtenir une occasion pour dégager de sa portée d'action. Heureusement, alors que les coups de griffes qui suivirent ses attaques le déstabilisèrent, les jumeaux débarquèrent encore une fois et chargèrent dans le dos du monstre. Bien qu'ils plantèrent leurs pics entre les interstices de son armure, ce dernier les ignora et se concentra sur sa première cible : d'un autre geste vif, il réussit à saisir le lieutenant avec sa patte droite, puis il le souleva légèrement du sol et se prépara à asséner un nouveau coup de griffes avec sa seconde patte supérieure. Pendant ce temps de répit et faisant fi de la douleur ressentie au torse, Jak prit sa lance à deux mains, visa la tête de son tortionnaire et la planta presque immédiatement dans sa paire d'yeux droits. Surpris et blessé par ce coup inattendu, le Metal Head relâcha ses poings, libérant ainsi Jak, et poussa un long cri d'agonie. Libre de ses mouvements, le lieutenant s'éloigna en vitesse pour prospecter la zone où son badge était tombé. Les premières secondes ne furent pas en sa faveur, ne trouvant que des pierres glacées au sol. De même, plus il distançait le Metal Head, plus la visibilité dans la zone de recherche diminuait, ce qui n'arrangeait pas la situation. Alors que la créature hostile se tût rapidement, il sentit un nouvel objet dur sous son pied droit. Et lorsqu'il le ramassa pour tâter sa forme et voir de quoi il s'agissait, il reconnut le badge convoité. Sans tarder davantage, il l'enclencha et cria à travers le micro de l'appareil : « MAINTENANT ! ».

 

Les premiers instants ne furent pas convaincants : ayant rangé le badge pour éviter de le perdre une nouvelle fois, rien ne se passa au-dessus de leur tête, la foreuse restant inactive. De plus, le Metal Head se rua encore jusqu'à lui et le mit à terre d'un coup sec, la lance improvisée tenue dans sa patte droite. Couché dans la neige, Jak put voir que la créature avait extrait l'arme de ses yeux et que ceux-ci saignaient encore un peu malgré le froid ambiant. Les cristaux d'éco noire brillaient si fort qu'ils fumaient, et le long grognement de rage ne le rassura pas du tout. Son rythme cardiaque s'emballant, le stress monta d'un nouveau cran et il sentit la peur apparaître en lui. Une peur terrible, qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis l'accident de Daxter sur l'Île de la Brume, il y a fort longtemps. Les deux personnages restèrent figés quelques secondes, l'un en train de bouillir de colère et l'autre attendant un semblant d'espoir. Finalement, lorsque le premier tenta de planter la lance dans le corps du jeune homme en y mettant toute sa force, ce dernier roula sur le côté de justesse, s'accroupit, mit ses frayeurs de côté et fit appel à son côté sombre. La peau aussi blanche que la neige environnante, les griffes noires déployées et sa propre rage dans ses yeux, Dark Jak bondit pour la première fois sur le Metal Head, complètement pris par surprise, et lui asséna un puissant uppercut dans la mâchoire. Le monstre recula et tituba légèrement, mais cela ne suffit pas pour l'assommer. L'échange de coups de poing qui suivit fut long et intense. Chaque coup fut si chargé en puissance que le bruit de chaque impact couvrait le son du vent. Enfin, bien que cela ne serait que très bref, Jak avait enfin réussi à tenir leur adversaire en place. Lorsqu'ils en furent à se tenir les poings de l'autre pour chercher à repousser le plus faible, le sol s'écrasa lentement sous la pression grandissante. Et par chance, le plan des deux jumeaux n'était pas tombé à l'eau : un léger tremblement de terre apparut en même temps que l'activation de la foreuse, dont les têtes commencèrent à se mettre en marche. Elles atteignirent très rapidement leur vitesse de rotation maximum et le corps de l'immense engin bougea si fort que ses supports rocheux commençaient à s'ecrouler. Relevant la tête, le Metal Head comprit alors quel était le but de ce combat : repoussant Jak avec ce qui lui restait d'énergie dans ses cristaux d'éco, il tenta de fuir du lieu, ne serait-ce que pour échapper à l'effondrement de la structure.

 

Néanmoins, il s'arrêta net au moment où un son indescriptible vrilla les tympans de tous. Le jeune homme retrouva immédiatement sa forme normale et se couvrit les oreilles avec ses mains. Hélas, cet acte ne suffit pas, l'incessant bruit continuant à détruire son ouïe. Quelqu'un arriva alors par derrière, le poussa à terre une seconde fois et recouvrit sa tête avec de la neige. Croyant au retour du Metal Head, il voulut décocher un nouveau coup de poing, mais Edge l'esquiva facilement. Ce dernier ne semblait pas souffrir du problème sonore et il continua à mettre de la neige dans les oreilles de son supérieur, la compactant au maximum. Jak grinça des dents à cause de la morsure du froid, mais l'intensité du son avait grandement diminuée. Les yeux levés vers le ciel, il vit alors une pluie d'étincelles provenant du côté gauche : Edge pointa du doigt le bâtiment en ruines dans lequel la tête principale de la foreuse tournait inlassablement. Le son provoqué et la chute d'étincelles portées par le vent résultaient du contact des deux corps métalliques, l'un détruisant encore plus l'autre. Au loin, le monstre noir avait aussi les pattes sur les oreilles – ou l'endroit où elles étaient situés sur sa tête –, mais souffrait davantage. Les cristaux d'éco de son corps explosèrent un par un, ne laissant que quelques fragments tomber par terre. Enfin, lorsque l'appareil de forage s'arrêta, sans qu'il ne soit tombé complètement dans la cuvette – au grand bonheur de Jak et ses compagnons –, la créature noire s'écroula complètement, son armure de glace s'étant complètement brisée. Et dans la trentaine de secondes qui suivirent, la tempête perdit peu à peu de sa puissance avant de s'estomper complètement, laissant apparaître un ciel sombre avec quelques étoiles.

 

– Ce n'est pas passé loin, commenta Jak alors qu'il sortait la tête de la neige. Merci pour le coup de main, Edge, mais j'ai l'impression que mes tympans y sont un peu passés, continua-t-il en constatant une perte légère d'audibilité.

– Vous avez encore de la neige dans les oreilles, mon lieutenant, répondit calmement Edge. Elle finira par fondre. L'un de nos ordres étaient de vous protéger du mieux possible ; je me suis juste contenter de le suivre.

– Vous êtes toujours aussi professionnel et appliqué ? Demanda le jeune homme, interloqué par sa neutralité.

– Non, pas toujours. Mais j'évite de devenir familier trop rapidement avec mes nouveaux supérieurs. On ne sait jamais sur qui on tombe…

– Je comprends votre raisonnement. Quand les ennuis nous tombent dessus en permanence, un peu de prudence est toujours de mise.

– En attendant, on ferait mieux de déguerpir d'ici, suggéra Edge en fixant la foreuse. Les plaques rocheuses ne vont plus tenir très longtemps… Oh, et qu'on en dise, votre « autre » vous n'est pas si effrayant que ça. Il est même d'un grand secours !

 

Le sergent lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, que Jak accepta volontiers. Sa dernière remarque lui fit chaud au cœur. Et bien qu'il n'éprouvait aucune attache émotionnelle à son côté noire, injustement implanté contre sa volonté, le fait qu'au moins une personne d'Abriville appréciait cette puissance et cette noirceur lui fit dire que la métropole n'était peut-être pas aussi perdue que tout le monde l'envisageait… Une fois debout, il puisa ce qui lui restait en éco pour déclencher son autre côté afin de restaurer ses oreilles. Les tympans réparés, il découvrit ses membres auditifs de la neige compactée et récupéra son Blaster, que Edge semblait avoir retrouvé entre-temps. Armes en main, les deux combattants s'approchèrent du Metal Head avachi, dos au sol. Les frères jumeaux étaient à ses côtés et prenaient des mesures avec leurs mains pour les dimensions de la tête du monstre. Quand à la foreuse, des craquements de terre inquiétants pouvaient être perçus, comme Edge l'avait prédit. Aux abords de leur adversaire, Jak le braqua et lui posa une dernière question avant d'en finir :

 

– Tu n'as vraiment rien à voir avec les autres Metal Heads et tu es clairement plus fort que tout ce que l'on a connu jusqu'à maintenant… Alors, qu'est-ce que tu es et d'où viens-tu ?

– Ça vous ronge de l'intérieur, n'est-ce pas ? Contre-demanda la créature agonisante sur un ton moqueur. Toute cette éco noire en vous, vous tuant à petit feu. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous arracher la membrane qui vous sert de peau pour m'abreuver de ce qui vous est étranger… Ricana-t-il d'une voix sournoise et vicieuse.

– Il y a encore un an, j'aurais peut-être accepté, lui confia Jak. Mais j'ai trouvé un remède plus efficace.

– Oui, je sens l'éco impure en vous…

– Et à part ça, ça te dirait de mourir pour qu'on puisse récolter ton crâne ? S'empressa de demander Ronon nonchalamment.

– Vu la taille et les dimensions, il ferait bonne figure dans le salon familial, à la place de la tête du Ram Head, commenta Vane. C'est juste dommage que la tête soit en mauvais état, mais on fera avec…

– Mais vous ne nous avez pas répondu, reprit Jak. D'où ven-...

– Oh, mais pas la peine de se presser pour les détails sans importance, l'interrompit le monstre. Je ne suis que le premier, et mes défauts génétiques m'auraient valu la disgrâce et l'exécution immédiate. Alors, arrêtez de parler et courrez tant que vous le pouvez, morceaux de viande ! Mes frères seront bientôt là pour vous dét-…

 

La discussion ne menant à rien et la colère montant progressivement, Jak l'acheva d'un tir net et précis dans sa poitrine brisée. Pris de spasmes, le Metal Head convulsa brièvement et lâcha un dernier râle de douleur. Il était mort. Enfin. Leur mission d'origine achevée, le jeune homme et le sergent quittèrent les lieux sans dire un mot, laissant les frères jumeaux tracter le corps du monstre hors de la cuvette. En chemin, Edge lança un appel radio à tous les soldats de la zone pour signaler la fin du danger et indiquer un point de rendez-vous aux survivants. Peu de temps après avoir quitté la cuvette, les plateaux rocheux s'écroulèrent complètement, terminant la chute de la foreuse dans le cratère. Alors que les deux équipiers atteignaient bientôt la grotte où Daxter les attendait, un ingénieur équipé d'un jet-pack les rejoignit en hâte. Il se posa près d'eux et offrit un objet au héros. Les quittant pour rejoindre son unité, il leur laissa pour seule explication que cet artefact était le composant principal du générateur secondaire de l'engin de forage et que leur courage pour avoir abattu ce monstre valait bien ça. Ça, rayonnant de tous part et arborant une fière couleur orange clair, n'était autre qu'une nouvelle Pile d'énergie. La seconde que Jak vit en peu de temps. Et les dernières déclarations du Metal Head ne présageait vraiment rien de bon. Quoi qu'il était en train de se passer dans le monde, personne ne semblait le savoir et personne ne semblait être prêt à l'affronter. Absolument personne…


	10. Acte I (6/12) : Catacombes, nous revoilà !

Lorsqu'ils avaient récupérés Daxter, ce dernier avait pu recouvrir une bonne partie de sa santé ; seul un léger filet de morve continuait de pendre à son nez, le faisant renifler souvent pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Avant de repartir, eux et les soldats entreprirent de retrouver le nid d'où venait le Metal Head, mais les recherches ne furent pas concluantes. Seuls deux corps de gardes en partie déchiquetés et givrés, et une crevasse ensevelie non loin du centre du cratère, suggérait le lieu d'apparition du monstre. Or, sans le bon matériel et après une lutte acharnée pour survivre, personne ne voulut dégager le trou pour découvrir l'entrée du nid. Le trio repartit alors vers le site d'atterrissage où leur aérotrain les attendait. Le reste du détachement, complètement sorti de leurs planques, s'était posté dans les vestiges de la Plate-forme de Forage pour sécuriser ce qui pouvait l'être et préparait les prochaines récupérations. Quelques instants plus tard, arrivés devant leur véhicule, ils n'avaient tous qu'une envie : décamper de là. Mais lorsqu'ils embarquèrent, les frères jumeaux apparurent soudainement derrière eux et montèrent à bord du vaisseau, sans même demander une autorisation. Ils s'assirent directement sur le banc gauche et reprirent leur souffle tandis que l'aéronef décollait. Interloqué, Jak entama la conversation en prenant place à son tour sur le banc voisin :

 

– On vous a rappelé d'urgence ?

– Pas vraiment, commença Vane, mais après ce qui s'est passé…

– On tenait à changer d'air, continua son frère. En espérant que votre prochaine mission se déroulera dans un endroit à l'ambiance tropical.

– Quoi, parce que vous venez avec nous ? S'exclama Daxter. Comme ça, sans même nous demander notre avis ?!

– Les gars, vous êtes conscients que vous risquez une nouvelle fois la Cour Martiale ? Fit remarquer Edge.

– Arrête, Edge. Tu sais très bien que nous ne sommes plus à ça près.

– D'autant plus qu'avec le manque d'effectif actuel, ils ne peuvent pas nous mettre sur la touche ! Ria Ronon en faisant un check avec son jumeau. Mais plus sérieusement, tout ce qui se rapportent aux missions de repérage et de récup', on préfère laisser ça à la bleusaille et aux Vétérans.

– En tant que fantassins d'élite, on se doit de faire respecter nos valeurs, ajouta Vane. Autrement, on finira aux corvées de nettoyage du quartier général…

– Hum, vous n'avez vraiment peur de rien, n'est-ce pas ? Les interrogea le jeune homme.

– Uniquement de deux choses, mon lieutenant, déclara Ronon. De l'extinction des Metal Heads…

– Et de la poubelle nauséabonde qui sert d'haleine à l'ex-commandant Errol, finit son frère.

– Je rêve ou vous l'avez appelé par son grade ? Demanda Edge, étonné par la tournure que prenait le dialogue.

– Eh, nous ne sommes pas complètement dénués de politesse et de respect, le vieux ! Répondirent-il en chœur.

– Super, l'équipe vient de gagner deux dingues coordonnés… Se plaignit à voix basse Daxter. Mais dites, pourquoi avez-vous peur que ces saletés de Metal Heads s'éteignent ? Vous n'êtes pas censés contribuer à leur extermination, normalement ?

– Sur quoi on tirerait, après ? Rétorqua Vane. Si on a signé pour l'armée, ce n'était pas que pour respecter la tradition familiale.

– Ah oui, ça se tient, conclut la beloutre avec un air convaincu.

– Et qu'avez-vous fait du cadavre du Metal Head ? Demanda Jak, surpris de les voir dépourvu du trophée convoité.

– On l'a planqué dans une petite grotte suffisamment froide pour le conserver un long moment, répondit Vane. Il va se dégrader à cause des blessures graves, mais ça prendra beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne perde sa peau.

– La guerre ne fait que commencer, ajouta Ronon. Quand elle sera terminée, on reviendra sur place et on fera la découpe.

– Attends, je rêve ou ils parlent de notre trophée, Jak ?! S'exclama Daxter en les pointant du doigt.

– Traditionnellement, c'est le chasseur qui est en droit de prélever ce qui lui est dû, indiqua Ronon d'une voix sage. En groupe, ce sont les plus téméraires…

– Ou ceux qui le blessent le plus, rajouta Vane.

– Donc, si on suit votre logique, le trophée devrait revenir à la foreuse, non ? Proposa Jak d'une voix amusée.

 

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent brièvement, puis ils pouffèrent de rire devant cette dernière remarque. Ils sortirent un « Pas mal. » synchronisé tandis que le véhicule pénétrait dans l'espace aérien nord d'Abriville. Il atterrit une nouvelle fois près de la fontaine des quartiers modernes, face au quartier général de la Ligue. Tout le monde débarqua et se dirigea immédiatement vers ce dernier. Tout autour, l'activité battait encore son plein, des soldats s'affairant à déplacer des caisses lourdes, à monter des dispositifs électroniques pour la défense des lieux et à patrouiller pour certains d'entre eux. Personne ne dit rien, même dans l'ascenseur de la tour principale. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle de commandement, ils virent trois gardes en poste aux moniteurs proches de la porte. Au fond à droite se trouvaient Samos, vraisemblablement revenu de l'Abriforêt, et Onin qui discutaient à l'écart. Enfin, Torn et un quatrième garde travaillaient sur une tablette que ce dernier tenait, au centre de la pièce. N'ayant pas remarqué leur arrivée, le groupe le rejoignit et ce fut Daxter qui commença les festivités, malgré un rhume persistant :

 

– C'est bon, Torn, on a retrouvé tes hommes adorés !

– Ah, Jak, Edge, content de vous revoir, annonça Torn d'une voix calme, les yeux toujours rivés sur la tablette.

– Eh ! Et moi, alors ? Rétorqua Daxter, vexé.

– Il y a eu quelques pertes, mais l'opération a pu reprendre normalement, enchaîna Jak.

– Tant mieux, dans ce cas. En continuant comme ça, notre usine souterraine sera active d'ici deux jours, voire moins… Vous pouvez disposer, soldat, on reprendra lorsque nous aurons de nouvelles données, lança Torn au garde qui se tenait à ses côtés.

– Commandant ! Le salua ce dernier avant d'aller sur l'un des moniteurs annexes disponibles.

– Alors, reprit Torn en les fixant enfin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, exact-… Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, vous deux ?! S'exclama-t-il alors de vive voix lorsqu'il vit les frères jumeaux en face de lui.

– On venait aux nouvelles, monsieur, répondit Vane d'une voix calme.

– Et puis, on commençait à se les geler là-bas, rajouta Ronon nonchalamment.

– Donc, j'en déduis que vous avez déserté le groupe auquel je vous avais affecté, reprit le commandant énervé, les bras croisés. Humpf… Après, s'ils sont avec toi, Jak, ça ne me pose pas vraiment de problème ; ça me ferait vraiment le pied, à vrai dire !

– Eh bien, en fait-…Commença le jeune homme, avant de se faire couper subitement par Ronon.

– Parce que vous êtes en train de former votre propre unité, mon lieutenant ?! L'interrompit Ronon d'une voix enjouée.

– Mais il fallait nous le dire plus tôt ! On vous aurait répondu positivement de suite, précisa Vane de vive voix.

– Ok, vous avez dépassé les bornes… Exaspéra Torn en se passant la main droite sur le visage. Dehors, tous les deux ! Samos, s'adressa-t-il au sage vert, expliquez ce qui vous est arrivé à Jak et ses coéquipiers. J'ai des poings à mettre sur certains « i »…

 

Le commandant de la Ligue pour la Liberté partit en hâte de la salle, suivi de près par les fantassins jumeaux. Quant au sage de l'éco verte, il salua Onin avant de venir près de la table centrale. Jak ne vit aucune blessure visible sur son corps, mais il pouvait voir qu'il était préoccupé par quelque chose d'inquiétant. Tapant d'un coup le sol métallique avec son bâton de bois, il engagea son briefing d'une voix énergique :

 

– Les gars, nous avons un problème supplémentaire sur les bras !

– Que s'est-il passé à l'Abriforêt ? Demanda Jak.

– Ouais, et qu'est-ce que vous y faisiez, d'abord ? Renchérit Daxter avec un visage méfiant et une voix enrouée.

– Eh bien, pour te répondre, Daxter… Annonça-t-il doucement avant de lui mettre un vif coup de bâton sur la tête. J'étais curieux à propos de l'Astroscope et je n'avais pas encore eu d'occasion pour l'étudier de plus près. De plus, je tenais à ce que le sas qui relie ma forêt au nid des Metal Heads soit verrouillé et piégé pour éviter tout nouvel incident dans cette zone. Malheureusement, bien que l'équipe chargée du sas ait pu terminé sa mission, nous nous sommes fait attaqué par l'UR-85.

– Tout le monde a pu s'en sortir indemne ? Posa la question le sergent.

– Oui, et mon support médical a été d'une grande aide, se félicita le sage d'une voix mélancolique. Mais ce qui est surtout important – et grave ! –, c'est l'intérêt de ces tas de ferraille pour la technologie Précurseur. J'ai pu ramassé les artefacts que vous aviez collecté dans le Désert et ils sont maintenant entreposés dans le coffre-fort du QG.

– Mais ça ne s'arrête pas là, n'est-ce pas ? Suspecta Jak.

– Bien sûr que non. Depuis le temps, je pensais que c'était devenu une évidence pour vous. Onin continue de voir les ténèbres flotter sur Abriville et ses habitants et l'avenir est toujours incertain, même pour elle. À vrai dire, je crains même une défaite inévitable si on néglige des détails, aussi infimes soient-ils…

– Et où nous mène tout ce discours déprimant ? Relança Daxter avant de se prendre un deuxième coup sur le crâne.

– Aux Catacombes ! Les boules de poil m'ont bien assuré qu'elles avaient désactivés le système de défense planétaire après son utilisation, mais elles n'ont rien dit quant à la Sphère d'éco que vous aviez amené là-bas. Nos radars indiquent de grands mouvements de troupe dans la zone industrielle. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une simple coïncidence, mais retournez aux ruines du Palais immédiatement avant les Thanatorobots. S'ils venaient à acquérir cette puissance, qui sait ce qu'il se passera ensuite… ?

– Compris, répondit Jak. Pas la peine de perdre davantage de temps en parole !

– Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore là ? Conclut Samos d'une voix ironique et remontée.

 

Le briefing achevé, le trio laissa le vieil homme vert vaquer à ses occupations et quitta le quartier général. Afin de gagner un temps précieux, Jak profita des transporteurs aériens disponibles et en réquisitionna un avec son badge-bouclier. Non loin de leur position, il vit Torn en train de rembarrer verbalement les deux Élites de première classe. Élites qui, lorsqu'ils aperçurent leur groupe en train de monter dans l'aérotrain, laissèrent en plan leur supérieur pour les rejoindre une seconde fois. Il n'en fut pas certain, mais il crut entendre au loin un « On reprendra quand vous voulez, monsieur. » suivi d'un « Au pire, vous pisserez sur nos tombes ! ». Comme il ne savait pas ce qui les attendait à l'entrée des Catacombes, des renforts du calibre de Vane et Ronon furent les bienvenus. Il les laissa monter à bord malgré le visage renfrogné et impassible de Torn, puis il embarqua à son tour. Pendant que le véhicule amorçait le décollage, l'un des deux jumeaux glissa un mot au héros :

 

– Vous en faîtes pas pour nous. Le commandant nous aime bien, au fond…

 

Même s'ils lui inspiraient confiance, Jak se laissa le bénéfice du doute quant à cette déclaration ; surtout en ayant vu les réactions colériques de son ami. Et il reconnut un point qu'Edge avait évoqué en début de journée : leur duo ressemblait pas mal à celui formé par lui et Daxter. Sans nul doute plus indiscipliné et moqueur qu'eux, mais l'esprit d'équipe et l'attraction des ennuis étaient bel et bien présents dans leur tandem. Bien que le trajet fut bref, la distance séparant l'entrée des Catacombes du quartier général de la Ligue pour la Liberté étant minime en aérotrain, Jak ressentit une certaine lassitude. Peut-être était-ce dû à la journée chargée et éprouvante que lui et ses coéquipiers ont dû supporter jusqu'au bout, ou bien toutes ces missions étaient devenues une sorte de routine pour lui, quand bien même le danger fut omniprésent ? Peu importe la réponse, il sentit la fatigue venir après cette étrange lassitude. Malheureusement, le temps du repos n'était pas pour tout de suite. Quand le transporteur atterrit au pied de l'escalier nord du Palais, dans la section ravagée, tous débarquèrent et gravirent tranquillement les marches. Le véhicule, quant à lui, repartit immédiatement vers le nord-est, les laissant seuls dans ce secteur.

 

Arrivés en haut de l'escalier, ils aperçurent le Sprinteur, toujours retourné, puis le rail Précurseur. Néanmoins, comme le jeune homme l'avait demandé à Ashelin avant la cérémonie de l'Arène de Spargus, le corps de Damas, feu roi des renégats et son père, avait été récupéré et emmené quelque part dans le Désert pour y être enterré. La seule trace qui restait de lui fut une flaque de sang séché sur le sol, en-dessous du siège de conducteur du buggy. Jak s'agenouilla près d'elle, ferma les yeux un instant, souffla un bout coup puis se releva avec un air impassible. « Les sacrifices de la guerre précédente ne devaient pas devenir vains avec ce nouveau conflit », pensa-t-il. Resté silencieux, Daxter tapota son épaule avec un regard sérieux, malgré son restant de rhume. Autour de lui, les soldats de la Ligue ne firent pas attention à ses gestes ; mais ils lui laissèrent quand même un espace suffisant pour ne pas le déranger. Quand il s'approcha de l'entrée des Catacombes, il put constater que la voie d'accès au cœur du système de défense planétaire était toujours dégagée. En revanche, il n'y avait aucun zoomer biplace Précurseur pour s'y rendre. Edge s'approcha alors.

 

– Comment fait-on, à partir de maintenant, mon lieutenant ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton neutre.

– Y aller à pied n'est pas envisageable, et je ne pense pas qu'un aérotrain aura la place pour naviguer dans ces tunnels, répondit le jeune homme d'un air sérieux. Notre seule option reste les véhicules Précurseurs, mais les deux seuls engins disponibles se trouvent déjà à notre destination.

– Bref, on n'y est pas encore rendu ! Déclara Daxter haut et fort. Et faudra pas compter sur Torn ou la vieille branche pourrie pour nous donner un coup de main…

– Les Précurseurs ne vous ont pas laissé un moyen quelconque pour descendre à nouveau ? Renchérit le sergent.

– Absolument aucun, expira longuement Jak, les mains sur le bassin. Ou alors…

 

Une pensée le fit tilter. Sans faire durer le suspense, il sortit l'un de ses sceaux de Mar de son inventaire, puis il le présenta aux structures Précurseurs des environs. L'objet s'illumina soudainement, rougeoyant vivement, et réagit comme il l'avait fait pour la porte du Temple des Moines et le premier zoomer Précurseur que Jak, Daxter et Pecker avaient trouvé. Puis après quelques secondes sans que rien de particulier ne se passe, il s'éteignit, redevenant juste un bout de pierre rouge taillé. Interloqué, le jeune homme le fixa brièvement du regard, puis il le rangea dans la poche où il l'avait pris. Regardant à nouveau le rail Précurseur, il lâcha d'une voix hésitante :

 

– Bon, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre, je suppose…

– Mouais, très convaincant, tout ça, lâcha un Daxter perplexe à cette action hasardeuse.

 

Ce dont Jak se rappelait, c'était que la traversée des Catacombes n'avait pris que quelques minutes, à peine. Si les zoomers allaient à la même vitesse en sens inverse, le temps d'attente serait assez bref. Lui et Edge relâchèrent légèrement leur attention et firent quelques pas non loin de l'accès souterrain. À une dizaine de mètres d'eux se trouvaient les jumeaux qui auscultaient l'épave du Sprinteur. Ils échangeaient diverses informations que le jeune homme entendit à peine, mais le peu qu'il perçut tournait autour de la résistance, de la puissance du moteur et d'autres détails liés à la mécanique. Néanmoins, alors que Daxter scrutait le ciel d'un air songeur, il se raidit tout à coup et montra un visage suspicieux. Il mit sa patte droite près de son oreille et tentait de capter un son. Jak ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais il tourna son regard vers lui quand son ami lui posa une question étrange :

 

– Dis, Jak, t'as pas entendu des bruits sourds, là, maintenant ?

– Non, Dax, répondit-il normalement. Pourquoi… ?

 

La beloutre ne répondit pas et continuait d'écouter. Ce ne fut qu'en tendant l'ouïe à son tour que Jak entendit un sifflement inquiétant, bien qu'il était petit et lointain. Puis le son augmenta progressivement, jusqu'à leur indiquer qu'il provenait du ciel. En levant les yeux, ils virent un spectacle inhabituel : une multitude de projectiles d'une couleur jaune étincelante fonçait droit sur leur position, et sans ennemi dans les parages, elle paraissait venir des étoiles. Sans hésiter un seul instant, Jak cria « BOMBARDEMENT ! » et quitta la place à la hâte. Edge et les frères jumeaux suivirent le mouvement et ils durent tous éviter les premiers impacts, qui soulevaient admirablement la poussière tout en émettant un violent bruit sourd. En fonçant tout droit vers les escaliers, personne ne fut blessé, mais les premiers Hovergardes rouges qui arrivèrent par l'est et le nord n'allaient pas contribuer à leur bonne santé… Tandis que la salve de projectiles continuait de tomber sur la place supérieure, les hommes de la Ligue pour la Liberté ouvrirent le feu sur les Grena-Thanatorobots. Ces derniers arrivaient successivement par paquet de dix, aussi bien par les airs que par la voie terrestre. Ils ne tardèrent pas à répliquer, mais malgré leur supériorité numérique, le début du combat ne fut pas en leur faveur. Jak, ayant sorti son Vulcanoshooter, et Edge s'occupaient de tenir les unités aériennes à distance ; quant à Vane et Ronon, ils n'hésitèrent pas un seul instant à se jeter dans les tranchées pour affronter les Robogardes et les Spydroides au plus près. Le lieutenant ne se demanda pas un seul instant si leur stratégie relevait du courage ou de la folie, les vagues ennemies se renforçant drastiquement à chaque fois que leur nombre diminuait.

 

Cela faisait déjà une minute. Encore deux ou trois à tenir, mais les aérotrains rouges qui arrivèrent ne furent pas les bienvenus. Contrairement à leurs homologues classiques, ceux-ci ne disposait pas d'un compartiment pour le transport des troupes à l'arrière : à la place se trouvait une extension blindée accouplée au toit du véhicule. Des unités lourdes, comme des Explorobots ou des Blade Beaters, y étaient aimantées. Quand ils se posèrent à l'entrée de la section, au nord de la position de la Squad Élite, ils relâchèrent immédiatement ces machines et partirent sans tarder de la zone. Tandis que les Blade Beaters s'infiltraient dans les tranchées pour trouver et découper les frères jumeaux, les Explorobots restèrent en arrière et tirèrent au loin vers le trio formé par Jak, Daxter et Edge. Si les lasers électriques étaient faciles à esquiver, leur apparition diminua l'efficacité de la défense en forçant les humains à bouger plus souvent entre deux tirs. Le seul point positif fut l'arrêt du bombardement sur l'entrée des Catacombes ; mais avec les afflux constants des machines tueuses, le repli n'était pas encore permis.

 

En fin de compte, ce fut l'arrivée d'un Widow Mecha d'un nouveau genre qui renversa le cours de la bataille. Contrairement à celui que le Baron Praxis avait utilisé dans le Tombeau de Mar l'année dernière, cette nouvelle version arborait un blindage rouge et gris plus épais, et son armement avait été aussi renforcé : huit canons Blaster à l'avant, lance-missiles compacts sur les côtés et les lanceurs de Spydroides et de bombes comportaient chacun un canon lourd sur leur partie inférieure. Le robot de combat se posa au centre de la place et le trio put voir qu'un UR-80 était aux commandes, sans pouvoir déterminer lequel d'entre eux il s'agissait. Toutes les unités hostiles cessèrent alors de tirer et se contentèrent d'occuper le maximum de terrain. Pendant cet instant de calme, Jak put voir que les jumeaux étaient sortis des tranchées et se trouvaient désormais à l'opposé de leur position, non loin de l'entrée nord. Dos à dos, ils tenaient en joue les Thanatorobots qui les braquaient ; Vane avec son Blaster militaire, Ronon avec ses deux pistolets personnels. La voix du leader robotique s'éleva alors dans les airs, s'adressant directement au jeune homme :

 

– En analysant les données vous concernant, Jak, votre capacité de défense actuelle était à prévoir, annonça-t-il avec sa voix métallique. Mais grâce à vos récents « exploits » contre notre espèce, l'augmentation et la diversification de nos effectifs ont réussi à contrer vos tactiques dé-raisonnées.

– Et on peut savoir à qui on a affaire, le tas de boulons ? Demanda Daxter à pleine voix pour se faire entendre à travers la vitre du cockpit du Mecha de combat. Car vous ne semblez pas aussi déficient que votre collègue des égouts. Le numéro cinq, c'est ça ?

– Vous avez raison, deux fois, répondit-il. Mais concentrez vos forces sur la bataille plutôt qu'à savoir qui nous sommes. Les morts n'ont que faire de ce genre de données !

– Dit-il alors qu'il ne va pas tarder à l'être, rétorqua Edge sur un ton défiant.

– Je n'ai que faire de la chair à canon de la Ligue pour la Liberté, lança l'UR-80 au soldat bleu. Les menaces prioritaires ont toute mon attention, en retour.

– Alors, dans ce cas, ne perdons pas plus de temps à parler… Conclut Jak, un rictus malsain au coin des lèvres. Edge, à mon signal, on court vers l'embouchure du rail Précurseur, chuchota-t-il ensuite au sergent. Si Vane et Ronon sont aussi forts que vous le dites, ils pourront se débrouiller seuls sans souci ?

– Quand il s'agit de survivre et de combattre, ce sont les meilleurs, mon lieutenant, répondit-il à voix basse. Reste à savoir si les Grenats auront assez d'unités pour les contenter…

 

Sans avoir entendu cette messe basse, l'UR-80 mit fin à celle-ci en utilisant les canons lourds de son véhicule. Les deux hommes l'esquivèrent de justesse, se jetant chacun sur un côté, puis ils engagèrent le combat avec leur arme respective. Les vagues successives d'Hovergardes ayant épuisé les munitions de son Vulcanoshooter, Jak dût repasser sur son Blaster et tira le premier. Hélas, ses projectiles furent parfaitement encaissés par le blindage renforcé du robot. Et comme leur interlocuteur l'avait annoncé, ce dernier se concentra exclusivement sur le duo légendaire. Edge les couvrit comme il le put en tenant les autres Grenats à distance, et un autre combat archané avait commencé du côté des jumeaux. Le Widow Mecha enchaîna les attaques aux Blasters, aux missiles et aux canons lourds, ne laissant aucun répit à Jak et Daxter. Si ces derniers esquivèrent le tout avec une certaine agilité, ils ne purent avoir de temps mort pour répliquer. À un moment donné, conscient que le Blaster de son ami était inefficace, la beloutre fouilla dans son inventaire pour prendre l'embout du RPG Plasmique. La tâche ne fut pas aisée avec Jak qui bougeait sans cesse, mais il y parvint quand même. Le cylindre en mains, il voulut le présenter au tireur, mais un énième geste vif de sa part le fit lâcher l'objet. Tombant à terre, celui-ci reçut l'un des tirs perdus de canon lourd à destination de Jak : la puissance du coup fut suffisante pour abîmer sa coque extérieure et exposer ses composants internes ainsi que les matériaux instables, nécessaire à la création des capsules explosives. Faisant fi de ce revers, Daxter quitta l'épaule de Jak et alla récupérer le module rouge. Puis il se mit à l'écart et cria à son ami :

 

– Force-le à venir par ici, Jak ! J'ai un plan qui va le déboîter.

 

L'ayant entendu malgré le chaos environnant, le héros retira l'embout du Blaster du Pulvérisateur entre deux salves ennemis pour le remplacer par celui du Pacificateur. Puis il s'arrêta de bouger pendant deux secondes, visa le Mecha de combat et lui envoya une sphère d'électricité concentré. Avec la modification offerte par Gravos, la boule d'énergie endommagea sa cible au niveau de son armement, le rendant inopérant. Privé de ses armes à feu et de ses roquettes, l'UR-80 quitta sa position de tir pour se rapprocher du jeune homme. Quand il atterrit, il utilisa les pattes mécaniques avant pour tenter de faucher Jak. Daxter revint alors à la charge tandis que son ami évitait à nouveau les coups portés à son encontre. Avec de l'élan et une force insoupçonnée, il lança l'embout endommagé du RPG Plasmique en direction du cockpit du Mecha. L'objet rebondit contre la vitre sans lui cause de dégât et alla se loger entre deux canons Blaster du côté gauche. Puis l’Éclair Orange remonta sur l'épaule de Jak, toujours en mouvement, et lui déclara d'une voix confiante :

 

– Maintenant, tu peux l'allumer comme tu veux ! Mais le plus rapidement possible serait le mieux…

 

Il n'y avait pas besoin de le faire se répéter : le Pacificateur toujours en mains, Jak chargea une nouvelle sphère et l'envoya droit sur l'embout rouge. Comme ça avait été le cas pour les générateurs du Terra-formeur Noir d'Errol, le module explosa et provoqua des dégâts considérables à la machine de l'UR-80. Si la partie inférieure résista à la déflagration, les armes du côté gauche volèrent en éclat. De multiples court-circuits survinrent au niveau du cockpit et du côté droit, et les deux compères virent le robot bouger follement vers la tranchée, comme si son pilote avait perdu le contrôle de ses mouvements. Mais si cette menace avait été éliminée avec brio, le reste de l'armée métallique était encore présente. Jak cria alors à Edge de retourner au rail Précurseur. Terminant ses tirs de précision contre les unités aériennes, le sergent abandonna sa position en même temps que son supérieur, et le trio rejoignit rapidement le zoomer biplace qui les attendait sur la structure jaune. Ils montèrent à bord, Jak au poste de pilotage, et s'engouffrèrent dans le tunnel souterrain à grande vitesse. Contrairement à leur premier passage, les défenses Précurseurs n'avaient pas été réactivés, ce qui facilita la progression du trajet. Quelques minutes après, ils arrivèrent enfin au centre du système de défense planétaire. La lumière des lieux était toujours allumée, à contrario des terminaux de commande du robot Précurseur central. Le second zoomer biplace figurait aussi aux abords de la plate-forme et les immenses constellations flottantes mouvaient continuellement, sans aucune interruption.

 

Garant le véhicule devant la structure centrale, Jak en descendit, suivi par Edge. Comme Samos l'avait craint, la Sphère d'éco était toujours présente dans le réceptacle prévu pour l'objet. Il s'apprêtait à aller la récupérer lorsque son pied droit buta dans une barre métallique présente au sol. Celle-ci roula un peu et le bruit provoqué par le contact le fit baisser les yeux. Il s'arrêta près d'elle et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait du sceptre Précurseur du Comte Veger, qu'il avait laissé tomber trois jours auparavant. Il le ramassa et l'observa longuement tandis que le sergent prit en main la Sphère d'éco convoitée par les deux camps.

 

– Alors, c'est ce que les Grena-Thanatorobots veulent avoir au point de déployer tout un régiment dans les quartiers dévastés ? Se demanda Edge d'un air perplexe.

– Croyez-nous, Edge, elle est plus utile qu'elle ne le laisse paraître, lui répondit Jak d'une voix calme. Vous voyez les deux générateurs du système d'armement planétaire ?

– Oui, et on peut difficilement les louper, mon lieutenant.

– Eh bien, cette boule à l'esthétique contestable est leur source d'énergie, ajouta Daxter, répondant avant son partenaire. Avec, on pourrait sans doute alimenter toute la ville ! Ou ce qu'il en reste, en tout cas…

– Euh, si vous le dîtes, monsieur… Douta le sergent. Et ceci est aussi important ? Demanda-t-il en indiquant le sceptre.

– Oh, ça ? Répondit Jak en le brandissant. À vrai dire, pas vraim-…

 

Il n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. L'extrémité du bâton Précurseur, qui contenait un cristal d'éco blanche, projeta une lumière intense. Cette dernière aveugla les trois personnes présentes, mais surtout, fit mouvoir la Sphère d'éco : elle s'échappa des mains du sergent et se scinda en huit morceaux. Les quatre cristaux d'éco noire qui la composaient tombèrent par terre alors que les quatre cristaux blancs allèrent vers Jak. Ils l'encerclèrent et se mirent à tourner de plus en plus vite autour de lui jusqu'à le faire s'élever du sol. Lorsque tout le monde recouvrit la vue, personne ne sut quoi faire : Edge resta en arrière, dépassé par ce qui arrivait, et Daxter quitta l'épaule de Jak en hâte. Quant à ce dernier, il s'agita dans les airs et voulut lâcher le sceptre. Mais son poing droit ne s'ouvrit pas, même s'il le désirait ardemment. Les cristaux d'éco blanc tournèrent si vite qu'ils formaient désormais un cercle lumineux. Puis au second flash du bâton Précurseur, ce cercle se referma sur le jeune homme, qui l'absorba et le transforma contre sa volonté en Light Jak. Il retomba d'un coup par terre, en même temps que des bouts de métal orange clair, et pût enfin lâcher le sceptre. En y regardant de plus près, il vit que les cristaux d'éco blanche avaient disparus. Puis, ce fut sa vision qui changea du tout au tout : l'environnement devint sombre et les corps de chaque entité, vivante ou pas, prirent une couleur bleu foncé, à la limite du noir ; leurs contours arboraient une petite aura bleu clair et quand il regarda Edge et Daxter, il vit en eux un fluide vert qui était contenu dans leur « forme ». Finalement, après quelques secondes sans que personne ne dit mot, il retrouva son apparence d'origine et sa vue normale. La beloutre s'approcha de lui et voulut savoir ce qu'il en était.

 

– Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, encore ?! S'exclama-t-il d'un air énervé. Et comment on va justifier ça auprès du vieux et de Torn ? Hein, tu peux me le dire, Jak ?!

– Je, euh, je ne… Commença Jak alors qu'il se remettait de cette transformation.

– Tout va bien aller, mon lieutenant ? Le questionna Edge qui s'approcha à son tour.

– Attendez, il vient de se changer en sa forme pseudo-angélique devant vous et ça ne vous fait rien ? S'étonna Daxter du peu de réaction du sergent. Pas même un sourcillement sous votre masque froid et relativement intimidant ?

– On voit de ces choses dans nos vies qu'il faut savoir les accepter à un moment ou un autre, répondit nonchalamment Edge. De toute façon, je m'attendais à quelque chose de ce genre-là en vous accompagnant, alors…

– Ouais, c'est pas faux, déclara la beloutre en détendant les muscles de son visage. Et sinon, ça va toujours, mon pote ?

– Oui, je vais bien, déclara Jak. Mais ce qui vient de se passer, c'était… Inattendu.

– Tu m'étonnes !

– Edge, qu'est devenu la Sphère d'éco ?

– En morceau, chef, rapporta le sergent. Les cristaux d'éco noire sont tombés près du réceptacle central. Quant aux blancs, il se peut qu'ils soient en vous, désormais. Et… ATTENTION ! S'exclama-t-il soudainement.

 

Le duo ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passa. Edge se jeta sur Jak et le mit à terre avec lui, tandis que Daxter vit pourquoi le sergent a effectué ce geste : le Widow Mecha de l'UR-80 fonçait droit sur eux. Une volée de missiles l'avait précédé et ces derniers touchèrent de plein fouet le centre de la plate-forme ainsi que le zoomer Précurseur. Le véhicule explosa sur le coup et la carcasse tomba au fond de l'immense dôme. Quant à la machine de combat, elle atterrit violemment à côté des combattants et engagea à nouveau le combat. Jak, qui s'était relevé avec l'aide du sergent, esquiva les coups donnés par les pattes avant du monstre mécanique. Et en la regardant de plus près, il vit que son attaque, combinée à la stratégie de Daxter, avait provoqué des dégâts colossaux : tout l'armement du côté gauche n'était plus présent, et une partie du blindage et de la vitre du cockpit avaient été arrachés par la déflagration. Quant au côté droit, seuls subsistaient le lance-missiles, le canon lourd et le lanceur de bombes, même s'ils paraissaient en mauvais été de fonctionnement. À l'intérieur, l'UR-80 semblait intact, mais il redoubla d'efforts pour supprimer sa cible prioritaire. Il avançait lentement tout en donnant des coups, et chaque pas de Jak en arrière le rapprochait un peu plus du rebord. En revanche, Daxter et Edge avaient le champ libre pour agir : ne pouvant pas faire grand-chose, la beloutre monta sur le Mecha du côté gauche et, faisant fi des étincelles sortant des parties endommagées, grimpa jusqu'à la vitre de la navette de commande ; pendant ce temps, l’Élite équipa son Blaster avec des capsules explosives et s'en alla dans le dos de l'attaquant. Alors que l'UR-80 avait repoussé Jak au plus près du bord, la beloutre se plaqua contre le verre partiellement brisé et fit une grande grimace à l'androïde. Privé de de la vue, ce dernier s'arrêta et bougea vivement de haut en bas pour dégager l'animal. Derrière, Edge en profita pour grimper à son tour sur le Mecha et trafiquer le câblage du lance-missiles, malgré le mouvement incessant.

 

Pouvant souffler et se mettre hors de danger pendant un instant, Jak eût un problème avec sa vue : bien qu'il avait retrouvé sa forme normale, sa nouvelle vision s'activait et se désactivait intempestivement. Les flashs provoqués le déstabilisèrent et il dût se résoudre à prendre sa forme angélique pour calmer ce phénomène. Ses pouvoirs blancs activés, il regarda vers le Mecha et vit la silhouette d'Edge aux prises avec la machine de combat : avec sa nouvelle capacité, la scène était représentée par un nuage horizontal vert chevauchant une multitude de flux jaunes, rouges, bleus et noirs. Ces flux étaient organisés comme les pistes des circuits imprimés à travers le Mecha et brillaient plus ou moins selon les actions de ce dernier. Les filins bleus étaient davantage répartis au niveau des six pattes alors que l'essentiel des filins jaunes et rouges étaient concentrés sur les armes ; ou ce qu'il en restait, du moins. Quant il eût terminé sa besogne, Edge criait « C'est bon ! » à Daxter, puis les deux descendirent du robot. Puis lorsque la beloutre rejoignit son ami, le sergent tira une capsule sur l'arrière du lance-missiles, qui prit feu à l'impact du projectile. Mis hors-service, l'UR-80 ne pouvait plus compter que sur le lanceur de bombes et le canon lourd. La machine se retourna et se prépara à tirer avec ce dernier. Jak vit alors un flux important de filins jaunes se concentrer à son emplacement et comprit alors qu'il s'agissait d'éco. Par réflexe, comme il était visé, il serra ses poings et attendit le bon moment pour lever son bouclier blanc. À la place, l'éco de l'arme se concentra plus rapidement encore et finit par surcharger : elle tira un coup surpuissant, ce qui détruisit l'embout et le chargeur du canon lourd. D'abord étonné, le jeune homme dût quand même activer sa sphère d'éco blanche pour se protéger des violents coups donnés par l'UR-80. Celui-ci alla même jusqu'à passer en mode foreuse, faisant tournoyer les griffes des pattes avant, pour tenter de percer le bouclier de Jak. Subissant la pression de plein fouet, le bouclier ne tarderait pas à s'effondrer et à le blesser gravement, pensa Jak. Mais il n'en fut rien : la sphère tint parfaitement le coup, et mieux encore, le jeune homme ne ressentait plus la fatigue. Avec les flashs et les maux de tête précédents, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que son énergie avait été restauré. Néanmoins, il ne réussit pas à bouger et dût s'en remettre à Daxter et Edge une nouvelle fois.

 

Comme l'androïde était toujours concentré sur une seule cible, le sergent put tirer sans problème quelques capsules explosives sur la vitre du cockpit pour la détruite. Une fois fait, Daxter passa à nouveau sur l'un des côtés du robot, remonta dessus et s'infiltra directement dans le module de commande où siégeait l'UR-80. Ce dernier, pris au dépourvu, lâcha ses manettes et tenta d'attraper la beloutre. Évitant les gestes avec brio, Daxter appuyait au hasard sur tous les boutons présents dans l'espoir de trouver un système d'éjection ou d'auto-destruction. Au lieu de ça, il réussit seulement à lancer une sphère explosive à partir du lanceur restant. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il quitta en vitesse l'endroit et se mit à couvert. Edge jeta alors son arme à terre et décocha un puissant coup de pied dans la boule rouge qui avait lancé son compte à rebours. Visant le cockpit, l'explosif atteignit sa cible et détona à l'intérieur. Le choc qui s'en suivit déstabilisa tout le tableau de bord et l'UR-80, ce qui arrêta de suite le forage du Mecha. Il recula et tituba un instant, puis il réussit quand même à décoller et à repartir dans le tunnel du rail Précurseur. Au loin, les trois personnes purent entendre un faible mais inquiétant « Ce n'est que partie remise ! ». Jak, libre de l'emprise du Widow Mecha, retrouva sa forme normale une nouvelle fois. Sauf que cette fois-ci, la seconde vision n'interféra pas avec la première. Tandis que Daxter et Edge se remettaient de leurs actions, il s'approcha du réceptacle central et ramassa les quatre cristaux d'éco noire. Quant au sceptre du Comte Veger, il le prit aussi même si, désormais, il semblait purement décoratif. Rangeant le tout dans son inventaire, il se dirigea vers le zoomer biplace intact et interpella ses compagnons de vive voix :

 

– Sauf si vous voulez voir autre chose, je pense qu'on peux remonter à la surface, maintenant. Oh, et merci pour le coup de main, les gars ! S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant la mine vexée de Daxter.

– Jak, tu étais à ça de perdre un équipier de toujours, répondit ce dernier en indiquant un petit écart avec sa patte droite. Mais ce fut un plaisir de te sauver le derrière, mon pote !

– À bien y réfléchir, mon lieutenant, la surface ne doit pas être très accueillante, non plus… Déclara Edge sur un ton incertain. Enfin, dans le cas où les Grena-Thanatorobots auraient réussi à éliminer les jumeaux.

– Vous n'y croyez pas vraiment ? Lui demanda Jak.

– Bah, on peut toujours espérer, conclut-il nonchalamment.

 

Le trio monta à bord du véhicule et quitta le cœur du système de défense planétaire sans tarder davantage. Le trajet retour se passa sans encombre et ils retrouvèrent la nuit étoilée qu'ils avaient quitté une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. Quand le véhicule fut garé au bout du rail, ils en descendirent et rejoignirent le haut de l'escalier nord. En chemin, aucun son n'en provenait et ils s'aperçurent que la carcasse du Sprinteur avait été broyée par le bombardement ennemi. Finalement, lorsqu'ils eurent la place dévastée en vue, ils découvrirent des centaines de fragments de robots éparpillés un peu partout, que ce soit des Robogardes, des Sentinels ou des Explorobots. La quantité de pièces présentes étaient hallucinantes et au milieu de ce dépotoir se trouvaient Vane et Ronon, qui jouaient au lancer de balle avec la tête d'une dépouille robotique. En s'approchant d'eux, Jak ne constata aucune blessure – légère ou grave, pas même un bout d'armure froissée – et oublia ses regrets quant à leur abandon provisoire. Quand Vane les remarquèrent, il termina de réceptionner le bout de métal et vint à leur rencontre.

 

– Rien à signaler depuis votre départ dans les Catacombes, rapporta-t-il d'une voix calme.

– Mais, mais… Et toutes ces carcasses de boîtes de conserve ! Et le tas de boulons en chef qui s'est enfui… ?! S'exclama Daxter, complètement dépassé par le comportement normal du soldat.

– Ah, l'UR-80 dans le Widow Mecha ? Demanda Ronon qui se rapprocha du groupe. On n'a pas réussi à l'intercepter. Vous l'avez bien amoché, par contre !

– Toujours aussi efficaces ; hein, les gars ? Constata Edge avec un léger rictus. Qui a gagné, cette fois ?

– Vane, avec deux cents soixante-quatorze machines, répondit Ronon sur un ton dégoûté. J'ai été surpris par un de ces maudits Blade Beaters et il en a profité pour éliminer quelques-unes de mes cibles. Mais bon, je m'en tire à bon compte avec mes deux cents cinquante-sept robots…

– Si tu veux, je peux te montrer comment on provoque une réaction en chaîne en éliminant un simple Robogarde, se moqua doucement Vane.

 

Pendant que les jumeaux se vantaient avec leurs scores respectifs, Jak en profita pour appeler un aérotrain avec son badge-bouclier. Et même si la mission fut un succès complet, il se reprocha de ne pas avoir pu voir l'efficacité des frères fantassins à l’œuvre, que Edge et d'autres gardes de la Ligue pour la Liberté semblaient admirer, voire même redouter. Mais quand il pourra les incorporer dans son équipe, les occasions ne manqueront pas, se rassura-t-il. Maintenant, il était temps de se replier. Et lorsqu'ils seront de retour au quartier général, Samos sera la première personne qu'il consultera…


	11. Acte I (7/12) : Les joies de la hiérarchie militaire...

– Donc, vous avez surchargé l'artillerie lourde involontairement ? Demanda Vane, suspicieux.

– C'est ça, répondit Jak. Même si je ne sais toujours pas comment je m'y suis pris, ou même si c'est bien moi qui l'ait fait…

– Roh, allez quoi, Jak ! Rétorqua Daxter, un tantinet exaspéré. Après tout ce que tu as déjà pu faire par le passé, tu vas quand même pas me faire croire que tu ne serais pas capable d'un truc pareil ?

– Il y a eu des changements avec mon côté blanc, je ne le contredis pas. Mais une capacité de surcharge d'éco… C'est inédit, même pour nous, Daxter.

– En tout cas, vos aventures doivent être bien fendards avec ces pouvoirs ! Apprécia Ronon, enjoué par la brève conversation. Vivement qu'on intègre votre équipe !

– À ce propos, il faudra en avertir le quartier général, les gars, précisa Edge. Si le commandant vous accorde ce droit, bien entendu…

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne le feraient pas ? Demandèrent les jumeaux, étonnés par la déclaration du sergent.

– Vous avez déjà oublié votre entretien musclé avant le départ de cette mission ?

– Ah, ça ? Se rappela Ronon, pensif. C'était juste un instant de camaraderie, rien de plus.

– Ils sont pas croyables… Se plaignit la beloutre, effarée par le manque de sérieux du fantassin.

– On verra ce qu'il en adviendra, termina Jak alors que l'aérotrain terminait le trajet de retour.

 

Comme l'équipe n'avait rien de plus à faire dans les quartiers dévastés, leur seule option possible fut le retour dans les quartiers modernes pour un repos mérité. Se posant aux abords de la grande fontaine, leur véhicule les débarqua et referma ensuite sa porte arrière, stationnant sur place jusqu'à son prochain déplacement. Le ciel nocturne était dégagé, les étoiles luisaient normalement et l'activité dans les rues ne se résumait plus qu'à quelques patrouilles passant dans le coin. Des civils furent aussi présents près des habitations proches, dont certains qui allaient jusqu'à se baigner dans les parcelles d'eau bordant les infrastructures modernes. En fin de compte, seule la présence d'un soldat posté devant l'un des autres aérotrains stationnés, fut véritablement remarquée par le groupe. L'intérieur de ce transporteur était rempli de trois soldats, et le quatrième semblait attendre quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant lui pour rentrer dans le bâtiment de la Ligue pour la Liberté, ce dernier les interpella sur un ton autoritaire :

 

– Vous, là ! Je ne sais pas d'où vous revenez, mais vous allez repartir avec moi !

– Euh, pardon ? Déclara Jak, interloqué par cet ordre direct.

– Mon lieutenant, vous ne devriez peut-être pas-… Commença Edge avant de se faire couper la parole.

– Alors comme ça, on souhaite déroger au commandement militaire, « lieutenant » ? L'interrogea l'officier sur un ton désapprobateur. J'ai besoin d'hommes supplémentaires pour mon « escapade privilégiée » dans ces foutus temples Précurseurs, et mes troupes promises sont à nouveau absentes… Donc, vous et vos hommes viennent avec moi !

– Et on peut savoir qui vous êtes, monsieur le rabat-joie ? Demanda Daxter d'une voix dédaigneuse.

– Capitaine Rupertikjakmos, répondit l'officier énervé. Et c'est « chef » ou « mon capitaine », le rat orange.

– Oh mince, il existe vraiment… Se dit la beloutre à elle-même, l'air nostalgique.

– Écoutez, euh… Chef, reprit Jak. Nous avons des objets à remettre au commandant Torn en priorité. Laissez-nous faire notre rapport et on sera disponible pour votre mission.

– C'est ça, faîtes votre livraison pour vous défiler… Défia le capitaine. Ne me prenez pas pour un ignorant, jeune homme ! Je sais très bien qui vous êtes et c'est la même chose pour tous les habitants de cette ville. Et nous savons tous que vous ne brillez pas par les temps qui courent, même avec vos actes « héroïques ». Venez avec moi et peut-être que je ferai taire une ou deux rumeurs à votre sujet ; refusez et ce sera le passage devant une Cour martiale. Avec tous les inconvénients que cela procure…

– C'est une menace, mon capitaine ? Demanda Edge, méfiant.

– C'est le règlement militaire, sergent. Et je me moque que vous soyez « Vétéran », « Élite » ou même un « yacow pensant » : un ordre donné doit être suivi. Et l'ordre du moment est : montez à bord de ce foutu aérotrain, qu'on puisse partir rapidement !

– Et si je laisse mon second pour déposer ce que l'on a récupéré et que nous venons avec vous, cela vous conviendra… ? Proposa Jak avant de rajouter en vitesse : « Chef ! ».

– Humpf, d'accord, approuva à contre-coeur le capitaine. Mais dépêchez-vous !

 

Le jeune homme regarda brièvement autour de lui et vit que des caisses de munitions avaient été posées contre la fontaine de la place. S'approchant du petit tas, il se hâta à vider le contenu de la caisse du dessus et y plaça les quatre cristaux d'éco noire récupérés quelques instants plus tôt, ainsi que le sceptre de Veger. Par acquis de conscience, et car il n’en avait pas de réelle utilité, il déposa aussi la Pile d’énergie obtenue aux ruines de la Plate-forme de Forage. Enfin, il referma et prit la boîte en main, qu'il donna immédiatement à son second en lui indiquant les consignes suivantes :

 

– Allez remettre ce qui reste de la Sphère d'éco à Samos et expliquez lui ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas. Et faîtes bien attention de ne pas toucher ces cristaux ; l'éco noire concentrée est en mesure de tuer quiconque y toucherait !

– Sauf lui, bien sûr, glissa Daxter en désignant son ami.

– Et après le débriefing, je vous rejoins ? Demanda Edge.

– Non, allez vous reposer quand ce sera fait, poursuivit Jak. Je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller avec les jumeaux.

– Compris, mon lieutenant, acquiesça le sergent. On se retrouve demain matin dans le quartier général ?

– C'est un bon plan, conclut Jak.

 

Laissant l’Élite effectuer la livraison, le jeune homme s'en retourna auprès des deux frères fantassins. Ces derniers avaient profité de l'instant pour se servir dans les caisses de munitions et vérifier leur armement.

 

– Comme vous êtes là, autant que vous veniez avec nous, déclara Jak sur un ton sérieux.

– Pas de repos pour les héros ? Dit Vane d'une voix décontractée.

– Bah, tu connais déjà le topo par cœur, frangin, rétorqua Ronon. De toute façon, on n'a rien de mieux à faire…

– Vous promettez de vous tenir à carreau pour cette mission ? Les interrogea le lieutenant.

– On promet, monsieur…

– …Mais on ne garantit rien du tout, finit Vane.

– Super, ils sont pires que nous, commenta Daxter d'une voix désemparée.

– Au moins, ils sont francs, Dax, releva Jak avec un certain amusement. Allez, en avant !

 

Ne tardant pas davantage, les quatre hommes montèrent à bord de l'aérotrain du capitaine Rupertikjakmos. À l'intérieur se trouvaient déjà sept autres soldats de la Ligue, en plus de leur supérieur. Prenant place sur les bancs latéraux, Jak s'assit au fond du compartiment, en face d'un garde à l'armure modifiée. Avec l'obscurité ambiante, il ne discerna pas toutes les différences avec l'équipement standard du premier coup d’œil, et le décollage soudain du véhicule détourna son attention vers l'arrière de ce dernier. Debout et posté au milieu de la troupe, le capitaine éleva la voix et présenta enfin le but de cette « escapade privilégiée ». Tout autour, personne ne dit mot et se contenta d'écouter ses ordres, y compris pour les jumeaux.

 

– Bien, maintenant que nous sommes en nombre suffisant, vous allez savoir pourquoi on sort de la ville ! Je ne répéterais pas deux fois et les déserteurs m'ont déjà foutu en rogne, donc ne m'interrompez surtout pas. Et ça vaut surtout pour vous deux, les bras cassés ! S'exclama-t-il en désignant Vane et Ronon, qui restèrent passifs. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous êtes ici, et à vrai dire, je m'en moque complètement. Mais faîtes les imbéciles et je vous descends moi-même… Bref, reprit-il d'une voix plus calme, le QG a détecté des mouvements massifs de troupes Grena-Thanatorobots dans les quartiers dévastés d'Abriville. Si leur présence dans ce secteur abandonné est sujet à quelques interrogations, un petit contingent de leur déploiement est parti dans le Temple Précurseur qui borde notre métropole. Notre boulot consiste à retrouver ces unités et découvrir ce qu'elles foutent dans un secteur non-stratégique. Une fois à terre, on se divisera en trois équipes pour couvrir plus de terrain. Lieutenant, je vous laisse l'inspection des bassins d'éco noire ; ça ne devrait pas vous faire peur, n'est-ce pas ?

– Les anciens Grenagardes en ont encore après toi, mon vieux, chuchota Daxter à son ami, qui fronça légèrement ses sourcils verts.

– Bien, si tout le monde a compris, c'est tant mieux pour moi, reprit le capitaine. Oh, un dernier détail : si vous relevez une anomalie ou une ruine orangée digne d'intérêt, contactez-moi sur mon canal privé. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, l’État-major s'est découverte une passion nouvelle pour l'archéologie et les vieilles légendes. Allez savoir pourquoi…

 

Le trajet terminé, l'aérotrain atterrit non loin de l'entrée du Temple Précurseur que le duo avait emprunté l'année dernière, juste à côté du téléporteur. En descendant du véhicule, suivant alors le petit contingent, ils purent voir Abriville d'un nouvel angle, au bord de la petite falaise : aux trois-quarts ravagée par la guerre, la métropole avait réellement perdu sa splendeur d'antan. Entre les décombres encore fumantes et les sections transformées par leurs ennemis, il ne restait plus grand-chose de la ville qu'ils avaient découvert quelques temps plus tôt. Mais cela importait peu, pour l'instant : tandis que la majorité du groupe s'engouffrait dans la structure orange, passant au-dessus du fossé grâce à la plate-forme Précurseur volante, deux des soldats du groupe restèrent en arrière et commencèrent à mouvoir le téléporteur inactif. Quand Jak leur demanda pourquoi ils le faisaient, il eût pour seule réponse : « Ordres du QG, mon lieutenant ». Bien que cela fut vague, il devina aisément que Torn avait eu une idée pour déplacer cet anneau géant de sa position actuelle. Quittant la zone, il passa rapidement au-dessus du vide et prit l'ascenseur circulaire, où les jumeaux l'attendaient. Lorsque la plate-forme descendit tranquillement, il vit que l'allée inférieure était vidée de ses occupants habituels : si leur nid se situait près de la zone, il semblait que les Metal Heads aient déserté le territoire. Seuls les soldats de la Ligue pour la Liberté étaient présents dans la zone.

 

Comme annoncé par le capitaine de l'équipe, ils se divisèrent pour couvrir plus de terrain. Le premier groupe, constitué d'Hovergardes bleus, partit vers le nord. Quant au second, que l'officier supérieur dirigea vers l'oléoduc qui contenait la lentille du Phare de Mar, il comportait un soldat et l'individu que le jeune homme avait entre-aperçu dans l'aérotrain. De dos, il vit clairement que le haut de l'uniforme de ce dernier n'avait rien à voir avec l'armure standard des soldats de la Ligue. Il s'agissait plutôt d'une veste de cuir marron à laquelle on avait greffé des plaques de métal et des bandoulières dans tous les sens. Il reconnut le système de respiration assistée au bas du cou, mais rien de plus. Quant aux jambières, il s'agissait des mêmes que le reste des autres soldats. Pour lui, Daxter et les jumeaux, le chemin vers les bassins d'éco noire semblait le plus simple de tous. En quittant l'ascenseur, le jeune homme remarqua que la porte-iris qui menait au Phare avait été refermée après son dernier passage. Faisant fi de ce détail, lui et ses coéquipiers ne tardèrent pas à avancer. Dans la coupole centrale, rien d'important n'était à signaler : hormis de vieilles caisses de munitions Grenagarde, rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire. En continuant vers leur destination, ce fut la même chose. L'éclairage du Temple ainsi que le ciel étoilé leur fournissaient une visibilité correcte et rien ne pouvait les surprendre facilement. En revanche, l'absence des unités Thanatorobots mentionnées dans le briefing était flagrante : aucun signe n'indiquait un quelconque passage des machines. Et sans les Metal Heads, le lieu était devenu un havre de paix.

 

Arrivant dans la petite cuvette naturelle où était posté auparavant un Sling Blaster au bouclier mauve, ils entendirent des bruits suspects en provenance du bassin voisin. Si certains sons furent ceux de tirs d'arme à feu, les autres n'avaient rien à voir et semblaient davantage être le résultat de violents impacts au sol. Intrigués, les quatre combattants grimpèrent l'escalier naturel et découvrirent un spectacle inattendu : le nouveau leader des Metal Heads étaient aux prises avec des Sentinelles et des Robogardes présents en grand nombre. Aucun ne sut dire depuis combien de temps l'affrontement durait, mais les nombreuses carcasses de machines rouges présentes au sol suggérait qu'il durait depuis un moment. Aux alentours, des œufs noirs de Metal Heads avait été fixés sur les parois rocheuses comme ce fut le cas à l'ancienne Plate-forme de Forage, un an auparavant. De petites veines les reliait au grand bassin, où l'éco était pompée en quantité suffisante pour les nourrir. Lorsque la guêpe géante termina son dernier adversaire d'un puissant coup de patte, elle se retourna dans la direction du groupe de soldats et commença à focaliser leur attention sur eux. Se sachant pertinemment repérés, Jak tapota dans le dos de Vane et Ronon pour leur indiquer de le suivre. Il revint en arrière pour tomber dans la cuvette et fut suivi par les jumeaux. Dos au mur, il se contenta de glisser quelques mots à ses compères :

 

– Pas de bruits, ni de gestes inconsidérés ! Nous ne savons pas encore de quoi leur chef est cap-….

 

Il n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase : la créature ennemie se posa lourdement au sol devant eux et commença à renifler la petite zone. Grognant en continu, la guêpe noire géante tourna lentement sur elle-même et balayait de temps à autre l'air devant elle avec ses bras. De leur côté, ni Jak, Daxter, Vane ou Ronon ne se risquaient à faire un geste inutile. Les armes en main et les index sur la détente, chacun attendait une occasion de se dégager du mur pour atteindre une position de tir plus favorable. Néanmoins, lorsque leur ennemi leur présenta enfin sa tête, la suite des événements qu'ils s'imaginaient n'arriva pas. Au lieu de cela, le chef des Metal Heads continuait de scruter la zone et de renifler longuement, à la recherche des intrus qu'il semblait avoir détecté. Les deux soldats de la Ligue tinrent leur position avec brio, mais Daxter était à deux doigts de claquer des dents, l'air effaré. Quant à Jak, il resta passif et minimisa sa respiration au maximum, quitte à ne plus prendre d'air. Pendant un bref instant, la reine arrêta de bouger lorsqu'elle fut complètement en face de ce dernier et releva son corps, comme si elle avait ressentie quelque chose. Finalement, elle poussa un hurlement de rage et décolla immédiatement, quittant la zone vers un lieu inconnu du groupe. Le jeune homme put expirer un grand coup et la beloutre, gloussant un coup, ne revint pas de ce qui s'était produit.

 

– Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?! Demanda-t-elle d'une voix paniquée et interloquée. C'est moi ou leur nouveau chef est aveugle comme un pot ?

– Ce n'est pas plutôt « sourd comme un pot » ? Répliqua Vane d'une voix amusée.

– En tout cas, ça n'explique pas comment elle peut bouger et voler si elle voit que dalle, fit remarquer son frère. Mais je pense que le QG sera intéressé par cette nouvelle.

– En attendant, on l'a échappé belle ! Se félicita Jak, à moitié rassuré. Qui sait ce qui se serait passé si elle avait engagé le combat ici…

– Crois-moi, tu ne souhaites pas le savoir, le tacla Daxter. Allez, on bouge ! Avant que la bestiole géante ne revienne…

– Chef ?

 

Bien que la recommandation de son ami était juste et réfléchie, les jumeaux questionnèrent Jak du regard à propos de la marche à suivre. N'étant pas contre la proposition, il hocha la tête, et ensemble, ils remontèrent sur le plateau supérieur pour explorer le reste de la zone. Néanmoins, Daxter fit une mauvaise tête en fixant celle de son coéquipier et lâcha un « Mouais » d'une voix contrariée. Et pour des soldats indisciplinés, Jak trouvait que Vane et Ronon suivaient facilement ses ordres sans broncher, comme s'ils semblaient le respecter. Ou, du moins, parce qu'il n'était pas un vrai militaire. Quoi qu'il en fut, le groupe emprunta le chemin disponible pour atteindre les bordures du lac d'éco noire. Ayant une vue globale des lieux, ils virent immédiatement que la guêpe géante avait recouvert tous les murs rocheux d’œufs de Metal Heads en gestation. Quant aux carcasses des Grena-Thanatorobots, aucune d'elles n'était en assez bon état pour récupérer quoi que ce soit d'utile. Le chemin formé par les cubes flottants avait disparu et sans moyen pour atteindre l'autel Précurseur de la zone – où était contenu le cristal vibrant –, l'équipe dut rebrousser chemin. Le trajet retour jusqu'au carrefour central se fit sans problème, mais tous entendirent au loin des déflagrations, sans savoir si elles étaient alliées ou ennemies. Une fois dans la structure de métal orange, ils s'y postèrent et attendirent les autres groupes de soldats. Au cas où, Jak prit son badge et contacta le capitaine de la Ligue :

 

– Capitaine, ici le lieutenant Jak, entreprit-il d'une voix calme. Nous sommes revenus au dôme central. Les Metal Heads ont investi le lac d'éco noire de la zone et leur chef a repoussé un grand nombre de Grenats.

– Bien reçu, la bleusaille, répondit le gradé d'une voix sèche. On sait au moins à quoi s'attendre ici. Si vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire, retournez donc à l'aérotrain. Moins je vous aurai dans les pattes, mieux je me porterais.

– Bien reçu, chef, conclut le jeune homme sur un ton neutre. Jak, terminé.

– Y a pas à dire, il nous aime vraiment ! Remarqua Daxter d'une voix dégoûtée. D'un autre côté, ça pourrait nous arranger si le chef des Metal Heads venait à tomber sur lui et sa mauvaise humeur…

– Je vous ai entendu, le rat ! Grogna le capitaine Rupertijakmos à travers le badge-bouclier, que son ami tenait encore dans la main droite.

– Oups, souffla Jak en rangeant l'appareil dans son inventaire. Désolé, mon vieux…

– Bah, au point où en est avec les Vétérans…

– Rassurez-vous, les gars, commenta Vane, les Élites vous soutiennent !

– Enfin, surtout nous, précisa Ronon. Je ne serais pas aussi catégorique pour les autres.

– Super ! Conclut Daxter, exaspéré. Allez, on bouge avant de retomber nez à museau avec la bestiole de tout à l'heure.

 

Une nouvelle fois, Jak approuva la décision de son ami et il indiqua aux frères jumeaux la reprise de la marche. Quelques explosions se firent entendre au loin, indiquant une possible bataille entre la reine Metal Head et les Grena-Thanatorobots. Ne s'en inquiétant pas pour autant, ils rejoignirent l'ascenseur Précurseur sans traîner davantage. Néanmoins, en passant devant la porte-iris fermée, le jeune homme eût une intuition soudaine : si celle-ci nécessitait un artefact spécial ayant la forme du sceau de Mar, pouvait-elle aussi s'ouvrir avec les sceaux rouges qu'il transportait ? Cette pensée piqua sa curiosité et, s'arrêtant net de marcher, il sortit l'objet de son inventaire pour le présenter à la structure orangée. La pierre sculptée s'illumina et la porte-iris s'ouvrit sur-le-champ, comme il s'y attendait. Un sourire aux lèvres, il se fit arrêté par son ami qui lui colla un léger coup de patte derrière la tête :

 

– Non, non, non et non, Jak ! S'exclama Daxter, les sourcils froncés. On va être peinard à l'aérotrain en attendant cette tête de nœud de capitaine, tu ne vas donc pas nous gâcher ce moment avec ce détour à la noix !

– Roh, allez, Daxter. C'est juste pour voir du côté du Phare, contesta son ami en remuant brièvement son épaule gauche pour motiver la beloutre. Ça nous prendra à peine dix minutes, le temps de faire l'aller-retour. Et si Torn – ou Samos – pense qu'il y a quelque chose dans le Temple qui puisse nous aider à gagner cette guerre, on ne va quand même pas passer à côté d'une éventuelle occasion…

– Mouais, j'y crois moyen, personnellement… Renchérit Daxter d'une voix méfiante. Avec la journée que nous avons eu, je ne sais pas si je peux t'accorder le bénéfice du doute. Vous en pensez quoi, les bras cassés ? Demanda-t-il aux fantassins.

– Si ça permet d'éviter de poireauter là-haut en attendant l'arrivée du capitaine, pourquoi pas ? Répondit nonchalamment Ronon.

– Et puis, qui sait, on retombera peut-être sur la guêpe géante de tout à l'heure… fantasma Vane. Sa tête ferait un merveilleux trophée dans notre domicile familial, au-dessus de la porte d'entrée ! T'en penses quoi, frangin ?

– Pourquoi pas, mais faudra tout de même reconstruire la maison avant…

– Ils sont pas croyables, soupira Daxter. Bon, allons-y, dans ce cas !

– T'en fais pas, Dax, ça sera rapide, le rassura Jak.

– Ouais, à condition d'éviter le combat.

 

Empruntant l'accès, l'équipe tomba rapidement sur la crevasse qui les séparait de leur nouvelle destination. Si le décor était étranger pour les deux jumeaux, ce ne fut pas le cas pour le duo original : le fossé et les piliers Précurseurs connectés par des tuyaux étaient toujours présents, et au loin se trouvait la seconde ouverture menant au Phare. Néanmoins, le paysage avait fortement changé avec les guerres récentes : les tours-piliers du Palais avaient fait place à la Tour verdâtre des Metal Heads et des colonnes de fumée de diverses tailles s'élevaient depuis la métropole. Sans JetBoard, la traversée du gouffre devint compliqué ; et quand bien même Jak le possédait encore, leur nombre aurait posé un second problème. Alors que Daxter allait rétorquer l'idée et s'en vanter, Jak reprit le sceau de Mar en main et le brandit d'un geste confiant. Comme espéré, l'objet scintilla à nouveau. Cependant, il provoqua un mécanisme inattendu : les lumières des deux piliers gagnèrent brièvement en intensité, puis deux plate-formes – semblables au premier coup d’œil – surgirent du vide. Celles-ci se positionnèrent en premier lieu au-dessus des colonnes Précurseurs, puis elles finirent par se rapprocher l'une de l'autre en longeant le tuyau central. Une fois au milieu de ce dernier, elles s'imbriquèrent pour ne former qu'une seule et même plate-forme qui vint doucement vers le groupe. Elle suivait toujours les barres métalliques, et lorsqu'elle fut à portée de saut, Jak s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un autre sceau de Mar aux couleurs des structures Précurseurs. Alors que Daxter lâcha un « Évidemment ! » sarcastique, les trois hommes grimpèrent immédiatement à bord de la plate-forme avant qu'elle ne reparte. La traversée ne dura pas longtemps et il en fut de même pour le reste du chemin.

 

Depuis leur dernier passage, rien ne semblait avoir changé. Arrivés dans le cul-de-sac, Jak et Daxter retrouvèrent le Phare dans le même état où ils l'avaient laissés une année auparavant : la tour contenant la gemme et le générateur de lasers étaient encore déployés, et contenaient toujours les objets récupérés au sein du Temple. Seul l'artefact qui avait activé le déploiement des mécanismes n'était plus présent dans le socle du panneau de contrôle antique. Le duo scruta chaque recoin du lieu à la recherche d'un quelconque signe de technologies Précurseurs qu'il aurait pu loupé auparavant, mais cela ne mena à rien. De leur côté, les jumeaux inspectaient le tas de pierres grises central. Puis l'un d'eux grimpa sur celui-ci et observa longuement le rebord de falaise le plus proche. Il le rogna du regard pendant quelques instants, bougeant la tête de gauche à droite à la recherche de quelque chose. Sans voir cette scène, Jak ordonna le repli à voix haute :

 

– Il n'y a rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire, ici, expira-t-il, déçu. Allez, retournons à l 'aérotrain avant que le capitaine ne nous abandonne ici.

– Attendez une minute, mon lieutenant, requerra Vane jonché sur le tas de pierres.

– Quoi, tu veux roupiller sur place, frangin ? Demanda Ronon sur un ton moqueur. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant, ça pourrait être pas mal…

– Qu'il y a-t-il ? L'interrogea Jak, intrigué. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

– Ce n'est pas pour faire mon crâneur comme cette tête d’œuf de sergent…

– Il parle d'Edge, précisa Ronon aux deux compères.

– …Mais je ne pense pas que ce tas de roches soit naturel. Les gros blocs ont l'air d'avoir été taillés manuellement et il ne semble y avoir aucune craquelure au niveau du sol qui prouverait un éboulement.

– Enfin un brin de génie ! Déclara une voix inconnue.

 

Personne ne l'avait vu, mais le mystérieux soldat qui les avait accompagné dans l'aérotrain s'était adossé à l'une des statues prônant l'entrée des lieux. À la lumière de la lune, Jak découvrit le reste de sa tenue : si le pantalon ne différait pas de la tenue classique des soldats d'Abriville, la veste de cuir du garde était recouverte par différentes sacoches de couleurs sombres, allant du noir au vert kaki. Cela expliquait le nombre de bandoulières présentes dans son dos. Néanmoins, il ne sut expliquer pourquoi les havresacs positionnés sur le torse ressortaient davantage que ceux de l'abdomen. Enfin, de longues mèches pourpres dépassaient du casque aux lentilles rouges. Si sa présence soulevait deux ou trois questions, comme « Que faisait-il ici au lieu d'être avec son groupe ? », ni son comportement ni sa tenue n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun avec l'armée de la métropole. Étonnés mais pas déconcertés, aucun membre du groupe de Jak ne bougea ou prononça mot, pas même Daxter. Au lieu de cela, ils fixaient longuement ce personnage singulier, qui finit par les approcher.

 

– Eh bien, vous êtes bien silencieux d'un coup, les gars… Poursuivit-il sur un ton moqueur. Je ne vous dérange pas trop, j'espère ?

– Non, nous étions juste en train de faire un détour pour pas grand-chose, répondit froidement Daxter, épuisé.

– Je vois, ça a l'air vraiment… Intéressant. Au fait, Vane a raison à propos de la falaise, acquiesça le soldat. Si vous montiez là-haut, vous y trouveriez quelques burins rouillés ainsi que les vestiges d'une grue. Le nécessaire pour tailler des blocs de pierres et les acheminer jusqu'ici.

– Et tu sais tout ça parce que… ? Le questionna Ronon, intrigué.

– Oh, je suis déjà venu au Phare pour y chercher des antiquités à revendre, peu avant que la guerre contre les Grena-Thanatorobots n'éclate. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai pu évité le combat grâce à quelques contrats plus intéressants en-dehors de la ville. Mais c'est une autre histoire.

– Des contrats ? Hum, vous êtes donc un genre de mercenaire, réfléchit Jak à voix haute. Je ne savais pas que la Ligue était acculée à ce point-là au niveau de ses effectifs.

 

En se rapprochant de l'individu, le jeune homme discerna deux barrettes dorées accrochées sur le côté gauche de la veste, au niveau de l'épaule.

 

– Oh, vous êtes aussi un Élite de seconde classe ?

– Une Élite de seconde classe, rectifia le mercenaire à la surprise de tous.

 

Sans qu'on le lui ait demandé, le soldat retira son casque de protection et l'accrocha à la ceinture de son pantalon. D'ailleurs, Jak remarqua la présence de pochettes de munitions ainsi qu'un étui d'arme attaché à la jambe droite. Mais une fois le visage découvert, Daxter reconnut immédiatement une de ses vieilles connaissances : Taryn, la femme mercenaire qui l'avait aidé à combattre l'invasion des Metal Bugs l'année passée, peu avant qu'il ne retrouve son ami dans la Forteresse. Il comprit aussi pourquoi les sacoches du torse étaient plus en avant que celles du ventre.

 

– Torn m'a contacté pendant votre exil, continua Taryn. Avec les pertes massives dues aux assauts incessants des Grenats et des Metal Heads, il m'a proposé un contrat exclusif aux frais de la Ligue. Une combattante expérimentée comme moi n'était pas de refus pour tenir le coup face à leurs ennemis… Autrement, c'est un plaisir de te revoir, Daxter !

– Merci, ma jolie, mais tu peux arrêter de faire les beaux yeux, répondit l'intéressé d'une voix plus chaleureuse. Je suis casé et fidèle, désormais.

– Oh, quel dommage, se moqua la mercenaire avec le sourire. Je pourrais toujours tenter le coup avec ce pauvre capitaine que j'ai abandonné sur le chemin du retour…

– Pour en revenir au tas de pierres, reprit Jak, vous confirmez qu'il a été intentionnellement posé ici ?

– Aussi insensé que ça puisse paraître, oui, confirma Taryn.

– Donc, Mar a tenu à planquer quelque chose en plus de construire son Phare, prononça Vane à voix haute. Maintenant, la question est…

– …Comment va-t-on s'y prendre pour le dégager en un temps record ? Finit Ronon.

– Si tu veux mon avis, Jak, tu peux reprendre ton sceau en main, énonça la beloutre.

– Tu penses qu'un nouveau mécanisme va s'enclencher ? Demanda le lieutenant d'un air étonné.

– Vu comment ça a fonctionné jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai un bon pressentiment pour cet endroit.

– Très bien. Que tout le monde se mette à l'abri ! Ordonna-t-il au reste du groupe. Il risque d'y avoir des dommages…

 

Tandis que le duo et Taryn se positionna près de la console antique, les jumeaux prirent place au pied du Phare, sur les plate-formes gisant au-dessus de l'eau. Jak sortit une nouvelle fois son sceau de Mar et le présenta aux rouages. Et pour ne pas changer, ce dernier s'illumina : les roues dentées s'activèrent à nouveau, ce qui fit tournoyer la lentille de la tour de métal. L'orientation de la gemme fut alors modifié tandis que le générateur de laser chargeait un nouveau rayon. Ce dernier partit alors du dispositif pour frapper le sommet de la tour, et il atteignit de plein fouet le tas de pierre qui s'éparpilla brutalement dans les environs. Le choc leva un nuage de poussières assez dense pour masquer la trajectoire des blocs de pierres, mais personne ne fut touché par un quelconque projectile. En revanche, les secousses provoquèrent un craquèlement inattendu : la formation naturelle qui maintenait un rocher géant, dont l'équilibre ne semblait tenir à peu de chose, se brisa et l'immense roc qui était alors suspendu au-dessus du générateur de lasers vint écraser ce dispositif dans un fracas ahurissant. Quand le nuage retomba, Jak constata rapidement le changement du décor : si les rouages et la tour de la gemme n'avaient pas été affectés par les dégâts de la violente projection, il ne restait plus grand-chose du générateur de rayons. Le rocher ne l'avait pas loupé et seule une branche métallique avait survécu à l'impact. Cependant, il vit que le cristal vibrant qui alimentait la machine en avait réchappé. Il alla donc le chercher et s'aperçut par la suite que le tas de pierres couvrait l'entrée d'un tunnel Précurseur aux parois cuivrées. Curieux à propos de cette découverte, le groupe s'y engouffra.

 

Comme beaucoup d'autres structures Précurseurs, l'architecture du tunnel ne différait pas grandement des lieux que Jak et Daxter avaient déjà découvert. Seules des lampes jaunes incrustées dans les murs permettaient d'éclairées le chemin. Au sol, des bandes d'inscriptions diverses étaient présentes à chaque extrémité de la plaque métallique, parcourant les parois du début du passage et ce jusqu'à sa seconde sortie. Après quelques minutes de marche, l'équipe ressortit à la surface et découvrit un nouvel endroit : toujours dans la zone du Temple, le lieu bordait une gigantesque crevasse. De l'autre côté, à une cinquantaine de mètres, s'élevaient des parois rocheuses où une végétation fleurissante avait pris place. Les bouts de terre se trouvant de leur côté leur étaient accessibles sans problème, mais en poussant l'exploration plus loin, ils s'aperçurent rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau cul-de-sac, sans nouvelles plate-formes pour continuer leur avancée. Au loin, des bruits d'explosion pouvaient encore être entendus, mais le danger des combats entre robots et Metal Heads ne semblait plus être un souci immédiat pour eux. En analysant les parois proches, les soldats conclurent qu'il était impossible de tenter l'escalade sans le matériel approprié. L'espoir de Jak quant à trouver quelque chose d'intéressant s'amenuisait, mais il ne renonça pas pour autant et observa avec attention son environnement. Pas de boutons ou de plate-formes mobiles bloquées dans le terrain herbeux, aucune forme de mécanisme incrustée dans les parois proches et rien ne se produisit lorsqu'il prit une énième fois son sceau en main. Néanmoins, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, un détail titilla sa curiosité : de la mousse recouvrait une portion importante du mur rocheux. Non loin du bout de la plate-forme, Le jeune homme pensa instantanément à un passage caché. Il ordonna alors un déblaiement de la mousse pour découvrir ce que cette dernière masquait.

 

Lorsque tout le monde eût fini, un nouveau mur de cuivre se présentait à eux. De nombreuses inscriptions Précurseurs parcouraient les rebords, mais le dialecte employé était inconnu à quiconque. Cependant, ce ne fut pas le détail le plus marquant : un motif de fontaine à trois étages avait été gravé au centre de la paroi. Des lignes sortaient du sommet de cette dernière et descendaient d'un palier à un autre, comme pour représente de l'eau ; au détail près que d'autres symboles étaient contenus entre ses gravures. Enfin, un demi-cercle particulier encadrait le motif : répartis équitablement, cinq encoches rondes et creuses y figuraient. Tout le monde contempla le mur silencieusement, puis l'un des jumeaux engagea la conversation :

 

– Bon, c'est le QG qui va être content !

– Et je n'en dirais pas autant pour le capitaine, s'esclaffa le second. T'imagines, Vane, nous deux lui annonçant que nous avons été meilleurs de lui ?

– Et comment, ça serait tellement jouissif de jubiler sur son dos… Confirma l'intéressé.

– Dites, les gars, vous n'êtes pas seuls sur le coup, rappela Daxter, exaspéré par les deux compères. Vous ne devriez même pas être présents avec nous, normalement !

– Toujours incorrigibles, des deux-là, commenta Taryn tout en se reposant sur son Blaster militaire. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

– Ravi de voir que vous ne vous ennuyez pas en-dehors des combats, constata Jak, exténué par la journée. On fera un rapport à Torn en rentrant, pas la peine de rameuter tout le monde ici pour tenter de percer ce mur.

– Tu ne veux pas chercher plus loin ? Demanda la beloutre, étonnée.

– Honnêtement, je suis crevé, Daxter. Et il nous faudrait l'aide de Seem pour déchiffrer ces inscriptions. En attendant, je ne vois pas trop ce que nous pouv-…

 

Il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase, une explosion proche l'interrompant brutalement. Le groupe vit quelques rochers tomber dans le vide à une trentaine de mètres de sa position, puis deux entités débarquèrent en trombes par les airs : la reine des Metal Heads en proie à une machine de combat rouge. Sans réfléchir, tous les combattants dégainèrent leurs armes, mais Jak les retint de tirer. En tout cas, pas sans risquer de toucher la reine en premier. Cette dernière avait agrippé ce qui ressemblait à une version améliorée de méduse mécanique, la même que le Baron Praxis avait employé contre Jak et Daxter lors de leur premier raid sur le Palais d'Abriville. La reine envoyait des décharges d'éco noire par le biais de ses pattes sur le mécha de combat et celui-ci parvint à se dégager en tirant une salve de missiles sur sa carapace. La guêpe géante lâcha alors prise et se retira des lieux en prenant la direction de la métropole ; quant à l'engin Grena-Thanatorobot, il resta en vol stationnaire. S'approchant des étendues de terres où se trouvait la Squad Élite, son pilote effectuait un diagnostique à voix haute :

 

– Vérification du blindage en cours… Terminé, prononça une voix métallique familière. Dégâts mineurs, environ quatre pour cent d'intégrité compromise. Vérification du bouclier en cours… Terminé. Bouclier affaibli, actif à vingt-huit pour cent. Armement et sous-systèmes en bon état, temps de réponse acceptable. Analyse de l'environnement en cours…

 

Les index sur la gâchette, tous attendaient le signal du héros. Mais ce dernier laissa approcher la machine pour être sûr et certain de le toucher. Lorsque le cockpit fut à portée de tir, il reconnut sans peine UR-85 : bien que son corps fut réparé, il avait gardé sa lentille droite brisée, comme pour se rappeler sa première défaite dans les égouts. Et s'il possédait un bien meilleur équipement qu'un grand Vulcanoshooter, Jak n'était pas en reste avec les soldats expérimentés présents avec lui. Le combat allait être très intéressant, malgré la fatigue.

 

– Alerte ! S'exclama l'UR-80. Nombreux combattants détectés ! Menaces prioritaires numéros une et trois identifiées ! Appel de renforts… Erreur ! Communications longue portée indisponible. Engagement immédiat !

– FEU ! Cria le lieutenant au reste du groupe.

 

Même s'ils ne restèrent pas longtemps en rythme, les Blasters crachèrent toute leur puissance sur la cible mobile, qui répliqua avec une puissance de feu supérieure. Ses propres canons Blaster dispersèrent le groupe, dont les membres s'étalèrent sur tout le terrain disponible. UR-85 concentrait son tir sur Jak et Daxter et ne se retint pas : alternant entre son armement principal, les missiles et les tornades de feu, le duo n'eût droit à aucun répit. Le jeune homme ne cessa de bouger, et ce malgré un épuisement musculaire qu'il ressentit de plus en plus. Néanmoins, ce désintérêt pour le reste de leurs compagnons servit beaucoup à ces derniers, qui pilonnaient le cockpit et les armes du mécha rouge. À force de tirer sur ces points sensibles, ils finirent par provoquer des dégâts significatifs au blindage. Prenant conscience de ces ennuis, l'androïde détourna son attention du duo et redirigea son offensive musclée sur les jumeaux. Taryn esquiva quelques tirs en se baissant et donna quelques trousses de soin à Jak qui n'en pouvait plus physiquement. La remerciant à la hâte, il se sentit mieux et changea d'embout d'arme pour sortir le Pacificateur. Il profita d'un bon angle de tir et tira une sphère d'énergie droit sur le propulseur droit du mécha. Le dispositif fut touché de plein fouet et plusieurs fragments de métal tombèrent dans le vide. Cependant, au regret de Jak, il était encore en état de marche malgré une baisse remarquable d'activité.

 

– Propulseur partiellement dysfonctionnel, analysa le robot. Engagement de toutes les cibles. Désactivation des protocoles de sécurité pour l'optimisation des armes intactes. Activation du bouclier déflecteur d'urgence. Résistance inutile, tas de chairs ! Lança-t-il avec fureur à ses adversaires.

 

Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un bluff, Vane et Ronon tirèrent une salve avec leurs armes respectives, mais les rayons d'énergie ricochèrent sur le bouclier mauve qui venait d'apparaître autour du mécha. L'androïde continua son assaut et chacun esquiva comme il put ses attaques successives, tantôt ciblées, tantôt de zone. Leurs armes étaient devenues futiles et Jak ne put se transformer en aucun de ses alter-egos, manquant aussi bien d'éco que d'énergie. L'offensive dura de cette manière pendant quatre minutes, puis lorsque l'UR-80 se rendit compte que ses attaques à distance ne furent pas aussi efficient qu'attendu, il changea soudainement de tactique et fonça brutalement en ligne droite sur la mercenaire. Taryn esquiva de justesse la machine élancée à grande vitesse et cette dernière frappa de plein fouet la paroi rocheuse. Quelques rochers tombèrent et certains traversèrent le bouclier, à la surprise de tous.

 

– Eh, on peut lui faire sa fête au corps-à-corps ! Hurla Daxter au reste du groupe.

– Super, ça, répondit Ronon. Mais des bombes serait les bienvenues. Quelqu'un en a sur lui ?

– Que nenni, répondit son frère.

– Je n'ai pas ça en stock, déclara Jak, agenouillé par terre en soufflant.

– Attendez un instant… souffla Taryn en cherchant dans ses sacoches.

 

La mercenaire fouilla son inventaire en hâte et finit par sortir un petit cylindre noir équipé d'un bouton blanc. Elle appuya sur ce dernier et le lança sur le mécha qui se dégageait du mur, ses tentacules métalliques balayant la zone alentour pour tenir ses adversaires à l'écart. Comme espéré, l'explosif traversa le bouclier mauve du robot, mais son mouvement fit que le cylindre ricocha sur le blindage avant de détoner. La déflagration repoussa le mécha en arrière, mais sa protection put inhiber la violente salve d'énergie. En revanche, si UR-85 se préparait à nouveau à attaquer à distance, les récentes explosions avaient eu pour effet d'attirer la reine des Metal Heads. Remis de sa précédente blessure, elle concentra un projectile d'éco noir sur son front, qu'elle expulsa avec force sur son adversaire. À nouveau, le bouclier encaissa le coup, mais il se désactiva instantanément à l'impact et le mécha, en plus de subir un puissant recul, fut de nouveau vulnérable aux armes à feu. Cependant, aucun membre de l'équipe ne put saisir l'occasion, la reine des Metal Heads assénant un coup fatal aux propulseurs endommagés du robot volant. Celui-ci perdit à la fois de l'altitude et sa stabilité de vol, et il alla s'écraser non loin de l'entrée du tunnel Précurseur. L'ennemi terrassé, la guêpe géante stabilisa un instant son vol, huma les environs, puis elle repartit d'où elle venait sans engager les combattants humains. Soulagés d'avoir esquivé un deuxième combat, Jak s'approcha du mécha enflammé, d'où l'UR-85 sortit en morceaux. Il semblait que le choc avait sectionné ses jambes du reste de son corps, et il se hissait comme il put hors du cockpit. Les jumeaux l'aidèrent en tirant sur ses bras, puis ils sortirent leurs couteaux de combat et sectionnèrent les câbles du cou. Profitant du peu d'énergie qui lui restait, l'UR-80 déclara avec une voix dysfonctionnelle :

 

– Échec complet… Accomplissement de l'opération « Metal Fire » entravé… Mort à tous les organ-…

 

La tête de l'androïde s'éteignit avant qu'elle n'ait pu terminer sa phrase. Mais ce qu'elle avait énoncée paraissait clair pour tout le monde : les Grena-Thanatorobots avaient clairement reçu pour mission d'exterminer tous les Metal Heads. Il restait encore à savoir qui étaient les commanditaires… Délaissant ces question pour plus tard, Jak rassembla tout le monde et tous partirent rejoindre l'aérotrain. Tandis que Vane et Ronon analysèrent sous tous les angles possibles la tête de l'UR-85, Taryn avait remis son casque et tenait son Blaster en main ; quant à Jak, il somnolait à moitié, espérant bénéficier bientôt un sommeil mérité. Ce fut la même chose pour Daxter, mais avec une humeur plus ronchonne à l'encontre des jumeaux pour le « trophée ». Arrivés au transporteur aérien, à l'emplacement du téléporteur supérieur, non loin du Mur Protecteur et de la Tour des Metal Heads, le capitaine les engueula pour l'absence de contact. Le reste du détachement était déjà dans l'aérotrain et semblait les attendre depuis un bon moment déjà. S'asseyant nonchalamment sur une place libre, Jak ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un sourire lorsque les jumeaux – dans leur manque de discipline constant – confièrent au capitaine leur trophée et lui collèrent un poing droit dans la figure. Le gradé tomba inconscient à terre, puis Vane et Ronon le traînèrent à l'intérieur du véhicule sans oublier la tête rouge. Avec tout le monde à l'intérieur, l'aérotrain décolla sans tarder davantage. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un coin tranquille où dormir en paix, pensa Jak…


	12. Acte I (8/12) : Traque dans les Terres Pelées

Quoiqu'un brin agité et écourté, le sommeil réparateur dont avaient besoin les deux compères leur fut amplement suffisant. Si Daxter avait fait comprendre son désarroi et sa colère au soldat venu leur apporter le message de Torn, Jak se fit plus discret et se contenta simplement de ranger son Morphoflingue dans son étui, précédemment posé debout à côté de leur lit. En raison du peu de territoire que la Ligue pour la Liberté possédait, les bâtiments adjacents au quartier général avaient été réquisitionnés pour subvenir aux besoins primaires de ses troupes. À l'origine, le bâtiment où le duo s'était installé n'était qu'un simple logement moderne, mais l'armée avait abattu des murs et retiré toute la décoration inutile pour y placer des matelas à peine rembourré. Son équipement prêt, Jak se leva, attendit que son ami prit place sur son épaule gauche et, ensemble, ils quittèrent le baraquement improvisé. Dehors, l'activité battait à nouveau son plein et une multitude de gardes s'affairaient à déplacer du matériel vers d'autres zones. Plusieurs escouades venaient et repartaient grâce aux aérotrains stationnés autour de la grande fontaine, dont le projecteur ne faiblissait pas et envoyait sa lumière vers le ciel nuageux. Sans connaître l'heure exacte, Jak se demandait ce qui était vraiment urgent pour que leur ami vienne les chercher aussi tôt. Certes, le soleil semblait s'être levé quelques instants avant eux, mais parmi toutes les situations problématiques et urgentes auxquelles ils faisaient face, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se poser la question.

 

À son entrée dans le quartier général, l'ascenseur de la tour les emmenèrent sans tarder au sommet de celle-ci. Arrivés au dernier étage, les deux compères rejoignirent la table centrale où Torn les attendait. Comme leur de leur dernière visite, des soldats travaillaient sur les consoles de la salle, et en observant mieux les alentours, Jak vit que la tête de l'UR-85 avait été branchée à l'un des ordinateurs. Esquissant un nouveau sourire à cette vue, il s'arrêta une fois le centre de la pièce atteinte. Daxter descendit de son épaule pour se poser sur la table de commande et aborda le commandant de la Ligue sur un ton défiant :

 

– La prochaine fois que tu nous envoies un sous-fifre pour qu'on se ramène ici, rappelle-moi de venir avec un seau d'eau, Torn…

– Compte pas là dessus, Daxter, répliqua le militaire avec un rictus moqueur. De ce que j'ai pu comprendre, la nuit a été fructueuse pour vous deux, commenta-t-il d'une voix plus sérieuse.

– Le contraire serait difficile à prouver, répondit calmement Jak. Tes hommes n'ont pas perdu de temps avec notre trophée, à ce que je vois.

– Ah, ça ? Dit Torn en regardant le crâne d'acier de l'UR-80 posé au sol. Avec la base de données de l'Usine Flottante, c'était plus qu'inespérée ! Bon, nous ne savons pas si nous allons en tirer quelque chose d'utile pour plus tard, mais c'est toujours bon à prendre. En attendant de connaître les résultats, il va falloir continuer à maintenir la pression sur les Thanatorobots.

– Et les Metal Heads ? Rétorqua Daxter, étonné. Car c'est pas pour dire, mais leur reine ne plaisante pas, mais alors pas du tout avec ses ennemis.

– Un problème à la fois. Et je ne pensais pas dire ceci un jour, mais les Metal Heads ne sont pas le problème principal. Depuis leur dernière attaque il y a deux jours, le Port n'a signalé aucune nouvelle offensive depuis leur nid ou des égouts.

– En plus, les Grenats envoient une bonne partie de leurs troupes à la poursuite de ces créatures, rajouta Jak. Si nous concentrions aussi nos forces sur elles, la frappe de force des machines augmenterait d'un coup lorsque leur présence en ville sera éradiquée.

– Et donc, les boîtes de conserve ne mettraient pas longtemps à nous faire la peau, marmonna à moitié la beloutre. D'accord, on ne touche pas aux Metal Heads. Du coup, on retourne à la Station de Pompage pour déloger les autres UR-80 ?

– Ça pourrait être une bonne idée, mais elle est risquée et il y a plus important, en ce moment, répondit Torn. Je vous fait un topo rapide de ce que vous avez loupé ici : avec la nouvelle fermeture de la zone industrielle par les Grenats, Ashelin et moi avons pensé à détourner des téléporteurs d'autres lieux afin de rallier plus facilement le nord et le sud de la ville.

– D'où les deux ingénieurs que tu as envoyé au Temple de la montagne pour qu'ils récupèrent les téléporteurs proches du Mur Protecteur, se remémora Jak.

– Exactement. Ils seront déployés dans la journée et la liaison sera effective dans l'après-midi. Ashelin commande les troupes du Port et assure sa défense. Elle vous appellera au besoin.

– Et où se trouve le reste de la compagnie ? Demanda Daxter, intéressé.

– Samos et Keira sont partis à Spargus pour soigner Sig, Jinx supervise la fouille de la Forteresse et Tess aide à la maintenance des tourelles de défense aérienne de nos territoires. Quant à Onin, quelques-uns de mes gars l'aident à se réinstaller dans les quartiers de la Ligue. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Pecker, cependant. Mais ce n'est pas si grave que ça, d'un côté.

– Et à part ça… ? Renchérit Daxter.

– J'ai rappelé des troupes que nous avions déployées après la première désactivation des Grena-Thanatorobots pour diverses tâches extérieures. Ça devrait regonfler un peu nos effectifs en ville. Et il se trouve qu'une de ces équipes a croisé un cuirassé Grenagarde sur le chemin du retour.

– Un quoi ?! S'exclamèrent Jak et Daxter, surpris par le terme.

 

Avant de leur répondre, Torn appuya sur quelques boutons de la console circulaire. Le projecteur holographique cessa d'afficher la sphère rouge, puis l'image en trois dimensions d'un aéronef connu apparu devant leurs yeux : à quelques différences près, la coque était la même que celle du transporteur d'éco que les deux amis avaient détruit à la Plate-forme de Forage pour le compte des Souterrains.

 

– Les cuirassés de la Grenagarde représentaient le fer de lance du Baron Praxis, reprit Torn en partie nostalgique. Ils sont davantage blindés que leurs jumeaux et possèdent un armement lourd pouvant détruire aisément des avant-postes de Metal Heads. La flotte Grenagarde en comptaient trois, et un quatrième était en cours de construction avant qu'Abriville ne décide d'arrêter leur production.

– Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Jak, intrigué par la tournure que prenait l'histoire. Si ces unités étaient si puissantes, pourquoi nous n'en avons jamais aperçu ?

– Le Baron Praxis a abandonné leur emploi pour quatre raisons majeures. La première était le coût excessif de ces vaisseaux en ressources. Leur production nécessitait de quoi construire les deux-tiers de la Forteresse en terme de blindage, de composants électroniques et de distribution d'énergie. Le résultat final était à la hauteur des coûts, mais le chantier prenait des mois et les épaves de ces vaisseaux ne pouvaient pas être recyclées facilement, car souvent perdues sur les territoires occupés par les Metal Heads. La deuxième raison était un souci de déploiement sur les champs de bataille : les cuirassés peuvent bombarder plusieurs positions en même temps, mais ses propulseurs et son système anti-gravité avaient besoin d'un surplus constant de puissance pour maintenir ce pavé d'acier trempé dans les airs, peu importe l'altitude recherchée.

– Grosso modo, ce cuirassé se rapprochait plus d'un tombeau volant que d'un véritable monstre de terreur ? Commenta Daxter.

– Je pensais qu'un vaisseau de cette envergure embarquerait un système à la pointe pour le supporter, déclara Jak, surpris par ces inconvénients.

– Mais c'était le cas, Jak ! Ria Torn. Les concepteurs du cuirassé avaient fait au plus vite pour répondre à la demande du Baron, et certains détails avaient été négligés pour privilégier la puissance de feu. Ce qui nous amène à la troisième raison : les Metal Heads ont concentré leurs efforts pour neutraliser ces armes nouvelle génération avant qu'ils n'atteignent le nid principal. Et ce qui devait être une campagne d'extermination des nids s'est transformé en une partie de chasse au gros gibier. Quand ils localisaient l'un des cuirassés, des troupes massives se déplaçaient pour l'abattre avec une force incommensurable. Néanmoins, ce revers stratégique a été utile pour l'état-major : alors que le troisième vaisseau était en train de se faire descendre à l'autre bout de la planète, le Baron Praxis y a vu une occasion parfaite pour attaquer le nid de Metal Kor. Il pensait que la majeure partie de l'armée des Metal Heads l'avait délaissé pour traquer et détruire tous les cuirassés déployés. Vous connaissez la suite des événements.

– Et la dernière raison ? Demanda Daxter.

– L'armement lourd utilisait des charges d'éco noire pour maximiser les dégâts et le potentiel de destruction de chaque attaque. Seulement, la négligence des concepteurs a laissé des failles dans la distribution énergétique du vaisseau. Des troupes embarquées ont ainsi été exposées à des fuites d'éco noire massives et tous ceux qui ne mourraient pas sur le coup se sont entre-tués. Les survivants que nous avons réussi à « sauver » se sont avérés très efficaces face aux Metal Heads, même s'ils n'avaient plus rien d'humain… C'est triste à dire pour toi, Jak, mais c'est de ces accidents qu'est né le projet « Dark Warriors ».

– Projet qu'il a mis en marche après son échec au nid des Metal Heads, et donc après sa blessure à la tête, dit Jak d'une voix dépitée, avec les mains appuyés sur la console circulaire. Apparemment, je n'ai connu que le pire côté de Praxis…

– Bah, il ne manque pas à grand-monde, le consola Daxter. Sauf peut-être Ashelin parce que c'était son père, et quelques Grenagardes nostalgiques. Au fait, qu'est devenu le quatrième cuirassé ?

– Le chantier naval qui les produisait a été désactivé et scellé. Le vaisseau en lui-même était prêt au déploiement, mais l'armée a préféré le laisser sur place pour pouvoir le récupérer en cas de problème majeur. Ça n'est jamais arrivé, même pendant l'invasion d'Abriville par Metal Kor.

– Donc, les Thanatorobots l'auraient retrouvé et ils comptent l'utiliser pour nous exterminer ? Supposa Jak sur un ton peu rassuré. Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, ça…

– Ouais, et il vaut mieux le neutraliser tant que nous l'avons sur les radars longue portée !

– C'est toujours le cas ? Continua Daxter.

– Malheureusement, non. Nous avons perdu sa position il y a une dizaine de minutes au nord-est du continent.

– Donc, c'est une très mauvaise chose ! S'exclama la beloutre, apeurée.

– Qu'il y a-t-il de ce côté du continent ? Voulut savoir Jak.

– Pas grand-chose, et c'est ce qui nous étonne, avoua Torn. Néanmoins, si les Grenats l'ont envoyés là-bas, c'est qu'ils souhaitent faire disparaître quelque chose qui pourrait leur nuire.

– Et avisé comme tu l'es, tu vas envoyer tes meilleurs éléments pour le détruire et découvrir ce qu'il recherche ? Pesta Daxter en foudroyant le commandant du regard.

– On ne peut rien te cacher, Dax, se moqua ce dernier. Edge vous attend dans le hangar du Char Aspic. Vous ne serez pas trop de trois pour accomplir cette mission.

– En ce qui concerne Vane et Rono-… Commença Jak avant de se faire couper par Torn.

– En mission en pleine mer pour avoir quitté leur zone de mission et frappé un haut-gradé dans le visage, annonça-t-il d'une voix autoritaire. Tu pourras les enrôler dans ton équipe à leur retour, Jak. Mais ce n'est pas un cadeau que je te fais, loin de là !

– Je saurais me débrouiller avec eux, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, le rassura Jak. On reste en contact jusqu'à notre retour.

– Bonne chance à vous deux, les gars, leur souhaita Torn.

 

Le briefing terminé, le duo reprit l'ascenseur et joignit hâtivement le hangar du quartier général. Dehors, l'activité des troupes avait repris de plus belle et les quelques aérotrains en circulation transportaient des chars de sécurité vers des destinations inconnues des deux héros. Lorsque la porte du hangar s'ouvrit, ils y retrouvèrent le Char Aspic de la Ligue ainsi qu'Edge, qui tenait en main une tablette militaire. En relevant la tête, il la laissa dans l'un des casiers à proximité et salua ses coéquipiers :

 

– Mon lieutenant, Daxter, annonça-t-il d'une voix calme. J'étais en train de vérifier les informations que nous possédons sur les cuirassés Grenagardes.

– Bonjour, Edge, répondit Jak. Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire d'utile sur la façon d'en abattre un avec l'Aspic ?

– Pas grand-chose, malheureusement. La puissance de feu de notre cible est beaucoup trop importante pour être contrée efficacement par le blindage de notre véhicule. Et je doute que notre puissance de feu sera suffisante pour espérer l'endommager durablement. La seule certitude que j'ai est que le Char Aspic est complètement opérationnel et paré au déploiement.

– Au moins, le vaisseau ne tombera pas en panne au moment d'affronter le cercueil de mort aérien ! Lâcha Daxter sur un ton ironique.

– Vous prenez les commandes du chasseur ? Demanda Jak au sergent. Je serais plus à mon aise dans la tourelle.

– C'est vous le chef, mon lieutenant, lui rappela Edge, toujours calmement.

– Eh ouais, Jak, c'est TOI le chef ! Insista son ami sur son épaule. Si tu me cherches, je serais sur le siège du passager.

– Il n'est pas encore trop tôt pour être déjà vexé ? Demanda le jeune homme à la beloutre qui sauta de son épaule pour monter à bord du vaisseau.

– Vexé, moi ? S'étonna ce dernier, l'air surpris. Je plaisantais, mon pote. Il faudra juste que je demande un grade à Torn à notre retour, c'est tout. On a déjà vu un autre combattant à fourrure dans le rôle d'un sergent des forces galactiques, après tout…

 

Comprenant la référence, Jak esquissa un sourire, signe d'un rire intérieur. Puis il grimpa à son tour dans le Char Aspic, aux commandes de la tourelle arrière. Enfin, Edge fit de même et, à la place du conducteur, entreprit les manœuvres nécessaires pour faire décoller le véhicule. Le toit du hangar s'ouvrit et laissa passer l'engin aux couleurs de la Ligue pour la Liberté pour qu'il puisse atteindre le ciel. En bonne position de vol, le sergent enclencha les propulseurs principaux pour que leur vaisseau quitte l'espace aérien d'Abriville ; et comme l'annonçait le briefing, ils partirent en direction du nord-ouest du continent. Le ciel était nuageux, mais loin d'être menaçant. Et les premières minutes du trajet furent vraiment tranquilles. Ils survolèrent successivement les Terres Gelées, la région enneigée proche de la métropole, une grande prairie parcourue par divers troupeaux d'animaux et quelques rivières, une chaîne de montagnes grises et une autre plaine fleurie. Néanmoins, cette deuxième comportaient d'étranges tours sur lesquelles des plantes rampantes et des lianes avaient poussées. En abaissant l'altitude du Char, le trio vit plus distinctement les vestiges d'une ville en ruine : en-dehors des bâtiments encore debout, quoique grandement délabrés, chacun pouvait apercevoir les restes d'habitations recouvertes par une mousse verte épaisse. En revanche, il n'y avait aucune trace d'une quelconque barricade ou de combats. Peut-être avaient-ils été effacés avec le temps ? Seul Edge lâcha un « Crevure de Metal Heads... », Jak et Daxter balayant les ruines du regard avec un air peu rassuré.

 

N'étant pas encore arrivés aux bonnes coordonnées, ils reprirent de l'altitude et continuèrent leur progression. Une nouvelle chaîne de montagnes, dont le plus haut pic le plus élevé était enneigé, s'offrit à eux et les séparait d'une forêt dense qui s'étendait sur une dizaine de kilomètres. En-dehors des oiseaux et des animaux terrestres, aucune présence hostile n'avait été détecté, que ce soit par le radar du véhicule ou par la surveillance constante des trois combattants. Cela faisait maintenant un quart d'heure qu'ils étaient partis de la ville et le cuirassé n'était toujours pas en vue. En revanche, la monotonie de leur reconnaissance cessa lorsqu'ils aperçurent une colonne de fumée au loin, en direction du nord, par-delà une colline vierge de toute végétation. Étant suspecte, le Char Aspic modifia sa direction et partit en quête de l'origine de cette colonne. Si la première remarque quant à cette irrégularité provenait de Daxter, supposant la présence d'un volcan non loin, ce dernier changea rapidement d'avis lorsque le groupe découvrit un nid de Metal Heads dévasté. Implanté dans un canyon rocheux, aux pierres de couleur marron clair, ce qui restait de formation de biomasse grisâtres fondait à vue d’œil. Des dizaines de cadavres de créatures diverses jonchaient le sol et les multiples foyers de flammes à l'origine de la colonne de fumée noire continuaient de ronger les corps imposants de Grunts Elephant et de Metal-pedes. Sans se poser, le trio continua de survoler les restes du nid pour tenter de trouver des créatures survivantes. En vain. Car même s'ils en avaient trouvés, il aurait fallu les achever faute de pouvoir les interroger sur la nature de l'attaquant. Les Metal Heads restaient leurs ennemis mortels.

 

Laissant les lieux tel quel, le véhicule abandonna le survol de la zone et continua plus en avant vers le nord. Traversant une énième chaîne de montagnes, où un volcan éteint était encore visible et dont la cheminée était recouverte par une couche d'herbes, ils atteignirent une forêt qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Néanmoins, en regardant à sa droite, Jak vit une infrastructure Précurseur installée sur le flan nord de la chaîne de montagnes. Il s'agissait d'un pilier simple, décoré par des cristaux ovales de différentes couleurs sur son corps. Sans lui rappeler quoi que ce soit de particulier, cette présence indiquait probablement une plus grande installation dans les environs. Après avoir fait la remarque à ses coéquipiers, Edge abaissa son altitude, ce qui permet de scruter plus en détails les formations au sol, malgré la densité de la forêt. Il réduisit également la poussée des propulseurs pour ralentir le vaisseau et laisser plus de temps à l'observation des lieux. Avec ces modifications, le Char Aspic se trouvait désormais à quelques dizaines de mètres au-dessus de la plus haute cime sylvestre et volait à une trentaine de kilomètres par heure. Si cette vitesse de croisière suffisait pour faciliter leur reconnaissance, elle faisait d'eux une cible idéale pour une attaque venant du sol. Heureusement, rien ne vint les déranger. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un « bip » sonore provenant du radar refocalisa leur attention. Edge et Daxter regardèrent l'écran circulaire située au niveau de la base de l'arche métallique entre les deux sièges et y découvrirent un point clignotant à l'est-nord-est de leur position.

 

– Ah, ennui potentiel détecté ! Annonça Daxter à voix haute. Il était temps, je commençais à m'ennuyer de cette ballade en pleine nature…

– L'objet se trouve à quelle distance ? Demanda Jak, dans l'incapacité de voir l'écran du radar.

– Environ cent sept kilomètres à partir d'ici, mon lieutenant, répondit ce dernier d'une voix calme.

– On peut capter d'aussi loin ? S'étonna la beloutre.

– Oui, et en théorie, nous devrions être hors de portée du radar du cuirassé. Sauf si les machines l'ont mis à jour avec les technologies actuelles.

– Et si jamais c'est le cas ? Renchérit Daxter, inquiet.

– Nous perdrions seulement l'effet de surprise, le rassura Edge. En terme de vitesse et de maniabilité, nous surclassons largement notre cible. Je ne peux pas en dire autant pour le reste, hélas…

– En-dehors de sa lenteur, quelles faiblesses avaient été recensées par l'ancienne Grenagarde ? Se renseigna Jak, en pleine réflexion.

– Chaque tourelle a une cadence de tir très élevée et il y en a pour tous les calibres. En revanche, leur vitesse de poursuite est relativement faible. Alors, pour compenser cette autre lenteur, la Grenagarde a maximisé leur nombre. Si on tente une approche directe, peu importe le côté choisi, nous aurons à faire à de lourds barrages de tirs, avec quelques champs libres entre chaque groupe de tourelles.

– Donc, il existe des ouvertures dans la défense du cuirassé ?

– Oui, mais mes fenêtres de tir seront très limitées. Avec les rangées d'armes intactes, je ne pourrais larguer aucune torpille d'éco sans nous mettre en danger de mort !

– Autre chose qui pourrait nous être utile ? Poursuivit le lieutenant.

– Le commandant Torn a dû vous le signaler, mais ce mastodonte possède un système anti-gravité assez faiblard pour sa taille et son poids. Contrairement aux vaisseaux de transport d'éco dont les ingénieurs de la Grenagarde se sont inspirés, celui-ci est équipé d'un propulseur géant à l'arrière pour qu'il puisse avancer. Si nous réussissons à l'endommager suffisamment, le vaisseau ne pourra plus avancer et sera immobilisé dans les airs. Avec de la chance, les Grenats le feront atterrir pour procéder aux réparations.

– Ce qui nous permettra de… ? Commença Daxter, dubitatif.

– Même au sol, le cuirassé pourra défendre son espace aérien, réfléchit Jak à voix haute. Et la forêt limitera grandement la mobilité du Char Aspic. Par contre, si nous réussissons à éliminer les troupes Grena-Thanatorobots en charge du pilotage, leur nouvelle arme ne redécollera pas de sitôt.

– Ça reste très suicidaire, quand même, souligna son ami. Une autre idée en tête ?

– Y a-t-il d'autres faiblesses exploitables, Edge ?

– Nous pourrions jouer sur des manœuvres évasives pour vider leur réserve d'énergie en prenant soin d'éviter tous leurs projectiles, supposa l'Élite de première classe, mais ce n'est pas une stratégie recommandable… Et nous ne pouvons pas non plus compter sur l'irradiation de l'équipage par les fuites d'éco noire.

– Mouais, le contraire aurait été surprenant, lâcha Daxter dans un soupir. Bon, allons-y pour l'approche bourrine !

– Propulseurs à pleine puissance, Edge ! Ordonna Jak en activant la tourelle arrière.

– À vos ordres, chef ! Affirma l'intéressé.

 

Sans quitter son altitude actuelle, le Char Aspic retrouva rapidement sa vitesse de pointe et se dirigea vers la position de l'objet repéré par le radar. Lancé à plus de quatre-vingt-dix kilomètres par heure, il ne tarda pas à trouver l'objectif principal : comme l'avait décrit Torn et Edge, la coque du vaisseau ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un transporteur d'éco industriel. Néanmoins, ce n'est que lorsque le chasseur fut à la portée de tir optimale de sa tourelle arrière que tous remarquèrent la carrure imposante de leur cible. Au moins deux fois plus grand que le modèle original, le cuirassé arborait un motif noir et rouge sur la majeure partie de son fuselage extérieure. Ne voyant que le dessous du vaisseau pour l'instant, ils identifièrent rapidement des blasters de taille moyenne positionnés le long des ailes. Les trappes latérales, au nombre de dix de chaque côté de l'aéronef de combat, étaient fermées, mais au vu de leur grande taille, il était à parier qu'elles renfermaient des canons lourds. Suivant le plan sans discuter, Edge fonça droit sur le côté bâbord et tenta un premier jet d'éco concentrée en ligne droite, espérant endommager les blasters. Malheureusement, ces derniers réagirent à la présence de leur adversaire et relâchèrent de puissants faisceaux d'énergie noire. Grâce à ses réflexes, le sergent vira de bord à temps et quitta le champ de vision de ces armes d'artillerie moyenne. Derrière eux, les projectiles finirent leur course dans la forêt, balayant la végétation à l'impact dans un fracas assourdissant. Se positionnant au-dessus du toit du vaisseau, Jak vit qu'Edge n'avait pas exagéré le nombre de tourelles : avec un toit atteignant aisément les cent mètres de longueur, il releva pas moins d'une quarantaine de batteries anti-aériennes du côté gauche pointées sur eux. Faisant feu en même temps, c'était un déluge de balles explosives auxquels le Char Aspic devait échapper à tout prix. L'habilité de l'Élite au pilotage ainsi que la vitesse leur garantissaient une bonne chance de survie, mais chaque détonation d'un tir loupé effrayait tout le monde. Et avec la cadence de tir de chaque tourelle du cuirassé, ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une quinzaine d'explosions qui entouraient le chasseur de la Ligue et ses occupants ; un véritable feu nourri craché en cœur par des engins de mort…

 

Décrivant un large cercle autour du cuirassé, le Char Aspic se retrouva non loin du propulseur arrière, placé juste sous l'aileron de queue. Si le nombre de tourelles bâbord leur tirant dessus avait diminué grâce à l'évasion de leur champ de vision, les batteries arrières tribord prirent le relais. Comme Edge ne pouvait plus positionner le chasseur pour un bombardement, Jak engagea le combat à son tour. Il visa les pièces d'artillerie les plus proches et fit cracher les canons de sa tourelle. Les premiers impacts touchèrent leur cible de plein fouet, mais ils entamèrent à peine leur blindage. Le jeune homme ne se découragea pas pour autant et continua de tirer tant que la tourelle pouvait le supporter. Voyant une bonne occasion, Edge perdit de l'altitude pour se mettre en-dessous des ailes principales du cuirassé et fonça à nouveau vers les blasters. Si ces derniers expulsèrent une nouvelle salve d'éco noire concentrée, le sergent l'esquiva sans peine et, à portée optimale de largage, il déploya une torpille d'éco. Le projectile d'énergie bleue sortit de la fourche avant du Char Aspic et atteignit sans mal les trappes latérales tribord. Lors de sa détonation, l'onde de choc fit violemment basculer le cuirassé, lui faisant perdre temporairement sa stabilité de vol, et endommagea sérieusement les blasters proches. En revanche, les portes lourdes restèrent intactes. Pire encore : elles s'ouvrirent enfin pour laisser apparaître chacune une batterie de quatre canons lourds. À cause de leur proximité inquiétante, Jak constata que le diamètre de chacun d'eux mesurait dans les dix centimètres. Edge semblait avoir aussi pris conscience de ce problème car il vira une nouvelle fois de bord pour s'éloigner de cette rangée meurtrière. Celle-ci cracha alors une puissante salve destructrice qui rata le chasseur, mais réduisit à néant une portion importante de la forêt. Les détonations furent assourdissantes et provoquèrent un flash de lumière bref qui aveugla temporairement les trois hommes. Quand la vue leur revint, tous virent un spectacle d'horreur : ce qui fut quelques instants plus tôt un espace vert d'arbres feuillus s'étendant sur une trentaine de mètres n'était plus qu'un immense cratère profond d'un ou deux mètres. Tout autour, les arbres proches flambaient et les courants d'air créés propagea ce début d'incendie au reste de la verdure environnante. Si un tel vaisseau revenait à Abriville, personne ne survivrait à son assaut, pensa alors Jak, effrayé par un tel potentiel d'annihilation.

 

Les tentatives d'approche qui suivirent cette déflagration se soldèrent toutes par un échec. Edge avait beau saisir toutes les occasions qui s'offraient à eux, le cuirassé les repoussait frénétiquement avec un feu davantage nourri. Les tirs de Jak leur accordaient un certain réconfort, mais celui-ci s'évanouissait à chaque fois qu'ils se rendaient compte de leur inutilité face à la résistance des tourelles. Et à leur grand malheur, seule une torpille d'éco pourrait détériorer le propulseur arrière du cuirassé. Après un énième tour autour de celui-ci, Jak ordonna un repli à Edge, dégoûté et en colère à cause de leur inefficacité. Le Char Aspic quitta le champ de vision de leur cible, toujours sous la menace des balles explosives des batteries anti-aériennes. Se dirigeant vers l'est, ils perdirent rapidement de vue le cuirassé Grenagarde ainsi que l'énorme incendie qui continuait de ravager la forêt. Cependant, ils trouvèrent une quantité impressionnante de colonnes Précurseurs en chemin, dont la hauteur et les ornements variaient beaucoup. De plus, quelques formations rocheuses s'élevaient par-dessus les arbres et certaines d'entre elles possédaient des entrées de grotte. Un peu loin, ils trouvèrent une grande fissure dans le sol, suffisamment large pour y faire passer l'Aspic. À court d'options, se cacher paraissait être un bon choix ; de même, la présence de vestiges Précurseurs aux alentours indiquait la présence probable d'une structure enterrée dans les environs. Jak passa l'ordre à Edge, qui s'exécuta et fit atterrir le chasseur dans la cavité souterraine. La caverne, quoiqu'assez grande, ne contenait pas grand-chose à part un grand espace ouvert et un tunnel obscur. Par souci de sécurité, et car ils en avaient la possibilité, ils placèrent leur aéronef dans un coin de la caverne pour ne pas l'exposer bêtement à la vue de leur assaillant. Edge coupa le moteur du véhicule, puis il en descendit en même temps que Jak et Daxter. Si le premier se tenait debout avec les yeux fermés, le visage renfrogné et le poing droit appuyé sur la partie arrière du Char Aspic, le second claquait des dents et regarda le soldat de la Ligue avec un air béant. Puis la beloutre sortit de vive voix et non sans une pointe de terreur :

 

– C'est la première, seule et dernière fois que l'on s'attaque à un cuirassé Grenagarde piloté par des boîtes de conserve ! On l'a à peine détruit et j'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où on a failli y passer !

– Je reconnais que ça s'est joué à peu de chose, par moment, avoua Edge. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à une telle résistance quand on sait à quel point ils sont tombés facilement face aux Metal Heads. Leur force de frappe devait être dévastatrice…

– Ouais, bah, c'est clairement pas le genre d'aide sur lequel nous pourrons compter, aujourd'hui, rétorqua Daxter en panique. Sans plaisanter, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire de plus pour tenter de l'abattre sans risquer nos peaux ?

– Rien pour l'instant, déclara Jak en abandonnant sa posture. De l'aide serait effectivement la bienvenue, mais il ne faudra compter ni sur les Metal Heads – pour des raisons évidentes – ni sur la Ligue pour la Liberté, ajouta-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

– Donc, on laisse notre moyen de transport ici et on s'aventure dans le tunnel de la mort ? Demanda Daxter, toujours peu rassuré. La situation est vraiment désespérée.

– Nous sommes toujours vivants et entiers, fit remarquer Edge.

– Exact, et j'ai bon espoir pour cette zone, reprit le jeune homme d'un air confiant. Si les Grenats avaient terminés leurs affaires ici, le cuirassé ne traînerait plus dans le coin.

– Et les restes du nid de Metal Heads que nous avons trouvés en route ? Rappela la beloutre. Peut-être qu'ils continuent leur opération « Metal Fire »…

– Vu la taille du nid, ça ne devait être qu'un avant-poste, supposa Edge, pensif. Et nous n'en avons pas croisé d'autres en chemin, ni même de Metal Heads. S'ils les ciblaient spécifiquement, le cuirassé serait venu en renfort à Abriville.

– C'est ce que je pense aussi, affirma Jak. Et nous ne saurons le pourquoi du comment qu'en trouvant ce qu'ils cherchent par ici. Allez, le pire est derrière nous, Dax.

– Pour le moment, Jak, déclara Daxter en remontant sur l'épaule de son ami. Pour le moment…

 

Avant de s'aventurer plus loin, Edge fouilla du côté du poste de pilotage du Char Aspic avec son bras droit. Il en ressortit une lampe torche cylindrique de couleur noire qu'il passa à Jak.

 

– C'est commun de trouver des cristaux luminescents dans ce genre de grottes, mais il vaux mieux être prévoyant, mon lieutenant, déclara Edge.

– Et pour vous, sergent ? Demanda l'intéressé.

– Les verres rouges de nos masques à gaz ne servent pas qu'à nous rendre effrayants, répondit-il d'une voix amusée. La vision nocturne n'est pas parfaite, mais elle est suffisante pour distinguer les formes à courte et moyenne portée.

– Et comment ça se fait que l'on peut trouver des lampes dans le Char Aspic ? Renchérit Daxter, étonné.

– C'est la même chose que pour les aérotrains : en cas d'expédition dans des contrées éloignées, ou en cas de crash, les vaisseaux militaires sont pourvus du nécessaire pour assurer la survie de ses occupants. Vous en avez encore beaucoup à apprendre si vous souhaitez gagner le respect du reste de l'armée, chef.

 

Le jeune homme, bien qu'étant un combattant expérimenté, devait bien reconnaître que l'Élite avait raison sur ce point. Il fit signe de commencer la marche et, ensemble, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le tunnel obscurci. La lampe torche fut d'une grande aide pour Jak, et ce en la donnant à Daxter pour qu'il puisse la tenir à sa place ; ainsi, il put dégainer son Blaster pour assurer leur défense. Le chemin était sinueux et s'enfonçait en pente douce dans la terre. En-dehors des bruits de leur pas, aucun bruit ne fut perceptible par le groupe. De temps à autre, ils débouchaient sur des cavités de taille moyenne qui donnaient sur de nouveaux accès souterrains. Par prudence, ils ne s'aventuraient que dans les tunnels les plus proches et ils signalaient leur passage avec une marque spécifique et discrète au couteau sur les murs. Cependant, tous les chemins se ressemblaient et ils ne trouvèrent aucune trace d'un quelconque bâtiment Précurseur. Et plus ils s'enfonçaient dans ce dédale, moins ils étaient certain de trouver un lieu d'intérêt. En fin de compte, leur déception naissante laissa place à une méfiance avérée lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit suspect non loin de leur position. Arrivés dans une nouvelle cavité où s'écoulait une petite rivière souterraine, un son régulier de pierre fracassé leur parvint de l'un des nouveaux chemins disponibles. Edge passa devant, suivi de près par Jak et Daxter, et s'aventura plus loin pour découvrir l'origine du tumulte. Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus ce dernier devenait fort et bruyant. En revanche, aucun ne perçut une quelconque trace d'activités minières, voire même de civilisation dans ce tunnel. En avançant, Jak sentit un léger creux au sol : prévenant Daxter, celui-ci regarda par terre avec la lampe et les deux compères aperçurent une large bande de roche creusée. Le héros s'avança un peu, puis il s'agenouilla et examina de plus près cette fente irrégulière. Les arêtes supérieures de la formation étaient fracassées et aucun écoulement d'eau ne passait par cette bande. En revanche, en levant la tête, il remarqua une étrange ouverture dans le plafond : de la même taille que la tranchée au sol, que ce soit en largeur ou en longueur, il ne put voir l'intérieur malgré l'éclairage fourni par son ami. Puis en réfléchissant davantage, il s'aperçut que cela était impossible et sentit un danger immédiat. Tiltant, il se releva en hâte, se retourna et cria à Edge :

 

– C'est un piège, sergent ! Il faut vite dégager de là !

 

Hélas, c'était trop tard. Dans un mouvement rapide, une herse de bois noir descendit au travers de la fente plafonnale et vint s'écraser lourdement au sol. Le vacarme causé se répandit en écho dans le reste du tunnel, puis il perçut un second bruit similaire provenant du côté du soldat de la Ligue. En le rejoignant à la hâte, ils le découvrirent indemnes mais tout autant piégés qu'eux. Au loin, des hurlements familiers purent être entendus par tous et le grondement qui suivit leur indiqua qu'un attroupement arrivait sur eux. Braquant leurs armes respectives, les deux combattants se préparèrent à faire feu à travers les trous dans la herse noire. Ils n'attendaient plus qu'une chose : que leurs trappeurs soient à une distance de tir optimale. Partis en chasse d'un vaisseau de mort qui les menaçait tous, ils étaient finalement devenus les proies de leurs ennemis. Triste ironie du destin, pensa Jak, prêt à en découdre.


	13. Acte I (9/12) : Des renforts inattendus

– Ce n'est pas pour en rajouter, commença Daxter sur un ton pessimiste, mais c'est exactement le genre de situation auquel il fallait s'attendre !

– Daxter… Dit Jak calmement.

– Ah non, ne dis surtout pas que j'exagère ! À chaque fois, c'est la même chose : un endroit paraît suspect, on s'y aventure malgré tout et au final, on se fait piégés comme des bleus !

– Daxter ! Éleva la voix son ami.

– Bon, d'accord, je veux bien admettre qu'on s'en sort mieux que par le passé, reconnut la beloutre. Nous sommes armés, le sergent ici présent est un as de la gâchette et nous sommes hors d'atteinte de toute attaque physique. Mais il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu comptes nous faire sortir de ce traquenard, Jak.

– Chaque chose en son temps, Dax, déclara-t-il avec sérieux. Pour le moment, il faut garder notre sang-froid. Assure nos arrières pendant ce temps. S'ils viennent par derrière, tu pourras nous avertir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

– Compris, mon pote. Bonne chance à l'avant.

 

L'animal orange sauta de l'épaule du jeune homme et repartit en arrière, la lampe torche en main. Faute d'éclairage, Jak devait maintenant compter sur la vision nocturne d'Edge pour identifier ses cibles. Si les Metal Heads pouvaient être repérables dans l'obscurité grâce à leurs gemmes crâniennes, ils n'en restaient pas moins tous différent dans leur façon d'agir et un tireur d'éco noir leur causerait bien du tort. Au loin, le vacarme causé par les bruits de pas lourds et les hurlements animaliers devenait de plus en plus perceptible. L'écho diminuant progressivement dans le tunnel leur indiquait approximativement à quelle distance se trouvait la troupe de leurs assaillants. Et ce qui devait arriver survint : des silhouettes humanoïdes apparurent dans leur champ de vision, dont l'une d'elles qui tenait une torche enflammée dans les mains. Ce fut deux bonnes nouvelles pour eux : avec un point lumineux aussi évident, voir leurs cibles n'était plus un problème majeur, et ils constatèrent également que le reste du tunnel ne différait pas des autres. Sans couverture possible pour leurs agresseurs, les éliminer serait une tâche aisée. Pour maximiser les dégâts en profitant pleinement de l'environnement clos, Jak changea son Morphoflingue en Réflectorayon et braqua à nouveau ce dernier. Néanmoins, alors que leurs cibles se rapprochaient toujours plus, mais sans être assez proches pour être clairement identifiables, une pensée traversa son esprit. Un étonnement, plus particulièrement. En regardant la herse noire et la torche à la flamme jaune au loin, une question émergea en lui : depuis quand les Metal Heads utilisaient-ils de tels moyens pour piéger leurs victimes ? De tous les affrontements passés, il n'eût aucun souvenir quant à ces méthodes primitives. Perplexe, Jak baissa son arme et ordonna à Edge de faire de même. Sans vraiment comprendre, ce dernier répliqua :

 

– Sauf votre respect, mon lieutenant, ils vont bientôt être à portée de tir. Si nous loupons cette fenêtre, notre défense en sera diminuée en cas d'assaut lourd !

– Je le sais très bien, sergent, répondit le jeune homme, toujours perplexe. Mais rien de tout ceci ne colle aux méthodes habituelles des Metal Heads.

– Il s'agirait d'autre chose, selon vous ?

– Nous n'allons pas tarder à le savoir… conclut-il dans un calme inhabituel. Si ce ne sont pas eux, attendez de savoir si ces créatures sont naturellement agressives avant de faire feu.

– À vos ordres, mon lieutenant !

 

Le porteur de la torche enflammée semblait traîner, mais les premiers fantassins ne tardèrent pas à arriver devant la herse. En-dehors du champ d'éclairage, leur apparence était toujours inconnue. Seul leur grognement et les coups qu'ils portaient sur la structure en bois indiquaient vaguement leur nature bestiale. Toujours calme, malgré son cœur qui commençait à s'emballer à cause de la tension ambiante, Jak attendit le dernier moment pour faire feu s'ils se trompaient. D'aussi près, aucun éclat de gemmes crâniennes ne fut visible. Et Edge finit par confirmer son doute en lâchant nonchalamment « J'y crois pas, ils ont bougés jusqu'ici ?! ». Lorsque le porteur de la torche arriva enfin, la lumière révéla d'anciens ennemis du duo : des Lurkers. Les deux individus qui tambourinaient l'accès fermé avec des gourdins n'étaient que des gorilles mauves, tandis que le troisième fut un soldat à la peau bleue équipé d'une armure d'os. Semblables à ses congénères de l'Île de la Brume, des centaines d'années plus tôt, celui-ci resta en arrière et tenta de voir les intrus dans la pénombre. Il se décida finalement à passer devant, poussant ses compagnons avec sa patte libre, et jeta la torche à travers les fentes de la herse. Cette dernière tomba aux pieds du soldat de la Ligue, son arme toujours en main, ce qui provoqua de nouveaux hurlements agressifs de la part des trois Lurkers. Voulant éviter un malentendu, Jak rangea son arme et prit place devant Edge pour le couvrir. Même s'il y avait peu de chances qu'il le reconnaisse, il se devait de tenter une démarche pacifique. Inspirant un grand coup, il déclara de vive voix :

 

– Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous battre ou vous emmener à Abriville en tant qu'esclaves ! Lança-t-il pour clarifier les choses. Je sais que vous êtes en mesure de nous comprendre. Alors, je vous en prie, écoutez-nous : un puissant vaisseau Grenagarde survole le ciel de cette zone et menace de détruire tout ce qui s'y trouve. Si vous souhaitez défendre votre territoire, nous pouvons vous aider à le combattre. C'est notre seul et unique objectif qui nous a incité à venir ici et rien de plus…

 

Pour accentuer ses propos, Jak ramassa la torche à terre et avança vers la herse. Les Lurkers s'étaient calmés et ne firent rien de plus que le regarder. Lorsque le jeune homme fut à portée de gourdin, il se contenta de leur repasser le bâton enflammé à travers l'une des fentes de la grille en bois. D'ordinaire, n'importe qui dans cette époque n'oserait faire un tel geste, à cause des rumeurs qui circulaient à propos des Lurkers : des bêtes primitives, des sauvages, incapable de quoi que ce soit hormis de vivre reclus et de se multiplier comme des insectes… Mais pour les avoir combattus par le passé, et surtout pour les avoir eu pour alliés l'année dernière, Jak savait pertinemment de quoi étaient capables ces créatures. Maîtres incontestés de la technologie des ballons et des dirigeables, même si elle n'égalait pas d'autres technologies comme les vaisseaux anti-gravité des humains ou les armes à feu de pointe, c'était là une preuve qu'ils savaient faire preuve de prouesses scientifiques. Et leur capacité à réhabiliter des engins Précurseurs grâce à la rétro-ingénierie faisait d'eux des alliés à ne pas sous-estimer. Le Lurker bleu le fixa un long moment, comme dubitatif, puis il se décida finalement à reprendre en main sa torche. Puis il poussa un long hurlement derrière lui, sans que les babaks ne tentèrent quoi que ce soit envers le jeune homme. Aucun réponse ne vint en retour, mais les herses finirent par se relever doucement. La confrontation évitée, Jak souffla un bon coup et fit signe à Edge que tout allait bien. Il appela Daxter resté à l'arrière, mais ce dernier n'arriva pas. Inquiet de ne plus voir d'éclairage blanc, il retourna sur ses pas et se fit surprendre par la beloutre quelques mètres plus loin : allumant la lampe torche d'un coup, il poussa un cri d'effroi et fit une grimace d'horreur. D'abord surpris par ce spectacle, Jak fronça les sourcils et demanda d'un air sérieux à son ami :

 

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Dax ?

– Ouh, crains la malédiction des personnages principaux mis de côté au profit des anciens adversaires… Annonça-t-il d'une voix hurluberlue. Crains la colère et la douleur de ces êtres qui cherchaient leur raison d'être dans les instants les plus cruciaux de leurs compagnons !

– Daxter…

– Non, mais c'est vrai, quoi ! Coupa-t-il d'une voix énervée en jetant violemment à terre la lampe torche. Plus ça va, et moins j'ai d'importance par rapport aux « compagnons » que Torn tient tant à nous coller… De mémoire, nos aventures ont été commencées par « Jak et Daxter », non ?

– Tu penses vraiment que c'est le bon moment pour piquer une crise de jalousie à propos de ça ? Demanda son ami en s'agenouillant près de lui.

– Pas plus qu'une autre situation délicate, mais j'en profite tant que je le peux !

– Ce n'est que temporaire et ça allège notre fardeau, Daxter, lui répondit Jak. Depuis le temps que tu rêves d'une vie plus stable, je pensais que l'augmentation de l'effectif de notre équipe te réjouirait à ce niveau-là.

– Si c'est pour me coller à l'arrière avec pour seules armes mes poings d'amour et un éclairage offert par la Ligue pour la Liberté pendant que tu te tapes la discute avec Edge et les Lurkers, alors non merci. On galérait peut-être plus à nous deux, mais c'était clairement mieux comme ça. Et sache que je suis pour cette « Squad Élite », quoi que je dise. Donc, s'il te plaît, reconsidère mieux tes stratégies à l'avenir. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire contre une troupe de Lurkers enragés qui chargeraient sur moi ? Me lancer sur eux avec la lampe torche ?!

– J'en prends note, Daxter, déclara Jak d'une voix gênée. Pour le coup, c'était vraiment idiot de ma part…

– Bah, ce n'est pas la première fois, rétorqua la beloutre avec un regard moqueur. Et ce ne sera pas non plus la dernière fois, « mon lieutenant ».

– En ce qui te concerne, ça reste « mon pote », rétorqua à son tour Jak avec un rictus complice. Allez, voyons où nos alliés vont nous conduire !

– Tu l'as dit, l'ami !

 

Le coup de gueule de la beloutre terminé, les deux compères firent un check, puis chacun reprit quelque chose : le premier remontait sur son épaule favorite tandis que le second ramassa la lampe torche. En rejoignant les Lurkers et Edge, ce dernier demanda si tout allait bien ; le duo répondit en chœur : « On ne peut mieux, maintenant ». Prêts à s'aventurer plus loin, le trio de combattants suivit le trio de trappeurs poilus. Les suivant silencieusement, le groupe passa par plusieurs autres tunnels similaires pour finalement arriver devant une porte-iris Précurseur. Sans pouvoir dire exactement à quelle profondeur ils se trouvaient, ni sur quel nouveau chemin cette ouverture menait, ils se résolurent malgré tout à suivre les Lurkers qui passèrent celle-ci sans s'arrêter. Derrière, ils trouvèrent une plate-forme en bois suspendue au-dessus du vide, attachée à un système de câbles faits à partir de lianes et de poulies en bois noir. Tout autour, une multitude de torches fixées au mur marron et circulaire indiquaient clairement une installation Lurker au sein de ce complexe Précurseur. Il ne restait plus qu'à déterminer si c'était le lieu que les Grena-Thanatorobots recherchaient dans ce coin du continent, continua de penser Jak. Lorsque tout le monde fut à bord, le mécanisme s'enclencha et ils s'enfoncèrent davantage dans les profondeurs de la croûte terrestre. La descente dura moins d'une minute et fut relativement rapide. Quelques grincements du mécanisme pouvaient être entendus, mais les systèmes Lurkers restaient fiables, à moins d'une attaque directe sur ces derniers. Quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta, ce fut devant une nouvelle porte-iris qui s'ouvrit à leur approche.

 

Le groupe découvrit alors une cité Lurker souterraine en la passant : devant eux se trouvaient des maisons de bois et d'acier collées les unes aux autres et reliées par des passerelles en bois. Ces habitations avaient été fixées sur les murs du complexe Précurseur, et elles s'étendaient sur plusieurs mètres, aussi bien à droite qu'à gauche. Comme précédemment, les lieux étaient en partie éclairés par des torches enflammées ; le reste de la lumière semblait provenir de lampes Précurseurs encore fonctionnelles, placées à des endroits inatteignables comme le plafond ou certaines portions de murs cuivrés. En face d'eux se trouvait un second ascenseur, qu'ils empruntèrent immédiatement. Descendant encore d'un niveau, ils virent que celui-ci comportaient encore des maisons fabriquées à la main avec des ressources récupérées. Cette fois-ci, celles-ci entouraient ce qui semblait être le pilier central de la structure souterraine. Jak compta trois étages pour les constructions les plus hautes. Il remarqua également qu'un système de rails avait été mis en place sur ce niveau. Les quelques wagons de passage contenaient soit de la nourriture, végétale et animale, soit des matériaux divers comme du fer ou des pièces manufacturées. Le trio continua de suivre les trappeurs tandis que les autres Lurkers présents remarquèrent rapidement leur présence. Une foule composée de divers représentants de l'espèce eût tôt de se réunir près de ces visiteurs, et quelques grognements purent se faire entendre par tous. Si Jak et Edge gardaient toujours leur calme, Daxter ne put s'empêcher de ravaler plusieurs sa salive en observant leurs nombreux admirateurs, l'air inquiet. Arrivés devant une troisième porte-iris, qui faisait face au pilier central, leur escorte les invita à passer à travers celle-ci. Néanmoins, le jeune homme aperçut une ouverture étrange au sein du cercle formé par les habitations : au lieu de boucler le cercle, un passage permettait d'accéder et d'observer une grande statue taillée dans un bois clair. Elle représentait un homme debout – mais aux genoux partiellement pliés – au bras droit levé, la main complètement ouverte au ciel. Si les détails du visage et des vêtements ne semblaient pas précis depuis son point de vue, il reconnut néanmoins trois choses : les lunettes de visée grossièrement sculptées sur le haut du front, les longs cheveux complètement levés vers le plafond et la lumière blanche qui scintillait depuis le creux de la main levée. D'ailleurs, des câbles gris parcouraient le corps en spirale, épousant parfaitement les plis de la statue, et se rejoignaient tous au sommet de celle-ci. Perdant son calme un instant, Jak crut halluciner en reconnaissant le personnage sculpté : s'il ne comprit pas comment ces câbles pouvaient recréer l'éclat de lumière d'une Pile d'énergie, il ne sut dire non plus pourquoi les Lurkers avaient érigés une sculpture en son honneur. Ou, du moins, en honneur de sa version passée. Quand Daxter tilta aussi à la vue de celle-ci, sa première réaction fut une exclamation :

 

– J'y crois pas ! Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui ramasse les lauriers et pas moi ?! Lâcha-t-il dans une amertume jamais atteinte auparavant.

– Que… Comment ça, Daxter ? S'étonna Jak, toujours surpris par cette découverte.

– Ces bestioles m'ont oubliées, pardi !

 

En regardant plus attentivement, il se trouvait effectivement que les Lurkers n'avaient pas représenté Daxter sur son épaule gauche, ni par terre dans l'une des positions qu'il prenait durant leurs danses de victoire. Ne s'attardant pas davantage sur place, il passa par l'accès indiqué avant que son ami en rogne ne se jette sur la foule des curieux. Cette fois-ci, le chemin passait dans un long couloir fait de métal Précurseur, où des bandes d'inscriptions bleutées figuraient sur les bas-côtés. Et s'ils n'avaient encore atteint l'autre bout, tous ces détails rappela au héros un lieu qu'il avait connu par le passé. L'endroit où il avait affronté avec Daxter, Samos et d'autres sages des personnes corrompues par l'éco noire, dont le but était d'ouvrir des silos géants pour servir leurs sombres desseins. La place où ils avaient triomphé magistralement et découvert la Porte-faille. Le berceau de liberté des Lurkers, qui n'étaient plus soumis aux deux fous pervertis par l'éco noire : la Citadelle de Gol et Maïa ! Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois et regarda chaque détail pour ne pas se tromper dans sa déduction. Si les nouveaux propriétaires avaient brillamment restaurés et investis la zone, revenir dans celle-ci lui fit un choc sur le temps qui était passé depuis son dernier passage. De mémoire, il se souvint que ce couloir les ferait déboucher sur l'entrée du Canal Lavique ainsi que les ruines du laboratoire du sage jaune. Néanmoins, vu que la citadelle semblait avoir plongée sous terre pour une raison inconnue, il se demanda vraiment ce qui les attendait. La seule chose à faire était d'aller jusqu'au bout. Tout simplement. Pressant le pas, la curiosité prit le dessus sur le reste de ses émotions. Lorsque l'énième porte-iris s'ouvrit, ils pénétrèrent dans une immense salle pourvue de piliers sculptés à même la roche grise et de diverses bannières colorées, arborant chacune des motifs et des couleurs différents. Au fond, un trône de métal massif monté sur une pyramide de pierres cassées surplombait le reste des lieux. De grands flambeaux allumés éclairaient le tout, et le trio fit face à un Lurker géant. Revêtu d'une tenue composée de cuir et d'os divers, Ce dernier avait un visage et un gabarit similaires à Klaww, le responsable de la destruction du Village de pierres dans le passé. La différence majeure entre lui et ce Lurker était la possession d'un gourdin aux pics acérés rangé dans son dos au lieu d'une armure Précurseur qui pouvait générer des bloc de roche en fusion. Assis sur le trône, il vit les étrangers arrivés vers lui et hurla un grand coup. Les trappeurs répondirent, le saluèrent avec une inclinaison et se mirent sur le côté.

 

De la main droite, le chef Lurker – au vu du comportement des trois autres, il ne pouvait en être autrement, pensèrent les trois hommes – leur fit signe de s'avancer vers lui. Jak et Edge s'exécutèrent puis ils s'arrêtèrent au pied de la pyramide lorsque le leader au visage bleu le leur indiqua. Il commença à énoncer des grognements avec diverses intonations, mais aucun membre de la Squad Élite ne comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Devant le manque de réponse, le chef poussa un nouvel hurlement et celui-ci fut si fort qu'il fit trembler la salle et provoqua quelques tombées de poussière depuis le plafond. Puis il se tût sans rien ajouter, ni faire quoi que ce soit d'autre à part attendre. Pour ne pas le brusquer ou l'offenser, Jak fit de même et passa la consigne à Daxter et Edge par le biais d'un regard passif. Rien ne se passa pendant quelques minutes, puis un nouveau Lurker entra dans la salle. De loin, le jeune homme crut voir un babak normal ; mais lorsqu'il se rapprocha d'eux, il reconnut l'un de ses alliés : Brutter. Partit d'Abriville avec ses congénères l'année dernière, l'ancien commerçant semblait avoir élu domicile dans ce complexe. S'il portait toujours ses lunettes aux verres jaunes, il avait troqué sa tenue citadine contre un ensemble similaire à celle du chef Lurker ; au détail près que le sien était mieux ouvragé. Il prit la parole avec son entrain habituel après avoir saluer ce dernier d'une révérence :

 

– Jak ! Petite boule de poils orange ! Brutter être content de revoir frères Lurkers après tant de temps ! Déclara-t-il de vive voix, le sourire aux lèvres.

– Pour une surprise, c'en est une belle ! Avoua Jak, ravi de sa présence.

– Ouais, je me commençais à me demander si tu étais dans la colonie ou pas, annonça Daxter. Et je vois que tu t'es remarquablement bien adapté à la vie souterraine…

– Oh, toi dire ça à tenue tribale ? S'étonna le Lurker parlant en observant ses habits. Non, ça être première tenue à Brutter, avec quelques retouches récentes pour améliorer durabilité et robustesse ! Brutter regretter un peu blouson car plus confortable, mais blouson peu adapté à vie naturelle. Oh, et vous être accompagné par soldat d'eau ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Edge.

– Je suis le sergent Edge, soldat d'élite de première classe de la Ligue pour la Liberté, répondit l'intéressé d'une voix calme. J'ai entendu parler de votre passage éclair au poste de capitaine dans la Nouvelle Grenagarde.

– Ah, et quoi avoir pensé soldat Edge de prestation de Brutter ?

– J'étais en cours de rapatriement à Abriville pendant que vous étiez en poste, mais j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez fait une belle prestation. Dommage que vous soyez parti, j'aurais voulu vous avoir pour supérieur.

– Oh, comme c'est mignon, sergent… Lâcha Daxter d'une voix douce et sarcastique.

– Je ne plaisante pas, Daxter, répliqua-t-il sérieusement. J'ai eu droit à mon quota de supérieurs arrogants pendant ma carrière.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Demanda Jak.

– Eh bien, Brutter…

 

Alors qu'il allait commencer un long récit, le chef Lurker tapa du poing sur l'un des accoudoirs de son trône et montra ses dents dans un grognement. Pris de panique, Brutter cessa de parler et fit une nouvelle référence en présentant ses excuses oralement :

 

– Brutter être désolé, grand chef Fracasseur… Dit-il d'une petite voix. Lui s'être emporté à cause de retrouvailles joyeuses. Bien, reprit-il d'une voix sûre en interprétant les grognements de son chef. Grand chef veut connaître raisons de présence amis sur territoire du peuple Lurker. Lui dire aussi que si vous répondre honnêtement, lui promettre de pas vous fracasser comme Metal Heads !

– Je comprends pourquoi c'est le chef, chuchota Daxter à son ami.

 

Souriant brièvement à la remarque de son ami, Jak prit la parole et expliqua sans détour ni mensonge la raison de leur présence dans cette partie du continent. Au fur et à mesure que son récit progressait, le chef, à la base avachi sur son siège, se redressait de plus en plus et regardait le jeune homme de plus haut. Ce dernier ne se décourageait pas malgré le regard perçant de son interlocuteur et poursuivit jusqu'au bout. Après tout, il avait connu bien pire. Quand il eût terminé, il fronça les sourcils et renfrogna son visage pour défier le visage impassible du chef. Ce dernier se leva du trône, descendit doucement la pyramide et se présenta de toute sa taille face au héros et ses deux compagnons. Brutter se mit sur le côté droit et reste muet, de peur de provoquer une mauvaise réaction. Jak ne sut pas si le leader « Fracasseur » crut à leur histoire ou s'il se moquait de lui, mais à l'intérieur, il était déterminé à en découdre avec le cuirassé Grenagarde pour mettre un terme au plan des UR-80. En fin de compte, le chef décrispa ses traits et se mit à rire aux éclats, allant jusqu'à étouffer légèrement. Edge et les autres Lurkers restèrent passifs et en retrait, et Daxter racla une nouvelle fois sa gorge pour ravaler sa salive, les yeux grands ouverts. Quant à Jak, il attendit sa réponse, peu importe sa nature. Une fois le fou rire passé, le géant grommela et Brutter traduisit :

 

– Grand chef trouver histoire de Jak impressionnante et souhaite savoir pourquoi grand combattant pas su détruire vaisseau rouge avant d'arriver ici.

– Il n'est pas invulnérable, mais sa défense ainsi que sa capacité de destruction sont vraiment impressionnantes, répondit-il non sans un certain dégoût. Seuls, nous n'y arriverons pas. Nous comptions trouver quelque chose ici pouvant le détruire aisément.

– Et vous avoir trouvé ! Continua Brutter en regardant le géant bleu. Grand chef savoir que Abriville pas avoir été juste avec peuple Lurker, mais lui ne pas vouloir louper une occasion de combattre aux côtés de grands guerriers humains. Même si lui douter de capacités du soldat d'eau…

– Je me débrouille très bien avec un Blaster et un Char Aspic, le défia Edge en présentant son arme.

– Grand chef aimer ta détermination et ton courage. Lui hâte de voir soldat libre à l'action !

– La mort ne vous fait pas peur ? Demanda Jak.

– Grand chef vit pour combats, avoua Brutter lui-même. Pas toujours finaud avec technologies Lurkers, mais lui donner nous courage et fierté de combattre Metal Heads et menaces du peuple Lurker. Si vaisseau ennemi menace de détruire notre région, alors lui enjoué de participer à sa défense. Jak et amis doivent avoir confiance !

– Bon, ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'on cherchait, annonça Daxter partiellement déçu, mais c'est mieux que rien. Je suppose qu'en-dehors de vos dirigeables et vos machines de combat, quel qu'elles soient, vous ne posséder pas de robots Précurseurs ? Ou même un quelconque canon à éco de la mort qui tue ?

– Nous pas avoir trouvé cet équipement, répondit Brutter. Mais ami orange avoir compris pour flotte Lurker ! Nos plus grands dirigeables pouvoir transporter mini-catapultes à projectiles explosifs et troupes en grand nombre. Et au sol, Lurkers utiliser grandes catapultes qui tirent haut et loin.

– Ce n'est pas très enthousiasmant… Lâcha Daxter, encore plus déçu.

– Le cuirassé ne tombera aisément, même si nous sommes nombreux, supposa Jak. Si nous voulons être efficaces, il nous faut une stratégie ! Dit-il en faisant un clin d’œil à la beloutre désespérée.

– Vous avoir idées d'attaques ? Demanda Brutter.

– Notre chasseur est suffisamment rapide pour échapper à ses tirs, intervint Edge. Avec une torpille d'éco correctement placée en début d'affrontement, nous pourrions attirer sur nous toute leur attention et espérer dégommer quelques-uns de leurs blasters de bombardement. Pendant ce temps, vos dirigeables pourront s'approcher et l'encercler. En gardant une vitesse de croisière constante et en restant hors de vue des batteries anti-aériennes, vous devriez pouvoir l'attaquer sans grand danger.

– Et pourquoi ne pas balancer directement la torpille sur le réacteur arrière ? Le questionna Daxter, interloqué. Si c'est notre cible prioritaire, autant faire feu tout de suite dessus, non ?

– Le blindage du cuirassé est très épais, et de ce que j'ai pu en voir, le propulseur n'échappe pas à la règle. Or, la seule torpille d'éco qu'on ait réussi à lancer n'a entamé l'armature que très partiellement ; seuls les blasters ont subi le choc de plein fouet. Les Grenats doivent être au courant de cette faiblesse. Donc, si nous commençons par ce composant, ils feront tout le nécessaire pour nous supprimer, ou nous faire déguerpir le cas échéant. Se concentrer sur les armes qui peuvent le défendre avant de le neutraliser reste la meilleure stratégie.

– Et s'ils posent leur vaisseau après la destruction de leur seul atout pour avancer, les catapultes terrestres se chargeront de l'endommager, continua Jak en comprenant l'idée. Ils enverront sûrement des troupes pour neutraliser vos engins, donc nous devrons les défendre au sol. Qu'en pensez-vous, chef Fracasseur ?

– Grand chef pas voir inconvénient au plan ! Traduisit Brutter alors que le géant au visage bleu poussa un hurlement de joie. Lui part devant pour préparer armada de combat et lancera l'assaut quand amis auront commencé le plan.

– Et comment va-t-il sortir de cette salle sachant que la porte est trop petite pour lui ? Demanda Daxter, perplexe face à la taille de leur nouvel allié.

 

L'intéressé ria brièvement à la remarque de la beloutre, puis il prit de l'élan pour un grand saut en hauteur. Lorsqu'il bondit, il s'accrocha à un crochet de métal qui pendait juste au-dessus du groupe. Celui-ci s'abaissa d'un coup à cause du poids du chef, puis il le tracta rapidement vers le haut, le faisant quitter la salle du trône par le plafond. Si le lieu de cette sortie leur était inconnue, le groupe ne s'en préoccupa pas vraiment et accepta le raccompagnement de Brutter jusqu'à la surface. De retour dans le village, Jak jeta un second coup d’œil à la statue. Il se demanda s'il ne s'agissait tout simplement pas d'une vraie Pile d'énergie placée dans le creux de la main droite au lieu d'une simple projection de lumière. Curieux à propos de ce détail, il engagea la conversation avec leur guide :

 

– Brutter, à propos de cette statue… Commença-t-il d'une voix lente.

– Ah, hommage au libérateur ? Répondit Brutter avec étonnement. Statue être un hommage au guerrier qui a libéré peuple Lurker autrefois. Plus être sûr de période exacte, mais histoire remonter à plusieurs milliers de rotations lunaires.

– Et que tient-il dans sa main ?

– Trésor Précurseur sacré ! Confessa le Lurker avec un visage rempli de fierté. Quand nous être installé dans vieux complexe souterrain, frères mineurs avoir trouvé artefact dans galeries. Depuis, vie du village s'être complètement améliorée avec énergie et mécanismes automatisés !

– Et c'était vraiment nécessaire de placer la statue en plein milieu de vos maisons, en plus de ne pas avoir ajouté le partenaire du guerrier ? Demanda Daxter, passablement énervé par leur oubli.

– Lurkers attacher grande importance à croyance. Quand grand chef Fracasseur avoir convaincu autres chefs de tribus de se réunir ici, pour unifier tous les frères survivants contre Metal Heads, lui avoir voulu rappeler courage et espoir à tous. Alors, nous avoir réfléchi à représenter ces éléments en nouveau totem, et nous avoir choisi légende de libération du peuple Lurker ! Par contre, Brutter pas savoir de quoi parle petit ami orange…

– Quelle est la taille de la population du village ? Demanda à son tour Edge, curieux.

– En comptant guerriers des forts en surface, réfléchit Brutter alors qu'ils pénétraient à nouveau dans les tunnels sombres, Lurkers être plus de quatre cents, environ. Plupart d'entre nous creuser nouvelles galeries souterraines pour ressources et le reste chasser et défendre territoire.

– Vous êtes autant ?! S'exclama Daxter. La vache, je pensais que les Metal Heads vous avaient balayés de la surface de la planète quand on voyait combien vous étiez à Abriville…

– Oh non, Lurkers présents à Abriville n'être qu'une fraction, précisa Brutter. Avant, quand Metal Heads pas être venu dans notre monde et après libération de nos ancêtres, plusieurs tribus être apparues. Lurkers rester frères et se battaient pas entre eux, mais tribus souvent être éparpillées. Quand Metal Heads arriver, longue guerre avoir commencer et plusieurs tribus être tombées face à eux… Heureusement, les chefs plus malins ou forts avoir su protéger leurs frères et échapper Metal Heads. Aujourd'hui, plus qu'une seule tribu, mais nous être très forts et unis ! Et Brutter pouvoir compter sur amis d'Abriville, ça oui !

 

Le Lurker citadin continua son monologue en abordant diverses anecdotes sur leur installation dans les cavernes et les projets d'avenir, et tous pouvaient ressentir sa motivation ainsi que sa joie. Ancien passeur à Abriville alors que les Lurkers n'étaient que des esclaves, Brutter n'avait pas perdu son entrain et sa camaraderie depuis son départ ; et les perspectives qu'il citait le motivaient davantage à en faire encore plus. Jak était content pour son ami. Maintenant, lui et ses coéquipiers se devaient de détruire le cuirassé contrôlé par les Thanatorobots pour que ces derniers ne réduisent à néant la tribu Lurker… Arrivés un quart d'heure plus tard au Char Aspic, Brutter les salua et retourna sur ses pas. Le temps du trajet, la flotte Lurker était sans doute déjà prête et attendait leur intervention, pensa le jeune homme. Par précaution, Edge s'avança en direction de l'ouverture du plafond avant de reprendre la conduite du véhicule. Il signala alors que leur cible était en vue et passait juste au-dessus d'eux. Avec l'effet de surprise et une trajectoire idéale pour larguer une torpille d'éco, le trio pouvait difficilement rêver mieux pour reprendre leur offensive. Une fois remontés à bord du Char, le sergent le démarra et procéda à quelques manipulations sur le tableau de bord pour booster les performances du véhicule. À l'arrière dans la tourelle, Jak put entendre les propulseurs émettre un vrombissement plus grave que d'habitude. Prêt à partir, Edge requit la confirmation à son supérieur :

 

– Nous allons tirer un peu plus sur les réserves d'énergie du Char Aspic, mais ils devraient le sentir passer, rapporta-t-il. Vous confirmez le lancement, mon lieutenant ?

– Et comment ! Répondit Jak, un rictus aux lèvres. Allez-y à fond dès le départ, sergent !

– Bien reçu, c'est parti !

 

Et, sans tarder davantage sur place, leur vaisseau accéléra un grand coup et passa en trombes à travers l'ouverture du plafond de la grotte, volant à pleine vitesse vers l'aéronef rouge. Comme espéré, ce dernier ne fit pas feu dans les premiers instants avec ses blasters de bombardement. Tout autour d'eux, aucun dirigeable Lurker n'était encore présent et la densité de la forêt masquait les troupes au sol qui se plaçaient. Visant à nouveau l'aile droite, dont les tourelles inférieurs furent endommagées par la détonation d'éco précédente, Edge largua la seconde qui fit mouche en son centre. L'explosion initiale perça le blindage et l'impulsion qui suivit détruisit tous les blasters présents de ce côté. Quant aux trappes latérales, aucun dégât majeur ne fut relevé par les trois attaquants. Désormais, le cuirassé possédait un angle mort. Du moins, entre deux salves d'obus lourds. Abaissant la trajectoire du Char Aspic pour ne pas cogner l'aéronef ennemi, Edge sut pertinemment qu'il n'aurait plus une nouvelle occasion de ce genre. Il entreprit alors une trajectoire d'esquive du côté de l'aile gauche pour attirer le feu des blasters restants. Ces derniers commencèrent à répliquer, mais aucun ne réussit à les toucher. Par précaution pour les Lurkers au sol, Edge resta dans un cercle restreint pour ne pas que les rayons d'éco noire ne partent trop loin et dans tous les sens. Le manège dura quelques minutes, temps pendant lequel Jak ouvrait le feu sur les tourelles adverses pour espérer les endommager. Le gain de puissance se faisait ressentir, car certaines d'entre elles commençaient à produire des étincelles de temps à autre.

 

Enfin, les premiers dirigeables Lurkers, petits comme grands, décollèrent depuis l'espace boisé et atteignit l'altitude recommandée par Edge ; à savoir légèrement en-dessous du cuirassé pour ne pas déclencher les batteries anti-aériennes. Comme le sergent le prévoyait, ils furent ignorés par les machines et ils purent approcher rapidement sans crainte. À leur bord se trouvaient des guerriers en armure d'os et les fameuses mini-catapultes : à l'instar des Maraudeurs dans le Désert, Les Lurkers avaient adaptés l'engin de guerre pour servir d'artillerie mobile. Positionnées sur les côtés tribord et bâbord des dirigeables, elles contenaient des boules de fer à pointes dont l'armature possédaient des fentes. L'intérieur était composé d'un noyau de bois plus petit et probablement chargé de poudre à canon. Quand les unités les plus proches firent feu, les catapultes embarquées enflammèrent le cœur des projectiles avant de les envoyer sur le dessus du cuirassé. Les premières boules ne provoquèrent aucun dégât à l'impact, mais les détonations qui suivirent endommagèrent sérieusement les batteries proches. Surpris par cette attaque, le vaisseau Grenagarde abaissa son altitude pour pouvoir verrouiller les dirigeables avec ses tourelles supérieures. Cependant, les Lurkers adaptèrent aussi la hauteur de leurs véhicules et continuèrent le bombardement, toujours plus nombreux. En fin de compte, les blasters restants se détournèrent du Char Aspic pour se concentrer sur les ballons les plus proches.

 

La diversion ayant enfin fonctionné, Edge put changer de trajectoire et s'éloigna du cuirassé. Effectuant un large demi-tour, il revint à la charge vers le réacteur arrière du vaisseau alors que ce dernier avait déjà abattu six dirigeables. Le Char Aspic en bonne position, son pilote envoya une troisième décharge d'énergie qui vint se loger au cœur même de la cible : l'impulsion de l'obus n'en sortit pas, mais chacun put constater les dégâts lorsqu'une fumée noire couvrit les flammes générées par le réacteur. La vitesse du cuirassé décrut subitement, mais il continua d'assurer sa défense. Décrochant une nouvelle fois, Edge fit un large demi-tour pour se repositionner et tirer une quatrième et dernière torpille d'éco. Et si les Grenats tentèrent une manœuvre pour empêcher le tir, en les reprenant comme cible principale, ils échouèrent et virent leur seul propulseur être détruit par l'impulsion énergétique du Char Aspic. Ne pouvant plus bouger et atteignant peu de cibles, les machines firent alors ce qu'Edge avait supposé : elles posèrent le vaisseau à terre, écrasant une portion importante d'arbres. Et devenu exposé aux batteries anti-aériennes, tout le monde décampa en vitesse de la zone d'exclusion instaurée par le cuirassé. Le Char Aspic ne servant plus pour cette situation, le trio se posa à une centaine de mètres du lieu d'atterrissage de leurs ennemis. Cependant, Edge dût s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour passer entre les branches des arbres.

 

Le moteur coupé, le trio descendit du chasseur de la Ligue et partit en direction de l'autre site d'atterrissage. Marchant au milieu des arbres et de la végétation ambiante, les deux hommes durent oublier la discrétion à chaque fois qu'ils traversaient un buisson ou qu'ils écrasaient de petites branches au sol. L'avancée fut néanmoins rapide et après quelques minutes, ils virent le blindage rouge du cuirassé. Profitant des arbres pour se couvrir, ils avancèrent plus prudemment et longèrent l'aéronef pour trouver le réacteur arrière. Edge, en tant qu'éclaireur, partit plus en avant du côté gauche, puis Jak et Daxter suivirent ses traces. Lorsqu'il signala d'un hochement de tête négatif que le propulseur ne se trouvait pas dans cette direction, ils firent demi-tour et finirent par le trouver. Très endommagé, il ne restait plus grand-chose de ce dernier. À côté de lui se trouvaient des Robogardes qui l'examinaient en détail sous tous les angles. Entre ce groupe et le leur se trouvait peu d'arbres, et en observant bien, Jak se rendit compte qu'ils étaient légèrement surélevés par rapport à leurs adversaires. Il équipa son Pacificateur et chargea une première sphère d'énergie. Edge le vit faire et braqua son Blaster en prenant appui contre sa couverture. Le jeune homme visa alors le robot le plus proche et lança son projectile qui le toucha de plein fouet, le détruisant immédiatement ; quand aux rayons électriques générés, ils affectèrent les deux Robogardes les plus proches pour les neutraliser aussi. Le sergent fit également feu et s'occupa des cibles plus distantes. Effectuant un sans-faute, les Grenats restants tombèrent rapidement sans pouvoir identifier la source des rayons d'énergie. L'attaque réussie, le trio avança plus en avant mais dût stopper sa progression lorsque de nouvelles unités sortirent du vaisseau lourd.

 

De nouveaux Robogardes, accompagnés de Sentinels et d'Hovergardes, se déployèrent tout autour du cuirassé et commencèrent à avancer dans les bois pour former une ligne de défense. Modifiant son arme pour équiper le mode du Blaster, Jak cria « Feu ! » de vive voix au soldat de son unité et visa les troupes les plus proches de leur position. Il comptait sur les arbres proches pour les protéger des Hovergardes qui couvraient l'espace aérien au-dessus d'eux. Quant au reste, il dégomma en priorité les Sentinels qui tombèrent comme des mouches. Alertés par les coups de feu, les Thanatorobots présents à bâbord du vaisseau ainsi qu'à sa poupe quittèrent leur position initiale pour renforcer l'assaut. Pris entre deux feux, Jak et Edge parvinrent néanmoins à s'assurer une possibilité de repli en empêchant les Grenats proches de les encercler. Au fur et à mesure que l'embuscade se prolongeait, les combattants humains perdirent de plus en plus de terrain et reculèrent face au nombre d'unités métalliques grandissant. Heureusement, la donne changea lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit sourd derrière eux : d'abord inquiet, ils virent par la suite une grande boule de fer à pointes enflammée à travers le feuillage des arbres. Cette dernière tomba lourdement sur le toit du cuirassé, détériorant les batteries anti-aériennes à sa portée, puis détona quatre secondes plus tard. Si les tourelles du point d'impact furent annihilées, le reste d'entre elles subit des dégâts à cause des fragments en métal. À nouveau alertés, les Hovergardes abandonnèrent le survol du trio pour trouver les catapultes terrestres. Jusqu'ici, tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire étaient de tirer au hasard à travers les branches d'arbres, loupant complètement leurs cibles. Ces dernières, entre deux salves de projectiles d'éco jaune, perçurent ensuite un léger tremblement au sol accompagné de hurlements prononcés : les Lurkers arrivèrent une seconde fois en renfort !

 

Des dizaines de babaks et de guerriers en armure d'os déboulèrent en trombes aux abords du cuirassé et déferlèrent en masse sur les machines rouges. Ne réussissant pas à les repousser avec leurs tirs, elles subirent de plein leur rage et leur férocité tribales. Le chef Fracasseur fut lui aussi de la partie et rejoignit la position de Jak, Daxter et Edge malgré sa taille imposante. Son gourdin dégainé, il écrasa littéralement tous les Grenats sur son chemin avec de puissants coups. Au terme d'une dizaine de minutes, le cuirassé semblait s'être vidé de tous ses occupants. Ces derniers, bien qu'ayant tenté une contre-offensive, tombèrent rapidement face à la Squad Élite, aux Lurkers et au bombardement des catapultes. Finalement, les derniers projectiles de fer lancés eurent raison de toutes les batteries et entamèrent le blindage du toit. Seuls les canons latéraux restèrent intacts derrière les lourdes portes métalliques, et s'il restait encore une unité Grena-Thanatorobot à bord pour le pilotage, celle-ci ne semblait pas les utiliser en dernier recours ; ne serait-ce que pour éliminer les opposants. Jak ne put vérifier ce cas de figure, un boulet de métal Lurker exterminant complètement le cockpit du vaisseau avec une forte explosion. Fracasseur hurla un grand coup pour exprimer sa joie et leur victoire alors que la carcasse du cuirassé prit feu petit à petit. La menace neutralisée, la mission du trio fut enfin terminée. Rangeant leurs armes, les combattants se regroupèrent alors que Brutter arriva en courant, équipé d'un sac à dos en cuir pour sa sortie à la surface. Légèrement essoufflé, il traduisit malgré tout les propos du leader bleu :

 

– Grand chef Fracasseur déclare amis de Brutter comme frères officiels de tribu Lurker ! Annonça-t-il d'une voix heureuse aux êtres humains et à la beloutre. Lui pouvoir espérer compter sur vous si jamais nouveau danger arriver sur tribu.

– Nous ne pouvons rien garantir, répondit Jak avec incertitude, je le crains. Cela dépendra de la situation à Abriville, malheureusement…

– Mais au moins, nous ne serons plus pris au piège par eux si nous revenions par ici, sourit Daxter alors que sa participation fut nulle pendant l'assaut global.

– Est-ce que cela signifie que nous pourrons aussi compter sur vous si jamais Abriville avait besoin de renforts ? Demanda alors Edge sur un ton sérieux.

 

Ne s'attendant pas à cette remarque, tous regardèrent avec consternation ce dernier, spécialement Jak et le chef Lurker. Abandonnant son air fier pour un regard malveillant, Fracasseur expira un bref coup et s'en retourna dans la forêt, en direction d'une des catapultes. Quant au lieutenant, il fronça les sourcils et attendit une explication qui ne tarda pas :

 

– Je sais que la question est brutale, mais la Ligue est toujours en sous-effectif, rappela-t-il calmement. Je pensais qu'après ce combat, ils auraient compris l'ampleur du danger qui nous guette tous.

– Brutter comprendre ce que soldat d'eau explique, déclara le Lurker citadin, mais tribu pas concernée par guerre de la métropole.

– Pourtant, ce vaisseau vous aurait menacé à un moment ou un autre, rétorqua Jak sur un ton neutre. Sans notre aide, la région aurait été dévastée et la citadelle n'existerait peut-être plus à l'heure actuelle !

– Oui, ça être vrai, reconnut Brutter. Mais demander aide maintenant sembler être trop tôt. Grand chef aimer grandes guerres, mais lui avant tout préoccuper par survie du village souterrain. Si guerrier partir maintenant pour long moment, tribu pourra être à l'abri du danger, soldat d'eau ?

– Je… Euh… Hésita longuement le sergent avant de se raviser. Oui, c'est vrai, vous n'avez pas tort sur ce point. Oh, et n'hésitez pas à m'appeler Edge, même si je comprends l'analogie de votre expression.

– Compris, Edge ! Affirma Brutter. Moi devoir vous laisser maintenant, car vous avoir sans doute beaucoup de travail à faire pour gagner guerre.

– Tu as tout compris, l'ami ! Dit Daxter d'une voix toujours enjouée. Pas que ça nous plaise d'être ici à prendre racine, mais je ne pense pas que Torn appréciera une quelconque fainéantise de notre part…

– Avant de quitter territoire, Brutter vouloir donner à amis cadeau de retrouvailles, dit-il en sortant deux tablettes Précurseurs à la couleur orange-clair de son sac à dos. Anciens artefacts avoir jolis symboles, mais aucun frères Lurkers savoir lire caractères spéciaux ; pas même Brutter…

– Oh, il ne fallait pas, Brutter, le remercia Jak quand même en acceptant le cadeau. Te retrouver est déjà une bonne chose en soi. On reste en contact, si jamais vous veniez effectivement à avoir de nouveaux problèmes !

– Pour sûr ! Conclut le Lurker avec un sourire aux lèvres.

 

Puis il les quitta en suivant ses congénères qui repartirent vers le village. Inspectant une dernière fois le cuirassé par prudence, ce dernier se révéla complètement hors d'usage après une inspection minutieuse par chacun. Tout autour, il ne restait que des morceaux de robots détruits et des feuilles en pagaille. Les arbres avaient souffert des tirs de la bataille terrestre, la majeure partie d'entre eux ayant essuyé au moins un projectile d'éco jaune. En chemin vers le Char Aspic, Jak examina les tablettes, côté recto comme verso, mais lui non plus ne sut lire le texte. Les symboles gravés étaient néanmoins similaires à ceux du Satellite Noir qui s'était écrasé à Spargus. L'expertise de Seem serait nécessaire, pensa-t-il. Une fois arrivé à leur chasseur, Edge le démarra une nouvelle fois et prit le pilotage. Quant à Jak, il monta cette fois-ci sur le siège du passager. Avant le décollage, il tint à évoquer la prise de parole du sergent :

 

– Écoutez, je sais que votre requête était légitime, Edge, mais même si les Lurkers sont de bons guerriers, nous ne pouvons pas les engager comme ça. Leur avis passe avant tout le reste, guerre planétaire ou pas.

– Surtout que la plupart d'entre eux ne doit pas garder un bon souvenir de leur dernier passage à Abriville, commenta Daxter en se rappelant de leur ancienne condition d'esclave.

– C'était maladroit de ma part, je le reconnais, mon lieutenant, déclara l'intéressé en les fixant. Mais vous ne pouvez pas nier que leur aide nous serait utile pour lutter contre les Metal Heads et les UR-80.

– C'est vrai, avoua Jak en hochant la tête. Et c'est aussi le cas pour d'autres clans, comme les renégats ou même les maraudeurs. Seulement, nous ne pouvons pas les forcer à combattre à nos côtés, même s'ils ont une dette envers notre camp. Chaque groupe a son passé et ses conflits, et je n'aime pas le dire, mais ceux de la Ligue pour la Liberté ne sont pas toujours glorieux.

– Si vous pensez aux deux Grenagardes l'ayant précédée, je vous donne entièrement raison, conclut-il à la surprise des deux compères.

 

Décollant immédiatement, le Char Aspic quitta la zone boisée puis le nord du continent pour se diriger vers Abriville. Même si Edge avait coupé court à la discussion, Jak savait qu'il ne possédait pas le luxe de s'attarder davantage pour quoi que ce soit et il choisit de ne pas insister. Cependant, bien qu'il connaissait la première Grenagarde de l'extérieur et ce qu'elle faisait ouvertement, il ne sut pas de quoi parlait le sergent. Et quelque chose lui disait que le reste des Vétérans et des Élites pouvaient le renseigner à ce sujet. Auquel cas son intéressement pour l'armée et son envie de créer sa propre unité grandissaient rapidement. En attendant, le soleil était encore peu élevé dans le ciel, la matinée étant toujours de vigueur. Et au vu de ce qui s'était passé ici, la journée leur réservait sûrement d'autres ennuis de taille…


	14. Acte I (10/12) : Négociations

Grâce au gain de puissance qu'Edge avait apporté au Char Aspic, le trajet retour fut plus rapide. Le ciel était toujours nuageux, mais la brise matinale laissa la place à une température agréable. Quand la métropole leur apparut, ils purent constater avec une certaine joie que rien de grave ne semblait s'être passé pendant leur absence. Du moins, rien de plus que ce qui s'était déjà produit ces dernières semaines. Se dirigeant vers le secteur nord-est, le sergent amorça un atterrissage dans le hangar du véhicule après avoir atteint le quartier général de la Ligue pour la Liberté. Quand le chasseur fut posé, il le désactiva et suivit Jak et Daxter. Ensemble, ils sortirent de la petite pièce pour rejoindre la salle du briefing. Dehors, l'activité des soldats battait encore son plein. La seule nouveauté fut la présence d'un téléporteur sur la place centrale : placé à l'opposé du bâtiment militaire, de l'autre côté de la fontaine, l'anneau Précurseur remplaçait les caisses de munitions que Jak utilisait pour se ravitailler. Actif, il était néanmoins posé sur un piédestal branché par deux câbles noirs. Ceux-ci passaient à travers les carreaux de la fenêtre proche, mais aucun membre de l'équipe ne sut dire ce qui se trouvait derrière. Ignorant ce détail, ils prirent l'ascenseur pour monter au dernier étage du quartier général. Cependant, ils n'y trouvèrent aucun de leurs amis. Seuls quelques gardes bleus s'affairaient sur les postes informatiques. Lorsque Jak demanda où trouver Torn, l'un d'eux leur répondit sur un ton ferme :

 

– Je n'ai pas tous les détails de l'affaire, mais la Forteresse semble poser problème. Le commandant est parti en personne pour régler l'affaire sur place. Vous le trouverez sûrement dans le Ghetto, non loin de l'entrée du bâtiment.

 

Satisfait de la réponse, le lieutenant remercia le soldat, puis le trio ressortit dehors. Empruntant un zoomer biplace garé non loin de la place, ils purent se rendre en vitesse vers le lieu renseigné. En chemin, Jak et Daxter s'aperçurent que le passage qui reliait les quartiers modernes au Ghetto était barré par une barrière énergétique bleue. S'ils purent la passer sans souci grâce à leurs badges-bouclier, le duo se rendit compte que Torn n'exagérait pas sur les moyens employés pour défendre le territoire. Par la suite, en traversant les vieilles rues délabrées, ils virent que l'armée avait érigée de nombreux remparts réalisés avec des sacs de sable tout le long du seul accès au nord de ce secteur. Enfin, ils purent observer le travail de Jinx : comme leur ami le leur avait annoncé deux jours plus tôt, l'artificier avait fait s'écrouler des immeubles de béton pour bloquer des passages et limiter l'accès de la zone pour les Thanatorobots. Torn n'avait pas menti à propos de l'efficacité de cette tactique, mais les dégâts causés étaient monstrueux. Si tous les habitants qualifiaient ce quartier de la ville comme un dépotoir, il pouvait désormais être confondu avec la Ville Morte. Garant le véhicule aux abords d'une ancienne résidence, le trio le quitta et se dirigea vers la Forteresse. Tout autour, les soldats fourmillaient et accomplissaient diverses. De grandes quantités de boîtes métalliques, de diverses tailles et dimensions, avaient été entreposé dans les rues et il semblait en venir toujours plus depuis la caserne militaire ré-ouverte. Des aérotrains se posaient près de ces dépôts temporaires et les gardes chargeaient les véhicules en hâte ; par la suite, ces derniers repartaient vers le nord de la ville ou par-dessus le Mur Protecteur. Des tanks de sécurité officiaient sur la ligne de front, aux côtés des troupes terrestres. Enfin, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent non loin de l'entrée de leur destination, Jak s'aperçut que la tante d'Onin n'était plus présente ; sans doute pour faciliter les manœuvres des lieux. À la place, ils y trouvèrent le commandant de la Ligue, occupé à vérifier des informations sur une tablette avec deux soldats. Quand il aperçut le trio, il les renvoya et engagea la conversation d'une voix sérieuse :

 

– Alors, comment a été la chasse ?

– Aussi compliquée que ce qu'on la prévoyait, répondit Jak sur un ton navré. Mais nous avons eu droit à quelques surprises qui nous ont aidées à renverser le rapport de force !

– Et par surprise, il veut dire qu'on a retrouvé les Lurkers, rapporta Daxter, agacé. Ces boules de poils ont été utiles, mais elles ne sont pas foutues de se rappeler de tous les détails d'une légende…

– Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, Daxter, répondit Torn à ce commentaire déplacé. Mais comme le cuirassé n'est plus une menace pour nous, je ne peux que vous féliciter pour cet exploit. Maintenant, j'ai besoin de vous pour régler… Un problème de voisinage, exaspéra-t-il longuement.

– Cela n'a rien à voir avec les Grena-Thanatorobots, chef ? Demanda Edge.

– Non, et pourtant, j'aurai voulu que ce soit le cas, avoua le commandant. Le capitaine en charge de la Forteresse nous avait signalé des sections inaccessibles à cause de défenses déréglées. Les tourelles tiraient sur tout ce qui entrait dans leur champ de vision, empêchant nos hommes d'avancer dans certains couloirs. Mais après une inspection avancée des lieux, il s'avère qu'une partie du bâtiment nous est inaccessible par les voies habituelles. Et en tentant de pirater les défenses à distances, les ingénieurs ont décelé des verrouillages informatiques étrangers aux protocoles de la Ligue, ainsi qu'à la Grenagarde.

– Quelqu'un se serait donc retranché dans le bâtiment depuis tout ce temps ? S'étonna Jak. Vous n'avez pas tenté de le contacter ?

– Bien sûr que si, rétorqua Torn en fronçant les sourcils. Mais nos tentatives de communication se sont soldées par des échecs.

– Et quelle est la partie de la Forteresse qui est isolée ? Demanda à son tour Daxter.

– Le bloc pénitentiaire. Selon nos estimations, il s'agit d'un des endroits à avoir le moins souffert de la chute du Palais et de la tour-pilier qui était connectée à la Forteresse.

– Avez-vous envoyé une équipe pour tenter de déloger le squatteur, chef ? Se renseigna à nouveau le sergent.

– Il y a vingt minutes, maintenant, répondit le commandant en se tournant vers l'infrastructure blindée. Mais nous n'avons plus aucun contact, depuis. Je les ai fait passer par notre nouveau téléporteur, vu que mes gars ont indiqué que celui de la prison était actif.

– On parle de quel type d'équipe ? Ajouta Jak, intrigué.

– Infanterie légère de six hommes, dont un ingénieur qualifié.

– Faut croire que l'occupant en question ne doit pas être seul, commenta Daxter. Tu prévoies de nous faire entrer comment, vu que les accès A et B ne semblent pas sûrs du tout… ?

– Par le toit, répondit Torn en levant le pouce droit vers le ciel. Quelques brèches sont présentes, et avec de la chance, vous trouverez un accès de fortune jusqu'à la prison.

– Et une fois à l'intérieur, comptez sur nous pour montrer à la bleusaille comment on déloge des indésirables ! Lâcha une voix masculine masquée par un filtre sonore.

 

Le groupe ne s'en était pas aperçu, mais deux soldats recouverts d'algues et de quelques crustacés les avaient rejoint. Ils dégageaient une forte odeur, aussi bien nauséabonde que salée, et enlevèrent peu à peu les « ornements » marins de leur armure.

 

– Vane, Ronon, les appela Torn, énervé. Ne me dites surtout pas que vous avez encore déserté l'unité à laquelle je vous avais affecté !

– Vous parlez des bleus que vous nous avez flanqués, monsieur ? Demanda calmement Vane. On les a quitté quand l'aérotrain nous a déposé devant le QG.

– De toute façon, c'est pas non plus comme s'ils avaient servi à quelque chose pendant la mission… Commenta Ronon d'une voix faible.

– Justement, qu'en est-il du navire Grenagarde que les machines ont récupéré ?

– Pour faire court… Disons qu'il a percuté deux icebergs à mi-chemin, répondit Ronon en parlant plus fort.

– Vous l'avez coulé ?! S'exclama le commandant qui commençait à sortir de ses gonds. Vous deviez ramener ce cargo d'éco à terre ! Et ne l'éliminez que si la résistance ennemie ne le permettait pas !

– Bah, les Grenats empêchaient les autres de prendre possession du navire, expliqua Vane en haussant les épaules. Donc, nous avons fait comme vous l'aviez ordonné. Pour une fois que nous suivons vos ordres…

– Jak, emmène-les avec toi, déclara Torn sur un ton sec, la fureur pouvant être lue dans ses yeux. Retrouvez la première équipe et faîtes les sortir du guêpier dans lequel je les ai envoyé. Pas de quartiers pour leurs agresseurs !

– Bien compris, on y va ! Acquiesça le jeune homme.

 

Laissant le commandant de la Ligue, le groupe partit en direction d'un aérotrain proche. Les jumeaux avaient terminé de nettoyer leurs armures – excepté pour l'odeur – et récupérèrent des munitions en chemin dans l'une des caisses présentes aux alentours. Jak, en les observant silencieusement dans leur dos, se demandait à quel point ces derniers étaient dangereux. Bien qu'il avait réussi à détruire le cuirassé Grenagarde une demi-heure plus tôt, l'aide de toute une tribu Lurker avait été nécessaire pour parvenir à ce résultat. De plus, c'était surtout Edge qui avait fait le travail avec le Char Aspic ; à part convaincre le chef Fracasseur, le héros n'avait infligé que de maigres dégâts avec la tourelle du véhicule. Une nouvelle question émergea alors dans son esprit : si ces deux frères étaient si efficaces, pourquoi Torn et Ashelin rechignaient-ils à les employer sur le terrain ? En faisant fi de leur caractère et de leur indiscipline, ils auraient pu changer le cours des guerres précédentes… Mais une nouvelle fois, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour trouver des réponses ; quand bien même les principaux intéressés furent présents. Lorsqu'ils montèrent à bord de leur moyen de transport, celui-ci décolla sans fermer la porte arrière et atteignit le toit de la Forteresse. Repérant une fissure causée par la retombée du câble géant de la tour-pilier proche sur le bâtiment, le véhicule se posa à proximité et les cinq hommes passèrent à travers. À l'intérieur, Jak sortit la lampe torche d'une de ses poches, l'alluma et la passa à son ami. En balayant le faisceau lumineux tout autour d'eux, le duo se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient dans une salle de serveurs informatiques. Ou, du moins, ce qu'il en restait : une bonne partie du plafond avait écrasée une portion importante des murs et de quelques tours électroniques. La porte de la salle était toujours accessible, mais ils durent tous se retrousser les manches pour l'ouvrir complètement. Derrière se trouvait un long couloir plongé dans l'obscurité, avec d'autres accès fermés. Certains furent définitivement condamnés tandis que d'autres ne donnaient que sur des cul-de-sacs.

 

Un ascenseur aux portes ouvertes était présent à l'un des bouts du couloir, mais il ne semblait pas être alimenté. La Squad Élite fit alors demi-tour et tenta de rejoindre l'autre extrémité. La traversée devint difficile à partir du moment où ils repassèrent devant la salle des serveurs. La structure du couloir avait aussi souffert de l'effondrement de la tour-pilier proche à cet endroit-là, et les soldats furent dans l'obligation de ramper pour espérer passer les poutres de fer et les plaques de métal tombées. Placé derrière Edge, Jak n'était pas habitué à évoluer dans un environnement aussi étroit. Sans pour autant devenir claustrophobe, cela lui rappela de mauvais souvenirs. À l'époque du projet « Dark Warrior », il se remémora parfaitement tous les désagréments de sa détention : la froideur de sa cellule, les insectes qui pullulaient à travers les maigres fentes de la tôle ambiante et le manque de lumière naturelle. Mais par-dessus tout, ce fut l'attente qui fut la chose la plus dure à supporter. Les injections d'éco noire l'étaient davantage lorsqu'il était sur la table d'opération, mais dans sa cellule, les instants de calme lui montraient à quel point il était impuissant. Il avait eu beau crié de toutes ses forces lors des premières semaines de son emprisonnement, le silence était la seule réponse que ses geôliers daignaient lui accorder… Et quand il commença à perdre pied peu avant son évasion, quand il perdit de vue la réalité avant que Daxter ne vienne enfin à son secours, plus rien ne comptait au bout de ces deux années de torture. Pas même la liberté ou même sa propre vie… Inspirant et expirant un grand coup, Jak chassa ces sombres pensées de son esprit et accéléra le rythme de son avancée. Sur les nerfs, il ne désirait plus qu'une seule chose, maintenant : en finir au plus vite avec ce sauvetage pour quitter cet endroit de malheur ! Passé un certain point, l'étroit chemin commença à descendre en pente légère, puis Edge finit par s'arrêter. Étonné, le lieutenant demanda la raison de l'arrêt :

 

– Il y a un souci, Edge ?

– C'est encore un cul-de-sac ? Renchérit Daxter, préparé à être déçu.

– Non, il s'agit d'une nouvelle brèche qui conduit à l'étage inférieur, répondit le sergent. Mais dans notre position, la chute risque d'être douloureuse.

– T'en fais pas pour ça, l'éclaireur ! Cria Ronon, situé derrière Jak. Ton crâne chauve amortira la chute.

– Eh, c'est sensé être une mission de sauvetage discrète ! Rappela Daxter au soldat. On aura l'air beau si les nouveaux proprios nous entendent arriver à dix bornes de leur position.

– Dis, tu crois qu'ils se sont installés dans nos cellules ? Demanda Vane à l'arrière d'une voix légèrement moins forte que celle de son frère.

– Y a pas intérêt, frangin ! Rétorqua le jumeau, toujours de vive voix.

– Mettez-là en veilleuse, les gars ! Ordonna Jak en regardant derrière lui. Vous tenez vraiment à ce qu'on se fasse prendre ?

– Non, répondit Ronon avec un niveau sonore acceptable, mais à tous les coups, cette nouvelle tentative d'infiltration va se terminer comme dans la version originale…

– Mais de quoi vous parlez ? L'interrogea Daxter à voix basse.

– Bon, je tente la descente, annonça Edge qui ignora la fin de la conversation.

 

L'Élite s'engouffra à travers l'ouverture sans attendre une quelconque confirmation. L'instant qui suivit, le groupe entendit un fracas métallique, comme si le sergent était tombé sur une table pleine d'objets lourds. Alors que Ronon prononça d'une voix amusée « Le sol, un ; Edge, zéro », Jak rampa à nouveau pour rejoindre la sortie de ce tunnel. Daxter éclaira alors leur point de chute et vit le soldat de la Ligue se relever à côté d'une table renversée. À ses pieds se trouvaient des gobelets de métal et une bouteille d'alcool cassée en deux, dont le liquide se répandait par terre. Edge redressa le meuble et le plaça juste en-dessous du trou. Puis il observa attentivement les alentours et hocha la tête positivement pour indiquer que la voie était libre. Le jeune homme prit une nouvelle inspiration et s'engouffra à son tour par l'ouverture la tête la première. Le reste de son corps suivit et il chuta dos contre la table. Bien qu'il portait toujours l'armure de Mar, il sentit une douleur éclair à cause du Morphoflingue rangé dans son étui ; et ce fut une chance qu'il ne possédait plus son JET-Board, auquel cas la réception aurait pu être davantage douloureuse. Il se releva et posa pied à terre dans cette pièce inédite : de taille moyenne avec plusieurs autres tables entreposées et des armoires de blasters standards accrochées sur les murs, il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'un réfectoire ou d'une salle de repos pour les gardes en poste dans la Forteresse. Alors que les jumeaux arrivèrent à leur tour, dont Vane qui vint s'écraser sur Ronon en prétextant qu'il faisait toujours un bon amortisseur, Jak s'éloigna un peu pour explorer plus en détail les lieux. Rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire, à part peut-être que des gobelets dressés sur les tables contenaient encore de l'alcool. Les derniers soldats en faction avaient dû quitter les lieux en trombes suite à la chute du Palais, voire même bien avant… En revanche, sans le voir, il marcha sur quelque chose. Un « clic » se fit entendre par tous. Intrigué, Daxter pointa la lampe torche sur les pieds de son ami. Et il découvrit un large disque noir écrasé par le pied gauche. Une mine. Anti-personnelle.

 

– Ne bouge surtout pas ! Paniqua Daxter à la vue du dispositif. Et surtout, ne panique pas, Jak !

– Tu t'en charges déjà bien, signala ce dernier alors que des gouttes de sueur apparurent sur son front. Sergent, vous vous y connaissez en désamorçage de mine ?

– Je suis plus à l'aise avec les blindés, déclara-t-il d'une voix désolée. Tout ce que je peux vous dire est de ne pas presser davantage sur la tête pour éviter la détonation.

– Et sinon ?

– Il faudrait être en possession d'une lance de pacification pour la désarmer. Mais aucun de nous n'en possède une, avoua-t-il en observant son Blaster et les armes des jumeaux. Même chose pour les armoires de la salle.

– Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que l'aventure se terminerait si tôt, dit Daxter sur un ton découragé. Et encore moins de cette manière. Même les satellites noirs du Stade nous avait offert un meilleur final !

– Dramatise pas trop vite, Dax, tenta de le rassurer Jak. On va trouver un moyen.

 

À vrai dire, le jeune homme ne savait pas ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire. En ce qui le concerne, faire intervenir son alter ego sombre ne changerait rien à la donne. Pire : les faibles émissions d'éco noire pourraient déclencher le mécanisme interne de la mine et la faire sauter. Quant à sa forme angélique, il pouvait l'oublier : son activation l'élèverait dans les airs, ce qui était clairement l'action à éviter dans cette situation. Il lista brièvement les objets restants dans son inventaire, mais aucun d'eux ne pouvait être utile pour résoudre ce problème. Edge s'était rapproché et, agenouillé à côté de Jak, examina ce qu'il pouvait voir de l'engin explosif. Vane et Ronon, de leur côté, s'assirent sur les tables et attendirent en silence. Soudain, les ampoules murales s'allumèrent. Éclairant le réfectoire, elles révélèrent trois autres mines placées non loin. En face de Jak et Edge se trouvait la sortie de la pièce, ainsi qu'un interphone placé sur son côté droit. Conscient du danger proche, Jak remua son épaule gauche et ordonna à son ami :

 

– Daxter, mets-toi à couvert dans un coin !

– Quoi, mais pourquoi ? Rétorqua ce dernier, complètement surpris.

– Nous sommes en mauvaise posture, mais je tiens quand même à ce que nous ayons un plan de secours, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix sérieuse.

– Et qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire, dans l'histoire ?!

– Tu trouveras bien quelque chose…

– Attention à tous les soldats présents dans la pièce, s'éleva une voix grave depuis le haut-parleur de l'interphone, l'un de vous a déclenché une de nos mines et se trouve donc en mauvaise position. Nous vous ordonnons de jeter vos armes à terre. Si l'un de vous tente de faire l'imbécile, nous faisons sauter les mines à distance. Nous vous laissons une minute pour que vous puissiez décider de votre sort !

– Mon lieutenant ? Demanda Edge en se relevant.

– …Faîtes ce qu'ils demandent, déclara Jak en sortant son Blaster de son étui.

– Quoi, c'est tout ? Objecta Ronon, apparemment vexé. Comment est-ce qu'on va faire pour sauver les troufions de l'autre équipe si on n'a plus les moyens pour combattre ?

– Techniquement, il nous restera toujours nos poings, remarqua Vane en fixant son frère.

– Dites, vous souhaitez toujours vous battre contre les Grenats et les Metal Heads ? Demanda alors le lieutenant avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

– Bien sûr ! Répondirent-ils en cœur.

– Une fois morts et démembrés, vous ne pourrez plus le faire, conclut Jak alors que son sourire se changea en rictus malsain.

 

Les jumeaux tournèrent la tête pour se regarder longuement, puis ils haussèrent les épaules et finirent par jeter leurs armes par terre. Le blaster pour Vane, les deux pistolets pour Ronon et leurs couteaux de combat respectifs. Edge et Jak suivirent le mouvement, Daxter quitta l'épaule de ce dernier pour se mettre hors de vue sous une table, puis la porte s'ouvrit. Quatre hommes pénétrèrent dans la pièce et formèrent une ligne, des blasters militaires en mains. Leur tenue était semblable et ils avaient tous l'air de soldats de fortune : vêtus de treillis et de hauts verts, ainsi que de lunettes de visée et de foulard rouge, ils tendaient à ressembler aux anciens membres des Souterrains. L'un d'eux somma les soldats de passer par la porte sans tenter quoi que ce soit, puis il désactiva la mine déclenchée avec un interrupteur à distance. Libre de ses mouvements, Jak suivit ses compagnons et il se retrouva escorté par trois de leurs trappeurs jusqu'à leur destination initiale. En chemin, il s'aperçut que les couloirs de cette partie de la Forteresse avaient été surprenamment épargnée. Derrière, il espérait que Daxter se fasse suffisamment discret pour s'échapper et de prévenir Torn. Mais il se pouvait aussi que son ami tente quelque chose d'autre, bien qu'il ne savait pas quoi exactement. La suite des événements le lui dira. Arrivés dans une salle d'opérations active, ils virent une multitude de postes informatiques ainsi qu'un téléporteur placé de l'autre côté de la pièce. D'autres gangsters étaient occupés avec les ordinateurs et ils ne firent pas attention au passage de leurs « visiteurs ». Leurs tortionnaires obligèrent le groupe à passer à travers l'anneau actif, et quand ce fut le tour de Jak, il se retrouva dans le bloc pénitentiaire qui l'avait accueilli quelques années plus tôt…

 

En bon état, la grande salle ne comptait plus les nacelles de transport qui circulaient au plafond, ainsi que le dispositif d'injection d'éco noire placé en son centre. Au lieu de cela, ses nouveaux résidents utilisaient les cellules du rez-de-chaussée comme entrepôt improvisé pour des caisses d'armes, de munitions et d'objets divers. En regardant aux alentours, Jak aperçut une bonne dizaine d'hommes en tenue de combat, mais aussi les six soldats de la Ligue portés disparus aux abords du puits principal. Agenouillés et aussi désarmés, leurs mains étaient attachées avec des menottes. Enfin, un homme se différenciait des autres : habillé d'un costume noir, mais sans cravate, et portant deux étuis d'arme à poing à sa ceinture, il était occupé à feuilleter les données d'une tablette informatique. Ses cheveux roux était longs, attachés en queue de yacow et descendaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Quand il vit les nouveaux arrivants, il posa son outil sur une boîte à proximité et s'approcha de ces derniers. Jak, caché par ses coéquipiers, vit ainsi que ses yeux étaient verts. S'arrêtant à quelques mètres, l'individu examina en détail les trois soldats d'élite, puis il déclara d'une voix posée :

 

– Bienvenue, messieurs ! Je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici, mais je crains malheureusement que vous n'êtes plus en état de poursuivre votre mission. Aussi, je vous demanderai de bi-…

– Tu vas nous obliger à rien du tout, le costard-sans-cravate ! L'interrompit Ronon de vive voix. Qu'est-ce qui nous empêche de te foutre une mandale dans la gueule, là, tout de suite, pour t'apprendre ce qu'est la violation de domicile ?

– Tu aurais pu attendre qu'il ait terminé son speech, frangin, commenta Vane.

– Oh, les jumeaux sont de retour à la maison… Marmonna le gangster roux avant de reprendre son ton initial. Pour te répondre, Vane…

– Ronon, rectifia ce dernier, vexé.

– Pour te répondre, Ronon, reprit calmement son interlocuteur, Malakaïv ici présent est la raison pour laquelle aucun de vous ne va tenter quoi que ce soit.

 

Intrigué, Jak se retourna et vit derrière lui une personne qui n'était pas présente quelques instants plus tôt. Vêtu d'un long manteau noir à capuche qui recouvrait l'intégralité de son maigre corps, le dénommé « Malakaïv » mesurait vraisemblablement dans les deux mètres et son visage était caché par un masque à gaz aux lentilles mauves. Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas senti approcher alors que sa présence imposante pouvait difficilement être furtive. Il respirait longuement, et chaque expiration l'était tout autant. Jak pouvait sentir une aura de puissance autour de ce personnage, mais il décida de l'ignorer pour éviter de le surestimer. Edge et les jumeaux le virent à leur tour, puis ces derniers déclarèrent :

 

– Je le sens moyen, Ronon… Conclut Vane, peu rassuré. Même être suspendu au-dessus d'une cuve d'éco noire à moitié pleine me paraissait plus sûr…

– Mouais, il faudrait pas non plus qu'on perde de vue notre objectif principal, dit le fantassin à contre-cœur. Très bien, allons-y pour les menottes.

– Bien, je suis heureux de l'apprendre ! Se félicita le chef du gang, détournant son regard du groupe un instant. Avec trois Élites en plus, peut-être que ce ronchon de Torn acceptera le marché que je vais lui proposer. Et qu'avons-nous…

 

Il stoppa sa phrase net à la vue de Jak, maintenant révélé. Edge et les jumeaux avaient rejoint des places libres près du puits et attendirent calmement que leurs tortionnaires les menottèrent. Le chef quitta son air enjoué pour endosser un visage plus fermé et impassible. Il fixa le jeune homme dans les yeux, qui fit de même, et inspira un grand coup. Puis il lâcha machinalement sur un ton défiant :

 

– Et moi qui croyais avoir récupéré toutes les affaires de Krew…

– Mauvaise nouvelle : je suis son tueur, déclara à son tour Jak sur le même ton. Êtes-vous prêt à supporter ce fardeau ? Car lui n'a pas pu.

– Laisse-moi mettre les choses au clair, Jak…

 

Le chef leva sa main droite et claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, Malakaïv saisit Jak par l'étui de son Morphoflingue et le souleva du sol sans effort. Puis il prit de l'élan et le lança violemment vers le centre de la salle. L'action soudaine et cette force imprévisible avaient déstabilisé le héros et il eût peine à comprendre qu'il était dans les airs. Il retomba dos à terre sur la plate-forme centrale et entreprit de se relever en hâte. Un geste inutile puisque le garde du corps avait déjà atteint sa position et le frappa au ventre avec un uppercut magistral. Malgré le plastron de Mar, Jak sentit son ventre se contracter sous la force du poing et il fut envoyé à nouveau dans les airs. Jamais il n'avait eu affaire à un tel ennemi, auparavant ! Ce dernier le rattrapa par l'une de ses jambes alors qu'il s'apprêtait à chuter dans le puits. Respirant rapidement, le jeune homme avait troqué son calme contre une panique complète. La vitesse d'exécution de cette attaque ainsi que la puissance physique employée faisaient de Malakaïv un être surhumain. Il pressentait que même Dark Jak ne pouvait rivaliser avec cet individu… Épargnant son énergie et son éco, le héros se contenta de retrouver une respiration normale et évita toute nouvelle confrontation. Le personnage en costume les rejoignit, puis il ordonna à son subordonné de soulever sa prise pour qu'il puisse voir son visage. Face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, il reprit la conversation avec un ton autoritaire :

 

– Maintenant que tu es prévenu, Jak, puis-je compter sur ton entière coopération pour la suite de mes opérations ?

– ...Oui, à cent pour cent, lâcha ce dernier, complètement découragé. À voir vos méthodes, vous êtes un ancien lieutenant de Krew ? Poursuivit-il en reprenant confiance.

– Je ne peux pas nier le contraire, répondit le chef d'une voix nostalgique. Je dois avouer que les choses étaient plus simples du temps du Baron Praxis. Mais ton aide fut la bienvenue pour évincer notre patron commun.

– Comment est-ce que vous… Commença Jak avant de se faire couper la parole.

– Voyons, Jak, qui t'a fourni ton premier Morphoflingue ? Ainsi que les upgrades nécessaires à son évolution ?

– Krew, en l'occurrence.

– En tant qu'intermédiaire, certes, précisa le gangster. Mais sans l'aide de tonton Clive, autant dire que tu n'aurais pas pu faire grand-chose face aux Metal Heads et à ce glouton flottant !

– Alors, comme ça, votre nom est Clive ? Fit remarquer Jak.

– Humpf, ça m'apprendra à déballer ma vie, regretta l'intéressé. Mais oui, je suis Clive, le nouveau chef du crime d'Abriville ! Ou, du moins, ce qu'il en reste… Maintenant, voyons voir quelles sont les nouveautés en terme d'armement. En tant que renégat et combattant pour la Ligue, tu as dû accéder à du matériel de pointe, non ?

 

Clive fit signe au géant de rapprocher Jak. Malakaïv s'exécuta et ramena sa prise près du bord de la plate-forme. Le gangster vint à son contact et commença à faire ses poches. Pendant ce temps, le quatrième homme qui les avait capturé arriva dans la salle via le téléporteur, les armes de la Squad Élite dans une caisse en métal. Il les déposa contre le mur, puis il rejoignit son patron avec une boîte en métal vide. Il le déposa par terre et prononça quelques paroles à voix basse à l'oreille gauche de Clive. Suffisamment près, Jak put entendre :

 

– …Nous avons trouvé un site de repli convenable, assez éloigné d'Abriville et à bonne distance de Kras City.

– Bien, c'est parfait ! Le félicita Clive, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Dis aux geeks de charger les coordonnées dans l'ordinateur de bord du convoyeur. Messieurs, haussa-t-il son ton pour être audible par tous, accélérez votre cadence ! Nous partons dans moins de dix minutes.

 

Il n'eût pas besoin de se répéter : tous ses hommes de main commencèrent à vider les cellules de leur contenu et passèrent en hâte par la double-porte. Le messager repartit vers le fond de la salle et traversa à nouveau l'anneau Précurseur. Aucun des soldats de la Ligue n'en profita pour se relever et tenter quoi que ce soit qui pourrait permettre leur libération, pas même Edge ou les jumeaux. Quant à Daxter, il avait sans doute déjà pu prévenir Torn, espéra Jak. Néanmoins, la brusque agitation générale ne dérangea pas Clive, qui commençait à vider les poches du héros en faisant quelques commentaires :

 

– Deux sceau de Mar ? Voilà qui est plutôt inhabituel. Je vais en garder un ; après tout, ce ne serait pas sympa de ta part d'être égoïste au niveau des antiquités rares, n'est-ce pas ? Le nargua Clive en jetant l'une des deux pierres rouges sculptées dans la caisse vide. Ne t'en fais pas pour le second, je le remet à sa place.

– Croyez-le ou non, mais c'est un héritage familial, déclara Jak, passablement énervé.

– Oh, pourquoi pas, après tout ? On raconte tellement d'histoires à ton propos que ce fait ne serait pas étonnant… Voyons voir, qu'avons-nous ici ? Se demanda-t-il en trouvant le bloc de données des anciens codes Grenagarde. Cet objet m'intrigue, il pourrait avoir de la valeur. Hop, dans la boîte ! Ensuite… Ah, des embouts de Morphoflingue !

– Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous faire des démonstrations avec, proposa Jak alors que le sang de ses jambes commençaient à descendre vers son cerveau.

– Très amusant, mais je vais devoir décliner, très cher, répondit sèchement Clive. Un Déferlonator et un Réflectorayon ? Humpf, les armuriers de Spargus m'étonneront toujours. Ces embouts sont comme eux : bannis d'Abriville ; je les prends, ajouta-t-il en les balançant dans la boîte à ses pieds. Pour la suite… Oh, qu'est-ce donc que cela ? S'interrogea-t-il en regardant le Tournoyeur avec une curiosité singulière.

– Un prototype d'arme fonctionnelle, avoua Jak pour en finir au plus vite.

– Est-il efficace lors d'un combat ?

– Mon offre tient toujours, renchérit le jeune homme.

– Je prends cela pour un oui, conclut Clive en mettant le Tournoyeur de côté. J'imagine qu'il s'agit de la même chose pour ces deux embouts ? Continua-t-il en présentant le Superimploseur et l'Aiguillolaser.

– Technologie de la Ligue pour la Liberté, vous ne trouverez pas mieux ailleurs…

– Tu sais que tu ferais un très bon vendeur d'armes sur le marché noir ? Déclara Clive d'un air ravi. Je les garde aussi ! En revanche, je ne vois pas ce qu'est cette lentille, prononça-t-il d'une voix plus basse en tenant l'embout de l'Arcbuteur dans sa main droite.

– Il s'agit d'un trophée, mentit tant bien que mal Jak.

– Vraiment ? Douta Clive, les sourcils froncés. Pourtant, j'ai la nette impression que cet objet est plus que ça… Mais bon, je n'ai plus vraiment le temps pour discuter de cette question.

 

Sans prévenir, le gangster jeta machinalement l'embout dans le vide, non loin de Jak. Ce dernier, fort de ses réflexes, tendit son bras gauche et parvint à le rattraper à temps. Cette réaction suscita de la colère chez son pickpocket et son garde du corps. Tandis que le premier perdit à nouveau son léger sourire, le second resserra davantage son poing sur la jambe de sa prise.

 

– Voilà une action qui peut te coûter ta franchise – et ta vie, par ailleurs – dans un échange de bons procédés, le prévint Clive d'une voix à nouveau autoritaire.

– C'est tout ce qu'il reste d'un robot Précurseur que j'ai affronté, insista Jak. Il me revient de droit, en tant que renégat !

– Ah, vous êtes si mesquins, vous, les bannis… Se moqua le gangster.

– Et vous, vous n'êtes pas réaliste, rétorqua le jeune homme. En quoi tout ceci est un échange de bons procédés ? De mon point de vue, il s'agit d'une vulgaire extorsion menée par un inconscient. Est-ce que vous avez seulement une idée des ennemis qui nous menacent tous ?!

– Oh, mais je le sais très bien ! Lui répondit Clive sur un ton confiant. Comment crois-tu que j'ai fait pour survivre jusqu'à maintenant ? La Ligue pour la Liberté et toi m'êtes précieux et je sais pertinemment que vous nous sauverez tous à la fin. Mais dans la guerre, les gagnants comme moi doivent savoir tirer leurs épingles du jeu. Krew se nourrissait de la guerre contre les Metal Heads, et je ne fais que reprendre le flambeau. Aujourd'hui, je m'apprête à quitter la ville qui m'a vu grandir et la dépecer ; mais avant que ça n'arrive, je me contente de récupérer mon dû.

– Vous freinez la Ligue avec votre présence, réfléchit Jak à voix haute. Votre départ nous aidera donc ?

– Un ennemi en moins à combattre est ce qu'elle souhaite, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une offre que Torn ne pourra pas refuser, surtout au vu de ses effectifs actuels. Et avec toi, Jak, ma victoire est assurée. Tu peux garder ton trophée, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter en subtilisant les embouts du Vulcanoshooter et du Pacificateur, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Malakaïv, tu peux le reposer.

 

Le géant obéit une nouvelle fois et lâcha Jak sur le bord de la plate-forme. Le jeune homme, complètement allongé par terre, rangea l'embout restant dans l'une de ses poches, puis se releva et suivit Clive qui tenait sa caisse entre ses mains. Les deux hommes quittèrent le centre de la salle pour se retrouver devant le téléporteur, puis le chef fit volte-face et déclara à haute voix à ses quelques subordonnés présents :

 

– Plus que quatre minutes avant le départ ! Les retardataires devront se débrouiller avec les forces de la Ligue !

– Bonjour, Clive ! Hurla une voix familière.

 

De l'autre côté de la salle, près de la grille qui menait au chemin le plus direct vers l'entrée principale de la Forteresse se trouvait Daxter, un air sérieux affiché sur son visage. Il s'avança légèrement et continua sa phrase sur la même lancée :

 

– Je m'appelle Daxter, je suis le négociateur envoyé par la Ligue pour la Liberté !

– Un négociateur, vraiment ? Fut étonné Clive, amusé par cette situation cocasse. Je ne savais pas que le grand commandant Torn employait des kangourats oranges dotés de parole. Et habillés, qui plus est, remarqua-t-il à la vue de son jean neuf.

– Eh, c'est pas sympa, ça ! L'engueula la beloutre. Vous avez intérêt à déposer vos armes, libérer tout le monde et vous rendre sans faire d'histoires si vous ne tenez pas à finir trouer comme des passoires… Et surtout, vous-…

 

La beloutre n'eût pas le temps de commencer sa nouvelle phrase que Malakaïv effectua un bond depuis le centre de la salle pour l'atteindre. Traversant le vide sans problème, le géant encapuchonné saisit rapidement l'Éclair Orange avec sa main droite et le présenta à son chef. Ce dernier sourit, ses lèvres formant un rictus malsain laissant entrevoir ses dents du côté droit, et semblait hésiter de la suite des événements. Puis il fit un revers de la main droite dans le vide et activa le communicateur de Jak avec une tablette posée sur un tas de caisses. La caméra volante sortit de l'inventaire du jeune homme et tourna lentement autour du bandit, tandis que Malakaïv lâcha un Daxter terrifié par terre. Reprenant un air heureux, il reprit la parole et eût pour seule réponse envers la beloutre :

 

– Toutes mes excuses, mais je ne traite pas avec les coursiers…

– Qui souhaitez-vous contacter ? Demanda le communicateur avec une voix robotisée.

– Torn, répondit simplement Clive.

– Contact établi !

– Jak ? Comment ça se passe à l'intérieur ? Tout va bien ? Demanda Torn, l'air inquiet.

– Torn ! S'exclama le gangster avant de se calmer. Ça me fait plaisir d'entendre à nouveau la douceur de ta voix…

– Que… ? Clive ?! Espèce d'enfoiré ! S'emporta le commandant de la Ligue. Je croyais que tu avais crevé avec tout ce bazar !

– C'est l'avantage d'être un marchand de la mort, se félicita le bandit. Elle ne nous laisse partir que quand elle a eu suffisamment de clients grâce à nous.

– Dans ton cas, tu aurais déjà dû partir. Je n'ai pas oublié tous les Grenagardes et les Souterrains qui sont tombés par ta faute !

– Tant mieux, ça facilitera encore plus ta prochaine décision…

– Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'inquiéta Torn.

– J'ai dix otages sous la main ; onze si on compte le kangourat qui parle, précisa Clive. Dont trois Élite de première classe et ton champion favori ! Rassure-toi, ils sont entiers et vivants. Mais si tu m'empêches de partir, je ne saurais dire dans quel état tu les trouveras une fois à l'intérieur.

– Sale conn-…

– Allons, restons polis ! L'interrompit son interlocuteur. Mon planning est chargé, je te laisse donc moins d'une minute pour y penser. Un mort toutes les dix secondes de retard, en commençant par l'Élite qui n'est pas l'un des jumeaux.

 

De son côté, Jak restait impuissant. Libre de ses mouvements, il pouvait reprendre à sa guise son Morphoflingue qui était à portée de main et espérer neutraliser Clive. Mais cela lui était impossible : d'une part, il risquait la vie des soldats menottés et celle de son ami ; d'autre part, même s'il les ignorait, il ne pourrait rien contre les sbires de sa cible, et encore moins face à Malakaïv. Cette situation lui rappela à nouveau sa détention en ces lieux sombres, et cela le dégoûta affreusement. La seule chose contre laquelle il devait lutter fut l'attente. Le communicateur resta silencieux pendant une vingtaine de secondes, temps que les hommes restants de Clive utilisèrent pour évacuer les dernières caisses stockées. Le géant quitta sa position, laissant la beloutre à sa place, et rejoignit son supérieur. Passant à côté de Jak, il lâcha une lourde expiration audible pour lui communiquer son agressivité. Finalement, Torn reprit la parole avant la fin du temps imparti :

 

– L'ordre a été passé, Clive, répondit à contre-cœur le commandant. Mes hommes ne feront pas feu sur tes vaisseaux. Contente-toi de partir et de ne plus jamais revenir à Abriville !

– Ce que j'apprécie le plus chez toi, Torn, c'est ton sens de la camaraderie ! Commenta l'intéressé d'une voix enjouée. Je laisse à Jak le soin de t'ouvrir la voie jusqu'ici. À la revoyure !

 

Une nouvelle fois, l'homme ne prévint pas et dégaina l'un de ses pistolets pour flinguer le communicateur. Le tir explosa la lentille orange ainsi que plusieurs composants proches, et l'engin tomba à terre en émettant des étincelles. Rangeant son arme de poing dans son étui, il saisit la tablette précédemment utilisée et la passa au jeune homme. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, sincère cette fois-ci et sans mauvaise intention, il termina la prise d'otage avec les mots suivants :

 

– Ce fut un plaisir, Jak. En espérant te revoir dans les jours à venir !

 

Puis il quitta la salle en compagnie du géant au manteau noir. La lourde porte se referma derrière eux et se verrouilla. Jak, resté impassible jusqu'au bout, chercha les commandes sur la tablette pour désactiver les menottes et les défenses automatiques à distance. Lorsqu'il les trouva enfin, il s'empressa de les éteindre. Et, bouillant de rage à l'intérieur, il jeta violemment l'appareil à terre et l'écrasa de toute sa force avec son pied droit. Le visage renfrogné, les poings serrés et en train de grogner, il leva sa tête vers la double-porte blindée et se jura une chose, alors que les soldats libérés se débarrassèrent de leur menottes et quittèrent leur position : Clive allait payer pour cet affront. L'héritage de Krew ne devait survivre ni à cette guerre ni à aucune autre, se prêta-t-il serment… Aucune !


	15. Acte I (11/12) : Complications supplémentaires

Une légère brise accompagnait la météo ensoleillée et parsemée de quelques nuages blancs. Malgré la poussière relevée par ce souffle et les mouvements proches, le jeune homme put enfin respirer de l'air frais. Ça ne suffisait pas pour calmer sa colère et sa frustration pour ce qui s'était passé, mais il pouvait mettre de côté les souvenirs les plus anciens. Il trouva un espace inoccupé proche de l'entrée de la Forteresse, où de grandes caisses métalliques bleues avaient été placées à côté des ruines de l'immeuble détruit par Jinx, et s'assit sur l'une d'elle pour faire face à l'imposante caserne de la Ligue. Sorti seul, il avait laissé derrière lui ses coéquipiers, dont Daxter, et avait gardé le silence face à Torn quand ce dernier l'a croisé en chemin. Ils n'étaient en rien responsables de cette situation malvenue, mais s'enfermer dans un mutisme lui parut être un meilleur choix que de se laisser parler sa rage intérieure. La dernière fois que c'était arrivé, ce fut lors des révélations de Veger après la mort de Damus. À peine une semaine auparavant… La vie, si tant qu'elle possédait une conscience propre, ne l'épargnait pas. Fulminant, il passa en revue l'équipement restant. À son grand bonheur, il trouva le Sceau de Mar que Clive lui avait laissé ; malgré son humeur changeante, ce criminel savait faire preuve d'honnêteté. Ensuite, son passe pour Spargus et son amulette de combattant ne semblaient pas l'avoir intéressé. De même pour les deux tablettes Précurseurs données par Brutter qu'il observa à nouveau avec attention, mais sans jamais comprendre les écritures. Maintenant que cette mission était terminée, peut-être pouvait-il enfin aller chercher des réponses auprès de Samos ? Seulement, il ne sut pas où ce dernier se situait.

 

Pendant qu'il inspectait son Blaster, ses amis finirent par sortir de la Forteresse : d'abord Daxter, qui le vit instantanément et le rejoignit ; puis Edge et Torn en pleine discussion, suivis par les soldats précédemment disparus. Quant aux jumeaux, aucun d'eux ne passa par l'ouverture dégagée. La beloutre, une fois proche de son ami, croisa les bras et débuta la conversation d'une voix attristée :

 

– Eh ben, c'était quelque chose, à l'intérieur. J'ai bien cru que le molosse noir allait m'écraser comme un citron…

– …Heureusement qu'on n'en est pas venu à un combat sérieux, répondit Jak à voix basse, les yeux toujours rivés sur son Morphoflingue modifié.

– Ça va, Jak ? Demanda Daxter, inquiet. T'étais complètement renfermé tout à l'heure, comme si tu allais exploser à tout moment…

 

Le jeune homme expira un coup, ferma les yeux un court instant, puis il les rouvrit et rangea son arme dans son étui. Il regarda son partenaire et reprit sur un ton plus sérieux et plus fort :

 

– On s'est complètement fait maîtrisé, Dax. J'admets volontiers que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, mais plus le temps passe et plus je trouve que les situations auxquelles nous sommes confrontées nous dépassent complètement. La Ligue a besoin de nous, tout comme nous avons besoin d'elle pour gagner cette guerre. Mais avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, je me demande dans quel genre de galère nous nous sommes embarqués…

– Je répondrai bien la même que d'habitude, mais je crois que t'as raison, avoua Daxter d'un air inquiet. D'où peut sortir un type aussi balèze que ce « Malakaïv » et te mettre à terre aussi facilement… ? Rien que d'imaginer des théories me fait froid dans le dos !

– Au fait, je ne t'avais pas demandé de sortir de la Forteresse pour aller chercher de l'aide auprès de Torn ? S'interrogea Jak, curieux de l'intervention de son ami dans la prison.

– Figure-toi que c'était mon intention ! Rétorqua la beloutre d'une voix mécontente. Seulement, si j'ai réussi à esquiver la surveillance de ces scélérats mal intentionnés, je n'ai pas trouvé d'accès intact qui conduisait à l'extérieur. Même pas dans les conduits de ventilation ! Alors, quand j'ai vu que vous étiez en difficulté, j'ai tenté un truc pour vous sauver.

– Je pense que ça n'a pas provoqué l'effet escompté, ria Jak sans se moquer de son ami.

– Pourtant, j'étais sûr et certain que ça pouvait fonctionner… Réfléchit Daxter à voix haute, d'une voix à nouveau calme. Je connaissais son nom sans qu'il me le dise directement, donc le prononcer aurait dû le déstabiliser et augmenter mes probabilités de succès. Bah, on s'en est sorti vivant, c'est le principal !

– Autant dire que c'est une erreur qu'il va regretter ! Affirma Jak, la colère dans les yeux, avant de se calmer. Mais pas maintenant. Avant ça, nous avons plus important à faire, à savoir gagner cette foutue guerre.

 

La beloutre monta sur la caisse où il s'était assis, puis ils checkèrent leur main, un sourire confiant aux lèvres. Au loin, Torn finit un court briefing avec ses troupes, puis il vint à leur rencontre alors que les deux amis restèrent silencieux. Quand le commandant fut proche, il engagea lui aussi la conversation avec eux sur un ton dubitatif :

 

– Mes gars m'ont raconté ce qui s'est passé dans la prison, notamment les démonstrations de force du garde de Clive. Vous avez pas trop morflé, les gars ?

– Ça va plutôt bien, répondit le jeune homme. Il avait beau être impressionnant, je ne pense pas qu'il s'est donné à fond dans ces capacités physiques.

– Tu rigoles ou quoi, Jak ? Contesta Daxter, interloqué. Même toi, tu n'arrives pas à ce niveau de performance quand tu dépasses tes limites ! Sans vouloir te rabaisser, bien entendu.

– Il n'y a pas de souci, Dax. Mais qui que soit cette homme, c'est une bonne chose qu'on n'ait pas à le combattre ; ni maintenant, ni plus tard. Ce Clive est-il du genre revanchard ?

– Et surtout, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par les pertes de membres des Souterrains et des Grenagardes ? Rajouta Daxter à l'adresse de Torn.

– Avant que vous ne rejoignez le mouvement de la résistance, l'année dernière, répondit le commandant avec un air nostalgique et désespéré, Clive était notre principal intermédiaire, avant que Krew ne reprenne les rênes. Il s'était rendu célèbre en détournant un important chargement d'armes de la Grenagarde depuis la Plate-forme de Forage. Personne n'a su comment il avait réussi son coup, mais il aurait réussi à détourner à lui seul un transporteur d'éco aérien blindé.

– Le même vaisseau qui a servi de modèle aux cuirassés ? S'exclama Jak, les yeux grand ouvert.

– Ouaip, confirma Torn, et les rumeurs les plus folles sur la réussite de son détournement couraient les rues quand l'affaire a fuité. Le Baron Praxis et son armée ont répondu à ce vol en mobilisant un détachement complet pour retrouver le vaisseau et son contenu. Ils n'ont retrouvé que la carcasse calcinée. Au beau milieu d'un avant-poste de Metal Heads non-répertorié. Les soldats se sont fait décimés en comprenant trop tard dans quoi ils s'étaient fourrés.

– Et pour les Souterrains ? Rappela Daxter.

– Clive nous fournissait en munitions, et ce grâce à diverses planques dissimulées partout en ville et dans les Terres Pelées proches. Seulement, ses démêlés avec la Grenagarde l'ont rattrapé à un moment donné et il a balancé ses sites pour faciliter sa fuite. Mes hommes se sont faits surprendre par l'armée pendant un ravitaillement majeur. C'est à partir de cette affaire que nous avons voulu traiter directement avec Krew. Vous connaissez la suite…

– Pourvu que l'histoire ne se répète pas aujourd'hui… Espéra la beloutre.

– Je ne pense pas qu'il interviendra à nouveau, supposa Jak. Il compte sur nous pour gagner cette guerre.

– Humpf, vraiment typique de sa part, commenta leur ami d'un air peu étonné.

– Sinon, c'est quoi la suite du programme ? Demanda Daxter. Tu comptes nous envoyer en-dehors de la ville pour détruire une opération des machines ou continuer à faire le ménage ici ?

– Je vais te surprendre, Daxter, mais je n'ai plus rien pour vous, pour le moment, répondit Torn avec sincérité. J'ai encore quelques équipes à l'extérieur de la ville sur d'anciennes bases désaffectées, mais elles ont bientôt terminées leur mission. De même, nous nous concentrons surtout sur la fortification de nos territoires. Si vous souhaitez donner un coup de main, je ne suis pas contre…

– Ça serait avec plaisir, mais il faut que j'aille voir Samos, répondit Jak sur le même ton. Une affaire importante à régler, entre autre. Mais il n'était pas au QG, comme le reste de nos amis. Tu sais où tout le monde se trouve ?

– Samos et Keira sont repartis à Spargus pour soigner Sig. De leur côté, Jinx et Tess se trouvent dans les égouts de notre section pour finaliser notre nouvelle usine souterraine. Quant à Onin, elle s'est installée dans un bâtiment abandonné à l'entrée ouest des secteurs dévastés, juste en face des nouveaux quartiers. Ashelin n'a pas bougé du Port depuis hier.

– Donc, on retourne aussi à Spargus ? Supposa Daxter en regardant son partenaire. Pas que je n'en ai pas envie, mais si ça commence à chauffer ici, le désert sera déjà brûlant à notre arrivée !

– On restera à l'ombre, promis, le rassura ce dernier. Au fait, Clive a flingué mon communicateur, Torn. La Ligue en possède toujours ?

– C'est l'armée, Jak ! Rétorqua l'intéressé. Bien sûr que nous en avons en stock. De plus, ça tombe bien que le tien soit détruit : ses communications n'étaient pas cryptées. Le sergent Edge en a récupéré un, tout à l'heure. Tu devrais aller le voir. Je-…

– Excusez-moi, commandant !

 

Un soldat de la Ligue, à peine arrivé dans la rue, avait coupé la parole de Torn. Comme beaucoup d'autres, il portait une distinction sur son écharpe jaune : la sienne était trois barrettes dorées, désignant un Élite de troisième classe. Ce dernier ignora Jak et Daxter pour se focaliser sur son supérieur, auquel il reprit sa requête d'une voix sérieuse :

 

– Je vous demande la permission de poursuivre les criminels en fuite, chef.

– Permission refusée, adjudant ! Trancha net Torn sur un ton autoritaire. Ils ne sont pas la priorité du moment. Retournez immédiatement à votre poste.

– Sauf votre respect, c'est un choix mal avisé avec cet homme, et-…

– Exécution, soldat ! Le coupa à son tour le commandant. Ou vous passerez le reste de la guerre dans la prison à récurer chaque cellule ! Est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre, adjudant Clavus ?

– …Affirmatif, mon commandant, répondit ce dernier à contre-cœur.

 

Repartant comme il était venu, l'Élite scruta néanmoins les toits et ce jusqu'à quitter les lieux. Torn le vit faire, le visage mécontent, puis il expira un coup en baissant les yeux. Amusé, Daxter ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque :

 

– Eh ben, on peut dire que tous tes soldats d'élite sont des cas à part !

– M'en parle pas, lâcha le commandant. Si nous ne les encadrions pas, ils provoqueraient plus de dégâts que nous ne pourrions en contenir… Bon, je vous laisse. Passez le bonjour à Samos et Keira de ma part !

 

Saluant le commandant de la Ligue qui repartit à l'intérieur de la Forteresse, Jak et Daxter quittèrent les caisses à leur tour pour atteindre l'autre extrémité de la rue. Edge les attendait debout, le canon de son Blaster tenu avec la main droite et la crosse posée à terre. Dans son autre main se trouvait un nouveau communicateur, mais aux couleurs de la Ligue pour la Liberté : bleu pour l'ensemble de la structure et jaune pour les arêtes. De plus, une petite extension plate était présente sur le dessous de l'appareil et laissait penser qu'elle pouvait être détachée. Jak salua son coéquipier d'un hochement de tête et récupéra le communicateur, qu'il rangea dans sa sacoche. Puis ils se firent rejoindre par Vane et Ronon, enfin sortis du bâtiment, avec des accessoires inédits : les deux frères avaient rajouté une ceinture de grenades d'éco appauvrie autour de leur taille ainsi que deux étuis de couteaux de combat sur leur plastron respectif ; Ronon, quant à lui, arborait une lance de pacification militaire rangée dans son dos. Sans doute pour prévoir une nouvelle situation avec des mines pouvant être désamorcées, pensa Jak. Ou pour mieux combattre au corps-à-corps. Au choix. L'équipe au complet, le lieutenant leur indiqua brièvement leur nouvelle destination sans donner plus de détails, et ils se dirigèrent vers le quartier général nord pour prendre un aérotrain.

 

En chemin, Vane récupéra des rations militaires dans une caisse ouverte et en donna une à chacun. Il s'agissait d'un petit sachet gris arborant le logo de l'armée. Une fois arrivés dans le véhicule, Jak programma la destination grâce à son badge-bouclier, puis le transporteur décolla en direction de la ville du Désert. Pendant le trajet, chacun ouvrit sa ration et y trouva une bouillie orangée et une fourchette en plastique. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait n'inspirait rien de bon et la composition de cette nourriture était impossible à deviner à la vue. Ni au goût lorsque le jeune homme prit une première bouchée puisqu'il découvrit une saveur infecte. Son avis fut partagé par Daxter, qui tira une mauvaise tête et hésitait longuement à avaler cette « nourriture ». De leur côté, les soldats avaient retirés le bas de leur casque pour libérer l'accès à leur bouche. Ils enchaînèrent les coups de fourchette en silence, sans broncher ou régurgiter quoi que ce soit. Si Jak se força et mâcha ce qu'il avait déjà en bouche, le teint de Daxter vira de la même couleur que la nourriture et il se précipita sous le banc latéral pour la recracher par terre. Pas du tout discret, les jumeaux pouffèrent de rire entre deux bouchées alors que le sergent ne tint pas compte du bruit. Quand la beloutre releva la tête, elle se contenta de passer son sachet à son ami et fixa longuement Vane et Ronon avec un regard blasé. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'aérotrain effectua son atterrissage aux abords de la barricade de Spargus, près des palmiers. Ayant terminé leurs sachets, les soldats remirent la partie inférieure de leur casque et jetèrent leurs sachets dans le sable chaud. En ce qui concerne Jak, il avait tant bien que mal fini sa ration et suivit l'exemple. Daxter se contenta de remonter sur son épaule sans rien dire, le visage toujours dégoûté.

 

Le ciel était complètement dégagé dans cette partie du monde et le soleil se trouvait au plus haut. Comme la beloutre l'avait pressentie, le sable dégageait une forte chaleur et des mirages pouvaient être aperçues au loin. Le duo rejoignit les soldats bloqués devant la porte principale, car ceux-ci ne disposaient pas du passe nécessaire. Le problème se régla grâce à la proximité de Jak, et les jumeaux sifflèrent à la vue des buggys tout-terrains. Ils rentrèrent tous dans le hangar inoccupé, et tandis que Vane et Ronon se rapprochèrent du Requin des sables, le reste de l'équipe traça directement jusqu'à l'accès au reste de la ville. Avant de le passer, le jeune homme s'arrêta et s'adressa aux membres de la Squad Élite. Avec les _a priori_ qu'avaient les renégats envers les habitants d'Abriville, et notamment son armée, il se devait de prendre certaines précautions…

 

– Écoutez, ce que je vais vous demander va sans doute vous paraître étrange, commença Jak d'une voix préventive, mais vous ne rentrerez pas dans la ville si vous ne suivez pas mes consignes.

– Quelles sont-elles, mon lieutenant ? Demanda Edge, curieux.

– Dites toujours, on verra bien si on peut les respectez… Lâcha Vane sur un ton défiant.

– …Auquel cas, on restera en arrière pour essayer ces engins d'enfer ! Finit Ronon d'un air ravi.

– Ils ne se tiennent jamais tranquille, Edge ? L'interrogea son supérieur.

– C'est très rare, chef, répondit-il.

– Bon, pour faire court, il va falloir que vous laissiez vos armes dans ce hangar, reprit Jak. Et que vous retiriez vos casques. Ça ne vous rendra pas complètement innocent, mais peu de personnes devraient se retrouver à cran avec votre présence.

– En théorie, rajouta Daxter d'une voix savante. Nous déclinerons toute responsabilité en cas de tirs létaux sur votre intégrité physique.

– Raconte pas n'importe quoi, Dax, dit Jak en haussant son épaule gauche. Au pire, je m'interposerai entre eux et les tireurs.

– De mieux en mieux, Jak… Contesta son ami en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

 

Si les jumeaux ne firent rien dans un premier temps, ce ne fut pas le cas du sergent. Il posa son Blaster en position debout contre le mur proche, puis il retira toutes les parties de son casque pour découvrir sa tête : le crâne chauve, ses tatouages militaires ne recouvraient que son visage et ses oreilles. Le duo vit que ce premier était pas mal ridé, indiquant un âge mûr, et Jak crut voir de petites cicatrices dans certains plis de la peau. L'iris de ses yeux était coloré d'un bleu azur marqué. Avec un sourire en coin de bouche et en oubliant le reste de son armure, on pourrait omettre qu'il s'agisse d'un soldat encore en activité. Il mit à terre son casque à côté de son arme et hocha la tête positivement pour indiquer à Jak qu'il était prêt. Quant aux jumeaux, ils restèrent statiques, haussèrent les épaules et se mirent à examiner en détail le Requin des sables. Les laissant derrière sans rien dire de plus, les trois hommes franchirent la porte blindée pour arriver dans la première rue poussiéreuse de Spargus. Celle-ci était peu fréquentée : à part deux habitants stationnés sur des éperons, l'allée était déserte. Les deux renégats les virent passer et ne réagirent pas beaucoup à la présence du soldat de la Ligue ; au pire, ils détournaient le regard, plus par rejet que par peur. Au bout du chemin, ils trouvèrent les moines de Seem qui encerclaient les deux bâtisses connectées par un pont de pierre. En-dessous de ce dernier discutaient Samos, sa canne de bois en main, et Seem, les mains dans le dos. Tout autour, les autres renégats vaquaient à leurs occupations, peu importe ce qu'elles furent, mais montraient tout de même un certain intérêt pour cette scène inhabituelle. Daxter, à la vue des pompes à eau et des fournitures proches, quitta l'épaule de son compagnon pour aller se rassasier. Jak, quant à lui, aborda les deux hommes, non sans cacher la gêne qu'il éprouvait pour la présence d'Edge dans les rues de Spargus.

 

– Seem, ça faisait un moment que nous ne nous étions pas vu ! Commença-t-il d'une voix enjouée avant de se tourner vers le sage vert. Samos, il faut que…

– Je sais très bien ce qui t'amène, Jak ! Le coupa Samos d'une voix forte. Ton nouveau coéquipier m'a fait part de ce qui t'es arrivé dans les Catacombes, et je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à un tel phénomène…

– Messieurs, salua à son tour Edge d'une voix grave avant de se mettre en retrait et en repos.

– Bienvenue en ces terres arides, guerrier de longue date, lui répondit Seem d'une voix hospitalière, en position de prière. Jak, je ressens un nouveau déséquilibre en toi… Mais ce n'est plus l'éco noire qui en est la cause.

– Que voulez-vous dire ? Questionna ce dernier, perplexe.

– Pour commencer, as-tu pu observer des changements lors de ta métamorphose en ton côté lumineux ? Poursuivit Samos sur un ton plus calme.

– Eh bien… Je ne sais pas comment le dire précisément, mais ma vision change complètement quand j'active mes pouvoirs blancs. Le monde ne m'apparaît plus clair, réfléchit-il, mais je suis toujours en mesure de reconnaître les formes que je vois.

– Quoi d'autre ? Sois plus précis ! L'encouragea Samos en tapant sa canne sur le sol.

– Quand j'ai pu regarder Edge et Daxter, j'ai cru voir de l'éco verte en suspension dans leur corps. Mais j'ai vite retrouvé ma forme normale avant de pouvoir en observer davantage. De plus – mais je n'en suis pas du tout certain –, il m'a semblé pouvoir aussi faire exploser de l'éco à distance… Je sais que ça paraît surréaliste, mais ce sont les sensations que j'ai ressenti sur le moment ! Termina Jak en haussant légèrement la voix.

– Hum, peut-être que… Réfléchit à son tour Samos en s'éloignant un peu. Non, cela ne se peut. Pas comme ça…

– Je crois comprendre ce dont tu parles, Jak, déclara Seem, sûr de lui. Procédons à un test simple pour le confirmer. Je vais faire apparaître une éco de couleur derrière mes mains. En invoquant ta moitié de lumière, tu devras deviner sa nature. Sans voir par-dessus mes mains, évidemment, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter avec amusement.

 

Comme il l'avait annoncé, il mit ses mains en croix face au héros et réussit à faire apparaître une particule d'éco. Parfaitement caché et inaudible, il était impossible pour Jak d'en deviner la couleur sans bouger. Activant son côté blanc, il retrouva la vue altérée qu'il avait acquis au cœur du système de défense planétaire. À nouveau, toutes les surfaces de l'environnement se présentaient arboraient un bleu nuit ; seules les délimitations des personnes et des objets paraissaient d'un bleu plus clair. Quand il observa Seem, il vit à nouveau de l'éco verte au sein de son corps. En revanche, il aperçut une petite sphère d'éco à travers ses mains. Lorsque Samos revint vers eux pour connaître le résultat du test, Jak tourna le regard et eût une surprise : il reconnaissait toujours son mentor, mais l'éco verte de son corps était beaucoup plus abondante chez lui que chez les autres personnes proches. Elle rayonnait même au-delà des limites céruléennes. Son analyse terminée, il quitta sa forme angélique pour être en mesure d'apporter sa réponse. D'une voix sérieuse, il annonça sur un ton confiant :

 

– Jaune.

– Réponse correcte, confirma Seem en ouvrant ses mains.

– Incroyable ! Déclara Samos, médusé.

– Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais créer de l'éco, constata Jak en croisant ses bras.

– Être moine ne se résume pas qu'à prier pour nos Créateurs, découvrir leurs reliques pour les conserver et apporter leur bonne parole, répondit l'intéressé d'une voix posée. À force de méditation et d'apprentissage des écrits anciens, mes moines et moi-même pouvons accéder à des aptitudes jusque-là peu répandues, voire oubliées de tous.

– C'est bon à savoir. Alors, quelle est cette aptitude, selon vous ?

– Mon garçon, tu sembles avoir acquis la vision des sages d'éco, répondit Samos avec une certaine mélancolie. Je n'active la mienne que lorsque je manipule l'éco verte, et encore, je ne peux pas voir toutes les formes d'écos à portée.

– Cela ferait donc de moi un sage ? Demanda le jeune homme, toujours perplexe.

– Que… ? Et puis quoi encore ! S'exclama le sage vert en le tapant sur son épaule gauche avec sa canne, éjectant Daxter au passage. Il ne s'agit là que d'un pouvoir basique qui n'a rien de comparable avec la manipulation de l'éco ! Même si tu nous as déjà prouvé que tu en étais capable par le passé, nous parlons ici de compétences plus avancées, que certains de nos aïeux n'ont pu développer qu'en y consacrant toutes leurs vies.

– En ce qui concerne cette sphère d'éco jaune, ajouta Seem en indiquant la petite boule d'énergie flottant dans les airs, je ne l'ai pas créée. J'ai tout simplement rassemblé les infimes particules d'éco jaune les plus proches pour l'assembler. L'éco est tout autour de nous et influe en permanence nos vies, Jak. Si tu penses être en mesure de manipuler les sources d'éco, alors tu pourrais changer drastiquement le cours du destin, aussi ténébreux soit-il.

– Un tel pouvoir paraît quand même très dangereux… Commenta ce dernier.

– Cela constituerait un atout non-négligeable pour notre lutte contre les Thanatorobots et les Metal Heads, glissa Edge.

– C'est certain, confirma Jak en se tournant vers lui. Mais je ne m'y risquerai pas si je ne le maîtrise pas complètement.

– Si tu le possèdes, le corrigea Samos.

– Nous le saurons bien assez tôt, reprit Seem. Tente d'attirer cette particule d'éco vers toi, toujours sans te rapprocher.

– Comment dois-je m'y prendre ? Demanda Jak, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire.

– Laisse-toi juste guider par ton instinct, répondit le moine. Cela t'a toujours aidé par le passé, selon les dires de Samos.

 

Sans se transformer à nouveau, le jeune homme leva sa main droite en direction de l'éco jaune. Il fit le vide dans son esprit et pensa aux mots suivants : « Viens à moi ». Il resta tel quel pendant une dizaine de secondes, sous le regard pressant de ses trois interlocuteurs, puis finalement… Rien. La particule flottait inlassablement en face de lui, proche du visage de Seem. Découragé, il lâcha un soupir et abaissa son bras. Seulement, alors qu'il mit ses mains sur ses hanches en fixant toujours l'éco jaune, celle-ci amorça un très léger mouvement vers sa position avant de tomber doucement à terre. Bouche bée, le jeune homme ne sut quoi dire. Seem prit la parole à sa place :

 

– Il est peut-être encore trop tôt pour un début de maîtrise, mais ta déception intérieure semble être l'une des réponses que nous attendions pour ce second test, expliqua le moine, rassuré par la réaction de l'éco.

– Il s'agissait probablement d'un coup de vent, suggéra Edge. Sans vouloir vous vexer, mon lieutenant.

– Ma volonté maintenait la particule dans les airs, sergent Edge, répondit calmement Seem. Seule une autre volonté pouvait l'en décrocher.

– Comment est-ce que vous saviez pour… ? Lâcha l'Élite, déconcerté par la réponse précédente. Je ne me rappelle pas m'être présenté, pourtant.

– Ne soyez pas surpris, Edge, dit Jak à ce dernier. Il a la capacité de « lire » les gens, même si je ne sais pas comment il s'y prend.

– La méditation, précisa l'intéressé en s'inclinant respectueusement.

– Toujours est-il que tu me surprennes encore, Jak, reprit Samos d'une voix curieuse. Mais bon, nous verrons ceci plus tard. Je retourne à l'intérieur pour aider Keira et les infirmiers locaux à soigner Sig…

– Comment va-t-il ? Demanda le jeune homme, inquiet pour son ami.

– Le pire est passé, mais personne ne peut dire quand est-ce qu'il se réveillera. Il va falloir prendre notre mal en patience, d'ici-là !

– À propos, Torn vous passe le bonjour, ainsi qu'à Keira ! Se rappela Jak.

– Fort bien, j'en prends note !

 

Laissant les trois hommes, le sage vert se dirigea vers le bâtiment le plus imposant et entra à l'intérieur. Daxter en profita pour remonter sur l'épaule gauche de son ami. Bien qu'il ait évité de peu le coup de canne de leur mentor, il ne put s'empêcher de tirer une mauvaise tête pendant quelques minutes. Cette affaire réglée – du moins, pour l'instant –, Jak continua la conversation avec le moine en sortant les deux tablettes Précurseurs de son inventaire.

 

– Un de mes amis m'a remis ces reliques quelques heures plus tôt, expliqua le jeune homme en tendant les tablettes. Mais impossible de connaître leur contenu. Le langage ressemble à celui du satellite noir qui s'était crashé sur la plage de la ville.

– Voyons voir cela, dit Seem en saisissant les plaquettes orangées. Hum, tu sembles avoir raison, Jak. Mais je ne saurais dire quel est leur message, ajouta-t-il en les analysant de chaque côté. À première vue, c'est un texte obscur. Les mots sont placés n'importe comment et diffèrent complètement les uns des autres.

– Ce serait un genre de code ou d'énigme à résoudre ? Supposa le soldat de la Ligue.

– Probablement… Je les étudierai plus tard, sois-en certain. D'ici-là, je dois reprendre mes prières pour la guérison de notre ami commun. Sa perte nous chagrinerait tous, en plus de laisser le trône à des individus peu recommandables. Que le destin soit en votre faveur, mes amis !

– De même, Seem ! Conclut Jak, le sourire aux lèvres.

 

Le moine quitta le dessous du pont pour rejoindre ses semblables, les tablettes de Jak en main, puis il prit sa posture de prière sous le soleil de plomb. Daxter rejoignit les deux hommes restés sous la structure de pierre et grimpa sur son épaule favorite. Il passa ensuite sa patte droite sur sa bouche pour retirer les traces de fruits mangés de ces lèvres. Au même moment, Gravos et Pecker surgirent de l'autre côté et aborda à leur tour le trio. Avec un visage passif et un regard neutre de la part du vieux renégat, Jak imagina des mauvaises nouvelles en perspective ; alors que son humeur s'était un peu améliorée depuis son arrivée dans sa deuxième ville d'accueil. Quant à Pecker, il était comme d'habitude, volant avec entrain jusqu'à ses futurs interlocuteurs.

 

– Oark ! S'égosilla le singe-oiseau en se posant à terre. Ça faisait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas vu, les amis !

– En même temps, qu'est-ce qu'on y peut si tu es toujours relégué au second plan, Pecker ? Se moqua doucement la beloutre.

– Humpf, ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui dois rassurer tout un peuple…

– Bien sûr que non puisqu'on doit en protéger deux ! Rajouta Daxter en élevant la voix, coupant Jak dans son élan. Et compte pas sur moi pour te laisser une place de choix pour assister à notre victoire retentissante.

– J'avais entendu dire que vous vous entendiez comme kangourat et lézardosaure, déclara Gravos, mais nous sommes loin de la vérité, apparemment.

– Eh ! Constatèrent en chœur les deux animaux.

– Et en venant jusqu'ici, on m'a rapporté qu'Abriville commençait à nous envoyer ses troupes, continua-t-il en fixant Edge d'un regard suspicieux. Leurs dirigeants tiennent à vous surveiller, de part votre appartenance à Spargus ? Demanda l'armurier à Jak et Daxter.

– Absolument pas, contesta le premier intéressé. Le sergent Edge ici présent est l'un des membres de mon unité de combat. Quand tout ce bazar sera terminé, il réintégrera les rangs de la Ligue.

– La Ligue ? S'étonna Gravos, consterné par ce nom. Ce n'est plus la Grenagarde qui contrôle les rues de la métropole ?

– Oh non ! la Grenagarde a été dissoute et reformée peu de temps avant la nouvelle guerre d'Abriville, expliqua Pecker à ce dernier. Torn, l'un des leaders de la résistance contre le Baron Praxis, a fusionné ce qui restait des forces de la Grenagarde et des Souterrains pour créer la Ligue pour la Liberté. Ils n'oppressent plus les gens, aujourd'hui.

– Mouais, répondit le renégat peu convaincu. Si cette Ligue doit compter sur vous pour gagner la guerre à laquelle elle participe, elle doit donc être aussi efficace que son prédécesseur…

– Ils se sont bien débrouillés sans nous ! Commenta Daxter d'une voix sûre. Et comme on était de passage en ville, on leur a filé un coup de main pour rétablir plus vite la situation en leur faveur.

– Si vous le dites, dit Gravos sans réel intérêt. Tant que vous ne faîtes pas de grabuge ici, les gens du coin devraient vous laisser tranquille, s'adressa-t-il alors au sergent.

– Ce n'est nullement mon intention, monsieur, répondit celui-ci sur un ton neutre.

– Brimades à part, prit la parole Jak, y a-t-il un souci ?

– Deux, à vrai dire, répondit l'armurier. En envoyant une patrouille du côté du nid des Metalpodes, nos hommes nous ont rapporté la présence de deux nouveaux « Nuages Noirs » postés devant l'entrée de la caverne. Et le deuxième problème concerne les Maraudeurs.

– Car il y en a encore ?! S'exclama Daxter. Je croyais qu'on s'était occupé de leur cas en attaquant leur quartier général !

– Oh, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il s'est fait détruire, précisa Gravos, désespéré. Leurs forces s'éparpillent pendant un moment, puis ils finissent par se rassembler à nouveau, à « élire » de nouveaux chefs et à reconstruire leur camp de base. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ils se sont attaqués à plus fort qu'eux.

– Les Nuages ? Demanda Jak, bien que la réponse semblait évidente.

– Exactement, confirma son interlocuteur. Ces imbéciles se croyaient assez nombreux et armés pour faire tomber ces saloperies. Hélas pour eux, elles leur ont donné tort. Et si ça ne s'arrêtait qu'à ceci, je ne serai pas venu voir directement en apprenant votre présence en ville.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe, concrètement ? L'interrogea Daxter, perplexe à son tour. Les Maraudeurs sont en train de savoir à quoi ressemble la vie dans le désert quand on se fait persécuter de tous les côtés ?

– Oh, mais c'est que tu peux faire preuve de bon sens, parfois, le nargua Pecker d'une voix défiante.

– L'une des ombres a abandonné son poste pour poursuivre les survivants, indiqua Gravos. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle et ses cibles sont en train de s'affronter du côté des dunes de l'ouest, là où Kleiver se plaît à défier les fêlés du volant.

– Laissez-moi deviner… Commença Jak en réfléchissant à la situation. Les Maraudeurs sont en train de concentrer tout ce qu'ils ont à l'ouest de l'île pour espérer abattre cette chose. Si cette dernière survit à l'attaque en remontant la piste des renforts, elle risque de tomber sur Spargus et tentera de la détruire. Si nous parvenons à l'éliminer avant que cela n'arrive, et à terminer ce qu'elles ont débuté, nous pourrions rayer de la carte deux menaces majeures… ?

– Vous comprenez vite et ça me plaît, affirma le renégat avec un sourire. Vous n'aurez pas le support de notre vieille tourelle – que nous sommes en train de remettre à neuf – et il faudra faire avec les Maraudeurs présents sur place ; mais avec une bonne stratégie, je suis convaincu que vous y arriverez !

– Encore des dangers de mort non-négligeables dans un environnement potentiellement mortel ? Souligna Daxter d'une voix ironique. Décidément, je ne saurai pas dire qui d'Abriville ou de Spargus est le lieu le plus dangereux que nous connaissions…

– Telle est la question ? Philosopha Pecker d'une voix mélancolique.

– Nous allons nous en charger, Gravos, répliqua Jak, sûr de lui. À notre retour, j'aurai quelques demandes à vous faire.

– Bonne chance à vous trois, alors ! Les encouragea-t-il, l'air heureux.

 

Saluant l'armurier et le singe-oiseau coloré, Jak, Daxter et Edge quittèrent le dessous du pont de pierre pour retourner au hangar. Ils laissèrent derrière eux les moines, toujours en pleine prière, et les quelques autres renégats qui s'étaient amassé en petits groupes pour observer la transformation du jeune homme en sa forme angélique. Ils passèrent la porte blindée lorsqu'elle fut ouverte pour y retrouver les jumeaux, chacun au volant d'un buggy, positionnés devant la porte principale et prêts à partir. Sans qu'il puisse leur rapporter les informations principales pour leur prochaine mission, alors que le sergent récupérait son casque et son Blaster, l'un des frères amorça une courte annonce :

 

– Pas besoin d'alourdir encore plus ce passage avec des dialogues à rallonge, déclara Ronon à bord du Tapageur du Désert. On se chargera du Nuage…

– …Et nous vous laissons le soin de gérer les Maraudeurs, continua Vane au volant du Thermofouineur en faisant ronronner le moteur de ce dernier. Ça devrait plaire aux principaux intéressés !

 

Jak et Daxter se regardèrent mutuellement, lisant dans les yeux de l'autre une incompréhension complète. Comment étaient-ils au courant de la situation ? Ronon lâcha d'une voix amusée : « Lui le sait… », ce qui ne leur apporta pas de réponses claires. Ils finirent par ignorer ces remarques et montèrent à bord du Requin des sables. Le jeune homme fit vrombir le moteur du véhicule tout-terrain, puis Edge prit le siège passager quand il eût terminé de se rééquiper. Les trois véhicules quittèrent alors le hangar lorsque Jak s'approcha de la sortie, puis ils se dirigèrent tous vers le passage menant à l'ouest de l'île. La première plaine de sables de cette zone était inoccupée. Cependant, de petites colonnes de fumée noire s'élevaient par-delà les pics rocheux présents sur leur gauche. De même, des bruits sourds leur indiquaient la direction à prendre pour atteindre le lieu de l'affrontement. Par chance, le vent ne soufflait pas et le ciel était toujours dégagé. Aucune tempête n'allait se lever pour les gêner dans leur mission. Les trois buggys accélérèrent à fond pour passer la plus haute dune de cette plaine. En chemin, Jak remarqua néanmoins que les jumeaux avaient quelques difficultés à maintenir leurs véhicules droits à cause du sable et de la mauvaise tenue de route du Tapageur et du Thermofouineur. S'ils ne surpassaient pas ce souci rapidement, leur combat contre le nouveau Nuage Noir tournerait court, réfléchit le jeune homme. Cette première colline sableuse passée, ils découvrirent un campement de fortune de l'autre côté de la plaine : installées sur le flanc nord de chaque surélévation – rocheuse ou une dune à la hauteur suffisante –, plusieurs tentes à la toile basanée recouvraient des Maraudeurs blessés à différents degrés. Bien qu'ils passèrent en vitesse pour rejoindre le sud, Jak s'aperçut qu'il ne restait plus grand-monde chez les arpenteurs belliqueux du Désert. Se fiant aux paroles de Gravos, cet assaut pourrait réellement permettre aux renégats de se débarrasser d'eux. En revanche, il refusa de s'arrêter sur place pour détruire les abris des blessés et achever ces derniers ; même en colère, ce n'était pas sa façon de faire…

 

Comme il s'en doutait, le groupe d'assaut trouva des buggys ennemis dans le creux de la plaine sableuse qui s'offrit à eux. Concentrés sur leur objectif, les jumeaux les ignorèrent et passèrent par le flanc gauche. Quant au trio à bord du Requin des sables, il fonça droit sur les véhicules à l'arrêt : à l'abri près des murs rocheux qui soutenaient des dunes, les pilotes proches protégeaient des mécaniciens qui s'affairaient sur deux catapultes endommagées. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Jak dégomma l'une d'elles, tuant les Maraudeurs à côté de l'engin avec l'explosion de celui-ci. Les survivants, qu'ils étaient à pied ou à bord d'un buggy, réagirent et commencèrent à tirer sur leur agresseur. Le Requin des sables évita la plupart des projectiles, encaissa le reste sans broncher, puis il percuta de plein fouet tout ce qui se trouvait sur sa route. Debout sur son siège et agrippé à la barre transversale gauche, Edge éliminait les loupés de Jak avec son Blaster et sa précision infaillible. Ce premier détachement enfin annihilé, la voiture tout-terrain se dirigea ensuite vers la seconde catapulte positionnée plus au sud et en hauteur. Répétant la même attaque, les forces ennemis tombèrent rapidement sans pouvoir répliquer correctement. De l'autre côté de leur nouvelle position, les bruits d'explosions se multiplièrent. Si le sergent ne dit rien, le jeune homme devina aisément que les jumeaux avaient trouvé leur cible. Il mit le pied au plancher et quitta l'abri naturel par l'ouest. Le bout de la rivière se jetant dans la mer en vue, le trio vit également un spectacle apocalyptique : le long du cours d'eau, des carcasses de catapultes et de buggys de Maraudeurs brûlaient sur les collines de pierre du côté sud. De leur côté, en regardant aux alentours, ils virent quatre catapultes restantes postées sur les positions stratégiques les plus prometteuses : la première se trouvait en-dessous d'eux, au bord de la rivière ; la deuxième à leur gauche, sur la colline qui faisait face à un pont brisé ; la troisième non loin du carrefour des ponts brisés, où Kleiver proposait ses défis ; et la dernière, au vu des boules de feu qui fusaient dans le ciel, devait se situer à la base du cours d'eau, car hors-de-vue des passagers du buggy.

 

Bien qu'elles étaient sans défense, Jak choisit de ne pas les détruire. En tout cas, pas immédiatement : sans leur support, la destruction du Nuage deviendrait plus problématique. Et en suivant la direction de chaque projectile enflammé, il vit que les impacts avaient lieu par-delà la colline sud la plus proche. Donc, probablement au même endroit où les jumeaux attaquaient le Nuage. Le pilote avança à nouveau et traversa la rivière, passa devant la première catapulte repérée. Pour mieux surprendre la cible principale, il fit passer son véhicule par le flanc droit et arriva sur une plaine remplie d'épaves de voiture fumantes, découpées en plusieurs morceaux et jonchant le sol à perte de vue. Le Requin des sables fit un grand tour pour grimper sur la colline la plus haute, puis ses passagers aperçurent enfin le gardien brumeux. Aux prises avec le Tapageur du Désert et le Thermofouineur qui dérapaient autour de lui, le tas de fumée noire projetait un paquet de lasers mauves sur les jumeaux. En analysant leurs manœuvres, le trio comprit leur stratégie d'attaque : quand l'un des frangins tournoyait autour du Nuage, ce dernier stoppait sa progression et le verrouillait pour tenter de l'abattre ; pendant ce temps, le second frère apparaissait et mitraillaient leur proie avec les armes de son buggy. Quand celle-ci changeait de cible, l'attaquant prenait la poudre d'escampette et l'appât reprit l'offensive brièvement avant de détaler à son tour. La progression du Nuage en était ainsi ralentie, mais cette stratégie comportait des risques importants : proche de la rivière et dans le creux de deux collines, l'entité sombre avait de bons angles de tir et les replis sûrs étaient limités ; de plus, même si les projectiles enflammés la touchèrent rarement, la zone de bombardement était vaste et les soldats prenaient un risque considérable à chaque raid. Et sans visuel sur la structure interne du Nuage, il était impossible de déterminer son état actuel. Une nouvelle fois, l'éliminer relevait du défi !

 

– Le pire, c'est que nous n'aurons pas le support des tourelles de Spargus ! Se plaignit Daxter en observant la scène, affligé par la résistance de leur cible.

– Les Maraudeurs devraient l'avoir à l'usure, déclara Jak en se levant sur son siège. Mais on ne peut pas laisser Vane et Ronon continuer de cette manière…

– Pourtant, ils ont l'air de bien gérer.

– Mais pour combien de temps ? S'inquiéta le jeune homme.

– Si t'as une autre idée en stock, c'est le moment ou jamais ! S'énerva la beloutre sur son épaule.

– Dites-moi, mon lieutenant, ce qui reste de ces ponts est solidement attaché à la roche ou pas ? Demanda Edge de son côté en fixant longuement les structures métalliques lointaines.

– Euh, pardon ? Rétorqua Daxter, une nouvelle fois affligé. Ce n'est pas le moment pour faire dans l'immobilier, mon vieux !

– Les points de fixation des plaques peuvent supporter le poids des buggys, répondit calmement Jak au sergent. Pourquoi, vous avez une idée en tête ?

– Peut-être bien… Affirma l'Élite, pensif. Mais pour que ça marche, il faut faire venir cette chose juste en-dessous. Autrement, la tactique ne pourra pas fonctionner.

– Attendez, vous ne voulez quand même pas… ?! Contesta la beloutre qui entrevoyait l'idée. Mais on n'a même pas d'explosifs sur nous !

– Chef ? Demanda le sergent à Jak, droit dans les yeux.

– On se débrouillera une fois là-bas, dit le lieutenant à son partenaire avant de prendre son badge-bouclier en main et de l'activer. Vane, Ronon ! Décrochez immédiatement et repartez vers le nord par le flanc est. Puis laissez vos buggys en retrait, détournez chacun une catapulte mobile et ramenez-les au bout du serpentin d'eau. Nous avons un plan !

– Attends une minute ! Réfléchit Daxter alors que son ami se rassit et rangea son badge. Si eux délaissent le Nuage, alors qui va se charger de l'attirer là où vous le souhaitez ?

– Accrochez-vous ! Répondit Jak en faisant vrombir à nouveau le moteur du véhicule.

– C'est ce que je craignais, désespéra encore plus la beloutre, le visage apeuré.

 

Dévalant la pente raide à grande allure, le Requin des sables fendit sur l'entité brumeuse qui s'était à nouveau immobilisée. Décochant de nouveaux faisceaux mauves en direction de l'un des jumeaux qui se repliait, elle se fit surprendre par la rafale de balles tirée par le buggy du héros. Le Nuage se réorienta et généra de nouveaux rayons vers son nouvel agresseur, tandis que ce dernier se dirigeait vers le nord. Jak sentit l'adrénaline de cette action lui monter à la tête, mais il ne perdit pas de vue leur objectif premier. Bien qu'il fallait diriger leur proie dans la rivière en-dessous de la structure voulue, il ne pouvait pas lui-même y pénétrer ; faute d'abri, l'eau les ralentirait et ils se feraient dégommer sur place. Il prit alors le risque de remonter la pente proche et vira sur la droite peu avant d'arriver à son sommet. Passant de quelques millimètres sous l'autre moitié du pont fendu, il réussit à atteindre la rive nord malgré un atterrissage douloureux et les lasers qui fusaient autour du buggy. Edge s'était assis de justesse après que le véhicule ait quitté le rebord pour éviter de se cogner contre la plaque métallique et Daxter n'arrêtait pas de claquer des dents, mort de trouille. Néanmoins, l'un des faisceaux sombres les atteignit alors qu'ils se mirent à couvert derrière la dune de sable proche, endommageant sérieusement le capot arrière, les pots d'échappement et la partie supérieure du moteur. Jak parvint quand même à monter la pente menant à la balise de Kleiver, mais le Requin des sables finit par caler. Les hommes descendirent du véhicule et constatèrent que le métal avait fondu là où étaient passés les faisceaux.

 

Si les mécaniciens de Spargus allaient s'en plaindre, le jeune en retint une chose : leur plan était en mesure de réussir si le Nuage détruisait lui-même les supports du pont surplombant la rivière. Il dégaina son Blaster et, accompagné du sergent, il monta sur le bord de la falaise pour observer les mouvements de leur ennemi : comme prévu, ce dernier s'engouffra dans le passage et ne s'en détourna pas malgré le bombardement des catapultes. De leur côté, les jumeaux signalèrent leurs détournements par leur badge respectif. En revanche, seul Vane indiqua sa présence proche, non loin de Jak, Daxter et Edge, car il avait pris possession de la troisième pièce d'artillerie. Ronon instaura un silence radio malgré l'insistance du lieutenant. Celui-ci finit par le délaisser et communiqua à son frère d'une voix sérieuse :

 

– Si les Maraudeurs restants font mine de nous viser, arrosez-les à volonté, Vane !

– Bien reçu, chef ! Acquiesça ce dernier d'une voix enjouée. Personnellement, j'aurai préféré leur rentrer dedans, mais je vais vous faire confiance, pour le coup…

– Et pour Ronon ? Demanda Jak, curieux.

– Il s'est occupé de la catapulte cachée, à la base de la rivière, répondit Vane. S'il ne dit rien, c'est sans doute parce qu'il a sa propre idée… Préparez-vous à voir des feux d'artifices !

 

Ces paroles ne laissaient présager rien de bon. Même si les Maraudeurs les ignoraient pour le moment, Jak se méfiait d'un échec qui surviendrait à cause d'un de ses coéquipiers. Il comprit alors pourquoi Torn était content de ne plus les avoir à sa charge… Bientôt sous la moitié de pont, le lieutenant ordonna à Edge de faire feu. Les Blasters braqués sur le Nuage, celui-ci encaissa les tirs sans broncher et continuait sa progression. Il envoya tout de même quelques salves sur ses adversaires qui restaient volontairement exposés. Les combattants de la Ligue esquivèrent les rayons mauves, parfois de peu, et se dirigèrent sur la plaque métallique, toujours à la vue de leur objectif principal. Là encore, les projectiles d'éco noire firent fondre le métal pourtant épais. Malheureusement, seuls les bords supérieurs étaient touchés. Quand l'entité quitta leur champ de vision, à savoir sous leurs pieds, Jak et Edge durent utiliser les maigres fissures dans la plaque pour la faire tirer à nouveau. La stratégie fonctionna et le Nuage découpait la structure à chaque projectile. Seulement, il ne s'immobilisa pas et allait bientôt sortir du guet-apens. Arriva alors Ronon, au volant de la catapulte, en face de la Squad Élite : le fantassin avait fait le tour par le sud pour rejoindre l'autre moitié du pont qui enjambait la rivière. Fonçant à pleine vitesse, le puissant moteur de la catapulte mobile crachant tout ce qu'il pouvait, il vira subitement sur la droite et donna un coup de frein en même temps. La pièce d'artillerie se renversa sur le côté gauche alors qu'elle quitta la route pour s'engouffrer à travers le vide coupant le pont en deux. Dans le même temps, Ronon avait quitté le poste de pilotage, s'était dirigé vers la porte de sortie et avait sauté de justesse du véhicule alors qu'il quittait la plate-forme. Il rattrapa le bord avec ses mains tandis que le buggy des Maraudeurs alla s'écraser droit sur le Nuage. Profitant du crash, Ronon remonta sur l'extrémité de la plaque métallique et se mit en position de tir avec ses pistolets, au cas où. De leur côté, aucune des personnes ne sut si l'entité avait succombé faute de visibilité. Quand Vane vit que les deux catapultes ennemis changèrent de position pour les cibler, il projeta immédiatement une boule de feu sur la plus proche. Le résultat fut sans appel : il réussit à détruire le tronc servant à actionner les tirs.

 

Par précaution, Jak activa sa forme blanche et utilisa « l'éco-vision » pour voir à travers leur support. Sa déception fut grande quand il perçut l'ombre noire encore présente sous leurs pieds. Celle-ci ne bougeait plus, car bloquée par l'épave du véhicule qui lui était tombé dessus. En revanche, s'il craignait qu'elle se venge sur la personne de Ronon, la surprise fut complète lorsque de nouveau rayons traversèrent la plaque pour l'atteindre. Levant à la dernière seconde son bouclier blanc, il fut épargné de justesse grâce à ses réflexes. Par contre, le jeune homme dut bouger pour esquiver les tirs suivants. Il resta sur la largeur de la plaque pour que leur ennemi puisse détruire les points de fixation et faire s'abattre sur lui la lourde structure. Mais entre deux esquives, Jak ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi ce soudain acharnement contre lui… Était-ce dû aux efforts employés par son groupe ? À un besoin irrépressible d'éradiquer toutes les menaces présentes à cause de la colère ? Ou à sa forme angélique ? Cela titilla sa curiosité, mais il se focalisa à nouveau sur la réalité et se décida à quitter la plate-forme alors que cette dernière s'apprêtait à lâcher. Sautant au moment où elle s'effondra, Light Jak rattrapa de justesse le bord de la falaise, à l'instar de Ronon. La moitié de pont finit d'écraser le Nuage, provoquant une détonation d'éco noire lors du lourd impact sur ce dernier. Le jeune homme perdit sa forme angélique faute d'énergie blanche pour la maintenir, puis il se fit aider par le sergent qui s'était mis à l'abri quelques instants plus tôt. Sur la terre ferme, il assista par ailleurs à la destruction des Maraudeurs restants par la catapulte de Vane. Enfin, il s'aperçut qu'un groupe de nuages gris avaient envahi le ciel et que des rafales de vent croissantes balayèrent la zone. Une tempête se levait. Jak mit son foulard sur sa bouche, abaissa ses lunettes de visée pour protéger ses yeux et remonta à bord du Requin des sables en vitesse. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses, il parvint à redémarrer le moteur endommagé et indiqua à Edge de prendre place immédiatement à bord. Avec le véhicule en piteux état, Jak préféra éviter de passer par les rivières, quitte à prendre le chemin le plus long. Vane, après avoir saboté la catapulte restante, reprit les commandes du Thermofouineur qu'il avait laissé en bas de la pente, hors-de-vue et à l'est de leur position actuelle. Puis il aida son frère, qui s'était hâté vers lui à la fin de la bataille, à rejoindre le Tapageur du Désert garé à l'entrée de la grotte passant dans le Grand Volcan. Ils rejoignirent ensuite le Requin des sables et, ensemble, le trio de buggys se dépêcha alors de rallier Spargus avant que cette nouvelle tempête ne les balaye à leur tour…


	16. Acte I (12/12) : Les derniers préparatifs

En route à travers les dunes de sable, les trois véhicules tout-terrain roulaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour échapper à la tempête naissante. S'il n'y avait aucun problème pour les jumeaux avec le Thermofouineur et le Tapageur, le Requin des sables n'était pas au mieux de sa forme avec son moteur exposé à l'air libre et partiellement défiguré. Jak limitait la vitesse au maximum malgré le danger grandissant pour ne pas le perdre définitivement. Heureusement pour lui, nul menace supplémentaire ne se présenta au groupe lors de leur repli. Au mieux, les Maraudeurs blessés restés en retrait au nord-ouest tentèrent de s'accrocher aux buggys. L'un d'entre eux y parvint sur le Requin des sables, ralenti par ses soucis de moteur, mais Edge le dégagea d'un violent coup de crosse avec son Blaster. Leurs tentes ne pouvant tenir face aux rafales de vent de plus en plus violentes, les survivants parcoururent les plaines désertiques à la recherche d'un nouvel abri ; mais en-dehors des murs proches de Spargus, aucun d'entre eux n'échappera à la rudesse du Désert… La Squad Élite arriva finalement aux abords de la porte principale de ville alors que la tempête atteignit sa puissance maximale. Ouverte par les renégats, Vane et Ronon purent se réfugier dans le hangar sans attendre Jak et son passe. Quant à celui-ci, il eût la mauvaise surprise de voir ses craintes se confirmer : le moteur du buggy lâcha complètement, le stoppant net à quelques centimètres du périmètre intérieur de la porte blindée. Descendant en trombes, il ordonna à Edge de pousser le véhicule avec lui. Malgré le danger, Daxter retourna dans celui-ci et appuya sur la pédale d'accélération pour faciliter la manœuvre de ses coéquipiers. Les jumeaux les rejoignirent et les aidèrent à pousser le buggy jusqu'à le faire rentrer complètement. La porte blindée put enfin se refermer et laisser le climat mettre un terme à l'existence des Maraudeurs. En sécurité et à l'abri du vent, le jeune se découvrit le visage. À l'intérieur du hangar, Trois renégats masculins de divers âges furent présents et s'occupaient de la maintenance des lieux et des véhicules. Keira était également sur place et inspectait l'Écrabouilleur du Désert avant l'arrivée de l'équipe de Jak. Enfin, Kleiver – avec son Pacificateur personnel en guise de canne de marche – supervisait tout le monde de sa voix menaçante et non sans tenter des approches douteuses sur la jeune femme. Quand il vit l'état du Requin des sables poussé par les quatre soldats de la Ligue – et la beloutre en renfort – et notamment celui du moteur qui avait pris beaucoup de sable, il grogna et s'avança vers le jeune homme à la recherche de réponses.

 

– Alors, là, c'en est trop ! Déclara-t-il d'une voix furieuse, les yeux froncés. Même si t'avais gagné le droit de piloter ces engins, tu ne devais en aucun cas les abîmer à ce point-là ! Et compte pas sur l'aide de ce cher Sig pour te défendre. Aux dernières nouvelles, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était à l'article de la mort…

– C'est bizarre, contesta Daxter en montant sur l'épaule de Jak après avoir quitté le buggy, nos informations sur son état de santé sont en totale contradiction avec les vôtres… Si j'étais vous, je changerai de quotidien !

– Gravos nous avait demandé de s'occuper du problème des Maraudeurs et d'un nouveau Nuage Noir qui se dirigeait par ici, répondit Jak sur un ton défiant. Alors, oui, le Requin a souffert pendant la bataille, mais c'est un petit prix à payer pour le succès de notre objectif.

– Et si nous voulions vous manquer de respect, monsieur, intervint Edge sans vraiment savoir qui était Kleiver, nous aurions pu laisser votre buggy dehors. Ce qui n'a pas été le cas.

– Oh, ça alors, des soldats polis… Ricana le vieux caïd avant de monter le ton. Écoutez-moi bien, les bleus ! Je suis le patron, ici, et je dis que vous et vos dirigeants incapables n'êtes pas les bienvenus à Spargus ! Alors dégagez de là avant que je ne m'occupe de votre cas !

– À ton avis, frérot, commença Ronon en s'appuyant sur l'arrière du Requin des sables, ce gars s'est retrouvé dans le coin à cause de son caractère ou de son évident ex-surpoids ?

– Vu comment il a fondu au soleil, répondit Vane en observant le renégat de haut en bas, je dirais la seconde raison. Mais je verrais bien sa gueule dans les anciens bars clandestins d'Abriville… Tu sais, entre deux chopes de bière et une agression dans les toilettes.

– En tant qu'agresseur ou en tant que victime ?

– Bah, ça paraît plutôt évident, se moqua le jumeau en pouffant de rire. J'espère juste que les autres avaient de bonnes chauss-…

– C'est pas bientôt fini, vous deux ! S'exclama Daxter, énervé, alors que Kleiver montrait les crocs.

– Acceptez-le ou non, mais nous vous avons encore sauvé les fesses, Kleiver, reprit Jak d'une voix sérieuse. Le Requin des sables est hors d'usage pour l'instant, mais vos gars pourront le retaper sans problème. Alors maintenant, arrêtez les frais avant que la situation ne dégénère et se retourne contre vous !

– ...Est-ce que c'est une menace, gamin ? Répliqua le renégat en pleine fureur, sa main serrant très fort le canon de son arme.

– Non, rétorqua le jeune homme en croisant les bras. C'est juste un rappel de votre place dans cette ville.

 

Si le regard de Jak était empli à la fois de détermination et de méfiance, celui de Kleiver ne communiquait que de la haine à son égard. La tension de la discussion fut si intense que personne, pas même les jumeaux, n'osa rajouter quoi que ce soit de peur d'envenimer cette confrontation. Finalement, le vieux caïd se retourna, poussa un petit rire inquiétant et quitta le hangar pour aller dans les rues de la ville. Jak et Daxter purent souffler, alors que les jumeaux poussèrent un « Oh » de déception. Edge ne se prononça pas et resta en retrait à côté du buggy en mauvais état. Keira vint alors à leur rencontre. Tout en tournant autour du Requin des sables et analyser les dégâts, elle engagea la conversation d'une voix sèche :

 

– Eh ben, on ne peut pas dire que vous ne ménagez pas vos efforts pour vous faire tirer dessus !

– Au cas où tu n'aurai pas écouté, Keira, répliqua Daxter d'une voix vexée, c'est ce gros lard qui nous a agressé le premier !

– Je parlais de votre bataille dans le Désert, le corrigea la mécanicienne sans quitter le véhicule des yeux. Mais oui, parlons de ce qui vient de se passer : depuis quand vous jouez les caïds ? Même si vous bossiez pour Krew à Abriville, vous n'êtes jamais descendu aussi bas…

– Tu sais, Keira, répondit Jak sur un ton conciliant, la vie dans les Terres Pelées est loin d'être évidente. Avec des personnes comme Kleiver, il faut savoir se montrer rude pour survivre et espérer rester vivant…

– Et c'est cette même rudesse qui t'a autorisé à embrasser Ashelin ? Contesta Keira en tapant du poing sur la carlingue du Requin. Parce que tu es le héros de l'histoire qui a obtenu le droit de mériter des récompenses à la fin de son aventure dans les Terres Pelées ?!

 

À nouveau, personne aux alentours ne sut quoi dire pour calmer la conversation. Les renégats ignorèrent la dispute naissante pour se concentrer sur leur boulot et les soldats de la Ligue prirent leur distance pour laisser le trio d'amis en paix. Jak décroisa ses bras et les laissa le long de son corps. Paniqué, il mit fin à ce bref temps de silence :

 

– É-écoute, Keira, bégaya légèrement le jeune homme en tentant de trouver ses mots, elle était présente quand n-nous avons battu Cyber-Errol, et…

– Et tu n'as pas pu empêcher de te jeter sur elle pour la peloter comme tu le souhaitais, coupa la parole son amie qui s'énervait davantage. Et toi, Daxter, tu n'as rien fait pour calmer ses ardeurs, comme tu le sais si bien le faire à chacune de nos célébrations ?

– Bah, disons qu'avec les émotions du moment, je… Tenta de justifier la beloutre avant de se faire interrompre à son tour par Keira.

– Donc, aucun de vous deux n'a pensé aux émotions que j'ai pu ressentir pendant votre affrontement contre ce dégénéré de cyborg ?! S'exclama la jeune femme en les regardant droit dans les yeux. Je sais que je n'ai pas été très présente pendant la guerre précédente et que je n'ai pas été d'un grand secours comparé à Ashelin, mais j'ai toujours été là pour vous aider et vous soutenir par le passé. Mais tout ça… ? En vous voyant aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que mes amis sont morts dans le Désert… Déclara-t-elle en se retournant, les yeux en pleurs.

– Ce n'est pas le cas, c'est just-… Essaya de placer Jak avant que Keira ne le coupe en levant sa main droite en signe de silence.

– …Laissez-moi, je ne sais plus qui vous êtes, finit-elle d'une voix attristée.

 

Quittant à son tour le hangar à la hâte sans les regarder, la jeune mécanicienne étouffait du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses sanglots. Le duo ne dit rien de plus et se contenta de la laisser partir. Tandis que Daxter quitta l'épaule de son ami pour soupirer plus loin, ce dernier serra ses poings et tapa à son tour un double coup sur le buggy proche. En colère contre lui-même, il savait pertinemment que Keira avait dit la vérité. Il ne saurait le dire pour son meilleur ami, mais lui s'était perdu quelque part en chemin… Et si cette guerre n'avait pas encore tout à fait commencée, son coût fut déjà bien élevé ; que ce soit son propre équipement, les combattants sacrifiés au cours des derniers jours ou son entourage qui en souffrait. Ce conflit allait à nouveau le redéfinir, et il espéra retrouver sa vraie identité à son terme.

 

– Il n'y a pas à dire, c'est un développement inattendu… Commenta Ronon adossé contre la porte blindée de la barricade.

– Comme quoi, tout ce travail de réécriture finit par payer ! Finit Vane, assis par terre à la droite de son frère.

 

Les paroles insensées des jumeaux le ramenèrent à la réalité, puis il ordonna à ses hommes – sauf Daxter, bien entendu – de l'attendre sur place jusqu'à son retour. En levant les yeux vers le ciel, il vit que la tempête battait encore son plein et qu'ils leur étaient impossible de rejoindre l'aérotrain dans ces conditions. Il profita donc de cet instant pour aller voir Gravos et lui faire ses requêtes. Daxter regrimpa sur son épaule gauche alors qu'il franchissait la petite porte du hangar, puis il monta sur un lézardosaure qui végétait près de l'entrée. Au galop, les cavaliers filèrent droit vers la maison du vieil armurier. Ils n'étaient pas certain de le trouver à cet endroit, mais aucun des deux compères ne savaient précisément où leur commanditaire pourrait se trouver en ce moment même. Après tout, ils le connaissaient à peine. En repassant non loin du bâtiment servant d'infirmerie, Jak s'aperçut que les moines priaient toujours, malgré les quelques bourrasques de vent qui atteignirent la place centrale de la ville. Le ciel était toujours très couvert et menaçant, mais la tempête semblait épargner Spargus une nouvelle fois. Une trentaine de secondes plus tard, le duo arrivèrent devant la maison de Gravos, aux abords de la mer. Ils laissèrent l'animal en bas des escaliers, puis ils gravirent ceux-ci et frappèrent à la porte. L'armurier leur ouvrit alors et les invita à entrer. Retrouvant l'ambiance d'armurerie de la dernière fois, le jeune homme s'assit à la table, un geste imité par le renégat. Sans faire plus de manières, Jak annonça fièrement :

 

– Les Maraudeurs et le Nuage qui les poursuivait sont de l'histoire ancienne ! Spargus n'a plus rien à craindre, pour le moment.

– Ah, enfin de bonnes nouvelles ! Les félicita Gravos, enjoué. Avez-vous pu vérifié si la quartier général des Maraudeurs était resté intact ou pas ?

– Non, la tempête s'est levée peu de temps après la fin du combat et nous devions évacuer avec un véhicule gravement endommagé, expliqua le jeune homme.

– Je vois… Réfléchit le vieil homme. J'enverrai quelqu'un fouiller la zone quand la météo se calmera. Pour ce qui est de l'autre Nuage, nous nous débrouillerons. Vous en avez déjà assez fait pour nous, jusqu'à présent, les gars. Ce n'est pas juste de tout le temps se reposer sur quelques-uns quand tout le monde est en mesure de jouer un rôle dans le combat, n'est-ce pas ?

– Ah, enfin une personne sensée ! Se réjouit Daxter avec un sourire aux lèvres. Torn devrait en prendre de-…

– Torn le fait déjà, et ce depuis qu'on le connaît, Dax, le coupa Jak en le regardant. C'est juste que nous étions trop écarté du reste de ses opérations majeures pour nous en rendre compte.

– …Ouais, t'as pas tort, avoua la beloutre en baissant la tête, un peu honteux de ses paroles.

– Comportements mis à part, reprit le renégat, que vouliez-vous me demander ?

– Ah, oui ! Continua Jak en retrouvant son sérieux. Un criminel m'a dérobé la majeure partie de mon arsenal pendant une mission. Je voulais savoir si vous pouviez m'en redonner une partie ?

– Hum, je pourrai difficilement dire « Non » après tous vos efforts, répondit Gravos, mais je ne peux pas vous fournir des embouts tout de suite…

– Pourquoi ça ?! Rétorqua Daxter, complètement surpris.

– Damus vous a remis nos derniers équipements lors de vos passages dans l'Arène. Je suis actuellement en train d'en répliquer, mais avec le matériel dont je dispose, il ne seront pas prêts avant des jours.

– Quoi, vous n'avez même pas une tête de Pacificateur en stock ? Renchérit la beloutre outrée.

– Pas pour le Morphoflingue, en tout cas. Je vous présente mes excuses, par ailleurs… Cela dit, avec le matériel de cette « Ligue pour la Liberté », comme vous l'appelez, je pourrai probablement faire des miracles.

– Ça me fait penser que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de parler de vous à Tess, réfléchit Daxter. Mais maintenant que je sais où elle se trouve, ça devrait se faire rapidement ! Même si c'est dans les égouts…

– Pour ce qui nous reste… Poursuivit Jak en sortant son arsenal pour le mettre sur la table.

– Mouais, c'est assez léger, commenta Gravos à la vue du Pulvérisateur modifié et de l'embout du Blaster. Mais j'ai le plan pour une arme expérimentale, ce que j'ai déjà fait n'est qu'une première étape, et…

 

Quand le héros sortit l'embout de l'Arcbuteur et le déposa sur le meuble de bois, le visage de son interlocuteur se figea. Il ne termina pas sa phrase et tout sa concentration se focalisa sur la pièce métallique circulaire. Sans prévenir, il tendit les bras pour la saisir et l'observer sous différents angles. Surpris par le geste, Jak et Daxter ne dirent rien et se contentèrent de le laisser faire. Toujours en pleine admiration, avec les yeux plissés pour scruter les moindres détails, Gravos reprit la parole sur un ton admiratif :

 

– Une lentille de canon brachial d'un robot Précurseur de forage, en parfait état de conservation et probablement en mesure de fonctionner à nouveau…

– On ne peut pas dire la même chose de son ancien propriétaire, chuchota Daxter à son ami, qui lui répondit par un clin d’œil complice.

– Vous l'utilisiez de paire avec votre Morphoflingue ? Demanda l'armurier sans avoir entendu la remarque de l'Éclair Orange.

– Oui, il s'adapte parfaitement sur le canon du Vulcanoshooter, répondit Jak. Sans cet embout, ce n'est qu'un simple trophée. Mais je suis étonné par l'exactitude de votre analyse, déclara le jeune homme, admiratif lui aussi.

– Oh… ? Revint Gravos à la réalité, en observant le héros dans les yeux. Oui, c'est à force d'étudier les artefacts que nos pilotes ramènent du Désert pendant les tempêtes de sable. Mais ça fait des années que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'observer une telle pièce en si bon état !

– D'un autre côté, vous ne devez pas avoir beaucoup de hobbys non-mortels, dans le coin… Commenta Daxter, dubitatif.

– Son acquisition n'a pas dû être aisée, j'imagine ?

– Oh que non ! Répondirent en chœur les deux amis.

– Je vois, sourcilla le renégat en posant la pièce sur la table. Écoutez, je sais que vous êtes venu ici pour renflouer votre armement – une demande que je ne peux, hélas, pas satisfaire – pour pouvoir repartir à Abriville dans de meilleures conditions, mais ce serait une bonne chose pour nous trois que de me laisser cet artefact.

– Pardon ?! S'exclama Daxter à la requête du vieil homme. Mon pote s'est fait racketté comme pas deux et vous voulez en rajouter une couche supplémentaire ?

– …Du racket ? Allons bon, ce n'est pas l'idée de ma demande… Contredit l'intéressé sur la défensive. Pour reprendre mon histoire d'arme expérimentale, je pense être en mesure de concevoir une nouvelle version de Morphoflingue. Une version qui soit plus puissante en combat sans infliger de malus à son propriétaire. Et ses embouts seraient plus versatiles que ceux qui existent actuellement, en plus que de proposer des améliorations tirées de diverses technologies avancées, qu'elles soient humaine ou Précurseur… Croyez-moi, l'étude de cette lentille pourrait m'aider à mieux appréhender l'un des embouts dont je prépare les plans de fabrication depuis un moment, déjà.

– Si je vous comprends bien, reprit Jak d'une voix hésitante, en vous confiant cet embout maintenant, cela nous permettra d'acquérir de potentielles nouvelles armes ?

– Un retour sur investissement, en somme ? Demanda Daxter à son tour.

– C'est l'idée ! Répondit calmement Gravos. Bien sûr, je ne vous force pas la main. Mais en l'état, cette lentille vous encombre plus qu'autre chose, si j'ai bien compris…

 

Jak réfléchit longuement à cette proposition. Les yeux rivés sur le Pulvérisateur, il s'imaginait les continuités possibles : s'il gardait l'embout et qu'il réussissait à récupérer un mode d'arme de Vulcanoshooter à Abriville, cela l'aiderait grandement dans sa lutte contre les Grena-Thanatorobots, ces derniers étant très sensibles aux intenses décharges électriques ; cependant, dans le cas contraire, il se retrouverait avec un poids contraignant dans son inventaire, même si l'extension de l'Arcbuteur ne pesait pas lourd. De même, une place continuerait d'être prise dans ses poches pour un objet inutile en l'état. En soi, la proposition de Gravos était intéressante. Mais même s'il ne doutait pas des compétences et de la sincérité de l'armurier, combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour concevoir cette nouvelle arme révolutionnaire ? Plus qu'un retour sur investissement, c'était un pari à risque… Expirant brièvement par le nez, il releva la tête et déclara à Gravos d'un air sérieux :

 

– C'est d'accord !

– Quoi, pour de vrai, Jak ?! S'exclama son ami, étonné par sa décision.

– Vous ne le regretterez pas, je vous le garantis, annonça l'armurier d'une voix ravie.

– En revanche, il faut que votre arme soit aussi bien apte à détruire des robots aisément qu'à tuer des Metal Heads, souligna le jeune homme. Et plus vite vous la construirez, mieux ça sera pour nous !

– C'est entendu ! Conclut Gravos d'un air tout aussi sérieux que son interlocuteur. Je finaliserai les plans d'ici à mon retour à Abriville. Pour ce qui est de la politique à Spargus, Pecker, Seem et ce vieux sage vert arrivent à convaincre les gens que Kleiver est un mauvais parti pour notre ville.

– Pour une fois que cette vieille branche réussit à se faire écouter… Commenta à nouveau Daxter.

– Nous passerons le mot à Torn et aux autres pour votre accès à la métropole, rajouta Jak. Ils vous indiqueront ensuite où aller pour travailler sur votre projet et avec qui.

– Bien, procédons comme cela ! Affirma le vieux renégat. Vous vouliez me demander autre chose ?

– …Non, c'est tout pour l'instant, finit Jak en rangeant son Pulvérisateur et son embout de Blaster dans son étui. On reste en contact, au cas où.

– Cela va de soi.

 

Se levant, il salua l'armurier en lui laissant l'embout de l'Arcbuteur et quitta sa maison. À vrai dire, il souhaitait lui poser quelques questions à propos de Clive, pour voir s'il aurait pu le connaître de son temps à Abriville, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment pour ce genre de traque. La vengeance le rongeait de l'intérieur, mais la menace posée par les Nuages Noirs l'avaient fait réfléchir sur les priorités essentielles de cette guerre. En fin de compte, Torn avait eu raison de réserver ses troupes pour leurs vrais ennemis. Les intérêts personnels ne mettaient que des coups de frein à l'intérêt commun. En regardant le ciel, il s'aperçut que la tempête s'était enfin calmée. Libre de repartir vers la métropole dévastée, il reprit le lézardosaure et traça jusqu'au hangar. En ville, les renégats vaquaient encore à leurs occupations et ne semblaient pas vraiment inquiets pour ce qui se passait à l'extérieur des murs de Spargus. Pourvu que ce n'était qu'une apparence, espéra le jeune homme, le visage suspicieux. Abandonnant définitivement l'animal aux allures de dinosaure, Jak rentra dans le garage pour y retrouver Edge, Vane et Ronon. De leur côté, les trois renégats mécaniciens avaient commencé à réparer le Requin des sables. Rassemblés devant la porte, près au départ, les soldats se retournèrent quand ils le virent et le sergent le salua. Alors que le lieutenant allait lui rendre la pareille, son communicateur sortit de sa sacoche et tourna autour du groupe. La voix de Torn se fit alors entendre :

 

– Ah, Jak ! S'écria-t-il sur un ton rassuré. Ça fait déjà un quart d'heure que je tente le contact. Tout va bien, de votre côté ?

– Oui, nous avons essuyé une tempête récemment, répondit l'intéressé. Il y a du nouveau en ville ?

– Ouais, et pas qu'un peu…

– Les Grena-Thanatorobots ont lancé leur offensive sur nos territoires ? Demanda Edge d'une voix inquiète.

– Non, toujours pas, infirma Torn. En revanche, ils ont commencé à étendre la zone industrielle sur les ruines du bazar est.

– Ce qui signifie… ? Lança Daxter à l'engin flottant.

– Que les UR-80 semblent vouloir fabriquer de nouvelles chaînes de montage, Daxter, répondit le commandant de la Ligue. La taille de leur armée est déjà conséquente comme ça en si peu de temps, ça n'arrange donc pas nos affaires !

– Laisse-moi deviner, supposa la beloutre d'un air pessimiste, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on s'en occupe, par hasard ?

– Ce serait l'idéal, mais non.

– Comment ça ? Rétorqua le Précurseur.

– Avec la proximité de la zone industrielle, ce serait du suicide pur et simple ! S'exclama le commandant. Même avec votre expérience et vos capacités actuelles, je ne vous ferai pas risquer un assaut aussi dangereux…

– L'idée est tentante, pourtant… Déclara Ronon sur un ton confiant.

– Négatif, vous deux ! Contredit Torn à l'encontre des jumeaux. En revanche, nos guetteurs nous ont signalé la présence de la reine Metal Heads dans les ruines du Stade. C'est plus dans vos cordes, non ?

– Ah ça, c'est certain ! Confirma Vane en riant.

– Selon toi, elle tenterait d'installer un nouveau nid au nord ? Supposa Jak à son tour.

– C'est sans doute le cas et nous ne devons pas les laisser faire, répondit Torn d'une voix ferme. Si nous écopons d'un Port bis au nord de la ville, nos défenses s'ébranleront rapidement et nous finirons par flancher sur tous les fronts !

– Super, une extermination de Metal Heads rien que pour nous ! Applaudit sarcastiquement Daxter. Tes hommes sont trop occupés à faire le ménage pour que tu puisses les envoyer à notre place, hein ?!

– Tout juste, Dax ! Répondit fièrement Torn sans détour. Notre usine souterraine est prête, il lui manque juste de la ferraille pour fonctionner. Et ce n'est pas ce qui manque dans les quartiers dévastés ! Quand vous aurez terminé, revenez immédiatement au QG pour qu'on puisse faire le point ensemble sur toute la situation.

– Entendu ! Déclara Jak avec un sourire.

– À vos ordres ! Confirma Edge en effectuant un salut militaire face au communicateur.

– On va bien se marrer ! S'amusèrent les jumeaux derrière le sergent.

– Et c'est reparti… Exaspéra Daxter, désespéré par l'entrain général de l'équipe.

 

Une fois le communicateur rangé dans son inventaire, Jak prit la tête de la formation et permit l'ouverture de la porte principale. Ensemble, ils rejoignirent tous l'aérotrain qui, une nouvelle fois, avait tenu face à la violente tempête de sable. Pendant le court trajet à pied, aucun buggy de Maraudeurs ne vint les attaquer, leur indiquant ainsi qu'ils en avaient définitivement terminé avec cette faction. Lorsqu'ils furent à bord du véhicule, ce dernier décolla et quitta l'île du Désert. Il se dirigea à nouveau vers le continent alors que que le soleil entamait sa longue et douce descente, loin sur l'horizon. Le ciel dépourvu de nuages prit progressivement une teinte orchidée puis safre, le jour se terminant pour laisser à la nuit. Dans le compartiment arrière, personne ne dit mot durant le voyage retour et se contenta de rester assis sans trop bouger. Bien qu'ils allaient à nouveau combattre à domicile, leur ennemi n'était pas à sous-estimer car il égalait la puissance de Metal Kor. Ou elle se rapprochait de celle du défunt leader des Metal Heads. Si Jak, Daxter et les jumeaux avaient pu en réchapper au Temple de la montagne, et ce sans réellement engager le combat, les combattants devaient y faire face à nouveau et pour de bon, cette fois-ci. Ainsi, tous conscients des événements à venir, chacun se prépara à sa façon : le héros s'assura que son armure était bien attachée sur son corps ; son partenaire respira longuement pour éviter de claquer des dents ; Edge tenait son Blaster à la verticale, la crosse posée à terre, et appuyait sa tête sur le canon de l'arme, et les frères fantassins inspectèrent minutieusement leur armement à la recherche d'un dysfonctionnement. Quand il eût terminé son inspection, Jak inspira un grand coup à son tour et expira l'air d'un coup. Avec son arsenal largement amputé, il fût ravi que son groupe soit constitué d'excellents soldats, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment vu les jumeaux en plein action à Abriville.

 

L'aérotrain finit par y arriver et les débarqua exactement à l'entrée des quartiers dévastés, juste devant la barrière énergétique bleue qui les séparaient des sections modernes. Torn avait dû faire modifier le site d'atterrissage pour leur faire gagner du temps, supposa Jak. Quand ils débarquèrent, le véhicule redécolla et partit un peu plus au nord avant de se poser à nouveau derrière la rangée de bâtiments. De leur côté, le groupe emprunta le chemin vers le Stade et tous aperçurent la vieille devineresse en train de s'adonner à un bien étrange rituel : Onin était occupée à écrire des inscriptions Précurseurs au pied de la barrière. Les caractères bleus luisaient d'une faible lumière. En se demandant le pourquoi de cette action, Jak voulut s'approcher d'elle, mais celle-ci se retourna, le salua d'une brève révérence avec le sourire aux lèvres, puis retourna à son occupation. Dans l'incompréhension, Jak s'était arrêté dans son mouvement et l'observait faire. Ce fut Daxter qui le fit décrocher de cette action avec une tape derrière la tête.

 

– Laisse tomber, mon vieux ! Lui glissa-t-il sur un ton neutre. Je crois qu'elle a définitivement perdue la boule. Et sans l'autre emplumé, nous n'en saurions rien avant un moment… Allez, hue, cocotte ! Haussa-t-il le ton. Nous avons une pondeuse extra-terrestre à dégommer !

 

Ne pouvant rien faire de plus, Jak la laissa à son sort et entraîna ses compagnons plus loin dans la section. Comme Torn l'avait dit, ils trouvèrent des soldats de la Ligue en poste dans ce qui était autrefois un carrefour actif. Tandis que les uns montaient la garde avec, comme soutien motorisé, un tank de sécurité, les autres découpaient des pans entiers de métal cabossés pour les extraire des lieux et les stocker dans les recoins. Pour le moment, aucun d'eux ne convoyait ces morceaux jusqu'à la nouvelle usine. Mais cela ne saurait tarder au vu de la taille modeste des fragments déjà récupérés… La Squad Élite passa outre cette observation et continua sa route jusqu'au cul-de-sac qui menait aux restes du Stade. Moins nombreux dans cette partie de la section, les hommes présents se contentaient d'évaluer ce qui pouvait être récupéré dans l'immédiat et ce qui le serait plus tard. Et au lieu de retrouver le tuyau qui servait de rampe pour atteindre le petit passage en hauteur, Jak vit qu'une grande échelle remplaçait cet accès normalement prévu pour un utilisateur de JET-Board. Ravi de ce changement, le jeune homme grimpa en premier pour arriver dans l'étroit couloir qui traversait les décombres. Il fut suivi par Ronon, puis Edge et enfin Vane. Finalement arrivés dans le secteur des ruines du Stade, ils devaient maintenant trouver leur cible et l'éliminer !

 

À première vue, les lieux étaient déserts. Toujours désolées, les ruines n'avaient pas bougées ou subies une quelconque modification. En descendant les escaliers, Jak retrouva le chemin où, deux jours plus tôt, lui, Daxter, le sergent Edge, l'officier Stevans et les ingénieurs de la Ligue pour la Liberté avaient dû affronter une force de frappe furtive des Metal Heads. Le laps de temps séparant cet événement d'aujourd'hui était court, mais cette mission semblait bien lointaine avec tout ce qui s'était passé entre-temps… Mélancolique, le lieutenant regrettait le cours que cette guerre avait emprunté ; il leur fallait faire avec, désormais. Sans aucun contact d'aucune sorte, l'équipe s'engagea plus loin dans l'allée parsemée de décombres et surveillait scrupuleusement chaque recoin. Des colonnes de fumée grises et noires s'élevaient toujours vers les cieux, et en-dehors de leur pas, personne n'entendit nul bruit suspect. Pourtant, selon les dires de Torn, la reine se trouvait toujours dans la zone. En observant plus attentivement ce qui restait du bâtiment principal et ses grands murs, Jak supposa qu'elle était en train d'établir le nouveau nid à l'intérieur du Stade. Mais alors qu'ils montaient le second escalier de la zone, ils entendirent des tintements métalliques derrière eux : en se retournant, ils ne virent rien d'inhabituel ; seulement, ils braquèrent tous leurs armes quand la grande pondeuse Metal Heads apparut subitement devant eux. Au fond de l'allée, proche du seul point de sortie de ce côté, la reine les avait contournée par la gauche grâce à son camouflage optique, une caractéristique qu'elle semblait partager avec les Cloakers. Ses ailes déployées, d'où s'échappaient des filaments d'éco noire, ses griffes acérées et son regard perçant étaient tournés vers le groupe de soldats, quand bien même elle fut aveugle. Grognant légèrement, elle se mit ensuite à rire sournoisement à leur égard. Puis, sans déceler un signe d'agressivité supplémentaire, les cinq hommes furent pris d'un étrange – et puissant – mal de tête. S'il ne sut rien de l'état exact des autres membres de son unité, Jak se rappela cette sensation : cette migraine était similaire à celle que Seem avait provoqué lors de leur première rencontre, dans l'arène de Spargus. Comme s'il avait pénétré de force dans son esprit. Sauf que cette fois-ci, l'invasion mentale surpassait cette première expérience. Luttant difficilement contre, il lâcha la partie avant de son arme et mit sa main gauche sur son front, ne serait-ce que pour éviter de s'évanouir. Une voix féminine, similaire à celle de Metal Kor, résonna alors dans leurs crânes. Sur un ton hautain, elle déclara les mots suivants :

 

– Hum, oui… Je me rappelle de la plupart d'entre vous… L'un de vous m'est inconnu. Mais pour vous autres, nous nous sommes brièvement rencontrés dans le Temple Précurseur qui borde notre nid. Oui, c'est cela ! Deux menaces ambulantes prêtes à en découdre avec les miens, un poltron et… Une anomalie. Je vous ai sentie alors que vous étiez à mes pieds. J'aurais pu vous exterminer cette nuit-là, si les Thanatorobots ne s'en étaient pas pris aux miens ! Cependant, vous avez réussi à neutraliser un de leurs atouts majeurs. Aussi, permettez-moi de vous tester à mon tour… Si vous pensiez que j'étais venue aussi loin de mon territoire pour en créer un nouveau, vous vous êtes fourvoyés. Désormais, prouvez-moi que la Ligue pour la Liberté est en mesure de survivre à son extermination !

 

Quand la reine eût terminée son discours mental, la migraine cessa immédiatement. Maniant à nouveau son Blaster avec les deux mains, Jak le braqua sur le Metal Head géant qui commença une approche lente. Les trois soldats de la Ligue avaient eux aussi retrouvé leurs moyens et prirent chacun une posture offensive. Seulement, si Edge resta à proximité de son supérieur, Vane et Ronon s'élancèrent sur le monstre sans une once d'hésitation. Ce geste inconsidéré déplut fortement au lieutenant, qui n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'estimer pleinement la situation et les options qui s'offraient à eux. Sans connaître grand-chose de leur ennemi, il ne souhaitait cependant pas laisser les jumeaux à un triste sort : Jak ordonna à Edge de le suivre et, ensemble, ils offrirent un tir de couverture à leurs équipiers. De leur côté, au plus proche de la reine, Vane s'était placé près du trou d'où s'élevaient deux bouts de tuyau. Son arme prête, il tira des rayons en direction de la tête de l'abeille Metal Head. Si cette manœuvre permit à tous de découvrir que son crâne était protégé par un bouclier d'éco noire, cela eût au moins pour effet de focaliser son attention sur le tireur proche. Les projectiles de Jak et Edge, bien que ratant peu leur cible, atteignaient surtout le thorax et les côtés de l'abdomen, recouvert par une armure métallique noire. Profitant de cette couverture, Ronon avait pu avancer sans problème du côté droit et avait dégoupillé deux des grenades de sa ceinture. Chacune d'elles dans une main, il les lança peu à l'arrière du thorax avant la fin du compte à rebours. Puis il dégaina ses pistolets en même temps que les détonations d'éco appauvrie et commença à tirer sur la reine. La tactique avait beau être simple, elle n'en resta pas moins efficace : décontenancée par les petites explosions dans l'un de ses angles morts, le Metal Head abandonna son attention envers Vane et attaqua avec ferveur le second jumeau, l'acculant contre le mur de la section. Elle usait de ses pattes aux pointes acérées pour porter des coups rapides et précis, mais le soldat ne se laissait pas faire et les esquivait en se glissant dans les maigres ouvertures laissées par son adversaire. Il alternait entre les roulades et les pas de côté pour éviter chaque mouvement, et profitait des fenêtres de tir disponibles pour tirer sur le dessous du thorax et de l'abdomen. Dans le même temps, Vane arriva par-derrière et projeta à son tour deux de ses grenades sur le flanc arrière de leur proie. Hélas, celle-ci sentit le coup venir et se retourna d'un coup pour balayer les explosifs d'un revers de son bras gauche. Puis elle bondit de quelques mètres en arrière et tira à ton tour un projectile d'éco noire concentrée entre les deux fantassins.

 

L'attaque était identique à celle de Metal Kor, car le rayon explosa en petite onde de choc qui faillit toucher de peu ses cibles. Alors que les jumeaux voulaient recommencer un nouvel assaut frontal, Jak cria leurs noms et leur ordonna le repli immédiat à la vue du comportement de la reine. Cette dernier se concentrait pour émettre un nouveau projectile d'éco noire, mais le long temps de charge ne présageait rien de bon. D'abord réticent à l'ordre de leur supérieur, Vane et Ronon continuèrent leur approche ; mais ils changèrent d'avis lorsque les deux hommes restés en arrière firent un tir de précision entre leurs pieds. Le jeune homme ne souhaitait pas se comporter de cette manière avec ses équipiers, surtout s'ils ne le portaient pas dans leur cœur. Mais en ce qui concernait les jumeaux, cet acte fut nécessaire pour leur faire comprendre la dangerosité de ce nouvel assaut. Tandis qu'ils se dépêchaient de se replier vers le nord de l'allée, Jak et Edge les couvrirent en prenant soin de toucher leur cible ; hélas, même le Blaster amélioré du lieutenant ne parvint à franchir les protections physiques du Metal Head. Quand les fantassins les eurent enfin rejoint, il ordonna l'évacuation vers le fond de la zone, en direction de l'intérieur du Stade. Ils gravirent tous les escaliers alors que la reine fit feu : si le projectile d'éco noire n'atteignit que le trou aux deux bouts de tuyau, l'onde de choc produit grandissait en forme de dôme et balaya tout ce qui se trouvait dans son rayon d'action. Tout y passa : le sol déjà défoncé qui s’affaissa complètement, les gravats éparpillés et une partie importante de la tour-pilier qui s'était effondrée dans la zone. Oblitérée, l'allée était devenue un souvenir pour laisser place à un gouffre béant. Si l'onde ne parvint pas à annihiler les structures épaisses comme les murs de béton encore debout, elle parvint à les craqueler et à faire s'effondrer l'arche qui encadrait le second escalier. La Squad Élite put se mettre à l'abri en passant de l'autre côté du gouffre, mais toute possibilité de sortie de la section par le sud était désormais impossible. Avec un terrain accidenté et séparé en trois niveaux à différentes hauteurs, la poursuite du combat n'était pas envisageable dans ces conditions. De plus, si la reine était toujours visible et venait sur eux à pied via la tour-pilier, les premières attaques leur avaient démontrés qu'elle était plus robuste que son prédécesseur.

 

En manque d'options offensives réellement efficientes, le repli stratégique fut la seule solution viable trouvée par Jak. Le groupe passa par le niveau supérieur et atteignit le bloc de béton sculptée comportant deux orifices Précurseurs d'éco blanche. Le jeune homme en profita pour faire le plein de cette énergie, tout comme il l'avait fait précédemment dans l'ancien cul-de-sac de la place du Stade avec le goulot d'éco noire. Puis il releva une anomalie par rapport à son dernier passage dans la zone : une poutre métallique avait été attachée au bord de la plate-forme proche, et en montant dessus, il vit que son extrémité menait aux garages du côté droit du bâtiment. En examinant attentivement les bords de ce nouveau pont, il s'aperçut que l'objet de métal tenait à l'édifice grâce à la même substance qui permettaient aux œufs de Metal Heads de tenir sur des surfaces murales. De toute évidence, la reine n'avait pas que planifier ce traquenard par un simple déplacement : elle s'était démenée pour réorganiser le terrain à sa convenance avec les ressources locales… Avec son envol blanc, Jak pouvait atteindre l'autre côté de cette zone, mais cela reviendrait à laisser ses équipiers se débrouiller. De même, se diviser maintenant leur porterait préjudice pour la suite du combat, notamment sans plan véritable pour retourner la situation en leur faveur. Finalement, la reine l'aida à choisir quand elle projeta un nouveau rayon sur la plate-forme voisine à la leur, où figuraient un tonneau enflammé, un troisième orifice d'éco blanche et des tas de gravats. Sous le choc de l'impact, celle-ci s'effondra et se perdit dans les profondeurs du gouffre. Puis le Metal Head les mitrailla de nouveaux projectiles pour les forcer à rentrer dans l'abri proche. Si Jak et Edge suivirent cette volonté à contre-cœur, les jumeaux restèrent quelque secondes à l'extérieur pour espérer toucher la créature avec leurs armes. Sans succès, ils se replièrent à leur tour en pestant. À l'intérieur du couloir éclairé par d'autres bidons enflammés, les membres de la Squad Élite purent souffler un peu. Au fond de l'allée, Jak observa deux nouveaux changements : le premier était l'ouverture de l'accès blindé gauche qui donnait sur l'intérieur du Stade ; le second fut la présence d'un panneau fait de biomasse d'une couleur vert sauge sur les plaques de métal défoncées qui gisaient désormais au sol. Sur cette pancarte organique était inscrite la phrase suivante avec des caractères mauves luminescents : « Profitez du temps de répit que je vous accorde. Sortez lorsque vous vous sentirez prêts à affronter votre destin ». Avalant sa salive d'un air inquiet, Daxter s'inquiéta encore plus de ce qui se passait. Resté silencieux et passif jusqu'à présent, il prit la voix pour donner son avis :

 

– Bon, on se fait malmené par la guêpe géante depuis tout à l'heure et elle ne semble pas vouloir nous lâcher de sitôt… Déclara-t-il avec inquiétude. Quelqu'un a des suggestions ?

– On rentre à l'intérieur et on la descend ! Annonça Ronon d'une voix sec.

– Ouais, bien dit, frérot ! Confirma son frère en tapotant son épaule droite. En plus, ça faisait un bail qu'on n'était pas venu au Stade pour s'amuser…

– Plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Remarqua Edge, adossé contre un mur. Grâce à vous, nous savons au moins où tirer pour la blesser. Reste à savoir si nous aurons de nouvelles fenêtres de tir sur la suite de l'affrontement.

– Par contre, ça ne se fait pas de tirer entre les jambes de ses équipiers, chef ! S'exclama Vane à l'encontre de Jak.

– C'était soit ça, soit une raclée mortelle de la part de l'ennemi ! Se défendit ce dernier, passablement sur les nerfs. Plus nous travaillons ensemble et plus je comprends pourquoi Torn ne peut pas vous sacquer. Et si vous espérez vraiment vivre suffisamment longtemps pour continuer à combattre de telles créatures à l'avenir, alors il est de mon devoir de sauver votre peau, quoi que vous en pensiez sur le moment !

– ...Vous marquez un point, mon lieutenant, s'inclina Ronon sur un ton plus serein.

– Foncer dans le tas peut être une bonne tactique, les gars, appuya le sergent pour supporter son supérieur. Mais il faut savoir prendre ses distances le moment venu pour ne pas se faire tuer inutilement. Je pensais que des pros du combat rapproché comme vous le savaient sur le bout des doigts.

– Honnêtement, nos doigts se retrouvent plus souvent dans le sang des Metal Heads que dans les stratégies, s'amusa Vane. Mais ta remarque est juste ! On en prend note.

– Par contre, je ne saurai dire lequel de vous deux la reine considère comme un poltron… Se demanda Daxter en reprenant le message mental de leur adversaire.

 

Alors que l'Éclair Orange était tout pensif, les deux jumeaux se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et se questionnèrent du regard sur la pertinence de ses paroles. Jak fit les gros yeux et préféra ne rien dire ; quant à Edge, il resta passif mais ne put s'empêcher de tousser un peu pour exprimer l'embarras évident de cette déclaration. Puis ils entendirent de bruyants battements d'ailes survoler le bâtiment pour entrer dans sa place intérieure. Le jeune homme s'agenouilla près de l'entrée ouverte et vit la reine qui les attendait sur l'une des poutres métalliques encore plantées au milieu des débris fumants.

 

– Bon, si tout le monde est prêt à en découdre, nous allons pouvoir reprendre, déclara Jak d'une voix confiante. De mémoire, la passerelle d'accès à la piste est encore praticable de ce côté. On s'en servira comme poste de tir et de couverture. Edge, vous et moi nous posterons aux extrémités et tirerons quand l'arrière du thorax de la reine sera à découvert. Les gars, s'adressa-t-il aux jumeaux, vous continuez l'assaut au sol ! Le terrain est pas mal plat et limité, mais les couvertures sont nombreuses. N'attaquez que lorsque la reine ne focalise pas votre attention sur vous.

– Le plan est pas mal, marmonna Ronon avec un air pensif.

– Et pour une fois, nous ne serons pas les plus exposés dans la bataille ! S'écria Daxter avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. En fin de compte, cette équipe déchire du tonnerre !

– Préparez-vous au déploiement, conclut Jak en commençant un décompte rapide. Dans trois, deux, un…

 

Rengainant son Blaster à « un », il se transforma par la suite en Dark Jak et s'élança à toute vitesse par le passage ouvert. Puis il concentra de l'éco noire entre ses mains une fois près du petit rempart de la passerelle et lui envoya deux boulets enchaînés énergétiques. Réactive, la reine décolla du haut de la poutre pour esquiver l'attaque et survola la zone. Les équipiers de Jak en profitèrent pour appliquer le plan de ce dernier : Edge courut vers l'extrémité gauche du chemin tandis que Vane et Ronon passèrent par-dessus le rebord pour atteindre le niveau inférieur. En poste à côté de la « tête » de la tour-pilier effondrée, le sergent se mit en position de tir agenouillé et attendit ses fenêtres de tir. Le lieutenant retrouva alors sa forme normale et dégaina son arme. Quand la reine atterrit à nouveau sur l'une des poutres, les fantassins firent le tour vers le nord et lui tirèrent dessus pour attirer son attention. La manœuvre fonctionna et le Metal Head se retourna pour répliquer contre ses agresseurs. Avantagé, Edge expira un coup et appuya plusieurs fois sur la détente de son Blaster : les projectiles d'éco touchèrent tous la cible à l'arrière du thorax, au niveau de la racine des ailes. Surprise, leur adversaire virevolta et fit face à la position du sniper de la Ligue. Ce dernier, en partie caché par un mur de fumée, dût se rabaisser derrière le muret pour échapper aux tirs d'éco noire. Ce fut alors au tour du héros de reprendre l'attaque : à l'autre extrémité de la passerelle, proche d'un pan effondré des gradins, Jak eût droit à un bon angle de tir. Les quelques rayons d'éco générés ne touchèrent pas tous la reine, mais les tirs réussis la firent hurler de douleur. Tournant à nouveau sur la poutre, le Metal Head vit le jeune tireur exposé et lui lança d'autres projectiles noirs. Il les esquiva avec agilité, mais manqua parfois de se louper. Sur son épaule, Daxter se retenait de s'évanouir et hésitait à se planquer complètement derrière le muret.

 

En fin de compte, les jumeaux se firent à nouveau remarquer lorsqu'ils lui lancèrent deux grenades à la hauteur de ses pattes. Sans faire de dégâts à la créature, ils la déstabilisèrent au point de lui faire perdre son équilibre. Son corps s'effondrant lourdement sur le sommet de la poutre, la reine peina à se relever et commença à battre des ailes. Jak et Edge sautèrent sur l'occasion pour la mitrailler comme ils le pouvaient. Si le second lui infligeait des dégâts modérés, le premier lui fit ressentir une immense douleur avec les projectiles concentrés qui pénétrèrent directement la première couche de sa peau. Se sentant véritablement menacée, la pondeuse Metal Head réussit à s'extraire de sa position. Elle rechercha en hâte le nord-est, hors de vue des cinq hommes. Finalement, ceux-ci ressentirent une nouvelle migraine accompagnée d'un message mental :

 

– Gni… Vous n'avez pas l'air aussi faibles que vous le laissez paraître, en fin de compte ! Les félicita la reine en leur cachant à peine sa souffrance. Hum, ces satanées machines pourraient donc avoir de belles surprises. Mais ne croyez pas que j'en resterai là avec vous ! Il viendra un jour où je réduirai vos corps en charpie pour mon plus grand plaisir…

 

Un rire sinistre accompagna cette dernière parole, puis le mal de tête finit par disparaître. Ils attendirent tous une quarantaine de secondes en restant aux aguets – des fois que la reine bluffait pour les prendre à revers – et scrutèrent minutieusement chaque accès possible, mais ils arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils se surent seuls dans la zone. Ce second affrontement avait été plus concluant que le premier, pensa Jak, fier de la réussite de sa stratégie. En revanche, il ne comprit pas quels étaient les intérêts de ce « test » pour la reine des Metal Heads. Malgré ce qu'avait ordonné Torn, les Metal Heads ne pouvaient décidément pas à être relégués au second plan. Il restait juste à découvrir leur plan pour la suite de cette guerre… Edge le rejoignit et, ensemble, ils passèrent par-dessus le muret pour atteindre les jumeaux. Tous rassemblés et pas mal exténués, Jak utilisa son badge pour appeler un aérotrain afin d'évacuer la zone. Pendant leur combat, le ciel s'était à nouveau recouvert de nuages, mais aussi d'étoiles et d'un voile noir ; en une phrase, la nuit était tombée. Attendant patiemment l'arrivée du transport, Vane lança la conversation :

 

– N'empêche, si c'est pour nous laisser en plan au moment où ça devenait intéressant, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle s'est démenée autant pour nous tendre un piège ! Lâcha-t-il nonchalamment.

– Mais de quoi vous vous plaignez, les gars ? S'offusqua Daxter qui se remettait de ses émotions. On est encore en vie et c'est tout ce qui compte !

– Moi, je dirais plutôt qu'il y en a un qui ne savait pas comment continuer le combat et qui l'a raccourci par facilité… Suspecta Ronon sans tenir compte de la déclaration de la beloutre.

– Euh, de quoi vous parlez, encore ? Demanda cette dernière, interloquée par cette étrange supposition.

– C'est vrai que vous pensez bizarrement, par moment, souligna Jak avec un air intrigué. Vous avez quelque chose à dire à ce sujet ?

– …Hum, non, répondirent en chœur les jumeaux.

– De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça changerait pour vous ? Lui retourna la question Vane, sourcillant sous son casque.

– Ouais, personne n'est parfait, après tout ! Ajouta Ronon en haussant des épaules.

– Surtout vous deux, rétorqua Edge qui s'étira brièvement.

– Ah, tu veux en discuter, le crâne d’œuf ? Le défia Ronon.

– Non, je garde mes forces pour la suite des événements.

– Et nous devrions tous en faire autant ! Conseilla Jak en rengainant son Morphoflingue.

– Ouais, le train semble à l'heure, commenta Daxter en observant le véhicule atterrir près d'eux.

– Dans ce cas, qu'attendons-nous de plus ? Les questionna Vane.

– Tout le monde à la maison ! Conclut Ronon en ouvrant la marche. Et ce même si nous ne sommes pas au complet pour la fin de cet acte…

 

Une fois de plus, ni Jak, Daxter ou Edge ne comprirent l'allusion du fantassin. Emboîtant ses pas, le groupe monta à bord de l'aérotrain et ses membres ne prirent pas la peine de s'asseoir au vu du court temps de trajet entre le Stade et la place du quartier général de la Ligue. Ils débarquèrent sur cette dernière et rentrèrent dans le bâtiment où les attendaient Torn et Jinx autour du terminal circulaire. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls puisqu'en plus des officiers travaillant encore sur les ordinateurs de la salle, la tête holographique d'Ashelin remplaçait la sphère rouge du projecteur, au-dessus de la console centrale. Enfin, l'écran géant du fond affichait Samos, toujours présents à Spargus. En s'approchant, Jak reconnut le décor derrière son mentor : il se trouvait dans le palais de la ville du Désert. En plein dialogue avec les participants déjà présents, le commandant et l'artificier saluèrent les nouveaux arrivants. Si Jak, Daxter et Edge leur retournèrent la politesse à leur manière, les jumeaux s'en moquèrent et se contentèrent de rester en arrière. Le jeune homme et son subordonné prirent place entre la console centrale et les écrans du fond, puis le premier annonça sur un ton partiellement rassurant :

 

– Les Metal Heads ne s'établiront pas une nouvelle fois à l'est d'ici. En revanche, c'était un traquenard qui nous était destiné.

– Comment cela ? Demanda Samos, intrigué par ses propos.

– Cette guêpe de malheur voulait nous isoler pour nous tester ou je sais pas trop quoi… Répondit Daxter à la place de son ami. Mais elle est repartie butiner ailleurs quand on lui a fait comprendre qu'on ne plaisantait pas !

– Le fait est que les Metal Heads ont adopté une nouvelle tactique pour survivre face aux Grena-Thanatorobots, reprit Jak sans être sûr de sa supposition.

– Tout ceci est très inquiétant… Déclara le sage vert d'une voix basse. Torn, il semblerait que mettre ces monstres de côté ne soit pas une si bonne idée que ça.

– Je le savais très bien en adoptant cette démarche, rétorqua l'intéressé sur un ton mécontent. Mais depuis que les Metal Heads se sont retirés de nos lignes de front, c'était une occasion idéale pour ré-allouer la majeure partie de nos forces pour la lutte contre les Grenats.

– Je plussoie Torn sur ce coup, Samos, l'interpella Ashelin avec une voix déformée. Ces deux armées ont beau se renforcer davantage que la nôtre, il n'en reste pas moins que les machines sont plus menaçantes en force et en nombre que les Metal Heads. Pour prévenir toute attaque terrestre au Port, j'ai ordonné à nos hommes de miner l'accès menant au nid.

– Ce n'est qu'une défense temporaire, commenta Jinx d'une voix amusée. J'espère que t'as gardé un ou deux tanks de ce côté pour assurer en cas de coup de force majeure.

– Bien évidemment ! Le contredit la gouverneure. Mais en l'état, la partie ouest du Port a la priorité absolue pour l'arsenal. Ce n'est plus qu'une question imminente de temps avant que les machines ne lancent leurs assauts…

– Et du côté du nord, où en est la situation, mon commandant ? Demanda Edge d'une voix neutre.

– Le Ghetto est une place forte, désormais, répondit ce dernier d'un air fier. Entre les barricades, les remparts, les tireurs embusqués dans les bâtiments avoisinant le dernier accès à la zone industrielle et les pièces d'artillerie lourde positionnées stratégiquement, les Thanatorobots s'en mordraient les boulons s'ils le pouvaient !

– Mais est-ce que ça suffira sur le long terme ? L'interrogea Samos d'une voix lente, en tapant un coup sur le sol avec sa canne. Et surtout, est-ce que tes troupes pourront tenir aussi longtemps sans craquer devant une telle menace ?

– Samos, nos soldats sont tous des vétérans de la précédente guerre des Metal Heads. Qu'ils étaient dans les rangs de la Grenagarde ou des Souterrains, ils ont tous connu le même enfer et savent comment en réchapper. Ils tiendront le coup ! Affirma Torn en renfrognant les traits de son visage.

– La Forteresse est entièrement vidée ou vous avez encore des problèmes de colocataires ? Intervint Daxter une nouvelle fois.

– Non, il reste encore du matériel à récupérer, lui répondit Jinx sur un ton sérieux, comme des Chars Aspic à réparer et des tanks en assez bon état. Le petit plus, c'est que sa proximité avec le blocus et son intégrité peu compromise lui permettent d'offrir à nos gars un refuge pour manger et se pieuter au chaud. Ça ne sera pas du grand luxe, bien sûr, mais le moral ne chutera pas trop vite.

– On ne peut pas en dire autant pour le Port… Lâcha Ashelin d'une voix désespérée. La plupart des entrepôts sont inutilisables, et ceux qui ne le sont pas ont été réquisitionnés pour devenir des infirmeries. Car quand on voit ce que l'on doit couvrir au sud pour assurer la défense du secteur, il faut obligatoirement s'attendre tôt ou tard à une hécatombe…

– Et que vas-tu faire pour les civils restés là-bas ? Demanda Jak, intrigué.

– Nous les avons fait repliés par ici, lui répondit Torn. Avec nos forces déployées entre les quartiers dévastées et le Ghetto, l'armée ne couvre plus trop les nouveaux quartiers. Il y a donc à nouveau plus de places pour accueillir les citoyens d'Abriville.

– Donc, tu es en train de nous dire que cette zone est sous-défendue ?! S'exclama Daxter, paniqué.

– Quelques patrouilles traînent dans le coin, lui assura Jinx. Et nous avons des guetteurs sur les toits, en poste à côté de tourelles anti-aériennes fraîchement installées. Les civils devraient donc pouvoir souffler entre deux attaques majeures.

– Et pour l'approvisionnement en nourriture ? Demanda Samos au commandant d'un air sceptique. Quelle solution avez-vous trouvé avec la récente pénurie de nos stocks au nord ?

– Certains entrepôts du Port contenaient encore de denrées consommables, lui répondit Torn, mais pas en nombre suffisant pour la population survivante. Au pire, il y a assez de rations militaires pour tout le monde, rajouta-t-il sur un ton amusé. Et ce pour un mois et demi, selon les calculs du super-calculateur du QG.

– Lui qui veut éviter la mort et les mouvements de révolution chez les citoyens, il est bien parti pour échouer… Chuchota la beloutre à l'oreille de son ami, qui sourit en guise de réponse.

– Et maintenant ? Demanda enfin Jak, curieux de connaître les réponses de ses amis.

– On poursuit le combat contre les UR-80 ! Déclara Torn en balayant l'air de son bras droit. Leurs mouvements sont nombreux et restent énigmatiques pour la majorité d'entre eux. Maintenant que nous pouvons encaisser comme il faut, je vais pouvoir vous déployer sur les sites stratég-…

 

Le commandant se fit interrompre par une grande et lointaine explosion extérieure, suivie par une forte vibration qui secoua le bâtiment. Les écrans se brouillèrent légèrement et les hommes présents durent stabiliser leur corps pour ne pas tomber à terre. La communication avec Samos se coupa, puis une autre se lança sur le même moniteur. Un soldat en armure bleue, agenouillé près d'une structure de béton grise, pouvait être vu en contre-plongée et tirait en face de lui, hors de vue de l'écran. D'une voix paniquée, il hurla pour se faire entendre malgré le vacarme ahurissant, généré par de puissantes explosions et des dizaines de tirs :

 

– Commandant, ici le blocus nord ! Les Grena-Thanatorobots ont lancé une offensive majeure ! Des douzaines de cibles nous arrivent dessus par voies terrestres et aériennes ! À vous !

– Bien reçu, adjudant, confirma Torn d'une voix autoritaire. Tenez le coup, je vous envoie des renforts !

– Ça va être à nous de jouer, frangin ! Commenta Ronon à son frère, excité par la bataille qui les attendait.

– Je reçois des rapports similaires de mon côté ! S'exclama Ashelin à son tour. Je reprends contact plus tard ! Ashelin, terminé.

– Jak, prends ton équipe et rejoint immédiatement le blocus, lui ordonna-t-il en vitesse, une goutte de sueur glissant sur son front. Les choses sérieuses viennent juste de commencer !

– On vous tiendra au courant ! S'exécuta ce dernier d'une voix assurée. En avant, les gars !

– Inutile de dire que ça va vraiment chauffer, pour le coup… Conclut Daxter d'une voix discrète.

 

Au pas de course, le jeune homme fut suivi de près par Edge. Ils accédèrent ensemble à l'ascenseur où les jumeaux n'attendaient plus qu'eux. Alors que Daxter prit un air décidé, Jak sut que les jours à venir s'annonçaient très difficiles. La guerre avait officiellement débuté !


	17. Acte II (1/??) : Et une coupure énergétique, une !

Une semaine. Beaucoup diraient qu'il est question d'une longue période ; d'autres seraient plutôt tentés de dire que ce n'est rien comparé à vingt, trente ou quarante années. Sept jours. Un cycle grandement suffisant aux Précurseurs pour créer une planète grâce à leur technologie ; pour d'autres, il s'agirait plutôt d'un terme précis pour indiquer combien de temps ils ont pu survivre. Cent soixante-huit heures. Une division temporelle, que la majorité des personnes s'amuserait à quantifier en minutes ou en secondes ; pour Jak, Daxter et leurs coéquipiers de la Squad Élite, il s'agissait de la durée totale passée à combattre l'enfer robotique des Grenats depuis le dernier debriefing majeur tenu au quartier général de la Ligue… Quand leurs ennemis ne tentaient pas d'enfoncer leurs lignes, le lieutenant et ses hommes étaient envoyés par Torn ou Ashelin à la poursuite d'expéditions Thanatorobots pour nuire à leurs plans. Bien que ce leurs objectifs restaient peu clairs, les UR-80 se démenaient à déployer leurs troupes en-dehors de la métropole sur des sites stratégiques. Que ce fut pour installer une nouvelle installation ou pour chasser des Metal Heads, les combattants ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. En résultait un quotidien de plus en plus difficile : journée de plus de trente heures, dont les trois-quarts du temps furent consacrés aux affrontements ; temps de sommeil raccourci ; régime alimentaire composé exclusivement de rations militaires entre deux déploiements intra et extra-muros ; hygiène de vie en baisse constante pour tous les membres de la Squad Élite ; et enfin, un moral en voie d'extinction pour Jak et Daxter. Edge tenait mieux le coup et gardait son sérieux, mais la fatigue commençait à le gagner. Seuls les jumeaux arrivaient à rester de bonne humeur, comme s'ils se complaisaient à cent pour cent dans cette guerre.

 

En-dehors des courts contacts avec les dirigeants de la Ligue, le lieutenant n'avait plus de nouvelles de ses amis, qu'ils soient à Abriville, Spargus ou dans les Terres Pelées. Il pensa que chacun était occupé à accomplir des actions importantes, mais avec la pression du conflit, il ne pouvait pas le savoir par lui-même… Le reste du temps, il se contentait simplement de tenir le coup. Par une chance extraordinaire, les Metal Heads les avaient laissé tranquille pendant tout ce temps ; malgré les quelques accrochages de son groupe lorsqu'ils interceptaient des Grenats dans leur opération « Metal Fire ». La reine avait beau les avoir piégés et confrontés dans une joute dans l'Arène de la métropole une semaine auparavant, elle semblait rester passive face à ses incidents. En tout cas, selon les rapports du quartier général, personne ne l'avait revu depuis. Et si ce n'était pas de la chance, le jeune homme espérait que ça ne cachait pas une manœuvre souterraine envers eux. D'ici à ce qu'ils la rencontrent une nouvelle fois, les soldats de la Ligue pouvaient se concentrer pleinement sur les machines rouges. Revenus à Abriville après une énième traque dans les Terres Pelées, la Squad Élite avait dû rester au Port pour aider à repousser une nouvelle offensive majeure. Quand le problème fut réglé, malgré un débordement malheureux, le groupe avait rejoint le nord grâce au téléporteur installé dans l'entrepôt annexe au Naughty Beloutre. Sur la place centrale, l'activité militaire qui précédait le « vrai » début du conflit était revenu à la normale et se limitait à quelques patrouilles dans les rues. Les membres de l'escouade n'y firent pas réellement attention et passèrent la porte blindée du quartier général.

 

Tous dans la cage de l'ascenseur, qui s'activa alors, chacun souffla un peu et détendit ses membres. Si Vane et Ronon furent d'humeur joviale et firent des étirements, le sergent Edge posa le canon de son arme à terre et s'appuya sur la crosse pour se reposer un peu. Quant à Jak, il se trouvait dans un piètre état : les cernes sous ses yeux étaient fortement marqués, une courte barbe verte avait eu le temps de pousser – faute de ne pas avoir pu se raser depuis le début de la guerre – et sa tenue revêtait désormais les séquelles des derniers combats. Déchirés par endroit, les bouts de vêtements exposés laissaient entrevoir un peu plus sa peau. Mais ce furent les plaques de l'armure de Mar qui avaient le plus souffert : si les épaulettes étaient encore entières, on ne pouvait plus en dire autant du plastron percé par endroit, des jambières partiellement déformées à cause de certains chocs violents et des protections d'avant-bras qui avaient été pas mal entaillé pendant une mission à haut risque. Contrairement à ses équipiers, il ne possédait pas le luxe de remplacer aisément les morceaux brisés. Sur son épaule gauche, Daxter portait toujours son jean bleu, mais celui-ci avait pas mal noirci à cause de certaines explosions évitées de peu. De même, son pelage en avait fait les frais par endroit et son visage communiquait une grande fatigue couplée à une mauvaise humeur. Au sommet de la tour, et quand la porte du dernier étage s'ouvrit, la Squad Élite pénétra dans la salle principale, où Torn et Jinx les attendaient autour du terminal circulaire. Non loin d'eux se trouvaient deux soldats qui s'affairaient encore sur les ordinateurs présents. Le commandant paraissait épuisé lui aussi, mais pas autant que son ami ; quant à l'artificier, il était simplement en train de fumer un cigare pour se décontracter. Tandis que Vane et Ronon restèrent en retrait, Jak, Daxter et Edge se firent accueillir par le commandant de la Ligue et leur collègue particulier. Répondant au garde-à-vous du sergent, Torn commença le briefing avec un comportement énervé alors que Jak bailla un bon coup :

 

– Ashelin nous a prévenu du nouvel assaut des Grenats sur le Port. Ils ont encore réussi à franchir le blocus ?

– Pour la quatrième fois ! S'exclama la beloutre en l'indiquant avec ses doigts. Il faudrait le renforcer une nouvelle fois, car cinq chars ne suffisent plus à retenir ces fichus boîtes de conserve…

– Ils misent toujours sur le nombre, poursuivit Jak d'une voix partiellement endormie, mais les UR-80 semblent adapter encore et toujours leur stratégie pour surpasser nos défenses.

– Comment est-ce qu'ils ont procédé, cette fois-ci ? Demanda le commandant d'une voix intéressée.

– Les Robogardes et les Sentinels ont couvert le champ de vision de nos engins lourds pour que les Explorobots puissent approcher le plus possible d'eux, répondit Edge sur un ton neutre. Sur le plan aérien, ils ont déployé une multitude de drones et d'Hovergardes pour arroser la première ligne et distraire nos tourelles anti-aériennes. Deux tanks de sécurité y sont passés et le reste a vraiment morflé. Sans les lignes secondaires et un Char Aspic en soutien, ils auraient à nouveau envahi le Port.

– Les blessés sont légion, j'imagine ? Supposa Jinx en expirant un nuage de fumée.

– Les infirmeries du Port sont débordées, rapporta Jak. Il reste encore suffisamment de soldats intacts pour tenir la ligne de front, mais le nombre de morts commence sérieusement à augmenter.

– Rien qu'avec ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, nous avons perdu une vingtaine de combattants, mon commandant, ajouta Edge d'une voix dépitée. Si ce n'est plus, avec les blessés graves qui ont peut-être succombé, à l'heure qu'il est…

– On ne peut plus continuer comme ça ! S'énerva encore plus Torn, frappant du poing droit sur le terminal de contrôle. Ces derniers assauts ont été dévastateurs ; et si la période de temps entre deux offensives augmente, c'est la même chose pour la puissance de frappe !

– Pas la peine de nous le hurler, nous avons été les premiers informés de cet état de fait ! Pesta Daxter à l'encontre de son ami. Donc, à moins de nous avoir rapatrier ici pour nous dire ce qu'on sait déjà, j'espère que tu as un plan pour mettre un terme à ce cauchemar !

 

Les esprits des deux interlocuteurs étaient échauffés. Daxter fut si contrarié et à bout d'énergie qu'il ne faisait plus dans l'humour et la moquerie pour exprimer ses pensées. Torn le vit bien, mais étant en charge de la lutte au plus haut niveau de la chaîne de commandement, il ne se laissa pas impressionner par sa réaction. De son côté, Jak ne dit mot et se contenta de laisser faire. En temps normal, il serait intervenu pour calmer son partenaire, mais il ne pouvait pas le contredire sur ce point. Il fallait que ces assauts cessent pour le bien de tous.

 

– Bien sûr que j'ai un plan, Daxter ! Reprit Torn en se calmant un peu. Je ne garantis pas qu'il arrêtera les offensives Grena-Thanatorobots, mais sa réussite nous permettra de souffler davantage. Jinx ?

– En analysant les chaînes de montage de l'Usine Flottante, commença l'intéressé avec une voix sérieuse, nos gars se sont rendus compte que ce cinglé d'Errol avait incorporé de la technologie des Créateurs Noirs à ses machines. Ils n'ont pas tout compris au fonctionnement exact, mais les bras mécaniques en charge du montage des boîtes de conserve étaient en mesure d'accélérer la cadence grâce à de l'éco bleue.

– Ce qui explique pourquoi ce bâtiment produisait toujours plus de Thanatorobots chaque jour, reprit Torn. Mais ce n'est pas tout.

– En effet, continua Jinx d'une voix joyeuse. Le truc, c'est que nous n'avons pas trouvé de section dédiée à la production d'éco bleue dans l'Usine. Bon, évidemment, nous ne pouvons plus accéder à toute la structure, mais les plans récupérés dans sa base de données n'indiquent aucune structure précise pour permettre cela.

– Donc, les Grenats s'approvisionnaient à partir d'un autre endroit ? Demanda Jak, curieux.

– Exactement, affirma Torn d'une voix sûre. Et je suis pratiquement certain que toi et Daxter l'avez déjà visité avant que toute ce bazar ne commence !

– Comment ça ?

– Si je vous dis « la Station de Pompage », vous me dites… ?

 

Daxter fronça les sourcils et attendit simplement la réponse, exaspéré par le comportement de Torn. En revanche, Jak se plongea dans ses souvenirs. Il réfléchit longuement malgré son épuisement, mais il finit par retrouver ceux de la base Grena-Thanatorobot souterraine située au nord d'Abriville. Placée dans une faille naturelle du littoral, dont l'un des accès était situé dans l'ancien site archéologique du Baron Praxis, l'infrastructure possédait toute une salle de production massive d'éco bleue. Sur le moment, il ne sût pas où toute cette énergie était évacuée, mais il fit rapidement le rapprochement avec les révélations de Jinx. Seulement, des éléments lui manquaient pour qu'il puisse se représenter la méthode d'approvisionnement des Grenats pour la zone industrielle. Quoi qu'il en était réellement, il se contenta de lâcher d'une voix nonchalante :

 

– Le lieu de notre prochaine mission ?

– Exact, même si je m'attendais à une autre réponse, répondit Torn. De mémoire, vous aviez informé Keira de la présence d'un transformateur inconnu au sud de la zone. À tous les coups, il s'agit d'un composant essentiel de leur réseau d'éco privé. Je sais que vous êtes à bout, les gars, mais j'ai besoin que vous escortiez Jinx et son équipe d'artificiers sur place pour les protéger.

– Ils ne peuvent pas le faire eux-mêmes ? Contesta la beloutre, toujours énervée.

– La zone a beau être désertique, elle est à considérer comme un territoire ennemi, Daxter ! Rétorqua le commandant d'une voix ferme. Vous y accéderez par les égouts en passant par les quartiers dévastés. Avec le matos explosif qu'ils vont transporter, ce seront des cibles faciles. Un tir bien placé et la mission est foutue !

– Et tu espères vraiment nous motiver avec ça ?! Renchérit Daxter de plus belle, abasourdi par cette révélation.

– Hors de question de passer par les airs pour ne pas leur signaler notre position, et donc nos intentions ? Supposa Edge.

– Encore un sans-faute, sergent ! Le félicita Torn avec sa voix autoritaire. Sauf si vous êtes pris sous le feu ennemi, il ne faudra pas compter sur des déplacements aériens pour ne pas alerter les UR-80 de nos intentions. Pour maximiser vos chances, je n'ai envoyé aucun éclaireur sur place.

– Nous y allons donc à l'aveugle ? Remarqua Jak, interloqué par le flegme de son ami. Alors que la Station de Pompage est juste à côté de notre position ?

– Sans mauvais jeu de mots, je ne tenais vraiment pas à leur mettre la puce à l'oreille, répondit objectivement le commandant. Depuis votre dernier passage, nous ne savons pas s'ils ont notre accès sous surveillance ou pas. Mais notre radar n'a signalé aucune présence ennemie dans la zone ; ça devrait donc aller à votre arrivée. Quand vous aurez fini, cela devrait stopper temporairement la surproduction de machines de combat.

– Dans ce cas, finissons-en avant que je ne pète définitivement un câble ! Rugit Daxter à l'adresse de tous.

 

En temps normal, Jak aurait lancé une phrase pour encourager tout le monde et calmer les tensions, mais il préféra économiser son énergie pour cette nouvelle mission. Il salua Torn, puis il fut suivi par Edge, Jinx et les jumeaux qui s'étaient tût pendant toute la conversation. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un fait rare, mais pour les avoir souvent entendu se vanter au combat et pendant les quelques temps de repos, le jeune homme et ses compagnons furent soulagés de leur silence. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du quartier général, Jinx leur indiqua trois zoomers proches de l'entrée et les conduisit au sas d'accès nord pour les égouts. Ainsi, ce fut un cortège de deux véhicules biplaces et d'un monoplace anti-gravité qui défila au sein des quartiers modernes. Pilotant le véhicule de Jinx, Jak vit qu'aucun civil ne se trouvait dehors malgré le calme ambiant ; d'un autre côté, la lune était à son apogée et minuit avait sans doute déjà fait son temps… Le jeune homme les envia, peu importe ce que fut devenu leur quotidien pendant cette nouvelle guerre. Ils devaient y être habitués, pensa-t-il alors que ses yeux plissèrent un peu trop souvent. Il dût se reprendre à plusieurs fois pour éviter de finir dans un mur. Il parvint quand même jusqu'à la destination, mais l'artificier lui donna une bouteille en métal quand ils descendirent de leur zoomer. Jak la saisit, en retira le bouchon et but le liquide inconnu. Il fît la grimace à la première gorgée car le goût était vraiment infect, mais il but jusqu'à la vider complètement. Puis il la repassa à son propriétaire après l'avoir refermée. Quelques secondes passèrent et il put sentir un regain d'énergie ainsi qu'une montée de colère. Alors que Vane, Ronon et Edge les rejoignirent près du sas qui s'ouvrit à leur proximité, Jinx glissa au jeune homme :

 

– C'est un cocktail maison fabriqué avec des plantes qu'on ne peut trouver qu'à l'extérieur de la ville. Je te rassure : tu vas pas en crever vu le nombre de fois que je l'ai déjà avalé. Par contre, ça a tendance à rendre les gens plus irritables avant que son effet ne s'estompe.

– Je pense l'avoir remarqué ! Rétorqua Jak d'une voix forte, sans raison valable.

 

Précédemment calme et éreinté, il avait désormais les nerfs à vif. Son visage passif s'était déformé et il arborait maintenant une expression faciale renfrognée et énervée, comme s'il voulait en découdre avec n'importe qui – ou n'importe quoi – d'assez fou pour le défier. Requinqué, il ordonna à tous de monter sur l'ascenseur d'une voix sèche. Avant de suivre le mouvement, il remarqua que le travail de récupération de la Ligue dans ce secteur avait beaucoup avancé, et ce grâce à la réouverture d'un passage condamné par l'effondrement du Palais. Désormais, il n'était plus nécessaire de passer par le Stade pour accéder au reste des rues dévastées. Un instant plus tard, tous se retrouvèrent dans la première et grande salle des égouts. Un groupe de trois soldats les attendaient sur place, et chacun d'eux portait un baril de métal gris dans son dos. Ils saluèrent tous Jinx de vive voix, sans nécessairement se mettre au garde-à-vous. Parmi eux, un Élite de troisième classe fixa longuement le groupe de Jak et Daxter, puis il détourna ensuite le regard. Ce mouvement n'échappa pas au lieutenant, mais il décida de l'ignorer pour ne pas s'emporter à cause de la boisson ingérée. Équipé et prêt pour la mission, Jinx leur présenta une plate-forme anti-gravité circulaire et aux couleurs de la Ligue pour la Liberté qui flottait en contre-bas du chemin. Les deux équipes montèrent dessus, puis la plaque de métal quitta sa position pour se diriger vers le grand tuyau ouvert, de l'autre côté du gouffre, duquel se déversait une cascade. Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur et atteignit une salle de pompage de l'eau de mer, où une tuyauterie complexe permettait la récupération du liquide naturelle depuis le sous-sol. Au milieu de la pièce et au-dessus du fil d'eau se trouvait une autre cage d'ascenseur. Les huit hommes quittèrent la plate-forme circulaire pour prendre place sur le monte-charge, puis ce dernier s'enclencha et les fit remonter à la surface. Au sommet du rail, la trappe de la plage s'ouvrit en deux vers l'extérieur et tous purent apercevoir le ciel étoilé et parsemé de quelques nuages gris.

 

Le calme régnait sur les lieux malgré les flux et les reflux de la mer sur le rivage. En scrutant la falaise, personne ne vit un quelconque dispositif de surveillance Grena-Thanatorobot. De même, aucune troupe mécanique ne semblait être dans les parages, comme le radar du quartier général le leur avait indiqué avant leur départ. Sans baisser leur garde pour autant, tous les combattants descendirent de l'ascenseur, qui se renfonça dans le sol. La trappe se ferma automatiquement dans un léger vrombissement, empêchant ainsi toute retraite anticipée dans un abri sécurisé en cas de mauvaise surprise. Le nombre de chemins possibles étant limité à un seul à cause de la mobilité réduite de Jinx et ses collègues, Jak et son équipe partit devant en empruntant le passage nord-est depuis leur position. Le lieutenant ouvrit la marche accompagné du sergent, tandis que les jumeaux couvraient leurs arrières et confirmait l'avancée au groupe des artificiers. Le passage étroit ne présentait aucun danger, mais le trio d'éclaireurs eût droit à une nouveauté quand ils accédèrent à la place intérieure de la Station. Installés sur les abords métalliques des plate-formes surélevées, des turbocanons deuxième génération avaient pris place dans la zone. De prime abord inactif, chacun d'eux couvrait une portion importante des lieux. Edge en dénombra trois depuis leur abri et fit passer le mot au reste de l'équipe. De toute évidence, les UR-80 avaient étendu la zone de défense de leur base depuis la sortie en catastrophe de Jak, qui datait désormais de dix jours. Par ailleurs, le jeune homme aperçut le cratère du trou qu'il avait involontairement créé lors de sa dernière visite dans le coin ; cependant, il était hors de question pour lui de passer au travers à nouveau. Surtout pour s'assommer une fois de plus dans sa chute et revivre ce rêve étrange avec cette voix qui lui semblait familière… Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tout ceci. Il se focalisa sur la situation présente et réfléchit tant bien que mal à une stratégie.

 

– Hors de question de passer en force, commença-t-il en abordant le sergent. Avec l'équipement de Jinx et ses hommes, c'est trop risqué.

– Vous préconisez une traversée furtive ? Demanda Edge, toujours aux affûts. Sauf votre respect, mon lieutenant, ces turbocanons se réveilleront même si nous nous déplacions lentement et sans bruit.

– Faudrait faire le tour de la Station par l'autre côté, dans ce cas ! Pesta la beloutre. Au pire, on se débrouillera pour monter la cargaison explosive de ces tarés d'artificiers.

– Les Grenats ont dû installer d'autres défenses de ce côté, supposa Jak le plus calmement possible. Cependant, ces canons doivent être alimentés par une source d'énergie. Et ça m'étonnerait qu'ils les aient branchés sur le transformateur si celui-ci n'achemine que de l'éco bleu.

– Ça reste possible, chef, reprit Edge en le regardant. Mais s'en rapprocher discrètement reste un problème. Sauf si, bien sûr, vous avez un atout pour débloquer la situation… ?

 

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver une solution : avec Daxter et son alter ego blanc, il pouvait traverser la zone en ralentissant le temps. Avec de la chance, les détecteurs de mouvement des turbocanons ne les capteraient pas pendant ce déplacement spécial, pensa le jeune homme fatigué. Cependant, il restait un autre problème…

 

– Admettons que nous arrivons de l'autre côté sans les alerter, continua-t-il d'une voix sérieuse, comment vais-je m'y prendre pour détruire ce générateur ? Si tant est qu'il ne s'agisse pas du transformateur, bien sûr…

– Peut-être que votre « premier double d'éco » pourrait s'en charger ? Suggéra le sergent.

– Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas avoir assez d'énergie et d'éco pour faire appel à tous mes pouvoirs… Lâcha Jak sur un ton exaspéré. Mais peut-être qu'avec un support de Jinx, je-…

 

Il cessa de parler quand il vit Ronon venir vers lui, deux de ses grenades d'éco en mains. Le fantassin les lui présenta et le lieutenant les prit sans discuter. Puis le soldat alla rejoindre son frère sans rien déclarer. Ce problème réglé, il ne restait plus qu'à Jak de communiquer ses dernières directives au détachement.

 

– Restez ici et ne bougez qu'à mon signal, annonça-t-il d'une voix décidée. Quand les tourelles seront HS, il y a fort à parier que les UR-80 seront immédiatement mis au courant grâce au réseau Thanatorobot. Il faudra donc vous démener pour rejoindre notre cible le plus vite possible !

– Et dans le cas où les turbocanons seraient encore actifs, mon lieutenant ? Relança Edge d'une voix calme.

– ...Foncez quoi qu'il arrive, conclut Jak, déterminé. On se débrouillera comme on pourra si ce problème est encore d'actualité.

 

Rangeant les grenades dans l'une de ses poches, le jeune homme activa ses pouvoirs blancs, devant les yeux des membres de son équipe, et ralentit le temps en claquant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Comme il s'en doutait, il sentit que sa réserve d'éco blanche était maintenant au plus bas. Il ne tarda donc pas sur place et courut à travers le champ parsemé de débris divers. Avec sa vision spéciale, il vit en chemin que des câbles d'éco jaune parcouraient les structures proches ainsi que les plages de sable, et que ceux-ci alimentaient les défenses Thanatorobots de cette zone. Astucieusement cachés dans le sable ou passant à travers les formations rocheuses ou métalliques, personne d'autre n'aurait pu découvrir leur présence à moins de mettre les alentours sens dessus-dessous. Il atteignit finalement l'autre côté des lieux alors que le temps reprit son cours normal. Pour économiser ce qui lui restait en éco blanche, Jak dût reprendre son apparence normale. Cette première stratégie avait néanmoins fonctionné car les turbocanons ne se déclenchèrent pas ; de même, leur portée ne semblait pas être suffisante pour couvrir cette partie de la Station. Rassuré, le lieutenant continua sa route et emprunta les trois piliers circulaires qui lui permit d'atteindre le nord-ouest des lieux. Les blocs rocheux de la falaise proche, qui étaient tombés sur ce passage en escalier, l'avaient rendu plus praticables et les sauts requis furent moins haut que d'habitude. De plus, cette métamorphose était la bienvenue pour les artificiers chargés. En revanche, avant d'atteindre la position du transformateur, Jak aperçut d'autres défenses embusquées sur le passage est de la Station. Et comme il se rappelait bien de la disposition des lieux, il se doutait qu'emprunter ce chemin aurait été plus problématique pour eux.

 

Arrivé à quelques mètres de leur cible, le duo eût droit à quelques surprises. Tout d'abord, le chemin qui reliait la Station de Pompage à l'ancien Site Archéologique avait été détruit par les Grenats : le morceau de terre et les rampes d'accès au JET-Board s'étaient fait balayés par leurs ennemis. Ensuite, l'accès nord avait été dynamité, des blocs de pierre bloquant complètement l'accès à la caverne proche. Enfin, un nouveau générateur avait pris place à côté du transformateur : semblable à ceux que Jak, Daxter et Damus avaient détruit dans les quartiers dévastés pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux Catacombes, ce pilier d'énergie jaune arborait une armature carmine et grise, typique des Grena-Thanatorobots. De plus, il était surveillé par quatre Spyroïdes. Les petites araignées mécaniques entouraient le dispositif et scrutèrent les alentours à la recherche d'intrus. Quand Jak les vit, il se plaqua contre le mur le plus proche pour se mettre hors de vue du robot le plus proche. Par chance, l'obscurité ambiante l'avait en partie camouflé ; par contre, cette présence confirmait ses craintes quant à l'impossibilité d'exécuter leur mission dans la furtivité la plus complète. Ne pouvant approcher plus sans se faire repérer, il sortit son badge-bouclier et le passa à Daxter.

 

– Préviens les autres quand le pilier tombera, lui demanda-t-il à voix basse. Je me chargerai des loupés si jamais il y en a.

– Compris, partenaire ! Affirma son ami sur la même tonalité.

 

Puis le jeune homme sortit les deux grenades de sa poche, les dégoupilla pour les armer et les lança à la base du générateur métallique. Les projectiles atterrirent à l'endroit visé par Jak, et le sable les empêcha de rebondir. Cependant, le bruit de la chute se fit entendre par les Spyroïdes, qui se retournèrent tous pour déterminer son origine, leur lentille ayant virée du bleu à l'orange. Le duo ne sut pas s'ils y arrivèrent, mais les deux explosions qui se déclenchèrent cinq secondes après le lancer détruisirent trois d'entre eux. Alors que la machine survivante s'apprêtait à passer en alerte, Jak dégaina son Blaster et lui tira dessus avant que sa lentille ne passe au rouge. Pulvérisé, les fragments de l'araignée mécanique se dispersèrent ici et là sous la force du rayon d'éco jaune. À côté, le générateur des turbocanons vacilla, son pied ayant été dégradé par la détonation des grenades. Finalement, il s'effondra à terre faute d'équilibre et cessa de fonctionner après s'être brisé en deux. Daxter suivit alors la demande de son ami et prévint en hâte le reste du détachement. Le jeune homme descendit de sa position pour voir si quelque chose d'autre les attendait à proximité du transformateur, mais il n'en fût rien. Il retourna alors sur ses pas et se posta sur le bord du chemin, le regard en direction du sud-est. Ainsi, les deux compères purent constater que leurs compagnons s'étaient engagés sur le champ de sable, et ce sans que les turbocanons ne s'enclenchent sur les plate-formes surélevées. Le plan avait fonctionné. Maintenant, ils leur fallait mener à bien la pose des engins explosifs avant l'arrivée des renforts Thanatorobots. Aucun unité ne vint les déranger alors que les équipiers de Jak et les artificiers de Jinx escaladèrent l'escalier formé par les trois piliers géants et les rochers tombés sur ceux-ci.

 

La voie toujours libre, le duo les mena jusqu'au transformateur et ordonna à Edge, Vane et Ronon de couvrir les environs : les fantassins allèrent se poster sur la rive aux côtés du héros tandis que le sergent resta sur la plate-forme surélevée, en position accroupie. Quant aux artificiers, ils déballèrent leur matériel à côté de la machine Grena-Thanatorobot et commencèrent à l'ausculter. Après un bref instant, et ce sans que l'ennemi ne montrât sa présence, Jinx lâcha un « Ok, c'est parti, les gars ! » et communiqua diverses consignes à ses coéquipiers. Chacun d'eux s'affaira en vitesse et commença à placer les composants explosifs sur le transformateur, tout en veillant à ne pas commettre d'erreur fatale. Aux aguets, Jak et ses combattants veillaient au grain et scrutaient les environs avec la plus grande attention possible. Mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, les Grenats ne semblaient pas réagir aux pertes de leurs unités déployées sur place. Car au vu de l'importance stratégique des lieux vis-à-vis de leur base souterraine proche et la présence d'un composant vital pour l'optimisation de la zone industrielle intra-muros, cette absence de réaction ne présageait absolument rien de bon, réfléchit le jeune homme de plus en plus inquiet… En fin de compte, la réponse tant attendue à leur infiltration leur apparut sous les yeux : de larges plate-formes rectangulaires, habillées de rouge et de noir, émergèrent à la surface de l'eau à une soixantaine de mètres au nord. Au nombre de quatre, chacune d'elles comportaient six trappes larges qui recouvraient la surface du blindage. À priori, il s'agissait de véhicules sous-marins, mais l'obscurité ambiante et le manque de clarté de l'eau de mer rendaient impossibles les observations minutieuses. Sans délai supplémentaire, toutes les trappes s'ouvrirent et une armée d'Hovergardes en sortit. Les unités aériennes se déployèrent au maximum pour couvrir le plus de terrain possible, puis elles amorcèrent leur approche vers la côte. Prêts au combat, les membres de la Squad Élite les engagèrent immédiatement depuis leur position.

 

Edge les aligna avec aisance et dégomma la plupart des machines qui formaient la tête de la vague. Ronon, avec ses deux pistolets en mains, s'occupait d'un angle d'attaque plus grand et achevait les unités attaquées par son frère et Jak, qui se débrouillaient plutôt bien. Quand les Hovergardes ouvrirent enfin le feu, à une vingtaine de mètres au-dessus des combattants de la Ligue, ils n'épargnèrent aucun des tireurs adverses et se concentrèrent pleinement sur eux. Jinx et ses hommes furent tranquille pour continuer la pose des explosifs, les Grenats épargnant leur transformateur. Mais de temps à autre, un projectile perdu les atteignait et manquait de toucher un artificier ou un composant dangereux. Si chaque membre de la Squad Élite tint le coup et esquiva comme il put les rafales impressionnantes de tirs, il n'en demeura pas moins que le nombre d'Hovergardes déployés ne cessait d'augmenter au fil de l'attaque. Les plate-formes sous-marines continuait d'en cracher un grand nombre, et celui-ci commençait à déborder la défense de Jak et de ses coéquipiers. En mauvaise posture, Edge finit par quitter sa position et descendit de son perchoir pour se mettre à côté du transformateur. Vane et Ronon reculèrent aussi, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête avec toutes ces cibles aériennes. Enfin, Jak et Daxter restèrent à l'écart pour attirer le feu ennemi, en sachant pertinemment que les UR-80 les avaient défini comme des menaces prioritaires… Ce manège dura deux minutes de plus, mais Jinx leur cria à haute voix qu'il leur fallait tenir encore pendant quelques temps.

 

Or, la situation devenait intenable. Ensemble, ils avaient détruit des dizaines de robots, mais il en venait toujours plus. Et ces derniers réduisaient davantage leur zone d'action en balayant le reste de la côte avec un feu toujours plus nourri. Bientôt à court de munitions pour son Blaster, Jak revint vers son équipe et vit qu'un grand nombre d'Hovergardes prirent le sergent pour cible. Activant une deuxième fois sa forme blanche, il leva son bouclier sphérique et s'interposa entre le soldat et la puissante rafale d'éco, composée d'une trentaine de projectiles ; dans le même temps, il vit quelque chose de suspect du coin de l’œil avec sa vision spéciale, quelque part vers l'est, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment pour se focaliser sur ce détail. Sa barrière blanche encaissa parfaitement tous les tirs, mais il retrouva vite son apparence normale, légèrement déboussolé. Edge le couvrit, puis il dégaina à nouveau son Morphoflingue malgré le manque de munitions. Alors que les artificiers eurent bientôt terminés, l'un d'eux quitta son poste et se joignit au groupe de défense pour éliminer les Hovergardes. Son arme en mains, il se plaça entre Jak et Ronon et dégomma les robots aériens avec une bonne précision. Quand le lieutenant le remarqua, il vit qu'il s'agissait de l'Élite de troisième classe du groupe de Jinx. D'ailleurs, ce dernier l'aperçut en pleine action et hurla pour se faire entendre par-delà le vacarme de la bataille :

 

– Bonne initiative, mon vieux Clavus ! Le félicita-t-il d'une voix enjouée avant de s'adresser au reste du groupe. Écoutez, il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire les derniers branchements. Je préviens tout de suite Torn pour qu'il nous envoie de quoi nous échapper. Tenez bon, les chéris !

 

Avec un tireur en plus, la ligne de défense formée par Jak et ses coéquipiers tint mieux face à l'armada adverse. Et l'annonce de Jinx les encouragea à tenir la position. Hélas, ce que le jeune homme craignait avec son arme survint. Et sans munition pour son Blaster, il était impuissant ; de plus, il ne possédait plus assez d'énergie pour faire appel à son alter ego noir. Dépité, il rengaina son arme et réquisitionna le blaster d'un des artificiers, posé au pied du transformateur. De moins bonne facture et moins puissant, il ressentit la différence de puissance et de maniabilité entre cette arme et la sienne. Néanmoins, il pouvait continuer à assurer la défense. Finalement, Jinx et ses deux autres compagnons terminèrent leur installation et se joignirent au combat. Acculés contre l'engin Thanatorobot, il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre l'aide du commandant de la Ligue pour la Liberté. Ils affrontaient maintenant plus d'une centaine d'Hovergardes qui gagnaient toujours plus de terrain, et les engins sous-marins continuaient d'en déployer encore plus au loin. Par chance – ou par le fait de protéger leur équipement –, les Grenats arrêtèrent de tirer et tentèrent les approches au corps-à-corps pour se débarrasser des êtres humains. Ces derniers les repoussèrent, mais chacun commençait aussi à manquer de munitions. Avec le changement de tactique, Jak put reprendre son Morphoflingue – auquel il retira l'embout du Blaster pour obtenir le Pulvéristeur – et repasser le blaster militaire à son propriétaire. Chargée à bloc, son arme était parfaite pour cette situation ; mais avec seulement une cinquantaine de cartouches, la défaite se rapprochait de plus en plus. Finalement, en tenant de cette manière pendant une vingtaine de secondes, un Char Aspic de la Ligue arriva sur la zone et lança une torpille d'éco sur les Hovergardes. L'onde de choc en pulvérisa une trentaine tandis que la tourelle du vaisseau éliminait les unités alentours. Jak aperçut Torn à bord de l'aéronef, à ses commandes plus précisément, ainsi qu'un soldat régulier dans le poste de tir arrière. La majorité des Grena-Thanatorobots déployés abandonnèrent leurs cibles initiales pour poursuivre l'Aspic de la Ligue, clarifiant ainsi l'espace aérien proche. Un aérotrain arriva par la suite et essuya les tirs des unités restantes. Sans vraiment l'endommager, les Hovergardes abandonnèrent complètement l'extermination du groupe de Jak. Comme personne ne voulait s'attarder davantage sur place, tout le monde embarqua à bord de l'aérotrain, qui décolla en direction du quartier général de la Ligue. Quand ils furent à bonne distance, Jinx sortit un détonateur cylindrique auburn au bouton rouge, appuya sur ce dernier et prévint les autres passagers sur un ton amusé :

 

– Préparez-vous à sentir le souffle de l'explosion, les gars ! Ça va être grandiose, vous pouvez me croire !

 

Et comme le prévoyait cette opération suicide, une gigantesque détonation survint à l'emplacement du transformateur Thanatorobot. L'onde de choc qui en résulta parvint jusqu'à leur aéronef, alors même qu'il avait franchi le Mur Protecteur de la métropole, et le secoua violemment. Au loin, un amas d'éco bleue s'élevait au nord, suivi d'une grande colonne de fumée noire. Personne n'aurait su dire si les mystérieuses plate-formes Grenagarde avaient été aussi soufflées par l'explosion, mais tous se doutèrent qu'il ne restait plus rien de la côte nord de la Station de Pompage. Pourtant, un doute s'insinua en Jak à la suite de sa découverte quelques minutes plus tôt. Lorsque l'aérotrain atterrit sur la place des quartiers modernes, tout le monde en descendit et fut reçu par Torn, revenu plus tôt et ayant posé le Char Aspic un peu plus loin.

 

– Heureusement que Jinx nous a prévenu à temps ! Commença-t-il sur un ton amical. Un peu plus et je ne suis pas certain qu'on en serait là…

– Et les machines qui t'ont accroché, où elles sont passées ? Demanda Daxter, à la fois étonné et à bout de force.

– Mon tireur en a dégommé la plupart. D'autres se sont frottés trop près au bouclier du Mur Protecteur et ont grillé quand elles ont tenté de pénétrer directement dans notre territoire ; quant à celles qui sont passées par la section du Stade, nos défenses anti-aériennes les ont achevées. En tout cas, bon boulot, les gars ! Nous avons ressenti les vibrations jusqu'ici !

– On a peut-être surestimé la quantité d'explosifs à installer, réfléchit Jinx tout en allumant un cigare, mais au moins, les Grenats ne pourront plus réinstaller de dispositifs dans ce coin.

– À ce propos, je pense que nous n'en avons pas encore terminé avec tout ça, annonça Jak d'une voix sérieuse.

 

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec un visage d'incompréhension. Aucun d'eux ne sut s'il plaisantait ou délirait, mais la détermination pouvait être lue sur ses traits faciaux, nonobstant ses cernes très marquées.

 

– Tout à l'heure, quand j'ai protégé le sergent Edge avec mon bouclier d'éco blanche, j'ai remarqué que les tuyaux immergés du transformateur ne partaient pas directement vers le Mur Protecteur, comme on aurait pu le penser. Mais vers la Ville Morte.

– …Ç'a un rapport avec ce que m'a dit Samos au sujet de ce qui s'est passé au centre de défense planétaire ? L'interrogea Torn, suspicieux.

– Je sais que ça paraît insensé… Répondit Jak avec une gêne à peine masquée.

– Et ça l'es ! Remarqua l'un des artificiers de vive voix.

– …Mais je suis certain de ce que j'ai vu, continua-t-il avec fermeté. Torn, je sais que l'élimination de ce dispositif va nous permettre de nous reposer avec la baisse de production de la zone industrielle. Mais tu dois te douter que tôt ou tard, ils finiront par le remplacer. Et quand ils le feront, c'est indéniable qu'ils augmenteront les protections de leur nouvel engin, ou que sa position sera modifiée pour qu'on ne puisse pas y accéder ; ou même les deux ! Et toute cette opération n'aura alors servi à rien ! Termina-t-il en balayant l'air devant lui avec sa main droite.

– Si je puis me permettre, mon commandant, intervint Edge en hâte, je suis du même avis que le lieutenant Jak. Vu l'état des quartiers nord et du Stade, ça serait très étonnant que le réseau d'éco de la ville ait survécu à ses endroits. De plus, la Ville Morte ne s'est pas trouvée une seule fois sous notre occupation depuis la rébellion des Thanatorobots, aux dernières nouvelles. Il est donc fort probable qu'ils y aient installé un centre de distribution d'énergie et qu'ils se soient servi du réseau d'éco présent dans nos secteurs pour faire transiter toutes leurs réserves d'éco bleue jusqu'à leur territoire…

– Auquel cas leur premier transformateur ne devait être qu'une sorte de « transit d'éco » pour irriguer toute leur production jusqu'à ce potentiel centre névralgique, rajouta Jinx avec un air songeur. Du moins, si votre théorie est exacte, mes chéris !

 

Le commandant de la Ligue les observa à tout de rôle, puis il virevolta en croisant les bras et réfléchit longuement en silence. Si Jak, Daxter et Edge ne bougèrent pas, les autres hommes se dispersèrent un peu et récupérèrent des munitions dans les caisses proches. Finalement, après avoir momentanément pesté de son côté, Torn revint vers le trio et déclara sur un ton remonté :

 

– Ashelin et moi nous doutions qu'ils nous feraient un coup de ce genre-là, mais je ne pensais clairement pas que ce serait pour s'approvisionner en éco à nos frais !

– Si vous en étiez conscients, pourquoi vous n'avez pas mobiliser vos troupes pour les en empêcher ? Rétorqua la beloutre.

– Nos radars n'ont jamais détecté leur présence du côté de la Ville Morte, répondit Torn avec un air déterminé, et nous étions trop occupé à l'intérieur de la ville pour déployer des troupes à l'extérieur. Errol a sans doute dû trouver un moyen pour masquer le signal de ses troupes afin de mener des opérations furtives. Je n'ai pas encore assimilé le fait que tu aies de nouvelles compétences liées à tes pouvoirs d'éco, Jak, mais je te fais confiance sur ce coup.

– Donc, tu approuves un nouveau déploiement ? Demanda ce dernier.

– Et comment ! Avec le boucan que vous avez provoqué au nord, les UR-80 vont sans doute renforcer leurs positions dans la Ville Morte ; en tout cas, si c'est bien là que se trouve leur accès principal pour le réseau d'éco. Le détruire nous redonnera notre liberté d'actions tout en les pénalisant sur le long terme !

– Autrement dit, tu pourras nous renvoyer sur d'autres dangers mortelles en-dehors d'Abriville… Commenta Daxter d'une voix désolée.

– Comment ça va se passer, cette fois-ci, chef ? Demanda Edge à son supérieur.

– Refaites le plein de munitions et partez en direction de la Ville Morte par les égouts de cette section, leur commanda Torn. De mon côté, je rassemblerai des troupes et je vous les enverrai pour vous aider, une fois que vous aurez trouvé ce qui nous intéresse. On reste en contact ! Oh, et pour vous aider à tenir encore debout…

 

Avant de les quitter, le commandant sortit deux comprimés ronds et blancs d'une de ses poches et les leur présenta dans le creux de sa main droite. Jak et Daxter, d'abord curieux puis vite lassés, en prirent un chacun et les avalèrent directement. Alors que Torn rejoignit l'intérieur du quartier général, accompagné par Jinx et ses hommes, le duo ne sentit aucune différence notable au niveau de leur forme. La fatigue tenace qui les habitait ne semblait pas avoir disparu. Faisant fi de ce « remède », le jeune homme et Edge reprirent des munitions dans les caisses aux alentours de la fontaine, puis ils se dirigèrent vers le sas des égouts de la section à bord de zoomers. Les jumeaux leur emboîtèrent le pas et maintenaient leur silence d'or. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ce conflit commençait aussi à peser sur leurs épaules, se dit Jak à lui-même ; ou alors, c'était peut-être car ils n'avaient plus rien d'intéressant à raconter… Le trajet fut aussi court que le premier et ils franchirent tous l'encadrement de la porte blindée pour accéder à l'ascenseur. Ce dernier s'enclencha et les fit descendre dans les égouts, transformé en usine à munitions depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. La première salle qui s'offrit à eux n'avait pas changé ; la seule nouveauté fut la présence de soldats de la Ligue qui montaient la garde sur la passerelle. À l'instar des égouts du nord de la ville, une plate-forme anti-gravité, aux couleurs de l'armée et arrimé près de la sortie des lieux, avait été installé pour faciliter le transport des troupes vers les sorties de la ville. La Squad Élite l'emprunta pour traverser le petit gouffre et se retrouva devant un nouveau sas blindé. Grâce aux autorisations contenues dans son badge, Jak put l'ouvrir et accéder à un nouveau monte-charge. À l'instar de l'ancien sas d'accès à la Station de Pompage, celui de la Ville Morte avait été retiré pour faire place à un nouvel accès, souterrain cette fois-ci, et fermé par une trappe de métal. Lorsque l'ascenseur s'activa, celle-ci s'ouvrit en deux dans le sens de la largeur et le ciel étoilé apparut à nouveau aux yeux des combattants. Pendant que la montée s'effectuait, Jak remarqua en lui un élan d'énergie ainsi qu'une meilleure concentration : le comprimé de Torn commençait à faire effet. De plus, il put garder son calme, à contrario de l'élixir fourni par Jinx. Ce fut aussi le cas pour Daxter, mais ce dernier tira la même tête depuis le début de toute cette opération.

 

Enfin arrivés dans la Ville Morte, les hommes quittèrent l'ascenseur et s'aventurèrent plus loin dans l'allée poussiéreuse. Derrière eux, la trappe se referma sur le monte-charge et ils purent voir la paroi du Mur Protecteur où prônait auparavant l'ancien sas blindée. Devant eux se dressaient les ruines du Ghetto dévasté, où avait pris place la première percée des Metal Heads sur la métropole de Mar. Jak ne vit aucun changement à première vue, mais il se doutait que les Grenats avaient caché leurs installations quelque part dans les structures délabrées. Hélas, sans davantage d'éco blanche, il ne pouvait plus se transformer en Light Jak pour les déceler aisément. Il ordonna donc de scinder leur équipe en deux groupes pour couvrir plus de terrain en peu de temps : d'un côté, il partit avec Daxter et Edge vers l'ancienne hutte de Samos ; de l'autre, les jumeaux devaient inspecter les bâtiments restants. Le trio prit donc le chemin précédemment ouvert par Jak grâce à la Titanocombi, tandis que les frères fantassins montèrent sur la plate-forme de béton à l'aide de l'escalier en bois. Avançant prudemment, le lieutenant, la beloutre et le sergent restèrent aux aguets, veillant à ne pas tomber sur un dispositif défensif embusqué. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Bien au contraire : plus le groupe progressait, plus ses espoirs s'amenuisaient quant à découvrir ce qu'il pensait trouver. En-dehors des détériorations de quelques murs causées par les intempéries passées, absolument rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire. Et une fois arrivés à la hutte du sage vert, ils aperçurent Vane et Ronon en contre-bas, dans la même situation qu'eux. Par acquis de conscience, Jak inspecta la vieille maison délabrée, mais ni lui ni son ami ne remarquèrent une anomalie quelconque. En fin de compte, la Ville Morte l'était toujours. Cependant, il leur restait une zone à explorer : celle de la tour effondrée, à l'autre bout de leur position. La chance de trouver quelque chose d’inhabituel était devenu minime, mais il fallait pousser les recherches jusqu’au bout pour ne pas commettre une nouvelle erreur, pensait le jeune homme.

 

Une fois tous les membres de l'équipe regroupés, elle se dirigea vers la section inexplorée. En chemin, Jak continuait d’observer les lieux avec une attention particulière, se remémorant parfois les découvertes et les batailles effectués avec Daxter l'année dernière. Et étrangement, cette époque lui paraissait à la fois plus lointaine et moins sombre qu’il ne s’en rappelait réellement… Non loin d'eux se dressait encore fièrement le pied de la tour principale de ce quartier, vestige d'un passé désormais révolu. Les débris de béton gisaient toujours dans l'eau boueuse et empoisonnée, et à nouveau, rien ne semblait avoir changé. Pourtant, en atteignant les ruines de la maison proche via les bouts de bois flottant, un étrange bruit leur parvint : à l'oreille, il s'agissait d'un pétillement court et grossier, vraisemblablement d'origine aqueuse mais hors de vue de chacun. Jak pensa à la présence d'animaux amphibiens dans les parages, mais même les « znorkles » – ces espèces de mangoustes au pelage carotte-rouge qui pullulaient auparavant dans la Ville Morte, la Station de Pompage et les égouts d'Abriville – ne pouvaient traverser le marécage toxique des lieux sans danger. L'anomalie avait beau être mineure et probablement sans rapport avec l'objectif de leur exploration, elle rassura légèrement le lieutenant dans un sens. Malheureusement, ils ne purent se rapprocher davantage de la tour, faute de passages praticables. Soupirant longuement, Jak croisa les bras et fixa avec sérieux ardemment le reste de la tour à la recherche d'un quelconque détail inhabituel. En vain.

 

– Bon, comme il ne semble ne rien y avoir dans ce quartier mort de chez mort, commença Daxter d'une voix ronchonne, je vous propose qu'on rentre et qu'on se pieute avant qu'on ne s'effondre à notre tour !

– Mon lieutenant ? Demanda Edge à l'attention de Jak, qui se tourna vers lui.

– Sans JET-Board, on ne pourra pas explorer davantage la zone… Réfléchit ce dernier à voix haute. Et je ne pense pas qu'une nouvelle inspection décèlera quoi que ce soit de plus. Sauf si vous êtes motivés pour…

– Que dalle ! Lui répondit fermement Daxter.

– Je pense que nous avons vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir, déclara le sergent d'une voix fatiguée. Vu l'état de la zone, je ne pense pas que les Grenats aient réussi à installer quoi que ce soit de fonctionnel dans les parages. De plus, du repos nous fera le plus grand bien, maintenant que leur production de masse va être perturbée pendant quelques jours.

– Entendu, Edge. Vane, Ronon ?

 

Jak s'était tourné vers les intéressés pour recevoir leurs réponses, mais ces derniers ne prirent pas part à la conversation. Au lieu de cela, ils s'étaient placés de part et d'autres de la plate-forme de béton et scrutaient, accroupis, la surface de l'eau boueuse. Leurs corps étaient immobiles, figés tels des gargouilles de pierre ; seules leurs têtes mouvaient, balayant la zone inférieure de droite à gauche et inversement. Le jeune homme, la beloutre et le sergent les observèrent un bref instant sans dire mot, se questionnant sur la raison de cette étrange action. Puis Jak, poussé par l'appel du sommeil, s'avança vers le jumeau le plus proche – à sa gauche – et s'apprêta à l'aborder pour obtenir son avis sur la situation. Seulement, il n'en eût pas l'occasion : s'agenouillant à côté du soldat, un nouveau pétillement aqueux apparut sous leurs yeux, à quelques mètres sous leurs pieds. Le bruit était quasiment identique à la source sonore entendue quelques minutes plus tôt et le lieutenant remarqua que cette remontée de grosses bulles boueuses fut accompagnée d'une colonne de chaleur anormale qui les atteignit. Sans compter l'odeur nauséabonde qui l'accompagnait, obligeant Jak et Daxter à couvrir leur nez pour ne plus la sentir. Le pétillement fut bref, mais ils en entendirent deux de plus du côté de l'autre jumeau. Le jeune homme le rejoignit et ressentit les mêmes sensations, qu'elles soient thermique ou odorante. De mémoire, il ne se rappelait pas de ce genre d'événements naturels lors de ses passages dans la Ville Morte, l'année dernière. Et à sa connaissance, cette zone n'était nullement touchée par un quelconque phénomène volcanique souterrain ; auquel cas, Abriville aurait eu un souci de plus à gérer. Le fantassin duquel il fut proche se releva et annonça d'une voix confiante :

 

– Vous aviez raison pour la base Grena-Thanatorobot camouflée dans ces environs ! Si je me rappelle bien, le Baron Praxis avait ordonné la démolition des égouts de cette section quand les Metal Heads ont percé le Mur Protecteur pour la première fois…

– T'as tout bon, Ronon ! Le félicita Vane de l'autre côté de la plate-forme après s'être remis debout. L'effondrement des égouts a enlisé plusieurs bâtiments, en plus de faire ressortir toute la crasse de la terre. En théorie, il ne devrait rien n'y avoir en-dessous de notre position, à part de la boue et une eau toxique. Mais à tout casser, je dirais que nous sommes au-dessus d'un système électrique qui génère beaucoup de chaleur par intermittence.

– C'est que vous avez l'air de vous y connaître, les frérots, releva Daxter sur un ton suspicieux. Et d'où vous tenez vos informations, au juste ?

– C'est très simple : nous y étions ! Répondit Ronon avec fierté. Ça a été une sacré galère de tuer tous les Metal Heads dans une section qui était en train d'être abandonnée par le reste de la ville, mais on a pu s'en payer une bonne tranche quand même.

– En comparaison, l'ancien nid principal des Metal Heads était un vrai challenge, répliqua son frère d'une voix nostalgique. Au pire, vous pourrez toujours demander au crâne chauve ici présent ; n'est-ce pas, Edge ? S'adressa-t-il à l'intéressé sur un ton moqueur.

– Me relancez pas sur cette histoire, les gars… Répondit le sergent, gêné et reculant d'un pas.

– Comment ça ? Vous étiez tous présents lors de l'assaut du Baron Praxis contre le nid de Metal Kor ?! S'exclama Daxter de vive voix, abasourdi par la conversation des soldats.

– Ce n'est pas ce qui nous préoccupe, pour l'instant ! Leur rappela Jak avec mécontentement. Qui sait combien de temps il nous reste avant que les Grenats ne nous détectent dans les parages ? Edge, pensez-vous que leur centre souterrain possède une entrée quelconque en surface dans une zone aussi ravagée ?

– Ils ont très bien pu passer par la mer pour le mettre en place, se reprit le sergent, mais redistribuer une quantité astronomique d'éco entre deux zones distantes doit demander un très bon système de refroidissement pour leurs appareils. Si certains d'entre eux se trouve juste en-dessous de nous, alors leur base doit s'étendre sur une bonne partie de la Ville Morte.

– C'est bien de supposer ça, le coupa Daxter d'une voix ennuyée, mais vous n'avez pas répondu à sa question.

– Non, ils n'ont pas dû installer d'entrée à proprement parler, trancha net Edge. En revanche, s'ils ont tenu à garder la zone dans le même état pour éviter toute suspicion de notre part, ils ont sans doute mis en place une cheminée d'évacuation thermique dans le coin.

– Sauf qu'on l'aurait vu depuis notre arrivée, remarqua Jak qui était intrigué par la réflexion de son coéquipier.

– C'est vrai, mon lieutenant, opina Edge. Mais ils ont très bien pu jouer sur les apparences tout en réaménageant une structure propice à son installation. Et ce pied de tour inaccessible par voie terrestre semble correspondre parfaitement à cette supposition.

– ...Vous avez un moyen de la vérifier ? Demanda le jeune homme, complètement dubitatif.

– Ça peut se faire, mon lieutenant.

 

L'Élite de première classe posa son arme à terre et sortit son badge-bouclier. Avec, il activa le communicateur de Jak et en décrocha la petite extension fixée sous la lentille orange. Il rangea ensuite son insigne de la Ligue dans sa poche pour pouvoir manipuler le nouvel objet à deux mains. Le propriétaire de l'engin découvrit alors qu'il s'agissait d'une tablette équipée de huit boutons, quatre de chaque côté disposé en croix, et d'un écran au centre. Sur celui-ci pouvait être aperçu la vue de l'appareil volant. Edge put le manipuler grâce à l'extension et l'envoya survoler le corps encore debout de l'ancienne tour de la Ville Morte. Curieux, Jak se plaça à la droite du sergent et l'observa pour apprendre à contrôler le communicateur avec cette tablette ; sur son épaule, Daxter était plus intéressé par l'écran qui retransmettait en direct ce que voyait l'appareil. Lorsqu'elle fut à une hauteur suffisante, le sergent abaissa la vue de la caméra et les trois personnages obtinrent la réponse à la supposition de l'Élite : nichée au creux du reste de la structure bétonneuse et circulaire, une sorte de cuve de la même forme – mais fait d'un métal de couleur rouge – y était présente et où une obscurité inquiétante y était elle-même nichée. En touchant l'écran de la tablette, Edge fit défiler les différents modes de vue que possédait l'engin flottant pour finalement obtenir une image thermique. Encore une fois, ils purent relever la présence d'une colonne de chaleur qui s'élevait vers les cieux. À proximité, deux nouveaux pétillements aqueux se firent entendre. Ils avaient enfin trouvé leur objectif ! Rassuré par la trouvaille, Jak esquissa un petit sourire. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire, désormais, était de prévenir Torn et le reste de la Ligue. Le jeune homme sortit donc son badge de son inventaire et l'activa.

 

– QG de la Ligue pour la Liberté, ici le lieutenant Jak, énonça-t-il en l'empoignant fermement. À vous.

– Jak ? Ici Torn ! Répondit le commandant avec énergie. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

– Et comment ! Intervint Daxter qui décrocha son regard de l'écran de la tablette.

– Les Grenats ont réussi à installer une base souterraine aux abords du Mur Protecteur, poursuivit Jak en observant la structure évoquée. On ne sait pas grand-chose à son propos, mais ils ont aménagé une cheminée géante dans les restes de la tour de la Ville Morte. De ce qu'on peut en voir, commenta-t-il en fixant l'écran de la tablette, un aérotrain pourrait y entrer.

– Compris ! Déclara Torn de vive voix. J'arrive d'ici peu avec plusieurs équipes pour investir la zone. Nos guetteurs m'ont indiqué que les UR-80 font bouger des troupes dans la zone industrielle ; certains d'entre eux ont évoqué des transports aériens. Votre section ne va pas tarder à devenir un nouveau front, mais on se chargera de sa défense.

– Attends, tu comptes nous envoyer là-dedans sans même savoir ce qui nous y attend ? L'interrogea Daxter, interloqué et commençant à paniquer.

– T'en fais pas pour ça, Dax. Jinx et ses artificiers vous accompagneront à nouveau.

– Voilà qui est rassurant ! Commenta la beloutre sur un ton ironique.

– Jak, reprit Torn d'une voix normale, je sais que je vous y envoie en aveugle, mais c'est maintenant ou jamais. Tu l'as dit toi-même.

– Et je n'ai pas oublié, énonça ce dernier avec un air déterminé. On attend ton déploiement. Jak, terminé !

 

Le jeune homme rangea ensuite son badge dans son inventaire. De son côté, Edge fit revenir le communicateur, replaça la tablette à son emplacement initial et le désactiva ; l'engin regagna automatiquement la sacoche de Jak. L'attente ne fut pas longue. Moins de deux minutes après la fin de la conversation apparurent cinq aérotrains par-dessus le Mur Protecteur, volant en formation dans le ciel nocturne qui commençait à s'éclaircir. Tandis que quatre d'entre eux se dispersèrent dans le reste de la zone et déployèrent chacun une équipe de sept à neuf soldats, le cinquième atterrit aux abords de la plate-forme où était stationnée la Squad Élite. Quand sa porte arrière s'ouvrit, le lieutenant eût la surprise de voir Torn en personne, accompagné de quelques fantassins ainsi que de Jinx et ses hommes, rééquipés avec de nouveaux engins explosifs. Le commandant de la Ligue descendit du véhicule avec les soldats armés et salua ses amis d'un bref hochement de tête. Laissant la place aux nouveaux venus, Jak et son équipe rejoignit celle de Jinx à l'intérieur de l'aérotrain, puis ce dernier s'éleva dans les airs et amorça une descente dans le pied de la tour. La porte arrière toujours ouverte, tous les passagers purent voir l'arrivée des transporteurs Grena-Thanatorobots dans la Ville Morte. Au nombre de cinq, ils franchirent eux aussi la barrière de la métropole et investirent la zone sous le feu des détachements de la Ligue pour la Liberté. Désormais, le détachement de Jak devait accomplir au plus vite leur mission tant que la couverture offerte par Torn durait. Quand l'aéronef bleu s'engouffra dans la cheminée de métal, tous ressentirent le changement radical de température : si la nuit était fraîche, ce conduit caché leur donna un avant-goût de l'enfer sur terre. Le véhicule descendit au plus profond tant qu'il pouvait passer et s'enfonça à quelques mètres sous la surface. Éclairant les parois avec leurs lampes torches, Jak et Edge découvrirent de multiples bouches d'aération par lesquelles s'échappaient les courants d'air chaud. Et une double-porte blindée, similaire à celle de la Forteresse, mais aux couleurs de la Grenagarde robotique. Elle ne s'ouvrit pas à leur approche, mais Jinx arrangea le coup en présentant un objet cylindrique noir parsemé de petites bosses et aux extrémités arrondies.

 

– Apparemment, les codes Grenagarde que vous avez récupérés dans la Centrale sont toujours d'actualité ! Exprima l'artificier avec une grande joie. Allez, à vous de nous ouvrir la voie, les copains.

 

Le jeune homme opina et passa l'encadrement de la porte, suivi par ses coéquipiers. Il passa sa lampe à Daxter et sortit son Blaster pour pouvoir se défendre. La salle qui s'offrait à eux était plongée dans l'obscurité et possédait une température normale. Un vrombissement continu se diffusait à l'intérieur et prenait son origine à la droite de l'entrée. Avançant prudemment, les soldats de la Ligue passèrent par des passerelles légèrement surélevées et bordées par des rambardes d'acier. Si l'une d'elles faisait le tour de la salle et menait à une autre double-porte, la seconde conduisait directement à un poste de contrôle depuis la cheminée. Jak et Edge s'empressèrent de le rejoindre alors que les jumeaux balayèrent la zone de leurs lampes à la recherche d'une quelconque défense embusquée. Mais sans résultat. Arrivé devant la console des lieux, le sergent s'y activa et fut couvert par Jak et Daxter. Après quelques manipulations hasardeuses, il parvint à allumer de puissants projecteurs. D'abord éblouis, le lieutenant et la beloutre retrouvèrent rapidement une vue normale, puis ils remarquèrent que les murs de l'infrastructure ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à ceux de l'Usine Flottante. Ensuite, la source du vrombissement provenait de trois cylindres rouges et gris massifs incrustés dans le mur qui faisait face au poste de contrôle. De larges tuyaux noirs étaient connectés aux centres de ces machines inconnues et s'enfonçaient dans le sol de la salle, présent à un demi-mètre en-dessous des passerelles. Derrière eux se trouvaient des blocs métalliques auxquels étaient fixés des tuyaux plus petits, divers composants de mesure et une girouette grise qui tournait à pleine vitesse. Si leurs fonctions furent tout aussi mystérieuses que les trois cylindres du fond, Jak fit le lien avec les trois tuyaux du transformateur de la Station de Pompage. Jinx et ses hommes arrivèrent sur leur position et prirent la relève.

 

– On dirait qu'on a touché le gros lot, mes chéris ! Déclara l'artificier à tous sur un ton joyeux. Jak, prends mon décrypteur et deux de mes gars ; quelque chose me dit qu'il y a autre chose plus loin et ce serait dommage de ne faire le boulot qu'à moitié…

– Compris, acquiesça l'intéressé en récupérant le cylindre noir de son interlocuteur. Je te laisse Vane et Ronon, au cas où.

– Hors de question ! Refusa Jinx en levant les mains. On saura se débrouiller en cas de pépin, t'en fais pas pour nous. C'est reparti pour un tour, mes chéris !

 

Jinx s'affaira alors sur la console de contrôle tandis qu'un de ses hommes passa par-dessus la rambarde pour examiner de plus près les cylindres massifs. Quant au reste de son unité, elle se joignit à la Squad Élite. Avant de passer la double-porte qui menait au reste de l'installation, Jak remarqua que l'Élite de troisième classe qui les avait épaulé lors de la défense à la Station de Pompage une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt était de la partie ; quant à son collègue, il ne s'agissait que d'un Vétéran de deuxième classe. Les couvrant en priorité, le jeune homme ordonna aux jumeaux de passer devant après que l'accès se soit ouvert. Pénétrant dans un long couloir vide, l'équipe ne rencontra aucune résistance ennemie et bifurqua à de multiples reprises, le chemin possédant de multiples embranchements. Ils ne découvrirent pas de nouvelles portes ou de dispositifs particuliers, et vint la question de savoir s'ils tournaient en rond ou pas à force d'avancer dans tous les sens. Finalement, ils arrivèrent face à une lourde porte blindée, dont l'ouverture se fit à la verticale. Derrière se trouvait une baie vitrée, un autre poste de contrôle et une cabine isolée au fond à droite. Ils y pénétrèrent et ne décélèrent aucune unité Grena-Thanatorobot ; Jak en conclut que les UR-80 avaient favorisé la furtivité de leur installation secrète au détriment de sa sécurité interne, et que cette erreur allait leur coûter énormément… En consultant le terminal accolé près des vitres bleutées, Edge répéta ses manipulations sur celui-ci et parvint à enclencher des projecteurs. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ces derniers étaient présents à l'extérieur de la salle et éclairaient une structure distante que tous purent apercevoir à travers la baie vitrée : une grande installation composée d'une multitude de tuyaux enchevêtrés, de turbines hydrauliques et de silos géants était implémentée sur une partie submergée du Mur Protecteur, tel un parasite invasif mais invisible aux habitants de la surface. Un pipeline partait de la base où ils se trouvaient et était connecté à cette machinerie difforme. Enfin, la cabine présente dans la salle faisait en réalité partie d'un téléphérique aquatique et semblait mener à ce qui était devenu leur nouvelle cible. Ils touchaient enfin au but ! Mais le plus dur restait encore à venir…

 

– Selon ces données, commença Edge en lisant l'écran de la console, ce téléphérique ne s'enclenche qu'en-dehors de la cabine. Avec votre permission, mon lieutenant, je resterai ici pour assurer vos futurs déplacements.

– Et si jamais des unités Grena-Thanatorobots débarquaient entre-temps ? Lança Daxter d'une voix sceptique. Autant dire qu vous seriez en mauvaise posture, en plus d'empêcher notre retour de ce truc, là-bas !

– Il n'a pas tort, affirma Jak. Ronon, restez avec Edge pour le couvrir. Combien de temps vous faudra-t-il pour planter vos explosifs ? Demanda-t-il à l'adresse des deux artificiers.

– Ça dépendra de la configuration interne de ce qui semble être un nœud de transmission énergétique, répondit l'Élite de troisième classe en s'approchant de la baie vitrée. Au mieux, je dirais cinq à dix minutes.

– J'espère vraiment que les Grenats se pointeront d'ici-là… Marmonna Ronon en retrait.

– Bah, tu pourras toujours te replier en cas de pépin ! Le réconforta son frère en lui tapotant son épaule gauche.

– Et te laisser en arrière ? Jamais de la vie ! Le contredit le fantassin.

– Si tout le monde est prêt, alors en avant ! Ordonna Jak sur un ton autoritaire.

 

Pestant encore un peu, Ronon se rapprocha d'Edge qui préparait l'activation du téléphérique sous-marin. De leur côté, le reste de l'équipe menée par le jeune homme entra dans la cabine et attendit son départ. Comme le sergent l'avait expliqué, cette dernière ne possédait pas de commandes manuelles en son sein. Elle ferma ses portes et mouva au bout de quelques secondes, puis elle quitta le bloc dans lequel elle était encastrée. La progression fut moyennement rapide et plus ils se rapprochaient de leur destination, plus chacun se rendait compte que cette installation semblait avoir été construite à la va-vite. Les tuyaux de l'infrastructure formaient un immense pêle-mêle et il n'était pas évident de dire où commençait et terminait l'un d'eux. Selon les estimations des artificiers, provoquer sa destruction serait plus aisée avec une configuration aussi chaotique. Cela dit, les silos et le prochain bloc parcourable étaient tous les deux protégés par cette carapace difforme. Quand la cabine atteignit la seconde extrémité du rail, ses portes s'ouvrirent et l'équipe accéda à une salle similaire à la précédente. Avançant en formation serrée, les soldats la quittèrent en passant par un sas blindé s'ouvrant aussi verticalement. Le couloir qui s'offrit à eux était plutôt court et rectiligne. De l'autre côté, ils passèrent une nouvelle porte de métal et trouvèrent derrière le cœur de l'installation. Sur leur droite, la partie sous-marine du Mur Protecteur était visible et accessible librement. Autrement, le reste n'était qu'un capharnaüm sans nom : les tuyaux extérieurs pénétraient dans cette salle en traversant directement le mur gauche et terminaient leur course dans une machine difforme, indescriptible, qui parasitait le fond de la pièce. Encore une fois, ils ne trouvèrent aucune défense, qu'elle fut embusquée ou pas. Les artificiers se mirent alors au boulot tandis que Jak, Daxter et Vane montèrent la garde. L'Élite de troisième classe, d'une voix autoritaire et sèche, transmettait ses ordres à son subalterne et installait les charges explosives avec précision et rapidité. Quand le lieutenant le regardait faire, il se dit que cet Élite était une bonne source d'inspiration pour le commandement des troupes en plein territoire ennemi. En revanche, en y réfléchissant, son nom lui disait quelque chose. Jinx l'avait prononcé à la Station de Pompage, mais sans que ça n'interpelle Jak sur l'instant ; après tout, ils avaient une préoccupation plus urgente à gérer. Mais « Clavus »… Il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part d'autre. Mais où et quand ?

 

Quand les artificiers eurent terminés leur installation, ils le signalèrent au trio et enclenchèrent le compte à rebours. Six minutes étaient passées et l'équipe en disposait de deux et demi pour quitter ce complexe. Sans tarder, ils se replièrent à la hâte et, une fois dans la cabine, prévinrent Edge pour la mise en route du téléphérique. Le sergent s'exécuta et les fit revenir vers la Ville Morte. Quand tout ce monde fut rassemblé une fois la cabine arrivée à destination, il ne restait plus qu'une minute et quarante-trois secondes. Et lorsqu'ils atteignirent Jinx et le quatrième artificier au pas de course, une minute et vingt-quatre secondes. L'eau freinerait la progression de l'onde de choc dû à la déflagration des explosifs, mais rien n'était moins sûr, pensait Jak.

 

– Tout le monde est prêt pour le grand spectacle ? Demanda Jinx d'une voix satisfaite, un cigare allumé à ses lèvres.

– Ouais, bah, on en profitera quand on sera dehors ! S'exclama Daxter à l'adresse de l'artificier.

– Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, l'appuya son ami. Tous dans l'aérotrain !

 

Cinquante-huit secondes d'un côté, une minute enclenchée par Jinx sur place. Tous suivirent l'ordre du jeune et homme et le groupe entièrement reformée quitta les lieux. Comme prévu, ils retrouvèrent l'aérotrain dans la cheminée adjacente et montèrent à bord. Le véhicule ferma alors sa porte arrière et entama le décollage. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin du souterrain, il se confronta à une bataille intense : acculées au sol, les forces de la Ligue pour la Liberté essuyaient les vagues d'assauts des Thanatorobots. Robogardes, sentinels, drones aériens et transporteurs anti-gravité, les UR-80 n'avaient pas lésiné sur la force de frappe pour les repousser. Malheureusement pour eux, le mal était déjà commis. Vingt-et-une secondes au plus tôt. Saisissant son badge alors qu'il observait le champ de bataille par le hublot de la porte arrière, Jak contacta Torn pour le prévenir :

 

– Nous sommes sortis, toi et tes hommes pouvez quitter la zone ! Prononça-t-il d'une voix empressée.

– C'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama le commandant de la Ligue. On commençait à s'ennuyer, à la surface, rajouta-t-il sur un ton ironique. Allez, on dégage !

 

Et, quelques instants plus tard, quatre aérotrains quittèrent la Ville Morte et rentrèrent dans la métropole en franchissant le mur est. En contre-bas, les robots ne les poursuivirent pas et rallièrent directement la base souterraine via la cheminée camouflée. Deux secondes, il était trop tard pour empêcher la détonation. Alors que leur aéronef tournait autour des ruines au loin, une violente explosion aux abords du Mur Protecteur, non loin de la position de la zone industrielle, se fit entendre et ressentir par tous les passagers. Une large portion d'eau qui couvrait le lieu de la détonation se souleva dans les airs et retomba peu de temps après. Du côté du pied de la tour de la Ville Morte, une seconde et terrible secousse apparut. Si les lopins de terre proches et quelques façades de béton coulèrent davantage dans l'eau marécageuse, une grande colonne de flammes bleues sortit de ce qui fut une minute plus tôt le conduit d'évacuation thermique d'une base souterraine. Désormais, cette dernière n'était plus qu'un souvenir pour tout le monde. La mission s'acheva enfin, de même que l'approvisionnement en éco bleue de la zone industrielle ! Cependant, ces derniers efforts allaient également dans ce sens pour Jak, Daxter et Edge. Les trois s'affalèrent sur les sièges et se trouvaient très proches du sommeil. Les jumeaux, une nouvelle fois silencieux, paraissaient plus en forme et se contentèrent de les observer dans leur position avachie. Quant à Jinx et ses hommes, tous soufflèrent et ne dirent nul mot non plus. L'aérotrain se dirigea automatiquement vers le sud, longeant le Mur Protecteur sans dépasser sa hauteur pour ne pas se faire détecter par les radars ennemis. Lorsqu'il atteignit le Port, il reprit enfin de l'altitude et entra dans son périmètre. Dehors, les soldats de la Ligue s'activaient à renforcer les défenses, réparer ce qui pouvait l'être ou se reposaient là où ils pouvaient se poser.

 

Jak ne sut pas pour quelle raison leur véhicule les déposa directement en face du Naughty Beloutre, mais il n'en tint pas rigueur. Selon les dires de Vane et Ronon, il était question d'une « fin de chapitre précipitée » ; encore une fois, il ne sut pas la signification de leurs paroles. Une seule chose comptait désormais : le repos. Sans saluer Jinx et ses trois coéquipiers, il quitta l'aéronef avec ses compagnons et tous entrèrent dans le bar de la beloutre. À l'intérieur, Ashelin était en communication avec Torn via le terminal de contrôle et semblait discuter de l'évolution de leur situation. Ou pas. À vrai dire, Jak s'en moquait éperdument et n'engagea pas la conversation. Il se dirigea lentement vers l'alvéole la plus proche, lâcha son arme au pied de cette dernière après l'avoir sortie de son étui et s’affaissa de tout son être sur le banc. Daxter, ayant anticipé son mouvement, était descendu de son épaulette et s'effondra de fatigue à son tour sur la table de l'alvéole. Les paupières lourdes, les nerfs à bout et les muscles éreintés, il ne fallut pas plus d'une dizaine de secondes aux deux héros pour s'endormir. Désormais, leur repos mérité ne dépendait plus que du calme qu'ils avaient pu restauré… Pour combien de temps, encore ?


End file.
